Boondocks Playlist
by MzMinni3
Summary: Its a whole playlist I have on my mp3 that I couldnt help but to think of our favorite people of the Boondocks. HxJ,CxC,RxOC and more. THE FINAL CHAPTER! Its now together or never forever again.
1. Feelin It

_**Can I be the one?**_

Its been 7 long years and Hueys on the brink of insanity! He doesnt know what to do with himself, he tried reading, writing, listening to Dr. King's "_I Have A Dream_" speech over and over again, but nothing worked. He cant escape the idea that he might be in love! He's been doing every last thing he could think of to force himself to believe he didnt, but every last one managed to backfire. He needs to face the music.  
He pulled his iPod out his pocket and ran through the list and and a song popped up that he thought he could try to listen to without the thought coming to mind. 2Much 'Can I Be The One'

He laid on his bed, closed his eyes, pressed play and tried to relax.

_[Intro:]  
[Milo:] Baby, I Wanna Be That Man In Your Life. Ya Kno? The Man That Wants To Gives You Everything. Yea.  
[Michael Jackson Snippet:] Mm Daa Daa Taaaa.  
[Milo:] Da Da Da Da. Yea.  
[Michael Jackson Snippet:] Mm Daa Daa Taaa.  
[Milo:] Uhh, Yo Check This Out, Yea._

[Verse 1: Marcel]  
Hey Shorty I Been Peepin You Everyday In School. Just Waiting For The Right Time For Me To Make My Move. Baby I Can Get Your Name And Your Number Too, Let's Quit The Small Talking And Do What I Came Here To Do. Don't Mean No Disrespect Just Wanna To Get To Know You. And Show You That I Can Be The Man That Does Everything For You. Wanna Take You Places Girl If That's Okay With You. So This Is What Am Asking You, Yea.

[Chorus:]  
Girl, Can I Be The One? (Can I Be The One Yea) To Give You Everything Babe. The One To Hold You Down, (Hold You Down) Never Makes You Frown.(Oh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea) (Ooh Yeah Yeah Yeah) Can I Be The One That You Love. That Puts No One Above You. The One You Can Trust And The One That Takes Good Care Of You(Care Of You). Can I Be The One Baby, Can I Be The One Baby.  


His eyes shot open and he changed to Common, no song in particular but he just needed to get away. Thats when he realized...."I, Huey Freeman, am in love with Jazmine Dubois."

_**I Care For You**_

Jazmine sat in her room staring at the walls waiting for something to happen, but not a damn thing came. Great. Time for plan A, call Cindy. She leaned over her bedside and pulled her cell from the charger and hit 5. Speed dials came in handy. It rang.

"You have reached the Cindy McPherson hotline, best conversation you will ever have in your lonesome life, you got Cindy." the blond said from the other line.

"Wow Cindy you have no life." Jazmine laughed.

"Hey Jaz, what cha need?" Cindy asked.

"Something to do. I'm bored." She told her best friend.

"Ah, I was actually about to call Cesar to see if we could do something today, of course you and Huey would have to come especially after the last tome we were left alone in the house." Cindy laughed.

"Please don't remind me. The screams were bad enough to hear, but being forced to walk in was horrible and traumatizing. I get chills thinking about it."

"Hey, if you and your boo were playing strip twister you'd end up having..."

"LALALALALALALA!" Jazmine sang off key.

"Sorry." she laughed.

"Okay whatever, jus do what you can to get me out this house." Jazmine pleaded.

"Ai'iight, gimmie a minute, 4 tops and I'll call you back."

"Later hoe."

"Later bitch."

Jazmine hit the end button and then the music button on her phone. Thank god for music phones. She didnt care what song came on, as long as it killed time before Cindy called back.

Just what she needed. Aaliyah "I Care For You." came through the headphones.

_Hey my baby  
Why you lookin so down?  
Seems like you need lovin  
Baby you need a girl like me around  
Hey my baby  
Tell me why you cry  
Here take my hand and wipe those tears from your eyes_

Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u  
Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u

Hey sexy baby  
Whyd your girl leave you in pain?  
To let a fine man like you go, she must be insane  
Hey sexy baby  
Theres no need to worry, no  
Oh, boy if you call on me  
Ill come, Ill come in a hurry

Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u  
Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u

Hold on (hold on)  
Stay strong (stay strong)  
Press on (for me baby)  
I care 4 u (I care 4 u)

Hold on (hold on)  
Stay strong (stay strong)  
Press on (for me baby)  
I care 4 u...

Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u  
Can i: talk to you? comfort you? let you know? ... I care 4 u 

Just when the next song came on Cindy called back.

"Yea?"

"The Woodcrest Mall in an hour." she informed.

"Thanks Cindy. I luv ya babez."

"Who doesnt?" Cindy said.

"See ya in an hour."

Jazmine hopped up and grabbed her pale blue bath robe.

_**Tempted to Touch**_

Huey was in his room when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID '_Cesar'_

"Just what I need. What's goin on Cesar?" He answered.

"Nuttin, bout to chill wit Cindy. Get dressed." Cesar told him.

"Why?" Hueys eyebrow rose.

"Why else, your comin too. And when your done run across the street and get Jazmine." he said.

"Fine." Huey sighed.

"We'll be at the mall." he informed.

"Later man."

Without saying bye Cesar just hung up. Huey got up and grabbed his burgundy towel.

20 minutes later.

Huey put his keys in his pocket and headed out the door. He looked into the driveway to see Robert pulling up. The old man got out the car with his cane and looked at his grandson.

"If you goin out my house better be clean." he said.

"Yea, its clean, well my room, your room and the whole house excluding Rileys room." Huey told his grandfather.

"Well I'll just deal with him when I get in the house. Where you goin?"

"The mall with Cesar Cindy and Jazmine. "

"Be back with some food will ya, and maybe a damn job while your at it."

"I will, but the day Riley gets a job, you'll kill over."

"I just might. Here's 60 bucks. Keep the rest to yourself."

"Bye Granddad."

Huey walked across the street and knocked on the door. Sarah answered.

"Oh, Huey hi." she greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Dubois. Is Jazmine home?"

"Oh sure. C'mon in. Jazmine, Huey's here."

Huey entered the house and walked straight to the kitchen. Tom was at the table drinking coffee reading the paper.

"Hey Huey." He greeted.

"Hey Tom."

"Huey." Jazmine said from behind him. He turned around and one of his lungs collapsed.

_To all the ladies in the dance  
I lose all control when I see you  
Standing there in front of me  
Your style, your clothes, your hair  
You fair woman, you look so sexy  
De way you wine and, de way you dance  
And de way that you twist and turn your waist  
Leaves me wanting, leaves me yearning  
Leaves me feelin for a taste_

She wore a red half jacket and a white tank top with a pair of black cherries in the corner above the hem. Her black jeans looked form fitting and made her hips spread more than he knew possible, and then her black and red Adidas topped it all off so well, his eyebrow rose. Her hair was in a low side pony tail and hung over her shoulder Then he snapped back to reality.

_[Chorus:]  
Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much_  
_And I'm so tempted to touch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Likkle woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Likkle woman, man I'm inside your clutch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Likkle woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Likkle woman, man I'm inside your clutch _

"Hey Jaz. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup. Bye daddy." She said planting a small peck on Tom's cheek.

"Bye sweetie, see ya Huey." Tom said with his eyes still on the paper he was reading.

"See ya Tom. Later Mrs. Dubois."

"Bye Huey, see ya sweetie." Sarah said from the couch.

"Bye mom." Jazmine made for her house key and they were out.

"So were off to the mall?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Okay then. Shall we."

"Sure."

They began walking down the street.

_**I Don't Wanna/One In A Million**_

They two-some made their way down the street and Jazmine got tired of the silence.

"So how's you morning been?" She started.

"Same as everyday, cleaning, eating, lounging around, a little bit of exercise then Cesar called. How bout you?" Huey asked.

"Somewhat the same as yours subtract the cleaning and exercise and instead of Cesar calling me I called Cindy cause I was bored to the point of literally staring at my walls." she told him. Huey just nodded. At least he learned to listen after all these years.

Huey kept his eyes straight ahead. If he dared to turn his attention to Jazmine he would be distracted by her (ahem) accessories.

"Try not to. Your killing brain cells that way. Look at Riley. He was in so much trouble all he knew was belt, wall, shower, food, and bed." he told her. She laughed. He didnt really see the humor, so he just shrugged it off.

"So what were you like when you were little?" Jazmine asked out of curiosity.

"Why?" Huey asked. His eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, I told you enough about my life, I wanna hear about yours." she told him.

"It wasnt all that great. My mother took me and Riley to my Aunt Cookies' when I was like 4, never came back, never called, not even a letter to say goodbye or why she left. I never knew my father, my Uncle Lawrence died when I was 7, then I lost my Grandmother that same year to cancer. Right before my 8th birthday, 10 days to be exact. But she was nice enough to leave me a book on martial arts. Then I moved here, the rest is history." He explained slowly. He sounded so sad and angry. Jazmine felt bad.

"Im sorry for asking." she said.

"It's nothing." He brushed.

The walk grew silent again and Jazmine just turned on her music to relax herself a little. '_Who knew he was so sad. Its no wonder why he doesnt open up to anybody.'_ The first song to come was Aaliyah 'I Don't Wanna'

_I don't wanna be...  
Be without you, be without you  
I don't wanna live...  
Live without you, live without you  
I don't wanna go...  
Go without you, go without you  
I don't wanna be alone_

[verse 1]  
When we hooked up we sat down  
Made an agreement, we vowed that  
That we'd always be together through whatever  
We said that no one would ever get between us  
This love would never ever leave us  
That was a while ago  
But now lately it feels like  
I mean I feel like all we do is fight  
Every single night  
Can't make it tight, can't get it right  
I just wanna go back, take it way back  
All the way back, can we start again  
Do it over, can we straighten it out  
Can we work it out, cuz...

I don't wanna be...  
Be without you, be without you  
I don't wanna live...  
Live without you, live without you  
I don't wanna go...  
Go without you, go without you  
I don't wanna be alone

I don't wanna be...  
Be without you, be without you  
I don't wanna live...  
Live without you, live without you  
I don't wanna go...  
Go without you, go without you  
I don't wanna be alone  


"JAZMINE!" Huey yelled into her ear pulling the ear piece out.

"OW! What?" She yelled back.

"I keep callin you. Watch out for the dog shit." Huey said as he kept walking.

"Huh?" She looked down and saw she almost stepped in, well, dog shit. "Ew."

"Told you." Huey said from in front of her.

After that the walk got real quiet and Jazmine began to think, '_What does he think about when he's quiet?" _And without paying no mind to where she was going Jazmine tripped over a deep crack on the sidewalk and collapsed right on Huey who fell face first, but somehow managed to turn himself around and land on his back.

"Damn Jazmine." Huey complained.

_Baby you don't know,what you do to me.  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
Won't let no one come and take your place.  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
See no one else love me like you do.  
That's why I wanna spend my life with you.  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
Wanna share my world don't you understand._

_  
_"Sorry." she apologized. Her Mp3 changed the song on impact to 'One In A Million'

_  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
_

At that moment they just stared into each others eyes. Jazmines heart began to race and Huey began to tremble slightly.

_  
Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
Don't want no one else you are all I need._  
_Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)  
Makes me love everything bout you.  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe.  
_

Huey snapped back first. Jazmine was still in a daze.

"Do you mind getting up now?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said getting up and dusting herself off. Huey began to dust himself off as well but when he got up they bumped heads.

"Ow." they said in unison.

_  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
_

"Careful." he said rubbing his head.

"Well its not my fault you have a big head." Jazmine said sarcastically.

"I don't have a big head. Its the afro." He stated in an annoyed tone.

"Okay your afro is too big."

Hueys heart stopped. He looked at Jazmine with worried eyes. She said she liked his afro, now its too big?

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"What...oh no, no of course not. You know I like your afro."

'_Phew_' He breathed mentally.

_  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
anything your soul desires  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
anything your soul desires_

_Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.[fades]  
Love it babe.[echo] love it babe. love it babe [repeat] _

Huey rolled his eyes, Jazmine just laughed it off and they continued walking.


	2. The Mall

_**Crazy Things I Do For Love**_

Huey and Jazmine walked in silence until they reached to intersection. They looked around to see if the crazy couple was anywhere to be found, which they werent.

"Where the hell did they go? They were gonna meet us right here like they normally do and we'd walk, but they aint here." Huey complained.

Jazmine pulled out her cell and called Cindy, no answer. Huey tried Cesar, yet again no answer.

"Damn." He swore under his breath. Just when he was going to turn around, one of his extra senses kicked in and he stood still. Jazmine noticed he grew tense.

"What is it?" she asked, only to be hushed. His eyes grew bored and he took two steps to his right and pushed Jazmine to her left. Both Cesar and Cindy flew face first into the dirt trying to tackle them.

"I told you he'd hear us." Cindy groaned. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I thought we actually had him this time, guess I was wrong. Again." Cesar complained.

"You guys are cool." Huey said sarcastically helping his friend from the ground.

"Anyways, can we go now. I'm beginning to miss my walls already." Jazmine said.

"C'mon Jaz." Cindy said grabbing a hold of her arm.

"What the hell?" Cesar questioned.

"Girl talk, mind ya biz." she said with an evil smile.

"Whatever." Cesar brushed. He watched as she walked ahead and then she flipped him off without looking back, or taking a hand off Jazmine. "Gotta love Cindy."

"Well you do." Hue said sarcastically.

"So Hu-Free, whats up wit you and Jaz?" he asked.

"Not this again Cesar, c'mon now..." the afro headed teen complained.

"Im jus sayin, ya'll look like you gonna hit it off sooner or later. Everyone knows it." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Everyone who?" he asked.

"The student mutha fuckin body, who else?" Cesar told him.

"Oh my...can ya'll get off that please?"

"Dude, think about it. I mean she..."

"No." Huey interrupted.

"But man..."

"No."

"Huey..."

"Cesar." Then they started arguing. Boys will be boys and Huey will forever be in-denial.

Up ahead the girls were talking about the boys.

"So what do you wanna harass me about now?" Jazmine asked.

"You and Huey are gonna hit it off. Point blank." Cindy said bluntly.

"CINDY! I thought we talked about this, it aint gonna happen." she whined.

Cindy gave Jazmine a look of disbelief and disagreement.

"Point blank." she mimicked.

"Okay, lets say it does, what would it be like?" She said crossing her arms.

"I don't know, different maybe. Why? Matter fact tell me what you think." Jazmine said putting her hands on her hips, her neck twisting, and eye brows raising. Hood rat stance, very bad.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but different is the best we can come up with for now." Cindy said walking ahead.

"Wait whadduya mean for now? Cindy?!" Jazmine called after her best friend who ignored her and kept walking.

_The Woodcrest Mall_

The crazy couple and the in-denial two-some walked around the mall just for the fun of it. While Cindy and Cesar were walking hand in hand Huey and Jazmine walked side by side, no touching whatsoever. Huey however was getting tired of the flirtatious gestures toward Jazmine, and he grew jealous when she'd respond back with a smile and a passing glance. One guy who was posted at a Footlocker with his friends gave her a look, nod, smile and her licked his lips. Jazmine blushed and turned away, but the thing that really got into his skin was after she turned away she looked back and flipped her hair. When she turned to see the red in Huey's face the smile wiped itself off.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing?" he answered in a quiet yet harsh tone.

"Your lying." she said with a smug look.

"I don't lie." he said with a cold look in his eyes.

"Mhm, right." Jazmine said flipping her hair at him.

His eyes turned to slits and he eyed her dangerously. That was interrupted when Cindy squealed.

"Oh, Cesar look he's so cute!" she said pointing at a Siberian husky puppy. Its little paws were on the glass window and it licked it as if saying.'Buy me.' The it stopped licking the glass and its little tail wagged with excitement. It knew Cindy was looking at it.

"Aw, can we go in and pet him please?" she asked.

"Iight Cindy chill." Cesar laughed as he was dragged into the pet store.

The puppy began to jump around and bark, well it tried. Cindy couldnt resist.

"Excuse me can we pet that little one in the window?" she asked the clerk.

"The jumpy one?" the clerk smiled.

"Yes." Cindy squeaked.

"Sure, just go into the pen over there and wash your hands. He'll be there in a minute. And what about you two, you wanna pet one." she asked.

"Well...." Huey thought.

"Aw, c'mon its just a puppy." Jazmine said tilting her head.

"Sure why not. Pick one." he said. Cindy and Cesar's heads turned as is they caught whiplash.

"Whoa..." Cesar whispered.

"Your tellin me." Cindy whispered. The it wore off when she got into the pen. The two washed their hands and waited. The clerk put the little pup in the pen and Cindy began to pet it.

Jazmine however was having a hard time picking one they were all too cute. The a little one with hope in its eyes looked at her. Its beautiful gray eyes made her heart flutter.

"Aw. I want him." she smiled.

"Oh, you mean Tiny Tim. He's a cute little guy. The smallest one from his litter too. Great choice. Now just head into the pen."

"Huey, c'mon." Jazmine said trying to dragged him into the pen.

"Fine. Calm down." Huey warned. She pushed him into the pen with a great amount of force. He almost fell in and when he turned their lips brushed against each other.

"Um..." Jazmine said behind her hand.

Huey stood speechless. He practically kissed her.

"Wash your hand s Huey."

"Oh yea. Right." they both reached for the soap and their fingers brushed against the other. Then Jazmine pressed on the button and washed her wands first, then Huey.

The clerk placed the puppy in the pen and Jazmine lit up. Huey watched as the pup licked her hand and jumped when she rose from the floor. He sat down and a smile dared to appear on his lips but he kept it off.

"Huey pet him ,he's so soft and warm." Jazmine encouraged.

_I put you in the flyest gear making  
sure your tight perpetrating making you think  
every things alright  
call you on my cell phone even on my  
Time the crazy things I do for love  
bouncin baby acting like money aint  
a thing only if you promise girl you  
will try no game kiss me girl and  
I'll spend every dollar to  
my name the crazy things i do for love_

_  
_The puppy looked over to Huey and tilted its small head to the side its ears flopping around. It trotted in front of him and let its tongue hang. Huey reached for it and began to rub its head and ears.

"See. Aint he cute." she asked.

Huey just gave her a look. The puppy rolled onto its back for him to rub, which he did. Then its paw started to twitch and shake.

Movies_ hangin out spending Time  
Anything my girl wants  
Phone Calls, I love you calls  
Shopping malls Nothings ever to much  
I know I can't afford it baby but I'll do  
The best I can lady Cause you my everything  
one day with my ring I'll do all for you Baby_

"I think he likes you." Jazmine commented.

"He's alright." Then the smiled that was wanting to come out appeared. Jazmine watched, and it shocked her but she smiled too. They were petting the puppy for ten minute until it began to fall asleep._  
_  
_I put you in the flyest gear making  
sure your tight perpetrating making you think  
every things alright  
call you on my cell phone even on my  
Time the crazy things I do for love  
bouncin baby acting like money aint  
a thing only if you promise girl you  
will try no game kiss me girl and  
I'll spend every dollar to  
my name the crazy things i do for love  
_  
_In the park Having fun thats whats up  
My baby got to look good roses cause I care  
and I'll be there cross my heart I swear  
I know I can't afford it baby but I'll do  
The best I can lady your my everything  
one day with my ring I'll do all for you Baby_

"Aw he's all sleepy now." Jazmine cooed.

"Uh oh, nap time already Tim?" the clerk said.

"I guess." Huey responded out of the blue. Jazmines eyes widened as the clerk came in to place the puppy in its little dog-bed.

"Wash your hands again and you can be on your way out." the clerk told them.

"Alright." Jazmine answered.

The two washed their hands and exited the pen. They waited until Cindy told them to find something to grub on.

"Alright we'll be at Popeye's if you need us." Huey answered._  
_  
_I put you in the flyest gear making  
sure your tight perpetrating making you think  
every things alright  
call you on my cell phone even on my  
Time the crazy things I do for love  
bouncin baby acting like money aint  
a thing only if you promise girl you  
will try no game kiss me girl and  
I'll spend every dollar to  
my name the crazy things i do for love_

Girl I'm so open and I'm hoping that you notice  
all the crazy things I do for lo-ve  


"You had fun." Jazmine said.

"Im not saying and if you tell Riley about that I'll call you out of the blue in the middle of the night and tell you Usher's dead."

"HUEY!" Jazmine laughed pushing him away.

"What?" Huey laughed back.

_  
[repeat Till fade]  
I put you in the flyest gear making  
sure your tight perpetrating making you think  
every things alright  
call you on my cell phone even on my  
Time the crazy things I do for love  
bouncin baby acting like money aint  
a thing only if you promise girl you  
will try no game kiss me girl and  
I'll spend every dollar to  
my name the crazy things I do for love _

"Thats so mean." She said.

"But it will least like likely happen anytime soon. Count on that." Huey told her.

"I kno," she said looping her arm around his, putting her head on his shoulder." but still, don't do it."

she said nuzzling closer.

"I wont." He told her a blush covering his face.

_Popeye's_

Cindy and Cesar came into Popeye's laughing and then Cesar stopped short.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Do you see what I see?" Cesar asked with a smug look on his face.

"Where?" she looked in the same direction he was and her eyes began to water with excitement. Jazmine was sitting right next to Huey and she was...she was....**FEEDING HIM** and he was **FEEDING HER!** What has the world come to?

They walked up behind them with evil smiles.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something here?" Cindy asked. The two nearly died being scared like that.

"Good lord Cindy, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack." Jazmine exclaimed.

"Well excuse us. If ya'll needed some time alone you coulda said so, but damn." Cesar clowned.

"But still you cant be goin around scaring niggas and Jazmine like that." Huey joked.

"Hey!" Jazmine laughed pushing him out the seat. He got back up and sat back in his spot.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Cesar asked.

"Well we could walk around the mall again and look around but then we'd all get bored." Huey suggested.

"Idea!" Cindy chimed. She pulled out her cell and called her friend Chaveli aka Chavo. She met him Sophomore Year in her Fashion Designer class, the only boy to join. And you can guess yes, he is indeed gay but he was such a sweetheart.

"Hey Cindy its ya babez Chavo, what chu need girl?" the Pueto Rican-Mexicano asked.

"Hey Chavo. Are their any good parties at all tonight me and the crew are pretty bored." she explained.

"Hi Chavo!" Jazmine yelled.

"Is that my Jazzy Baby? Hey boo-boo!" Chavo yelled on the other line.

"Hey baby how ya doin?!" Jazmine asked.

"Im good honey how are you?" he said his adorable accent could be heard clear as day.

"Im fine."

"Okay thats enough yellin for the moment. Chavo, parties honey. Any good ones?" Cindy asked.

"Umm, Oh Terrence is throwin one it's for all nighters only. 6Pm to 1am 2am to the latest." he told her.

"Ya'll wanna go to Terrence's party tonight?" she asked.

"Whens it start?" Cesar asked.

"6am to 1, 2 the latest. All nighters only." she explained. Glances were exchanged and they all, even Huey, agreed.

"Okay Chaveli, put Cindy, Cesar, Jazmine, and Huey on your party bus for tonight."

"Alright baby doll I'll come get ya'll in about 2 hours. Dress sexy." he told them.

"Thank you boo-boo." Cindy said.

"Anytime sweetie." Chavo said hanging up.

"We got 2 hours, and we have how much money?" Cindy asked looking around.

"I brought 70 bills wit me, just in case." Cesar said.

"I got 40." Jazmine added.

"Well I got 60 but at least half is going to Granddads dinner." Huey told them.

"Well just get him a box of chicken from here and were out. Simple." Cindy suggested.

"Iight." Huey said getting up. "Ya'll want anything while we're here?" he asked.

"A medium Cajun Shrimp." Cesar told him.

"Make that two." Jazmine added.

"But you ate half the damn fries." Huey complained.

"So." the three said in unison.

Huey rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter. Jazmine watched him walk away and slowly turned back. Cesar and Cindy were watching her the whole time and the smug looks came back. Her head jerked back in surprise.

"What now?" she asked.

"Nuttin'" they said the smiles still in place.

Huey came back a minute later with their orders eating out of one of the boxes of Cajun Shrimp.

"Here guys." he said giving Cindy the unopened box.

"Huey, your so fat." Jazmine whined playfully.

"Hey, who cares." Huey said popping another shrimp into his mouth.

They began to fight over the box until Jazmine managed to take it back and they were on the table. Huey between her legs with a grip on her thigh and Jazmine leaning back with her hand on his chest obviously pushing him away, but the way they stopped made it look different. Their face were so close they could feel the others breath.

"Uh, guys if your don't molesting each other I'd like to shop for something nice for later." Cindy interrupted.

Huey sat up first and Jazmine hopped off the table, both were blushing.

"Alright lets go." Cesar cut into the awkward silence and lead he led his girl out the restaurant.

_**If I Aint Got You**_

The two couples walked around the mall and got their clothes. Cindy insisted on not telling Cesar what she got, Jazmine did the same with Huey. They agreed to wait until the party to see.

One the way home Cindy asked Cesar to give her a piggy back to her house while Huey and Jazmine talked.

"Oh I'm so tired." Jazmine sighed.

"But you gotta save energy for the party don't you?" Huey asked.

"Yea your right." she agreed. Then a chill went down her spine and she shivered.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little. It nothing. Falls coming so it gets a little chilly at night."

"Jazmine its only 4:39pm, really?" Huey stated sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever." she ignored. Huey pulled off his sweater and wrapped around her shoulders.

"All you had to do was say you were cold." he said with a serious expression.

"Thanks Huey." she said quietly.

"Mhm." he said nodding his head.

Jazmine slowly made her way closer to Hueys side until she had her head on his shoulder and her arm was back to being looped around his. Her Mp3 started playing her emotions again with Alicia Keys 'If I Aint Got You'

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial  
_

Jazmine averted her attention to Hueys serious frame and thought of how drop dead handsome he was. He turned his head to the side to catch her looking at him, her eyes quickly found their way back to the ground with a blush spread across her cheeks.

_  
[Chorus:]  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah _

"So were riding with Chaveli tonight?" Huey asked.

"Yeah." Jazmine answered with a slight perk in her tone.

"Will he try to hit on me like last time?" he asked.

"I promise you he wont. Okay." she swore.

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me  
_

"Yeah." Huey smirked with a slight roll in his eyes.

_  
[Chorus:]  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah  
_


	3. Dance With Me pt1

_**How Many Licks**_

Huey and Cesar stood against the wall waiting for the girls cuz Chavo told them they had to come separate to the party and then he just left to go get them. Weird...

As they stay posted on that wall Huey noticed an all too familiar row of braids coming toward them. Riley.

"Hey Cesar!" He greeted the dread head. He then turned to his brother and his facial expression changed. "I was seriously hoping you wouldnt be home tonight cuz Granddad aint but I didnt want you here. Speaking of which why are you here?" He asked.

"That my business and you are to stay out of it. While we're here I disown you unless you need me. Got it." Huey told his younger brother.

"Jazmine forced you to come didnt she?" Riley smirked.

"As I said before, thats my business." He said coolly.

Riley turned to Cesar and whispered "Pussy whipped." only to receive a slap upside the head and the famous raised eyebrow. Riley then turned back to the party to go hang with his friends Julian, Durron, and Sha'heem aka Sha.

"Yo fellas Young Reezy is in the building wutz good!" he said posting on the wall with them.

"Yo Reezy wutz good my dude?" Durron greeted with their handshake.

"Fo'real Reezy. Damn you see all these honies up in hea, whoo I'm boust to bun one of dem, hell maybe two?" Sha'heem said checking out the girls and their skimpy outfits. He didnt care what race the girls was as long as she wasnt ugly, her breath didnt stink like something died and she had to have the physical 'qualities' of a real lady. Nice ass, narrow waist, legs, cute face, and beautiful skin tone not too pale, not too dark.

Julian was about to agree with him when the girl of every guys dream in their high school started to walk toward them.

"Oh...my...god....Reezy..." he said. Riley didnt respond. "Reezy..." he said again. "REEZY!" he yelled.

"What nigga damn?" Riley said finally.

"Look!" he said pointing toward her. Riley almost died.

_Hold up_

She had light brown eyes that almost turned hazel in the right light of the sun,

_  
So what you're saying is, oh_

creamy milk chocolate skin that you could rub her in butter with and would melt,

_  
(Niggaz got me pissed like Lil' Kim)_

thick long legs, thick hips covered in a small pair of shorts, a narrow waist that any guy could wrap his arms around her twice,

_  
You want to get freaky again, aight_

her chest was a powerful d-cup that popped out of her cut off tank top, a face more beautiful than Melyssa Ford and Angel Lola Luv combine,

_  
A-ooh-ah-ooh_

and long 100% natural long dark brown, almost black, Indian hair that stopped at the very middle of her back. And an ass so fat Buffie the Body would be out to shame.

_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh _

"GODDAMN!" they all said eyes wide,

_I've been a lot of places, seen a lot of faces  
Ah hell I even fuck with different races  
A white dude - his name was John  
He had a Queen Bee Rules tattoo on his arm, uh  
He asked me if I'd be his date for the prom  
and he'd buy me a horse, a Porsche and a farm  
Dan my nigga from Down South  
Used to like me to spank him and cum in his mouth  
And Tony he was Italian (Uh-huh)  
And he didn't give a fuck (Uh-huh)  
That's what I liked about him  
He ate my pussy from dark till the mornin  
Called his girl up and told her we was bonin  
Puerto Rican papi, used to be a Deacon  
But now he be sucking me off on the weekend  
And this black dude I called King Kong  
He had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue _

"Who is that!" Riley asked Julian as she continued to stride toward them.

"That is Zuri 'The Goddess' Denvers." Julian told him as she finally made it to them with the sweetest sexy smile they ever witnessed.

"Mmm, now which one of you four is the one they call Young Reezy." she moaned eyeing them all.

"I am." Riley said with confidence.

"Well Young Reezy, wanna dance?" she asked, her voice as smooth as her legs looked and more than likely felt.

_So, how many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Cause I've got to know)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Tell me)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_**What You Got**_

Huey and Cesar watched as Zuri asked Riley to dance and the way they made their way to the floor. Huey shook his head.

"I for one hope he knows her rep." Huey told Cesar.

"You mean the rumors about her giving better dome than Superhead when she was fuckin wit Lil' Wayne?" Cesar asked. Huey gave his friend a shocked look. "Im jus sayin..." he said putting his hands up shrugging.

Before Huey could comment Cindy's hand came up from behind on Cesar's shoulder who turned around licked his lips and smiled big.

"Damn Cindy, we might have to have our own party at my crib in about 5 minutes." He commented.

"We might baby, but then we'd be leaving the party too early." Cindy said running a freshly done nail down his cheek.

"Ooh I like that idea." Cesar smirked.

"Yes." she said with a chomp in her answer.

"Cindy, before you go any further, wheres Jazmine?" Huey asked.

"On the floor dancing with Chavo. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry for a lil Cesar salad dressing." She smirked toward Cesar.

"Ooh." Cesar smiled.

Huey rolled his eyes and let them walk off to a closet somewhere. He looked into the crowd to see if he could find Jazmine. He looked a little off to the center right and caught a glimpse of strawberry blond hair. His head snapped back into that one spot and he found her, like Cindy said, dancing with Chaveli.

He stepped closer to get a better view of what she was wearing, but he could barely see with over 90 people in front of him grinding and dancing about. The DJ put on Colby O'Donis 'What you Got' and thats pretty much how Huey was feeling.

_Konvict, Konvict_

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

[Verse 1: Colby O'Donis]  
I peeped you on the phone  
Just showin' off ya stones  
And noticed that that pinky ring is bright enough baby  
I know you're not alone  
But I could just be wrong  
The way them fellas houndin' you sizin' you up baby  
And I like the way you take advantage of  
Every man you love  
I see it, and I know your game girl  
But I don't mind if ya come and play with us  
Just don't talk too much  
I see, your so cute you don't have to say a word 

He continued to watch as she spun, smiled, clapped and laughed with Chavo. She was having fun.

_Yeah those guys wanna come treat you right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop_

[Chorus:]  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop 

She spun around and caught his eye. She smiled and nodded her head toward him. His eyebrow just rose up, she could see it. She motioned for him to come to her with the irresistible call of her index finger and the licking of her glossy pink lips. He didnt know why but he answered. But as he strode toward her he approached slowly to examine her better.

_Girl I can tell you want something to love  
That's why you hold on to everything that pass you by  
Can't resist girl and I can't lie  
And I can tell if you are here for me  
Or everybody watchin' you shake from left to right  
The way you move got me hypnotized  
I Like The way you take advantage of every man you love  
I see it, and I know your game girl  
But I don't mind if you come and play with us  
Just don't talk too much  
I see, your so cute you don't have to say a word _

He almost began to retreat when another guy began to dance with her. She pushed him away and began to walk toward him slowly.

_Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop_

[Chorus:]  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Oooh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop 

While everyone else was dancing, Huey and Jazmine continued to stride slowly to one another. Jazmine stopped short and continued dancing. She turned around so her back was facing him and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_Akon_

_I can't keep my eyes away from you girl when you get on the floor and do what you do  
And errbody wanna come back to that body and kind of remind myself I'm like you  
Cuz your that type to drive a man crazy and snatch him away from his lady  
No matter how hard the man hold back he'll end up callin' you baby  
And they never really know what to do once you expose that thang you do  
Ya had him crawlin' on hands and knees and ya find a way to get him out that cheese  
And why ya thinkin' that you the only dude she off in the mall livin' off of you  
Lettin' errbody know she got you but now you feel like a fool _

As the beat of the song slowed down Huey finally reached Jazmine and automatically got a hold of her hips and began to slowly grind with her. She turned to face him for a second and felt his breath upon her neck. She turned back and began to sway back and forth left and right with him behind her.

_Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie  
Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop _

Until the music sped up again. They were going at a steady yet heart racing pace.

_Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop (Eh Eh) _

_**Turnin Me On**_

As Riley danced with Zuri he couldnt resist the temptation killing him.

_You fly as hell, swagga right, brown skin poppin  
You know just how to talk to me  
Know just how I like it  
You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on _

His hand slid all around her waist and then she whacked his hand away from her chest, which he didnt realize he was heading. Well his hands knew, but his mind was in another world.

_Now wait a minute little buster  
You got one more time to feel on my booty  
Better recognize a lady  
That ain't the way you do me  
You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off, you turnin' me off  
Better recognize a real woman_

_**  
**__(Aaahhh)  
You ever try to get that close to me  
You better come correct how you 'proachin me  
Dime divas give it to me  
(Aaahhh)  
I gotta be feelin' your energy  
I gotta be for sure that you're into me  
Recognize a real woman _

Zuri was having a bit of a hard time trying to get Riley to snap out of his trance, but she couldnt.

_Goin up on it, you actin like you want it  
And you stuntin like your daddy checkin for this little mama  
You turnin me on, you turnin me on, you turnin me on _

"The things I can do for you girl. I will treat you right, if you jus slid me them digits." Riley whispered in her ear, despite the music.

_Now wait a minute little buster  
__Now you don't even know me but you wanna take me shopping  
You a lame, I can tell it ain't big shit poppin  
You turnin me off, you turnin me off, you turnin me off  
Better recognize a real woman_

All you wanna do is  
Holla at the cutest  
Broad to get up in them draws  
Got money  
Don't try to buy me  
Bottles, got my own dollars  
I could buy up the bar if I want it

(Aaahhh)  
You ever try to get that close to me  
You better come correct how you 'proachin me Dime divas give it to me  
(Aaahhh)  
I gotta be feelin your energy  
I gotta be for sure that you're into me  
Recognize a real woman

"Hol' up Reezy, you gotta calm ya hormones a lil bit for me please?" Zuri asked politely.

"Im sorry." Riley said truthfully.

_Eh eh eh  
I'm I'm fly as hell swagger right, brown skin poppin like dynamite  
Raw like china white, mami I dig your persona right  
You dat baby mama type  
I know I got you kinda hype  
My ices elbino white  
And I hope that your vagina tight; I go underwater  
And I hope your Paraná bite  
Hot carter, I'm a kiss the spot for you  
I'm a kiss it to you scream Wait a minute motherf**ker  
Turn you on like a handle  
Like the television on a weather channel  
Cause I make it rain girl  
Now call me Wayne girl  
You just been on earth but you never been to Wayne's world  
I play to win, and I bait em in  
I just do my thing now you're in love with an alien  
Polow on the beat and yeah, weezy f is on the plate again  
Keri if you pitch it at me I'm a swing away at it  
Someone better play the fence, someone better tell them bout me  
Baby I'm the shit and that's the only thing you smell around me  
Weezy f baby and don't forget the F around me  
And if you do then get the F from round me, you're turnin me off yeah  
Polow I told you I got you  
Ms. Keri Baby [x2] _

"Good." she smiled.

_(Aaahhh)  
You ever try to get that close to me  
You better come correct how you 'proachin me  
Dime divas give it to me  
(Aaahhh)  
I gotta be feelin your energy  
I gotta be for sure that you're into me  
Recognize a real woman _


	4. Dance With Me pt2

_**Anywhere**_

As things at the party began to heat up, so did Huey and Jazmine. The last song seemed to push them both to a certain limit til they couldnt be separated.

"Ai'iight ya'll it's bout that time to slow things down a bit cuz I see ya'll getting a lil freaky on the dance floor. Fellas grab ya girl, ladies I kno ya'll getting a lil hot but not imma make all ya'll sweat. We gon get things poppin wit a lil bit of 112. Lets go." the DJ told everyone. And of all songs to start playing,'Anywhere' had to be the first. Well thats what they'd think at first but right now they were both in a trance so it didnt matter at the moment.

_Here we are all alone  
You and me,  
Privacy  
And we can do anything  
Your fantasy  
I wanna make your dreams come true  
Can you hear?  
She's calling me  
Between your legs Loud and clear  
I wanna talk back to her  
Make love to her  
I wanna hear you scream my name_

While everyone else was making their way to the dance floor excluding everyone who was already on the floor, Huey and Jazmine were having an intimate moment just being in each others arms. Thats all they wanted. The soft flow of the song just sent them onto a whole new level. Slow grinding on the floor was just what they needed. Jazmine could feel Huey's breath on her neck and it put her mind in a flood of pure ecstasy, Huey was enjoying the feel of Jazmines body against his. The way they were swaying back and forth he couldnt stop himself.

_We can make love on the bedroom  
Floating on top of my waterbed  
I'm kissing you  
Running my fingers through your hair  
In the hallway  
Making love away beside the stairs  
We can do it anywhere...  
I can love you in the shower  
Both of our bodies dripping wet  
On the patio we can make a night you won't forget  
On the kitchen floor  
As I softly pull your hair  
We can do it anywhere, anywhere... _

Cesar and Cindy could hear the music on the other side of the closet door and it just set things up the right way for them.

_I love the way your body feels  
On top of mine so take your time  
We got a night  
Girl, you know I like it slow  
And I know you like it too, baby  
Please don't stop I feel it now  
You feel it, too  
You're shivering  
Ooh, you put me close to you  
Just let it flow  
There's no other place to go _

He kissed her neck as Cindy pressed herself on the wall behind her so she could remain between Cesar and the wall. She held him close and let small breaths, moans and groans escape her lips. Jus how he liked it.

_We can make love on the bedroom  
Floating on top of my waterbed  
I'm kissing you  
Running my fingers through your hair  
In the hallway  
Making love away beside the stairs  
We can do it anywhere...  
I can love you in the shower  
Both of our bodies dripping wet  
On the patio we can make a night you won't forget  
On the kitchen floor  
As I softly pull your hair  
We can do it anywhere, anywhere..._

Riley was in a place he'd never thought he'd be for another two or three days, tops but Zuri was just what he needed.

_Z too hot to stop  
So we goin' from the bedroom to the floor  
Let you know a nigga miss you when out on tour  
When our tongues touch  
Have a playboy thinkin' much  
Roll a Dutch,  
Let me tell you it turns me on  
When 112 sing to you  
What kinda feeling do it bring to you?  
I pump hard till you say I'm being mean to you  
I know the ice Roley gleam to you  
A true playa's what I seem to you  
And if you want it  
We can do it in the Black 500  
With' the top down  
In overdrive when we ride cause I'm hot now  
You got me goin',  
I don't think I wanna stop now  
Z feenin' like a criminal on lockdown  
So let's get a way the ghetto way  
You gettin' hot baby, please don't melt away  
I got a crib on the beach Palmetto-way  
And here's your personal key to see me everyday  
112... _

Zuri was enjoying herself as well. Riley sat on the couch in the basement of Terrence's house while she worked him below his waistline.

"Ah, shit." he whispered.

"That aint nuttin compared to what we're about to do in a couple minutes baby, trust." Zuri said in an all too seductive tone Riley couldnt resist.

_We can make love on the bedroom  
Floating on top of my waterbed  
I'm kissing you  
Running my fingers through your hair  
In the hallway  
Making love away beside the stairs  
We can do it anywhere...  
I can love you in the shower  
Both of our bodies dripping wet  
On the patio we can make a night you won't forget  
On the kitchen floor  
As I softly pull your hair  
We can do it anywhere, anywhere... _

Huey and Jazmine were still on the floor but instead of her back being turned toward him she had a grip on his shirt and his neck. Huey however had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her neck, breathing slowly. A sudden urge to kiss her neck irked his lips, but he retained himself. Her chest was firmly pressed against his and she was trying so hard not to make a sound, she had to admit Huey had her, not just physically but mentally too. She loved it.

"Ai'iight ya'll its about that time to go so imma let ya'll have this last one and then we gotta go." Terrence told the party people from the DJ's turntables. A few people could be heard with small complaints but they accepted the terms. Besides it went over about 45 longer than planned.

The last song of the night, Twista ft Trey Songz 'Girl Tonite''

Jazmine felt her heart stop and her breath quicken slightly. Huey's eyes opened and he looked at the people around them. He made a hasty decision.

"Jazmine..." He started.

"No wait, one last song. Then we can go. Please?" she begged her green eyes hypnotizing him.

"Last song." he agreed.

_When I touch her she like (Ohhh)  
When I hug her (Ohhh)  
When I rub her she like (Ohhh)  
When we cut it's like (Ohhh)  
Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite)  
When I touch her she like (Ohhh)  
When I hug her (Ohhh)  
When I rub her she like (Ohhh)  
When we cut it's like (Ohhh)  
Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite) _

They held each other closer than the last song and Jazmine didnt want it to end. She wasnt the only one. Huey never wanted to release her, but he knew not everything lasted forever.

_It's getting late lil mama (stay late)  
We been in the club too long  
Let me take you out to my home  
Tell me what a nigga gotta do  
To get you out that thong  
When are you gonna really make up ya mind shorty  
See Twista work that skill  
Now can I get up in it from behind shorty  
Show you what I'm working with (ooh)  
Come on let me take you to the penthouse suite  
Pull out some old school Marvin Gaye and put it on repeat (ohh)  
Now shorty come in  
Show me you can take it boo  
Let me fuck you first now girl  
Show me what you can do  
Come an fuck me reverse now girl  
Doing things that'll get you gone  
When we on the couch I can make you moan  
Eat you up when we in the kitchen  
Let you get on top when we by the stove  
When she told me to do it faster  
That's when I dug deeper  
Now every time I see her (mmm)  
I gots to freak her cause  
_

Cindy and Cesar came out of the little closet they were in and found a place not too far from Huey and Jazmine. Cesar held Cindy tight and smiled when she turned herself so they could face one another.

"I love my Cesar salad." she said.

_When I touch her she like (Ohhh)  
When I hug her (Ohhh)  
When I rub her she like (Ohhh)  
When we cut it's like (Ohhh)  
Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite... Yeaa)  
When I touch her she like (Ohhh)  
When I hug her (Ohhh)  
When I rub her she like (Ohhh)  
When we cut it's like (Ohhh)  
Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite, Girl... Girl... Girl)_

Riley and Zuri made their way out of the basement onto the floor and laughed as they got themselves into a slow grinding motion that turned them both on.

_Make her feel like she popped the pill  
Got her feeling ecstasy  
Took her to the bedroom  
About to make her an overnight celebrity  
I finna get up in the sack  
And I hope you ready for me girl  
Finna hit it from the back  
While I'm bumpin' Ready for the World  
I want you to hold me  
While I'm kissin ova ya body slowly  
Give it to you like a O.G.  
__Show me how you work them walls... Down  
Show me how you work them jaws  
And in the bed when the faucet run  
You will catch that drain  
That's why I love gettin' freaky wit you  
Cause you's a nasty thang  
Shorty please... That's right (Show me how you work them walls... Down) _

Huey and Jazmine were trying so hard not to pay no mind to the sensual tension between them but it was getting harder with every sway.

_Cause when I touch her she like (Ohhh)  
When I hug her (Ohhh)  
When I rub her she like (Ohhh)  
When we cut it's like (Ohhh)  
Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite)  
When I touch her she like (Ohhh)  
When I hug her (Ohhh)  
When I rub her she like (Ohhh)  
When we cut it's like (Ohhh... Yea baby)  
Then she got me sayin' (Girl Tonite) _

They stopped and looked into the others eye. Maroon met Emerald. They could feel each others breath speeding up little by little.

_**  
**__Hit it to that Jodeci (Yeaaa)  
Hit it to that Jagged Edge (Yeaa)  
Hit it to that New Edition  
Get you get that cool it boo  
__(Don't you worry about a damn thang... No)  
See how I do it to it  
When I sip some do it to it fluid  
Hit it to some Isley Brothers  
Hit it to some Sade Yes  
Hit it to some R. Kelly  
And hit it to some Marvin Gaye  
(Don't you worry about a damn thang... No)  
See how I do it to it  
Gotta sip that fluid  
When I touch her she like Ohhh  
Say don't ya worry about a damn thang  
No, no, no, no, no, no girl  
Cuz when I touch her she like  
When I rub her  
When I hug her  
When I love her  
When I touch her she like oooh oooh_

Huey relived the tension by speaking up first. "Um...I uh guess its time for us to go huh?" he asked softly.

"Yea..." Jazmine answered in a whisper.

"You need a ride home?" he asked.

"Mhm." she said with a slight nod, her eyes wandering.

Huey released her body but took a hold on her hand.

"Then lets go." he smiled, it was small but it was there.

He led her out the front door and said his quick 'thanks' and 'goodbye' to the host Terrence. They walked hand in hand smiling and laughing at thing they saw at the party and how surprised they were when no police threat popped up. The smile on Jazmines face disappeared for a quick second.

"Your cold again?" Huey asked.

"Yea. Its nearly 3am and your asking me that? I thought you were smarter than that Huey." Jazmine laughed.

"Trust me..." he said taking off his sweater giving it to her. "I am."

"Well..." she smiled pulling her arms through the sleeves feeling the warmth. "If you say so."

Huey wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and kept her warm. A small blush appeared on her face, thankfully it was too dark outside for him to see and vice versa.

They reached Hueys front door and Jazmine was just about ready to knock out.

"Jazmine your staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Yea, walking across the street is a troop." she said drowsily. A yawn escaped and then a sigh. As tired as they were, they could feel the tension again.

They made their way upstairs, Jazmine ahead and Huey behind her in case she lost a step and fell backwards. She held onto the railing and had a slight slip. They laughed.

"You okay?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, I caught myself. If I'm lucky I'll make it all the way up." she smiled a weak tired smile.

Huey shook his head.

She reached the top of the stairs and began to fall back onto him. He caught her this time and walked all the way to the top of the stairs.

"You were right, you were lucky to reach the top." he commented.

"Yep." she smiled. Even in her weakest state, she could always throw on a smile.

Huey led her to his room and she sat on the bed, for two seconds. She plopped down and relaxed a little, but something kept her awake.

"Jazmine, here." Huey called from in front of her.

She looked up and took note of the t-shirt he held in his hand. When she took the shirt her fingers brushed against his. Her eyes trailed up his muscular arm, shoulders, strong neck, to his eyes. He let the shirt fall into her hands. He walked out the room to let her change.

"_Whats wrong with me. I can usually control myself but I don't know about this time._" Huey thought to himself as he put on his shorts and shirt. '_Whatever it is, I gotta control myself.'_

"Jazmine, you don't yet?" he asked as he got back to his bedroom door.

"Yea." he heard her say.

He opened the door and almost choked on his breath. She stood in front of his window just staring off into the night with just his t-shirt on. Her long light caramel legs glistened in the moonlight and he loved the sight of it.. The only problem was that the blinds were wide open.

"Jazmine, close up the blinds." He told her.

"Alright." she answered. When she tried to closed them they flipped the wrong way. "Ugh, come on." she said to herself.

"Wrong way, you gotta twist it to the left." He told her, demonstrating with her hand under his.

As soon as the blinds were facing the right way they looked at each other for the third time that night. The tension grew too intense so they just went with the flow, slowly.

"See." He said to her in the darkness of the room. His face getting closer to hers.

"Yea." she answered in a slightly raspy whisper.

Within a single breath their lips finally closed in. Jazmine suddenly felt weak, her hands absently worked their way around his neck pulling him closer. Huey wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer. One hand rested upon her backside, while the other slowly slid off the blinds to her waist. A twinge of confidence surged into Huey and his tilted his head to gain more access, which was accepted by Jazmine who also tilted her way in the opposite direction.

They parted for air and breathed heavily. Jazmine couldnt stand the tension, nor could she stand up for any longer. She slid out of his arms and walked to Huey's bed backwards with his hand in hers as a way of saying 'I want more' He could understand her body language clearly and followed her.

She sat on the bed until he stood between her legs. She took hold of his shirt and pulled him down to feel his lips again. She then felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth and let their tongues dance. She was glad she did. His body pressed against hers as she began to lay onto the bed. Huey balanced himself on his fists that pressed into the soft bed on either side of her.

Jazmine moved her lips from Huey's and pulled his head toward her neck, he had no second thoughts. He kissed her neck and collarbone the way she wanted, a small breathy moan escaped her lips and she began to grind her body upward, her chest against his, her legs partially wrapped around his hips and he pressed his body further onto hers without crushing her. A hiss of pleasure sounded from between her teeth, and a sigh released itself from deep within her throat. A shiver ran through her. Thats when they realized they had to stop.

"Huey, maybe we should slow things down." she whispered.

He sighed. "Yeah, we should." he responded slowly in a deep husky tone.

Neither wanted to, but they had to, they both understood that.

Huey rose up slowly and Jazmine felt the cooler air touch her body. She scooted back to the head of the bed and let her legs slide under the blanket. Huey climbed into bed next her on his back. Jazmine couldnt stand the cold so she scooted closer to Huey and wrapped her arms around him, he let her head rest upon his chest. She could hear his heart beating in a steady rhythm, she loved the sound, and the feel of his hard abs beneath her finger tips. She smiled.

Huey enjoyed the warmth radiating from Jazmines body and it soothed him like nothing ever could. He was definitely sure that he loved her right then and there, and he knew she was feeling the same.


	5. Clubbin

_**Suga Suga**_

_**(How You Get So Fly)**_

Jazmine woke up around 8:45 in the morning feeling like she were about to fly away. She turned over and Huey was gone. She sat up and his t-shirt was still on. Good sign, so she _did_ have a _dream_ that they had sex...

She was about to climb out of the bed when she smelled bacon and maple sausages. Was Huey making breakfast? She hopped out of the bed and nearly busted her ass, but when she opened the door she heard voices and laughter. She walked to the top of the stairs and listened.

"Man stop lyin' you know damn well you wanted to hit that."

Cesar...

"Mhm, and if I kno my gurl she was wantin' it too."

Cindy....

"Cut it out guys, really. I mean I would but..."

Huey....

"But what?" Cindy and Cesar asked.

"I don't know! Stop harassin' me already." Huey complained.

Jazmine wanted to be an ass hole and walk down the stairs, talking shit.

"Typical Huey, hiding behind his black belt of fears." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked with a slight blush across his face.

"Long enough. Hey guys." she greeted the other two sitting at the table.

"Mornin Jaz." Cesar said giving her a hug.

"Gurl, you need to get him to stop lyin to himself. Its bad for his mind, being all in touch with his inner ninja and shit. I'm jus sayin." Cindy told Jazmine, also giving her a hug.

"Hey hey hey, chill with that inner ninja shit. So what if I'd rather be in a dojo than standin behind a DJ's turntables." Huey said pouring the eggs into the pan. He was making breakfast.

"But dude you got madd skills. I admit you better than me and Cindy when we collaborate." Cesar commented.

"And?"

"And thats a great career for your future. You can still be on your tai kwon do status in your spare time, but you should definitely be a DJ, and Cindy's birthday is comin up in about, what, 2-3 months? Huey, lets be real, that turntable battle from last year was yours hands down, even after you won. By the way did you finish my track yet?" Cesar asked.

"Yea, like 4 days ago, you jus gotta drop the verse and we'll be set." Huey informed. Cindy Jazmine and Cesar started laughing. "Shut the hell up." Huey laughed at himself.

"Im sorry man but you got them hands and the wrist and, according to Jazmine wearing your t-shirt and obviously nothing else but a pair of black underwear, you got that work in your tongue. No homo." He added.

"SAY WHAT?!" Huey AND Jazmine exclaimed. Huey got so thrown off he almost over cooked the eggs.

Cindy started laughing so hard she had to leave the kitchen. Cesar remained in the kitchen with the dumbfounded two-some and laughed.

"Im jus sayin dude."

"Cesar, shut up." Huey told him.

"But..." Cesar started,

"Shut up."he warned.

"Hu...." he got cut off,

"Shut up or I'll help you personally." Huey threatened.

Cesar just put up his hands and jerked his head back. Cindy re-entered the kitchen and sat on Cesar's lap.

"Damn Huey, who taught you how to cook?" Cindy asked.

"Aunt Cookie." Huey and Jazmine answered in unison. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"I never told you that." Huey told her.

"It was obvious." she said getting up so she could make her plate.

"Too obvious. Damn." Huey said sarcastically.

He poured some egg onto the plate, put on two biscuits, four strips of bacon, and two sausages on the plate and Jazmine gave it to Cindy. They made three more plates and started eating, except Cesar, he prayed then ate.

"So guys what are we doing today. I already called Chavo and there are no good parties, movies or basketball games today." Cindy asked.

"We could all just sit here for the whole day goofing off, but then we'd all get bored of sitting in the house." Cesar noted.

"Hey, maybe we should go to Club Terrie downtown. Its Saturday, 16 and up get in free until midnight." Jazmine informed.

"How the hell do you know that?" Huey asked taking a bite of his egg.

"The things I know that you guys don't. Like how Cesar has a crooked wisdom tooth that needs to get pulled next week. Cindy's a volunteer basketball coach at the Woodcrest Center City Meet. And Huey has a show at Club Terrie tonight, which were all going to." she told them. She looked up from her plate ad all eyes were on her. "What?" she asked.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT!" they all yelled. Jazmine shrugged.

"Cesar you have a crooked wisdom tooth?" Cindy asked.

"Yea." Cesar was still in slight shock that Jazmine knew that and Cindy didnt.

"As many times as my tongue has been down your throat I never noticed." Cindy said. Huey almost choked on his eggs.

"Well I wouldnt say its crooked, its actually facing the wrong way, backwards at that. Don't ask, the dentist doesnt know how it got that way either." he told them.

"I had no idea. But I tell you guys I hate being at the WCCM all the time, how did you know I was always there?" she asked.

"You say you hate the kids like every other day. You don't get home until 9 something, and the WCCM closes and hour earlier all it takes is a 45 minute bus ride and a 15 minute walk." she said.

"Is that why you came to my house with that big ass bruise on your ankle and thigh that night?" Cesar asked.

"Yep. Dodge ball Wednesday, not fun with teens." Cindy whined. Cesar rubbed her back to console her.

"But how on earth did you know I had a show tonight?" Huey asked.

"They called you last weekend but you were in the shower, I was just being a butt head and decided not to tell you until today. They said you have three VIP passes waiting for you around back when you get there." she said finishing off her last strip of bacon.

"I never said I was going..." Huey noted suspiciously.

"Thats not what I told them." she smirked.

"Jazmine!" he whined.

"Oh suck it up." she laughed.

"So were going clubbin tonight?" Huey asked. The three looked at one another and nodded. "Fine. No black with red, or yellow Cesar. Gang thing. Cindy, watch your language. Jazmine..."

"Yes Huey?" she asked batting her eyes with her chin resting on her hands.

"Stay close to the turntables, I don't want you getting lost, Its a big room. Up to a thousand people can fit.1500 is the limit." He informed.

"Can I rock a pair of kicks though, but I don't want em to get stomped on. They still fresh out the box." he asked.

"You aint goin in barefoot." Huey said sarcastically.

"Shut up man." Cesar said throwing a crumb at Huey.

Huey shook his head and looked up at Jazmine. She never seized to amaze him no matter the situation.

He stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher to be washed later. Jazmine followed. They looked at each other and smiled, a song popped into Huey's head and he couldnt agree more with the lyrics.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly? _

Huey looked over to Cindy and Cesar and realized the song wasnt in his head. The couple was swaying back and forth holding up imaginary lighters, well Cesar was. Cindy was holding up her cell, which the music came from.

"Quit playin around!" Huey laughed speed walking to Cindy who hopped up from her man's lap.

_You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
Off top I can't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo  
And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy gooey (fa real though) _

"Cindy leave him alone, but keep the song playin." Cesar encouraged.

"Cesar!" Jazmine laughed.

"Hey, if that's how ya'll are feelin then thats on you two." he laughed getting up.

"You little ass monkey!" she laughed chasing him around the house.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?_

Huey chased Cindy, Jazmine chased Cesar. They were so slick wit it, they turned the same corner causing Huey and Jazmine to bump heads.

"Ow!" they exclaimed.

"Damn Jaz, move ya big head." Huey laughed.

"My big head, your afro hit me." Jazmine said pushing him lightly.

"Not even." he said pushing her back.

"Yessuh."

"Yea ai'iight."

_Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick  
I got a fat sack and a super fly chick  
There ain't nothing you can say to a playa  
Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air  
That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone  
Im diggin the energy and Im lovin the o-zone  
So fly like a dove so fly like a raven  
Quick to politic with some fly conversation  
In a natural mood then Im a natural dude  
And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool  
She like my sexy-cool mama with blades on her berata  
Rockin' Dolce Gabbana (Italian) with highdrows and a Cubana _

"And then comes the war." Cindy snickered.

"Yep." Cesar agreed.

Huey and Jazmine kept pushing each other over and over again until they were in the middle of the hall way wrestling. Jazmine let out a yelp, and she found herself pinned beneath a smiling Huey.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?_

_  
_"Your a jerk." She said shaking her head. Her hair made a halo around her head and a little angelic fantasy passed through Huey's mind.

"And I care because?" He asked sarcastically. Jazmine stuck out her tongue. Huey had a slight urge to kiss her then, just thinking of the night before made him want to. But Cindy and Cesar were there, so he was out of luck.

"Are ya'll done acting like a bunch of kids on Viagra and some other mess?" Cindy asked with an evil smile.

Huey rose up and Jazmine remained on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest, giving Cindy a playful dirty look.

_You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes_

_You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)_

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?  
Suga suga how you get so fly?_

"Huey." Cesar started.

"What?"

"I think you kinda left Jaz hangin she look like she wants more than just an almost make out session." He said also with an evil smile.

"I have no comment." Huey said turning to the stairs with a blush on his face.

Huey snuck Jazmine a smile as he jogged up the stairs.

_So high like I'm a star  
So high like I'm a star  
So high like I'm a star  
So high like I'm a star_

_**Hypnotized/Southside**_

They club was packed, and yet again Huey and Cesar were standing outside alone, waiting on the girls.

"Why do they do this to us?" Cesar asked shaking his head.

"We don't do a damn thing to neither one of you so calm ya nerves." Cindy said from their left, Jazmine standing next to her laughing.

"Hey baby." Cesar said reaching for a hug, only to be rejected by Cindy's hand. "Im sorry." Cesar said with a sexy smile.

"Yea, thats what I thought." she smiled looping her arm around his.

Huey was in a daze. Jazmine was looking hotter than ever.

Black, red and off-white stilettos on her feet, her long legs shined in the moonlight, a little black skirt with a silver belt that shined, a red tank top the stopped just above her naval and brought out her narrow waist. Her hair in long straight locks that reached the middle of her back. He could smell the cucumber-melon conditioner from where he was standing. Her watermelon body spray mixed in creating an intoxicating aroma that could drive any guy wild.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Thanks." Jazmine placed a loose strand behind her ear where a pair of medium silver hoops rested upon. She felt her cheeks burning as a blush crept upon her face.

"C'mon guys." Cindy said egarly.

" I gotta go up first, I am the guest DJ." Huey said his attention still on Jazmine, who was still blushing.

"Well stop starin at your future wife already and lets go." Cesar said.

Huey snapped out of his trance and held out his arm for Jazmine to hang onto as he escorted her inside.

"Passes." The security guard said, his deep masculine tone scaring them, except Huey.

"Percival, its me." Huey said.

"Oh hey man, I couldnt see you without you bein on the turntables and a huge headset over ya ears. Who you got?" he asked.

"The two-some behind me are my boi Cesar and his girl Cindy,"

"Whats good?" Cesar said nodding his head.

"Hi." Cindy greeted with a smile.

"Hey. Huey, who is this lovely lady right here on your arm?" Percival asked smiling at Jazmine.

"This is my date for the night Jazmine." Huey introduced.

"The Jazmine?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah man this is her." Huey said confidently.

"Its about time we met. How you tonight?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Im fine." Jazmine said sweetly.

"The keyword was my date."Huey laughed.

"My b. She a hot one my dude." Percival said patting Huey's shoulder.

"Great, can ya let us in now?"

"Oh, sorry." Percival opened the back door to the club. "Enjoy your night guys."

"You too." Cindy said as they entered.

"Your date?" Cesar asked.

"Shut up." Huey laughed.

Jazmine could hear them talking and she smiled to herself.

They came from behind the curtain of the VIP lounge and was greeted by about 40 people.

"Hey Huey!" a guy said. He stood about 6'1" big shoulders and a sexy dark chocolate, in Jazmine and Cindy's eye, which began to glow when he spoke.

"Whats good Evert?" Huey greeted. "This is Cesar AKA Mr. New York's finest rapper." He said pointing at, well duh, Cesar.

"Whuddup man." Evert said.

"Next to him, is Cindy. You remember 'Fearsome McPherson' from way back when right?"

"Yea."

"Thats her."

"Nah. Are you serious?"

"I still hold that title thank you very much." Cindy said proudly.

"I've been a fan forever, your a young legend and I got nuttin but respect and luv for you." Evert said shaking her hand.

"Thank you."

"And who is this?" he asked licking his lips toward Jazmine, who just smiled.

"This is Jazmine."

"WORD! THIS IS JAZMINE?" He exclaimed turning heads.

"Yes man, damn." Huey chuckled.

"Oh my god. You have got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, real talk. Huey why you holdin out on the honies man?" he asked.

"Chill, besides she's wit me tonight. Exclusively." Huey said trying to get Evert to hop off.

"Im sorry, but seriously you are just...whoo!" Evert was mentally applauding Huey for having such a girl by his side.

"Ai'iight man I'll see you at the tables." Huey said parting ways.

"Huey why does everybody keep asking you if I'm 'The Jazmine'?" Jazmine asked.

"Cuz the first person he talks about is you for the whole time we over here." Cesar told her.

"Really?" she said with a sly smile.

"I'll be over there if you need me." Cesar said retreating to the couch. Cindy stood next to Jazmine with a smile on her face.

"Well its been lovely but I got to dance. C'mon Jaz." she said pulling her best friend away from Huey who just laughed.

"Huey, you go on after Chizzel." the planner told him.

"Ai'iight."

Huey sat next to Cesar who was watching Cindy and Jazmine have the time of their lives.

"Yet again they leave us." he complained.

"Yea, but girls are girls."

"Nah, they aint girls, they are the most beautiful ladies I have ever met." Cesar said tilting his head back, it snapped back up when he noticed the blond locks disappear from the corner of his eye. He was about to get up when Huey put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pointed to the VIP dance floor. The neon lights shined as they moved.

"Calm ya nerves." Huey told his best friend.

Jazmine and Cindy were on the dance floor having fun when Jazmine noticed Evert staring at her.

"Mm, I see him lookin at you girl. If you and Huey don't hook up tonight, bagg him." Cindy encouraged.

"But I jus met him are you crazy? Besides I don't wanna hurt Hueys feelings." she told her.

"C'mon girl he is fine as hell." the blond nudged.

"You think I should?" Jazmine asked.

"Yo everybody in this mutha fucka betta get off the wall, off a chair, put the Patron and Goose down DJ Fro' Style is in the buildin'!" the last DJ announced.

"He'll live." Cindy said looking up at Huey who stepped onto the platform.

Jazmine watched as Huey placed the headphones over his ear and the club began to go crazy.

"I guess your right." she smiled weakly. "But I prefer to dance alone for a while okay, but I still need to have my partner in crime wit me." She told Cindy who was bobbing her head to Huey playin his own instrumental mixed with Common 'Universal Mind control.' She turned her attention to Jazmine and smiled.

"Ai'iight Jaz but you kno wat we gotta do right?" she asked smiling.

"Yep. CESAR!" Jazmine called to the dread head. His head snapped to the girls and she signaled him over.

Cesar came down immediately.

"Ladies, you kno I'm always on call when you wanna party, trust." he said putting an arm around both of them. The girls just laughed.

Its been almost 3 hours and Huey was still on the turntables, Jazmine felt a twinge lonely but Cindy and Cesar kept her happy throughout. Cesar spit a few verses when Huey called him up to support hid best friend. Jazmine and Cindy were happy for them and Jazmine thought it was the sweetest thing when Cesar started rappin about him and Cindy he called 'A letter to Bonnie' he of course was Clyde. Cindy almost cried. When he returned to the girls he was thanked with a huge kiss on the lips.

"Baby that was so sweet, I love you too." she smiled a tear running down her cheek. Cesar wiped it away.

"I love you more." he said giving her another sweet kiss. Jazmine smiled at her friends and thought how beautiful their kids would be if they ever had some.

"Ai'iight ya'll it's time for him to hop off, he got a lady to attend to, but before he go how bout some love for the kid. He only 17 and makin it big." the owner of the club announced. Huey waved to his fans and sat down in the lounge. Cindy and Cesar went up to him to congratulate him, Jazmine stayed behind and danced her ass off.

Huey watched from the lounge, he was about to turn to Cesar for advice but he was too busy being lip locked with Cindy. He flinched and rolled his eyes with a smirk. DJ Sweat was on the turntables and Plies 'Hypnotized' mixed in with Ace Hood 'Cash Flow' and it made his eyes wander.

_Konvict Konvict Konvict  
Ey What's Happenin Homey (What's Happenin Homey)  
Dis Ya Lil Woe Plies Man (Plies Man)  
I Ran Across A Nice Lil Baby The Other Day Homey (Nice Lil Baby)  
Lil Mama So Bad She Had Me Hypnotized Cause (Hypnotized Cause)  
I Couldn't Even Get My Eyes Off Her  
I'm a Tell You How It Feel To Be Hypnotized_

_You Got Me So Hypnotized  
The Way Your Body Rolling Round And Round  
That Booty Keep Bumping, Booty Just Bouncin Up And Down  
You Got Me So Hypnotized  
The Way Your Body Rolling Round And Round  
That Booty Keep Bumping, Booty Just Bouncin Up And Down_

He just watched as Jazmine moved back and forth, her eyes closed. She was in her own world. He couldnt help himself so he just walked over to her slowly.

_It's 2 O'clock In The Mornin'  
I'm Yiked Up, And I'm Horny  
All I Need Now Is Some Moanin'  
That Pussy Got Me Zoanin'  
Her Vibe Tell Me She Want It  
She Gotta Fuck How She On Me  
I Got Her Tonite Cause She Joanin'  
I Know In The Panty She Foamin'  
I'm Locked Eyes On That Monkey  
I Know She Wet, Cause She Told Me  
That Ass On The Shit Pokin'  
Every Nigga In Here Scopin'  
I See Me Up In Her Pokin'  
She Bent Over And I'm Strokin'  
Her Cheeks Spread Wide Opened  
I'm Beatin It And I'm Focused_

The lyrics werent really helping his situation but he managed to ignore it.

_You Got Me So Hypnotized  
The Way Your Body Rolling Round And Round  
That Booty Keep Bumping, Titties Just Bouncin Up And Down  
You Got Me So Hypnotized  
The Way Your Body Rolling Round And Round  
That Booty Keep Bumping, Titties Just Bouncin Up And Down_

_Now Do It Some More (Just Like That)  
Just Do It Some More (Yes Just ike That)  
Girl Do It Some More (Now Shake That Ass, Make a Nigga Like Me Spend That Cash)  
Now Do It Some More (Just Like That)  
Just Do It Some More (Yes Just Like That)  
Girl Do It Some More (Now Shake That Ass, And Make a Nigga Like Me Spend That Cash)_

The DJ switched up the songs again to Lloyd and Ashanti 'Southside' And Huey realized he was standing right behind Jazmine. He let his arm reach out to her and pulled her to his chest.

"Fellas grab your girl, this is that song you gotta hold her to." DJ Sweat told them.

_Tell ya daddy stop his hating  
Cuz I be wearing braids and rockin jerseys daily  
But that dont mean im thuggin though  
He dont want me with you  
But I aint tryna hear it though  
Not tryna hear it though_

_**  
**But I know that if he knew you  
He would understand ya  
Know that your my man and  
He would never hurt me no  
Let me come and see you_  
_So that we can be alone, alone  
(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
(Don't worry baby)_

Jazmine was off her feet when she felt his arms around her waist again, she responded by pushing her own body onto his. Again with the slow grinding, it got them every time.

_Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (daddy just don't know)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (eating on the low)  
Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Only at the southside girl (southside, eh-eeh-eh)  
Southside_

Huey could smell the conditioner and body spray and something else that he couldnt put his finger on, but it was so intoxicating that he breathed in deep to keep the memory in his mind after that night was over and forever.

_Girl I'll know that we can make it  
Cause we won't let him break it  
I don't care who with it  
Its you and me against the world  
Tell me those three words that  
Lets me know you're still my girl  
Oh Baby, yeah_

_Oh I swear I'll never leave you (why)  
People have lied to yah  
But by your side I'll show yah  
The way a girl needs to roll  
You don't need a lot of money  
I'm ready come pick me up (pick me up)  
(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone, yeah)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
(Don't worry baby)_

Jazmine could smell the Axe body spray she bought him for his birthday, it was the biggest turn on about him other than his sweet side that she helped him push out. It felt like there was no one around, just her, Huey and the music.

_Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (eating on the low, oh)_

_Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (we can go hide babe)  
Only at the southside girl (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Southside, southside girl (southside)  
Southside_

Cesar and Cindy had stopped making out when they realized Huey was gone. They watched as the two swayed left and right, Hueys head in the crook of Jazmines neck, Jazmines head slightly tilted toward him her eyes lazy and in a daze. They looked like the Romeo and Juliet of Woodcrest, without it being the 1600's and the feuding families.

Jazmine turned to look Huey in his eyes and they kept swaying.

"Oh my god are they..." Cindy started.

"I think so."

Baby we can

They were so close...

_Baby we can (Baby we can)  
Alright  
Yeah Baby (Yeah Baby, heh)  
Meet me at the southside girl (Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh)  
[Lloyd & Ashanti:] Cause all I want to do, is ride the south wit you (Ooooh-oooh-oooh-oooh-hooh-hoh-ooooh-oooooh)  
ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya_

Then....

**POP**** POP POP**

A fight broke out and niggas started shooting. They ducked for cover and headed out the back door.

"Wheres..."

"Guys we over hea!" Cesar yelled, getting their attention.

"C'mon." Huey pulled Jazmine away from the club and the four of them ran down the street to the bus stop.

As they caught their breath Huey checked everybody to see if they were hit, and they were all fine.

"Ya'll okay?" he asked just to be sure.

"Im good." Cesar said holding Cindy close.

"Me too." she said clutching onto Cesar.

"Jazmine, you alright?" Huey asked. He eyes were wide and her heart was racing. "Jazmine."

"Huh?" she said jumping out of her trance.

"You felling alright, are you hurt?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine just a little shaken up." Her eyes darted all around and her breathing slowed down.

"We gotta get home." Cesar said

"He's right." Cindy agreed.

"The bus is comin right now." Jazmine pointed out as it approached.

"Who got 4 dollas?" Cesar asked.

"I always carry up to 5 dollas in ones just in case." Huey informed giving everyone a dollar.

"Man, you are one smart dude." Cesar commented.

"The things I learn over the years." Huey noted.

The bus pulled up and Cindy got on first.

"Fare is free for the next hour, hop on kids." the driver told them.

"Thanks." Cindy said walking to the back of the empty bus. She sat down and Cesar sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jazmine picked a seat close to the back, but near the middle, giving Huey the isle seat.

"Im tired." she smiled wit a sigh.

"Yea. I'm gonna need a serious shower in the morning," Huey said looking at his watch. 1:17am ", well when I wake up later." he chuckled.

Jazmine looked out the window and watched as the streetlights flashed by. Huey watched her closely her green eyes studying the night life. He noticed the goosebumps on her arm. He took off his sweater and nudged her shoulder.

"Jazmine," he said handing it to her. "Here."

Jazmine put the sweater on and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm, like the sweater wasnt enough.

The driver looked in the mirror and looked right at Huey and Jazmine. 'That is just too cute.' she smiled.

Cesar looked out the window and the familiar street appeared, but it was Cindy who signaled to driver to stop. She looked up at him and smiled a sexy smile that turned him on. His eyebrow twitched upward and he smiled his own little smirk. They both knew what was going on as soon as they got to Cesar's.

Jazmine sat up as the bus came to a stop. Huey turned to her and an idea popped into his head.

"Jazmine, I'm goin to the hill, you comin?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Im jus gonna enjoy the view, I thought you liked being up there at night." he offered.

"Well in that case," she said as they exited the bus. ", I'll go."

"Goodnight guys." the driver said.

"Goodnight." they all said.

"Guys we'll see you later." Cesar said giving Jazmine a goodnight hug and Huey dap.

"Ai'iight man later." Huey said.

"Night Jaz." Cindy said giving her a quick hug, and Huey a little kiss on the cheek as saying 'Thank you.'

"Night Cindy, night Cesar." Then the two were off.

Jazmine turned to Huey who was about 4 feet away looking at her. Jazmine slowly walked up next to him and they headed to the hill.

"I had fun." She said breaking the nights silence.

"Yea until they started up. The club usually don't be poppin off like that but thats niggas for you." Huey said sarcastically. Jazmine giggled. Huey sighed and the wind blew and he caught a whiff of Jazmines scent. He loved it but he wont admit it, just yet.

Jazmine let the breeze flow through her hair and a small chill caught up to her. She got closer to Huey and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She earned a slight squeeze from Huey, she could see him watching her from the corner of his eye. She just smiled and let her eyes hit the ground they walked on, together.

They reached the top of the hill and rested against the bark of the tree, Huey did. Jazmine released his hand and looked up at the stars. They seemed brighter than usual and she loved the sight of it. A strong wind blew by making Hueys sweater to fly upward along with her skirt. She shivered, Huey watched. He let a small chuckle escape his throat and Jazmine turned to him slowly. Her green eyes catching starlight, the shined like them too. He reached out toward her and she took his hand. He pulled her to his chest and let her back rest against his chest. His chin laid between her neck and shoulder, he was so warm that when the wind blew he held her tighter to keep her from shivering. They stood on the hill for nearly and hour before Huey felt Jazmine take a deep breath, she yawned. He smiled.

"Time to go." he told her.

"Mhm." she said nodding her tired head.

Huey knew it would be hard for Jazmine to move fast enough as tired as she was, so her lifted her from the ground and carried her bridal style down the hill to his house. He set her on the his bed and threw another t-shirt over her head. She may have been half asleep but she knew she had to take off the new tank top she had on. She put her arms in the sleeves and pulled the top off from underneath to keep herself covered.

She laid on the bed and turned onto her side to see Huey pull off his shirt, his sexy chiseled abs made him look like a gift from god himself. His shoulders added more build, his arms made him look more muscular and his frame all together made him look like a god. Her hand absently reached out to him but that would require jumping off the bed to touch him. She was a tid bit weird sometimes but not crazy, but a body like that would drive her to insanity.

Huey kept a close eye on Jazmine because he could feel her eyes on him. When he pulled off his shirt her stares burned into his skin with want. He stopped as she just laid on his bed in a trance, she had no idea he was looking back at her. He could see her figure through the black t-shirt, a narrow waist, thick long legs and a flat stomach, he would drool of he wasnt afraid of drowning in it. She was beautiful beyond a goddess and an angel she was the product of the two plus god. He snapped out his trance and waved a hand in her face to get her to stop before things more powerful than the club shooting popped off.

"Jazmine,"

"Huh?" she said her eyes wide with surprise.

"Go to bed."


	6. Disses and Kisses

_**Girlfight**_

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Huey simply turned over Jazmine shifted, she was still laying on him.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"Who the hell really comes to a niggas house bangin on the front door this early in the morning?" Huey asked as he rose from the bed, still half naked. Jazmine let out a complaint as she sat up. She looked at Huey as he put a shirt on, finally. He walked out the room and downstairs. Jazmine followed.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"What!" he yelled as he opened the door. Of all people to be banging on the door.

"Nigga move I gotta pee."

Riley. The young teen stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked directly at Jazmine who was clad in Hueys t-shirt. Her eyes grew wide, regardless of how tired she was. Still. He then turned to his brother with a smug look and a raised eyebrow.

"What you need an optometrist I can take their job easy and fix your eyes for them." Huey threatened.

"Nuttin dude." he smiled. He continued up the stairs into the bathroom.

"Ooh look at that ass. If I wasnt here for Riley I'd bagg you." a voice said from behind Huey. He looked up toward Jazmine who had an evil look on her face like she were about to jump from the stairs and beat up the hoodrat standing behind her best friend.

Huey looked over his shoulder and noticed nothing but chest. He quickly turned and found Zuri standing in the doorway checking him out.

"Hey cutie." she greeted.

Huey just eyed her cautiously and let her in. He closed the door and Zuri settled herself on the couch. He then heard light footsteps coming from the stairs and a full head of strawberry bond hair walk into the kitchen. Huey could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head, his whole body became tense. He knew what he had to do. He followed her into the kitchen and she was seated on top of the counter legs and arms crossed. As sexy as Jazmine looked when she was mad, and the fact that she was practically naked in his house Huey felt a twinge of fear run through his blood.

"Jazmine, stay calm, I don't want a damn thing to do with her she's Riley's problem." he whispered.

Jazmine just turned her head and put a single finger behind her ear.

"And thats a promise." he added.

"Thank you." she said with an evil smile.

The shower turned on. She was going to be there for a while, neither one liked the idea.

"So what are we gonna do til they leave?" Jazmine asked.

"Well we gotta figure out a way to keep ourselves busy til Riley Is out the shower." Huey told her. Jazmine perked with an idea. "What?"

"Get some clothes and run across the street, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." she explained.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Keys."

"In my skirt. Front left."

Huey walked out the kitchen with slight suspicion but he let it slide. He went into his dresser and pulled out a set of clothes and his towel, he looked on his floor and saw Jazmines skirt laid on it. He reached into the pocket and grabbed her house key. He walked back downstairs a to find Jazmine still on the counter with a cup of orange juice in her hand drinking slowly.

"Jazmine...." He called. She just waved her hand for him to go. He rolled his eyes and was out the door.

As she finished off her orange juice Jazmine got off the counter and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Zuri was bored out of her mind looking at pictures of the Freeman family thinkin how cute the boys were and she was glad that they grew sexy over the years.

_Boy stop  
Its about to be a girl fight  
She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight !_

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

There's about to be a what? Girlfight! 

"So, your with Riley?" Jazmine asked with a hint of sarcasm on her tone which Zuri didnt catch.

"Yea. Riley's cute but his brother is fine as hell, how hard did you fuck to get wit him?" Zuri asked turning her attention to Jazmine.

"Not once. Why are you so concerned?" Jazmine asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know but honey really? Your still a virgin?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yet again why are you so concerned?" Jazmine asked again crossing her arms over her chest.

"As pretty as your are, you should have at least 6 guys wantin to hit but you dick silly over one. What a shame." Zuri laughed.

_There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'_

"Really. Well I think its sad when a girl as young as you wants to sell herself out because she has nothing better to do. So whats your story you wanted some dick in you so bad but you have yet to find the right one. I guess that would happen when you've had some many in you and its been stretched like a rubber band. What a shame. As pretty as you are you shoulda found one by now." Jazmine retorted back with calm fire-like tone that burned to the bone marrow.

_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

"Listen bitch don't be comin at me sideways like you know me cuz you really don't." Zuri said twisting her neck.

"Mm, now thats where your wrong everyone knows you and your rep. I can see why Riley would want a girl like you. And your right I shouldnt come at you side ways cuz lord knows how many guys you fucked that way." Jazmine laughed back.

_We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain_

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!  


Zuri had enough she grabbed Jazmine by her shirt ad swung. She missed horribly cuz Jazmine ducked, rolled and kicked her square in the ass knocking her head into the hardest part into the couch. A nice bruise already began to form. Zuri the pulled Jazmine by her ankles to the floor and started choking her. Jazmine quickly lifted her leg upward kicking her in the back of her head and rolling to get up.

_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad... _

She grabbed Zuri by her hair and dragged her out the living room into the hall. Zuri kicked Jazmine in the back of her leg and chest when she crouched over, her body flew back into a wall. Jazmine hopped up and sprung forward and caught Zuri by her waist bringing her down. She then started punching her in her pretty face, well it used to be.

_Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their press-ons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
__I mean her titty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight_

Zuri rolled and Jazmine was on the bottom. She ripped the shirt from her chest and exposed her black bra. Jazmine elbowed Zuri in her chin and kicked her into another wall. Zuri lay face down into the floor and Jazmine crawled over to her and sat on her back. She grabbed a handful of hair and started banging her face on the cherry hardwood floor.

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more

Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight! 

Huey walked through the door and heard a scream from the living room. He looked at the two girls banging the fairs on the living room floor, he noticed the blood on the wall and prayed it wasnt Jazmines.

Riley came down when he heard a loud bang against the wall. He ran downstairs into the living room and stood next to his brother in awe.

The boys looked at each other and ran to the girls to pull them apart. Huey grabbed Jazmine by his ripped shirt and pulled her back by her waist while she gave Zuri a reason to scream again by kicking her in the face and she still had a grip on her hair. She let go when she realized who was holdin her back.

"Jazmine calm ya damn nerves!" Huey yelled over Zuri screeching to Riley why they were fighting.

"She hit me first!" Zuri screeched.

"Imma really do it if you wanna go another round hoe, I got all day! Don't fuckin lie on me!" Jazmine yelled over Hueys shoulder who was trying his hardest not to touch her.

"Riley get Zuri outta hea now." Huey told his brother.

"I got chu. Imma see ya'll later." Riley called dragging a crying Zuri out the door.

Jazmine got quiet as she began to calm down. Her breathing was still heavy but she was getting there. Huey still had a hold on her as she took deep breaths.

"Jazmine,"

"Hm?"

"What did you do to her face?" he laughed. Jazmine smiled as he let her go.

"See what happens when you leave me with a hoodrat-hoe? I cant help it. They get in my skin." she said running her hand through her hair.

"I never wanna see that again, unless its outside the house." he told her shaking his head.

"Sorry."

Huey then realized Jazmine didnt have a scratch on her, not a single one. All she had was a torn shirt, a very torn shirt with a sexy black bra. Her hair was a little messed up too but the shirt caught his attention the most. Her waist was smaller than he predicted and her flat stomach was really a pack of rock hard abs, like his only there were 4 instead of 6.

Jazmine took note of Hueys staring and smirked.

"Like what you see Freeman?" she asked.

"Stop that." Huey said blushing with a small smile. "You gotta change, so I was being nice and pulled somethin out for you." he told her.

"How sweet, what cha get?" she asked.

"Take this bag, this towel and hop in the shower. Oh heres the best part when you get out right go in my room and get dressed, we're goin to Cindy's." he said to her like a little kid.

"Shut up!" Jazmine laughed, she pushed him lightly and snatched the bag from his hand. She trotted up the stairs into the bathroom. Huey however had to clean up the blood from the wall.

_**Rush**_

**KNOCK KNOCK BANG BANG KNOCK KNOCK BANG**

Jazmine knocked on the door the only way Cindy recognized when she came around. She opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys." she greeted, hugging her best friends.

"Hey Cindy." Jazmine smiled walking into the house. Cesar was on the couch eating bowl of Cap'n Crunch. Yes the ones with the crunch berries. He turned his head from the television to Jazmine in her baby blue t-shirt and white cammo capris, her usual white Adidas on her feet. Huey was good at picking out her clothes.

"Hey guys!" he said with a mouthful.

"Chew, swallow and then speak. I don't want you chokin on me one day boo-boo." Cindy told him.

"My b." Cesar said taking another bite.

"Cesar you are so fat." Jazmine laughed.

Cesar just nodded and kept crunching.

"Man even if I've known you foreva, you are still somethin else." Huey laughed.

"Yep." Cesar laughed.

There was barley any room on the couch so Jazmine sat on Hueys lap. Cindy and Cesar smiled at each other, but the other two didnt catch it.

"So we chillen here today or we takin a walk around the block?" Huey asked. Cesar noticed his hand was resting on Jazmines hip, and Jazmine had her arm around his neck and shoulders somewhat facing him. Like a kid on Santa Clause only sexual.

"I don't know, me and Cesar were just gonna hang for a while then go see Chavo. We could have our own party right here, just the four of us." Cindy suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Jazmine perked.

"All in favor?" Cindy asked the boys.

Cesar finished off his milk. "Im in."

"Oh hell." Huey shook his head.

"Whoo party!" Jazmine and Cindy laughed.

Cindy got up and turned on the stereo system and turned up the volume, over half but under full. Huey and Cesar looked at each other.

"What have we done?" Cesar asked.

"I don't kno but did I tell you what Jazmine did this morning?" Huey asked with a huge smile.

"Naw, what happened?" Cesar asked.

Jazmine smiled and put her head in Hueys shoulder as she laughed.

"I left the house for 15 minutes and when I got back she was bangin the fairs wit Zuri!" he explained.

"You gotta be shittin me! She did?!" Cesar exclaimed. Cindy stopped dancing and turned to the three.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Zuri got banged on!" Cesar laughed.

"By who?" she asked. Cesar and Huey both turned to Jazmine who was bright red with laughter. "Jazmine, my Jazzy banged on Zuri!?" she yelled. Jazmine just nodded. Cindy squealed and gave Jazmine a high five. "It about time bitch!" she cheered. Jazmine continued to laugh and got up. "How bad was it?" Cindy asked.

"Horrible. They were all over the floor and I don't know how it started but it just did. Zuris blood was on the wall and shit, I had to clean it up while she was in the shower. Jazmine came out without a scratch and Zuri's face was fucked up." Huey explained.

"Are you serious?" Cindy and Cesar asked. '_Damn they think alike!_' Jazmine thought smiling. Huey never talked about her like this in front of her face ever! She felt special.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

"Damn. Nigga you got a keeper, she hot and she can bang, you mess this up Imma beat ya ass man." Cesar whispered.

"Yo man why you be lookin, you got your own girl. Yo Cindy he lookin at Jazmine!" Huey said blowin up Cesar's spot.

"Dont worry bout that cuz Cindy been checkin out Huey lately too." Jazmine said.

"JAZMINE!" Cindy said pushing her into the couch. She held her in place and sat on her.

"AH! Cindy get your fat ass off me!" Jazmine laughed.

"No."

"Huey get her off."

"You touch my girl you die." Cesar warned.

"Whateva man." Huey said about to pull Cindy off Jazmine.

Cesar snatched him up and they wrestled on the floor. After two minutes Cindy got off Jazmine and they enjoyed the show. The boys were havin their own fun playin around paying no mind to the girls.

"Im havin fun." Jazmine commented.

"Im getting horny." Cindy smirked. Jazmines head snapped toward Cindy who was laughing. "Calm down, I'm not. Much." she added.

"Wow."

"Im just tryna imagine them mud wrestling in red boxer shorts covered in oil. Well Cesar is." she said with an aroused look on her face.

"Whoa! Cindy images."

"So." Cindy said still watching the boys. Jazmine shook her head until she heard Huey yell.

"Ai'iight man time out, you hit me." He said bent over on his knees.

"Where?" Cesar laughed.

"You really wanna know?" he answered sarcastically.

"Ooh, my bad." Cesar apologized.

"Im good. I've had worse. Right Jazmine?" Huey said grabbing her by the ankles to the floor punishing her by tickling her. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stop it Huey! Leave me alone! Quit! Ah, hahaha!" She giggled.

Cindy and Cesar started their own wrestling match and Cindy ended up on top. She had his hands pinned above his head and her full body weight on him so he couldnt move.

"Damn Cindy. Gets me horny every time you get me." he said. Huey and Jazmine stopped and turned their heads to the couple with wide eyes.

"Cesar, TMI." Jazmine informed still under Huey.

"Sorry."

"Cesar do you see what I see?" Cindy whispered.

"What?" he asked. Cindy gestured toward their friends with a smirk. Cesar looked up and they were just talking away, the funny thing was their position. Jazmine under Huey, Huey above Jazmine. Hmm.....

"I think we should mess wit em now." Cindy suggested.

"How you plan to do that?" Cesar asked. Cindy got up and jumped on Hueys back so he fell directly on Jazmine.

"What the hell! Cindy get off me!" Huey yelled in surprise.

"Get off of me! My tits are still growin!" Jazmine yelled. Hueys head snapped to her and she laughed.

"PIG PILE!" Cesar yelled out of the black and blue jumping on top.

"OW! CESAR!"Jazmine whined.

"Sorry Jaz." Cesar said turning on his back.

"Cesar get the hell up." Cindy laughed.

"Nope."

"Fine." Cindy wriggled her hip and threw him off with her ass. He landed with a thud.

"Ow, damn Cindy." he complained.

"Buns of steel." she said proudly.

"But breasts of iron! Get up!" Huey interrupted.

"My b." Cindy laughed as she got up.

"Jazmine you okay?" he asked.

"Id be feelin better if _you_ got off me too ya know." She demanded. Huey rose up and helped Jazmine off the floor. "Oh, my boobs! They hurt!" she whined.

"You think thats bad try lettin this one here bite your nipples." Cindy added.

"We seriously did not need to hear that." Huey and Jazmine said. Cindy just smiled. Huey and Jazmine smiled. They tried to go their separate ways but bumped heads. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ooh this is my song! Cesar dance wit me!" Cindy squealed. Tyra B. 'Rush' began to blast through the speakers. Huey and Jazmine just sat on the couch.

_You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough_

You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough

Tell Me All Your Secrets  
I Won't Tell A Soul  
I'll Keep It On The Low

Just Tell Me What You Do  
That Makes Me Wanna Lose Control  
We Got A Special Thing  
Can't Let No Body Come Between

Jazmine kept her face toward her friends and Huey kept an eye on Jazmine. She looked more angelic than usual. She rested her head on her palm and smiled as the other two danced.

_  
I Know You Feeling  
Hope You're Feeling The Same Way I Feel_

They'll Never Understand The Way I Feel  
Wonder Why We're So Affectionate  
Why, Why  
Just Tell Them That It's Human Nature 

He let a smile appear on his face when Jazmine let out a giggle. He looked her up and down and noticed how perfectly tanned her skin was. Back when they were 10 she was a pale peach tone. She got darker over time, now she was a beautiful light caramel tone, and he loved it.

_You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough_

You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough

It Don't Matter Who's Around  
Or Where We Are  
Baby It Feels Like We're Alone  
You Take Me Places No One's Ever Taken Me before

You Ain't Gotta Say It (You Ain't Gotta Say It)  
Cause I Know What You're Gonna Say  
Baby Can You Send It  
Just Rush (Rush) Your Love Right Away

They'll Never Understand The Way I Feel  
Wonder Why We're So Affectionate  
Why, Why  
Just Tell Them That It's Human Nature 

Jazmine could feel Hueys eyes on her, hence why she kept her eyes forward. When Cesar twirled Cindy around the couch and Jazmine laughed more as she watched.

_You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough_

Take Me  
Away From Here So Far Away  
Baby  
Something About The Way When You  
Touch Me  
You Make Me Feel So Free  


She turned her attention to Huey who was looking down at her legs. His eyes trailed up to her frame with eyes she never seen before.

_  
Oohhh You Give Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch Touch  
I Can't Get Enough  
_

She's seen the emotion plenty of times in movies but never on him.

_  
You're Giving Me A Rush (Rush)  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch Touch  
I Can't Get Enough  
_

Her mind went blank when she tried to guess what he was feeling, he blinked as if in slow motion and her heart skipped a beat.

_  
You're Giving Me  
You're Giving Me _

Cindy and Cesar noticed the looks they were sending and shook their heads.

"I got an idea." Cindy whispered.

"Go for it." Cesar encouraged.

"Guys!" she yelled. They both nearly jumped out of their skin. They turned their heads toward Cindy. "Let play a game." She smirked.

"What kind of game?" they asked.

"Lets go old school and play 'Spin the Bottle', but lets add a twist." she said.

"What kind of twist?" Cesar asked. Now he was confused.

"A little twist of 'Truth or Dare', super genius. Remember when we went to that party and they had us doin all that shit, it was funny." Cindy lied. She nudged Cesar and he got the idea.

"Oh yeah! C'mon guys this gonna be madd fun." he encouraged.

"Where we playin?" Huey asked.

"The fuckin Taj Mahal. My room dumbass." she said sarcastically.

"Ai'iight as long as I don't have to kiss Cesar." Huey commented.

"You kno you wanna bagg." Cesar said giving Huey a look. The other three looked at him like he were gay.

"Cesar is there somethin you wanna tell me?" Cindy asked with a confused expression.

"No! Oh hell no! Baby calm down I don't roll that way. I'm as straight as a wooden ruler." he commented. Cindy and Jazmine looked at each other and started dyin! "What the fuck?" Cesar asked. He turned to Huey for an answer but he just shrugged.

"Nuttin boys its an insider." Jazmine told them as she and Cindy went upstairs to the room. Huey and Cesar looked at each other and shrugged, then they followed the girls.

(note: I'm just gonna leave you all in suspense wit this song.)

The four sat in Cindys room for nearly 13 hours playing that one game! Yea they were that bored. Huey surprisingly had no complaints, he cleaned out a few skeletons from his mental closet and shocked everybody. The worst he had was when he was going through puberty.

"I had a teacher that ever guy thought was hot beyond anything right, I got in trouble a few times that one day and had to stay after school for detention. It was me and a couple other guys in the room and the teacher. She kept asking me why I was acting up lately and I didnt know why either. So she hopped off her desk after the third time I told her I didnt know, and she stood in front of me. Thats when I realized how fucking hot she was! I got a lil excited and a few things popped off in that class. We all got in trouble, but she let me off the hook cuz she knew I was a good kid. When she started talkin to this kid next to me her ass was all up in my face. I turned to my left one time and a second later I was hurtin like hell and...well you get the idea right?" He explained.

"NO!" they all yelled in excitement.

"Ugh! All I knew was when I got home later on that day I had to wash my boxers. Thats as far as I'm goin!" he told them.

"Eww!" Cindy and Jazmine giggled. Cesar was in the middle of the floor laughing his ass off.

"Is that why you called me spazzin out in 8th grade?!" he asked tear rolling down his face from laughing.

"Yes." Huey said shaking his head. The memories were horrible but he was still livin!

"Oh my goodness. Was that the same week you couldnt look me in the eye cuz you said somethin was on your mind?" Jazmine asked.

"Unfortunately." he admitted.

"You ass monkey!" Jazmine said throwing a pillow at him.

"Alright settle down. I told my dirty secret, now the moment of truth. I gotta spin." He complained.

"Spin it!" Cindy encouraged.

Huey spun the empty Pepsi bottle and it spun forever. When it stopped it landed on Jazmine. His eye grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Ooh! Damn daddy!" Cindy laughed.

"The bottle has spoken man, you gotta do it, you gotta asked the dreadful question, then Jazmine gotta pick truth or dare." Cesar snickered.

"_Fuck_." Huey thought. The two scooted closer and a blush appeared on both their faces. "You owe me after this." He told Cindy. She just smiled as she snuck out her camera phone. Jazmine smiled nervously and laughed.

"Huey no matter what your still my best friend after this." she told him.

"Deal."

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Cesar yelled.

Huey and Jazmine took a deep breath and kissed a sweet little kiss. '_Damn those rules to hell!'_ Jazmine thought. The rule was to kiss for 5 Mississippi seconds and you had to count!

Cindy took a quick picture and put the phone back in her pocket just in time.

The two scooted back as quickly as possible and were both bright red in the face.

"Alright Jaz, truth or dare?" Huey asked.

"Truth." she answered with a smile.

"Were you really messin with that kid back in Jr. High." he asked.

"Define messin with." she said.

"You know exactly what I mean. Yes or No?" he asked.

"No! He was an ass hole who only cared about himself. Plus when I was his girlfriend for that 6 months he had another bitch on the side who was not only pregnant wit his kid, but I found out she burnt him, the week we broke up. Thats why I kicked Zuris ass this morning cuz she was _that bitch _I was about to bang on, but she bitched out and left the school to go get an abortion and some other shit I dont wanna put out there and blow up her spot cuz I kno for fact that Cindy is a gossip girl and she will do it worse than I jus did!" Jazmine blurted out laughing.

"OH SHIT!" Cesar bellowed. More tears ran down his face as he laughed more. Huey was curled in a ball laughing. His face was bright red and purple he could barely breathe cuz he was laughing so hard. Cindy held a pillow over her face as she too turned four different colors. She took a deep breath and sat up.

"Thats it I'm done. Game over!" she yelled. Huey sat up and wiped a tear from his eye and caught his breath.

"Damn. No wonder. You been waitin on that for a minute haven't you. You jus waited for her to come back to whup her ass, your madd mean!" he laughed.

"Jazmine, you just gained madd G-points for dat. Real talk." Cesar laughed.

"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do right?" Jazmine said with a proud evil smile on her face.

"Oh wow. Oh shit, Jaz we gotta get home." Huey said looking at his cell. It read 9:57pm.

"We do. Ai'iight guys we'll see you in the morning. Keep all this info to yourself. What happened here stays here." she told them getting up putting on her shoes.

"You already kno girl." Cindy said standing up to walk them to the door.

"Later Cesar." Huey said to his boy who was still laying on Cindys floor.

"See ya man." he said with a nod. "Bye Jaz." He said.

"Bye Cesar." Jazmine dismissed with a smile.

Cindy led the two out and they were off home.

As they walked Huey let a chuckle escape his lips.

"What?" Jazmine asked."

"You beat her ass, but you waited 4 years to do it. I wouldnt be able to last the end of the week. Good job." he told her, major props.

"Heh heh, fo' real." Jazmine smiled. The rest of the walk was a relaxing silence. Jazmine walked across the street to her house and smiled at Huey.

"So, Imma see you later?" she asked.

"Yea." he answered with a small smirk and a nod.

"See ya." she said opening her door.

"Night Jaz." He said turning to his side of the street. He opened the door to his own house and looked back. She waved as she closed the door slowly. He waved back and went inside.

_2:19am_

Jazmine couldnt sleep and she didnt know why. All she knew was that kiss from the game seemed empty compared to the one from earlier in the weekend. She finally made up her mind, she wanted more. She climbed out of bed and out her window. She climbed down the tree and headed across the street.

Huey laid in his bed dazed and confused. He didnt know why, but he couldnt even close his eyes for even a second without those two little kisses popping into his head. The one from after Terrences party and the one from the game. The one wasnt as fulfilling as the other, and it was irking him like crazy. He sighed. He was about to turn over but something tapped his side window. He looked over his shoulder to see Jazmine in her pajamas hanging out on the tree. He got up and opened the window. Was she scared?

"Jazmine, you okay?" he asked. Her eyes shot up at his and she looked like she was about to pass out. "Jazmine." he called. She just continued to stare and breathe heavy. He looked further into her eyes and couldnt read her. "Jazmine."

"I couldnt sleep." she breathed out.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could help me. You could talk me to sleep like you used to." she said.

"Ai'iight hop in the bed." He gave in. She smiled as she walked slowly to the bed. She sat down in the middle and rested a cheek on her hand. It made her look like an innocent child, or an angel at least.

Huey sat on the bed in front of her and sighed. "_What have I gotten my self into since I met her?_" he thought.

"So anything you want me to bore you to death wit? Politics, how fucked up the world is and the government is scheming to kill off the good people of the world. They already got Rodney King, Dr. King, Malcolm X, Kobe." he chuckled. Jazmine smiled at his humor.

"None of those, tonight that is. I'll take the Kobe Trials on Friday, and maybe OJ on Saturday." she told him.

"So gimmie a subject."

"Well its not really a subject, its more like a session. Confession session."

"Okay, you wanna explain." Huey was confused.

"See what happens is I ask you something and then you tell me something true, you can either ask the same thing, or something different. It has to be personal, hence why its a confession." she explained.

"So its an interrogation without being convicted in 6 months or the cops?" he asked.

"Yep."

"So you want me to go first?"

"Your choice."

"Okay....whats really wrong with your father and getting anally raped?" he joked.

"Your funny. But there is a story behind that, no pun intended." she added.

"Really? What happened?"

"My grandfather. It was on tape and the poor old man was traumatized after that." she told him.

"Eh, thats kinda gross."

"I know."

"Your turn."

"What made you want to be a revolutionist?" she asked.

"Life got crazy to me after my grandmother died. It was like she was the angel of the earth. Things ran smoothly before, now shit is jus....i don't kno...."

"Sounds like you miss her a lot." Jazmine noted. A sudden sadness appeared in his eyes that made her regret asking.

"I do. When she died I felt like I couldnt live without her, I still feel that way sometimes. If you catch me watchin the news and I'm kinda makin a sad face, she runnin through my head. She always used to tell me don't let the world try to drag me down if it starts to fall, and if I have to, I gotta fight my way to freedom like her parents did. She had a hard life before she met Granddad, after she had my Uncle Lawrence she was sterile, and he was in and out the cell when he was my age. She would beg and plea for the judge not to take him away, and it pained her. When he was murdered it shattered her heart. She knew it was gonna happen with the shit he was in. The last time I spoke to her she knew she was gonna die within the next few days. She told me '_keep you nose outta everyones business, keep your mouth shut, unless you, your family or someone you care about is involved, then jump in. They'll need you._' I've kept that quote wit me since the day she told me, I'll never forget. I swear on everything I love, I wont." He said. Jazmines heart broke with every word, she would cry for him if he didnt teach her to be strong. It was getting harder the more she watched him. The last part of his confession she saw a tear run down his face and her her mind went blank.

"Huey..." she started. He looked into her eyes and told her not to worry. She sat up straight and sighed.

"You wanna go again?" she asked.

"Uh....I got nothin." he said trying to put on a smile. Jazmine could still see the pain in his eyes. He looked up at her and wondered why she was studying him so closely. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinkin of my next question. I don't know how to ask it though." she said.

"Well do whatever comes to mind." he told her. She let her eyes wander. "Need help?"

"Not really." she said biting her lip. Huey just sighed and leaded forward. Jazmine crawled to the head of the bed and laid down on her back. She let her hands rest on her stomach, and closed her eyes. Huey watched as he just remained sitting up.

_Shai... coming right back at ya baby  
Part 2  
Remix... Ooooooh  
If I ever fall in love again  
the next time the lady will be  
just like you _

"What?" she asked letting her eyes fall into his.

_The Very First Time  
That I Saw Your Brown Eyes  
Your Lips Said Hello And I Said Hi_

_I Knew Right Then You Were The One _

_But I Was Caught Up  
In Phisical Attraction  
But To My Satifaction  
Baby You Were More Then Just A Face _

"Nothin."

_And If I Ever(Ever Fall) In Love Again(Again)  
I Will Be Sure That The Lady Is A Friend  
And If I Ever (Ever Fall) In Love So True (True)  
I Will Be Sure That The Lady's Just Like You  
_

Jazmine watched Huey while he watched her. Something in him changed within a blink of his eye, the straightening of his back, and the lick of his lips, it turned her on.

_If I Say That I Will Be Your One And Only  
(Promise, Promise) Promise That You'll Never Leave Me Lonely  
I Just Wanna Be The One You Need  
Oh, Baby  
I Just Wanna Be The One Who Serves You  
Sometime I Feel As If I Don't Deserve You  
I Cherish Every Moment That We Share _

Her breath got caught in her lungs and her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. She tried so hard not to let her emotions show but he looked irresistible.

_And If I Ever(Ever Fall) In Love Again(Again)  
I Will Be Sure That The Lady Is A Friend  
And If I Ever (Ever Fall) In Love So True (True)  
I Will Be Sure That The Lady's Just Like You _

Huey could sense a change in Jazmines emotions he enjoyed the feelings that empowered him when she was around, this however was different somehow, he just had to pin-point it.

_(My Friend)  
I Need Someone Who'll Be My Friend_

The intense pressure came back like the night before and Jazmines thoughts bagan to race, along with her heart.

_(My Friend)  
To Be With Me Through Thick And Thin_

Huey could read her mind as clear as a Dr. King biography novel, he knew what she was waiting for.

_(My Friend)  
Please Share My Love With Me My Friend  
I Need Someone Like You_

He leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. At first Jazmine didnt know what to do when he shifted, but when their lips touched it felt far better than the second and more fulfilling than the first. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands found their way to his face and neck. He shifted his body closer to hers until he was settled between her legs.

_And If I Ever (Ever Fall) In Love Again (Again)  
I Will Be Sure That The Lady Is A Friend  
And If I Ever (Ever Fall) In Love So True (True)  
I Will Be Sure That The Lady's Just Like You _

"You figure out what you were gonna ask me yet?" He asked when they parted for air.

"Yes." she answered in a breathy tone.

"What was it?"

"What made you kiss me the first time?" she asked finally. He smiled a sensual smile and looked into her eyes again.

"Imma let you figure that out." he said as he kissed her again. They knew what the other was feeling, they knew the others thoughts, they also knew they had school in the morning, but that didnt stop them from being in each others arms. That one night changed everything......


	7. OhMyGod

_**So Excited**_

Jazmine woke up on Hueys chest, his very _naked_ chest. Her whole body ached mostly her back and legs.

"_Ow."_

"_If you want me to stop then..."_

"_No, I'll be fine...."_

Their voices echoed in her mind like a world premiere love song heard on the radio that captured her attention with the first note. She felt revived mentally but the physical pain was killing her. She tried to sit up but it struck like a thousand knives in her side.

"Ow." she hissed.

"Dont try to get up too fast. It'll just hurt more." Huey told her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"Jesus. Don't do that." she said with a sigh.

Huey sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"_Ah."_

Jazmines voice echoed in his mind. Huey still couldnt believe what happened, but it did. He snapped back to reality when Jazmine tried to sit up more and half screamed. He looked over to her and a small curve appeared upon his lips. He then looked at the clock that rested on his nightstand. 6:19am.

"Shit!" he yelled jumping out of the bed.

"Ow! Huey." Jazmine whined.

"Im so sorry, we're late. Class starts in an hour." he told her.

Jazmine sat up quickly, forgetting about the pain. "You gotta be shittin me!" she shrieked. When she was still a pain so horrid hit her like a baseball bat. "AH! BITCH!" she yelled at herself.

"C'mon Jaz, eat those pains and get up. You kno we still have some of your clothes here. Bra, underwear, the works, even your favorite Tweety Bird t-shirt thats been missin from your closet for six months straight, yea its here." He told her. She looked at him with an evil look. "Sorry, you left it here the last snowstorm." He shrugged.

"Oh, well shit where is it?" She asked trying to get out of the bed. He held out his hand so she could stand up. **Straight**. He then pointed to a black bag full of clothes that she has never seen before. "How long has this been here?" she asked.

"A long time apparently." he said walking out the room.

Jazmine looked into the bag and it was filled with clothes shes been looking for since forever! She took out a pair of gray cargo sweat pants, a white tee and her matching white and pink bra and under wear set. All of the clothes were clean. "_Aww he washed my stuff, but he kept it for a grip. How sweetly creepy." _she thought.

She turned around to find Huey standing in the doorway with just a towel wrapped around him. Water ran down his abs chest and neck and he just stood there with his famous face. But it was sexier than usual. "_Damn he showers quick." _she thought.

"Hello, can I please have my room to myself now?" he said sarcastically.

"You didnt say that at two o'clock this morning." she smirked. Hueys eyes had a slight twinkle in them when she reminded him. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Shut up." he smirked. He stepped further into the room and Jazmine had the towel he left around her and began to make her exit, but she had to have a twinge of fun first. (Yea ya'll kno what I'm talkin about) She pinched his ass. He jumped and turned to her quickly. "Quit playin." he smirked.

_About 15-20minutes later_

"Jazmine lets go we aint got time for this, we're late!" Huey yelled from the front door.

"Will you shut the fuck up. I'm comin! Yellin this early in the goddamn mornin, I thought you had more sense than that Huey. Don't fuck wit me today, I'm in enough pain as it is, a headache wont help and neither is walkin up and down these stairs!" Jazmine yelled back making her way to him slowly. He was shocked to hear her talk to him that way. The only time she does is when its about _that_ time. Those are some scary days he never wants to live through. '_Thank god I'm a guy'_ he thought.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I tend to get really irritable when I'm in pain so don't be." she told him with a sweet smile. Huey just shook his head and closed the front door.

_Bus stop_

Cindy and Cesar were waiting at the bus stop for Huey and Jazmine. Cesar peeped Hueys afro from the corner of his eye.

"About time. What took ya'll so long to get here?" he asked.

"Nuttin, jus woke up a lil late. Thats all." Huey answered with a yawn. Wait a yawn? Cesars eyes widened. Huey never yawns in the morning. He's Mr. Early Bird Ninja Man. What the fuck?

"You feelin okay man, you aint neva tired like this." he noted.

"Long night." Huey answered looking toward Jazmine who blushed.

She limped over to Cindy who just gave her a concerned look.

"Jazzy babez you alright. Your limping." she asked.

"Im in a little bit of pain. My leg and back hurt a little bit but Ill walk it off." Jazmine smiled a weak smile. It scared Cindy, she turned paler than her natural skin tone. "Cindy you look a little pained too, and pale. Are you okay?" Jazmine asked.

"Hmm...oh I'm good. Its cold."

"Bitch now I kno you lyin. Its 75 degrees out hea." Jazmine caught that lie pretty quick. Cindy actually has been looking pretty pale for a week now. Cesar couldnt figure it out either. Plus he aint been getting any for a while.(Light bulb pops in his head)"_Oh yeah....TTOTM_."(_That Time Of The Month_ for ppl who haven't figured it out.)

"Okay, you got that. But really I'm fine. I was sick last week, my color hasnt returned yet, and I'm anemic remember." Cindy told them. They all just nodded.

"Well that explains a lot. So where we goin after school guys Hueys crib Cesars, or mine?" Jazmine asked.

"My momz is gonna be home, and we get madd crazy up in there. And Jeromes gonna be home for like the next three weeks." Cesar informed. The girls lit up.

"Jerome Tremaine Cesar aka JTC, Mr. Sexy Man of Woodcrest/ New York, your older brother Jerome!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yes, that Jerome." Cesar said with his head down. The girls saw Jerome as the next Reggie Bush sports _and_ body wise, the next Trey Songz when he sings, Ne-yo when he dances and they swear up and down they are related to Lil Fizz from B2K cuz of all that long puffy hair.(Girls, I call dibs.)

Cindy faked a faint, Jazmine caught her and fanned her.

"Sexy man, sexy man! Whoo!" she hollered. Cesar just crossed his arms over his chest looking at Cindy.

"Umm, Mrs. Cesar, Micheal is standing right in front of you!" he said.

"Sorry babez, but your brother is fine ass _HELL! _Id bagg if I was 5 years older." she told him. His head jerked back. "But I didnt so calm ya nerves! Cesar don't kill me later please." she smiled.

"Ai'iight, but theres always Jazmine who can have him." Cesar suggested.

"Yes." Jazmine whispered.

"Hey!" Huey jumped in. Jazmine looked at him with an innocent face( batting her eyes, big smile. The works.) '_Damn those eyes!' _He thought as he turned around so he couldnt see her.

"Aww, someones jealous." Cindy cooed.

"Dont even..." Huey frowned.

"Huey don't feel bad, besides was I with Jerome last night?" Jazmine whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Stop that." he half smiled.

"Your just mad cuz I'm right." she laughed. Huey just gave her the famous eyebrow and she smiled.

"Cuz your always right about everything, except me." Zuri said from behind them. Cindys head snapped toward Zuri and some color returned, just not the good color.

"Bitch you getting on my last nerve. Jazmine already got her licks how bout I get mine." She threated stepping closer. Jazmine pushed her back.

"She aint even worth it the second time for me, but your just wasting time and energy on this one. Trust. The bitch cant fight anyway. Think about it, I of all girls, beat her ass." she shrugged. "Cindy you'd kill her. Imma keep it 100, you will kill this bitch. I almost did but Huey stopped me." she said turning an evil smile toward him. He smiled and Cesar jumped back. "_Dis nigga is actually smiling. I can understand cuz they fighting but, damn._" Cesar thought.

"Ai'iight Jaz. But either way I want the ones eventually." Cindy said to Zuri as the bus pulled up.

"You can be sure of that." Zuri smiled a sarcastic smile.

Those four, Zuris crew and twelve other kids hopped on the bus. Cindy too the window seat in the near back of the bus, Cesar sat next to her. She threw her legs over his and her head on the window. Huey and Jazmine found a spot next to them, Jazmine also took the window seat. Huey liked the isle seat, easy access to a beat down. Within seconds the were giggling.

Zuri came to the back of the bus with her friends behind her. Cindy wanted to be the bitch for the moment and kicked her leg out more, tripping Zuri so her face hit the floor. The whole bus burst into a fit of laughter. Zuri got up and glared at Cindy who was glaring back. When she turned around Cindy smirked. Huey and Jazmine however were still in their own world.

"Cesar I don't get it, they are still in Huey Jazmine land, what gives." she asked. Cesar just smiled, a theory popped into his head.

"Lets think about this. Huey never laughs, Jazmine never limps, he aint never tired, she don't usually make goosebumps appear like that except when she be rollin into a party lookin madd good to him, yea I caught those too, and they are sitting over there in their own world like everything else in the real world don't exist, what do you think is goin on?" he asked. Cindy was still confused. "He hit that last night, thats what." he told her.

"No way, are you sure?" she asked. Cesar took out his cell and text Huey. '_You got it in wit Jazmine last night didnt you?" _

"Just wait._" _he told her. Huey pulled out his cell and looked at the screen. He turned to Cesar with a smirk.

"_Imma let you figure that out." _he text back. Cesar showed Cindy the text message and she almost screamed.

"Oh my god. Its about time." she whispered to Cesar.

"I kno right." he laughed.

_Gym_

_Girls Locker Room(TM high school Fantasy) 5th period.(last class of the day)_

"Jaz, I need lotion." Cindy yelled from behind the curtain.

"Your white, you don't need it!" Jazmine replied tossing the bottle over. It hit Cindy in the head.

"Ow. So what, in still dry and if you look carefully I'm ashy." she told her.

"Whatever." Jazmine said putting her hair in a pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought '_I am too fly for him_' referring to Huey. Her red gym shorts stopped just above her thigh,and they were loose, the red black and white gym socks stopped at her knee, and the white tank top with the school logo was a little small, it stopped just below her naval.

Cindy came from behind the curtain wearing the same gym outfit and tossed Jazmine her lotion. Cindy wasnt as thick as Jazmine, but to any guy they were both _the _shit.

"Whoo, sexy mama. Lemme bagg." she joked. Jazmine laughed.

"Your an idiot."

_Boys Locker Room( your welcome ladies)_

"Huey you got somethin to hold my dreads back?" Cesar asked. He got his answer when a rubber band smacked him in the face with a snap. "Dammit! Ow!" he complained.

"Your welcome." Huey said from behind him. They were both dressed in red and black basketball shorts, and white wife-beaters.

"Yo, you gotta tell me." Cesar started.

"Tell you what?"

"You kno exactly what I mean. Don't play stupid." he said with a smirk.

"Cut it out man. Damn." Huey laughed.

"Naw buddy. Wit her parents it's hard to get into them Vicky's secrets, how you pull it off?" he asked.

"I didnt do shit. She came to me." Huey explained.

"Word?"

"Yea. She said she couldnt sleep so we talked for while and then a couple things popped off. Thats as far as I'm goin. No details." Huey taunted.

"Always leavin me in suspense." Cesar laughed.

"And it ended with a good night kiss." Huey said quickly running up the stairs before it could process in Cesars mind.

"Yo!" he finally caught on. He caught up to him on the bleachers. "You kissed her?" he asked.

"A few times." Huey shrugged with a smirk of a grown man. If Cesar wasnt so manly he'd cry but he didnt.'

"You lucky mutha fucka." he laughed. Cesar turned his attention toward the girls side of the gym and his eyes began to water. "You _really_ lucky mutha fucka." he said gesturing toward the girls coming their way. Hueys heart stopped.

"Oh my Dr. King." He whispered. Jazmine looked good in shorts but this just took the number one spot. She and Cindy approached and stopped at the front of the bleachers.

"Guys wake up, you see enough over the summer." Cindy said closing Cesars mouth with a snap.

"Sorry baby but this takes the cake for the spring." he smirked.

"Whatever." she laughed.

Huey and Jazmine didnt need any words they had their fun for Monday.

"Alright people lemme get this over and done with for the day, and rest of the year. My name is Ms. Woods and I am your Cardiovascular Fitness coach, teacher instructor whatever the hell you wanna call me jus not a crazy bitch cuz I will send you to run 5 miles around the gym without stopping unless you gotta take a piss, you have asthma or its time to leave. Any questions? Good. Now these four please step forward. Micheal Cesar, Jazmine Dubois, Huey Freeman and Cindy McPherson." the teacher called.

"We're all here." Huey spoke up.

"Good. It says here that last year you four exceeded in most or all fitness levels. So this whole year unless we're doing a full class fitness lesson you guys are free to do whatever you please only if its fitness related. In other words Freestyle Fitness is your class. Plus this is an advanced gym class so you are the luckiest ones here. Now while I handle these guys over here you are free to do whatever. Cardio room, weight room, even the pool. Have fun. And if you do go to the pool, playing chicken is not an option. Or Marco Polo. Am I clear?" she said.

"Yeah!" the four exclaimed.

"Have fun. Alright the rest of you lets head over there." she announced. The rest of the class groaned while the four friends headed to the Cardio room. Cindy and Jazmine took off on the bikes first while the boys had other plans in the room next door.

"Ladies, we love ya but the weight room calls. Later." Cesar announced opening the door. Huey simply followed him without a word. He looked around the room and the pull-up section caught his eye first, but he decided to go for it last.

_37 minutes later_

Jazmine was on her 112 crunch when she stopped mid lift and noticed Huey taking off his sweaty tank top. Her eyes were glued to him as he began to do some hardcore pull ups.

_Breathe _

_You get me so  
Get me so excited _

"Jazmine why you stop your almost done." Cindy called. Jazmine was in a daze.

_I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty  
And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited _

"Jazmine." she called again. She took note of her staring and realized what it was. She shook her head at first until Cesar came up covered in sweat and started doing the same as Huey. "Oh my god." she smirked.

_For some reason I be woman that really turns you on  
But for me it's an attitude that keeps me tight on the floor  
And no words are suitable to describe your swagger babe  
And my body is in overdrive when I have you inside of me _

"Girl do you see what I see?" she asked. Jazmine was at a loss for words so she just nodded.

_Do you like it when i do it  
I go head to toe  
And whenever you pursue it  
You'll never hear the word no  
So forget about them other girls baby  
Cause now you're rollin with a woman baby  
I'ma keep your body thumpin baby  
It's the least I can do  
Cause you get me so excited _

Every lift, pull, breath and pull continued to leave her motionless.

_I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime that you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty,  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited _

Cindy was in her own trance. The way Cesar looked pulling himself up and going back down made him even sexier than usual. She loved it.

_So amused by mind control that I wanna get two steps up  
As for me I'm a let you know that my body's smoking hot  
Throw me up against whatever's close and get to bossin me around  
And everytime i give you the assist you know how to slam it down _

"Yo I don't kno bout you but this is getting a lil hot for high school." Cindy said. Jazmine shook her head in disagreement.

"High school is high school, but this is our high school so...." she sighed. Cindy caught her idea and they both sat in the middle of the floor watching the boys do their pull ups.

_Do you like it when i do it  
I go head to toe  
And whenever you pursue it  
You'll never hear the word no  
So forget about them other girls baby  
Cause now you're rollin with a woman baby  
I'ma keep your body thumpin baby  
It's the least I can do  
Cause you get me so excited_

"The things Id do to Cesar right now." Cindy smirked. Jazmine agreed, but her eyes were 100% fixed on Huey.

_I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime that you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty,  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited_

Is ya is ya is ya hungry,  
I gotcha  
I gotcha  
I gotcha licking on my  
Licking on my  
Licking on my body body like it's something to eat  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty  
Get me so excited

I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime that you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty,  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited 

Huey ended his workout with a back flip off the wall. Cesar simply jumped down. When he reached for his towel he looked up to a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him in all his sweaty sexy glory, he smirked and made his chest muscles jump. Cindy suddenly felt light headed.

"Ooh." she hissed. Cesar bit his lip and walked right up to her.

"You ai'iight Cindy you look kinda hot." he asked in a husky tone.

"Stop it." she said hitting him lightly. Cesar smiled and wiped the sweat from his eyebrow.

Huey was still in the weight room but Jazmine had clear a view of EVERYTHING! His body glistened with sweat, his chest rose and fell with every breath his took, but the thing that really got to her was after taking a sip of his water he poured it over his body. _  
"_Oh damn." she said out loud by accident. Huey turned his attention to the eyes undressing him and he smiled.

"Like what you see Jazmine?" he taunted.

"Zip it." she smiled back.

After about 20 minutes of doing absolutely nothing the dismissal bell rang. They were home free.

"Guys I jus remembered, I gotta go to the WCCM today but I'll meet ya'll at Jazmines a little after four. Ai'iight." she announced.

"Yeah. If you aint there before 4:30 I'm comin to find you on the 4:15 bus." Cesar told her.

"I kno the damn thing be runnin late and shit but I can handle myself baby no need to worry." she reassured with a kiss on his lips.

"Okay baby I'll see you." Cesar told her.

"Later guys."

"Later Cindy." Jazmine waved. Huey nodded.

"Jazmine..." Cesar started.

"No need to ask Cesar but I get first dibs." she said beating him to it.

"I got second." Huey added.

"I hate ya'll." he chuckled.

_**No More Drama**_

_Jazmines crib. 4:13pm_

"Yo Jazmine can I rummage thru your fridge, I'm thirsty." Cesar asked.

"Sure just don't touch the big red pitcher. That is my own personal Kool-Aid. Unless you ask hands off." she told him.

"But Huey jus got himself a cup." he whined. Huey was on the couch sipping away without a care in the world.

"He has a right. He bought it for me and me only." she told him.

"Can I get a cup then?" he asked.

"One cup. And don't be super ghetto wit it and take my dads Big Gulp cup in the cabinet." she caught him dirty.

"Damn." he cursed at himself. He just grabbed a medium cup and poured himself some. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch wit the other two. They were glued to the TV watching a Denzel Washington movie. 'Malcolm X' both of their favorite. "History nerds." Cesar clowned. There was a knock at the door and Jazmine got up to answer.

"Whatever." she smiled. But when she opened the door the smile came off in half a heartbeat, a fit of tears and a scream. "CESAR!" she wailed. Cesar jogged toward the door and dropped the cup of Kool-Aid on the cherry floor.

_So tired, tired of this drama  
You go your, Ill go my way.  
I need to be free  
I'm so tired, so tired (You go your, Ill go my way.)_

Cindy was in Jazmines arms cut up, bruised, bleeding and around her right eye it was swollen. Jazmines heart was shattered because of how her best friend of many years looked. Cesars heart stopped mid beat and he started crying himself. Huey looked onto the scene and felt his own heart break.

_Broken heart again  
Another lesson learn  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me  
Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine _

"Oh my god. Cindy, baby what happened, say somethin, please?" Jazmine begged.

"Cindy, Cindy. Oh my....Huey you gotta drive us to the hospital now!" Cesar demanded.

"Ai'iight man hold on." Huey ran out the house across the street. "Granddad!" he called as he burst through the door.

"What!?" Robert yelled from the kitchen his mouth full of turkey and cheese.

"I need Dorothy now. Cindys hurt." he explained quickly.

"How bad is it?" he asked his grandson.

"I swear by just looking at her she is gonna die in Cesar and Jazmines arms any minute." he said grabbing the keys from the kitchen table. Robert looked at Huey and saw the pain and determination to help in his eyes.

"Go!" he told him.

"Cesar Jazmine c'mon!" Huey yelled from across the street.

_No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again_

Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I like the stress  
Cause I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more 

Cesar and Jazmine lifted Cindy as quickly and carefully as they possibly could and Huey started Dorothy. Jazmine got in first holding Cindys head and then Cesar hopped in with her legs and the rest of her body.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled. Huey pressed on the gas hard and they sped down the street.

_No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin every night)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind( go head)_

Huey was driving as fast as he could without really going over any hard bumps in the road hurting Cindy more.

"Baby talk to me. What happened?" Cesar asked over and over tears streaming down his face.

"Cindy baby, say somethin! Please!" Jazmine begged. "Huey drive faster." she cried.

"Im tryin not to hurt her more, plus can you really trust these roads?" Huey told her. Jazmine shook her head and looked back at Cindy. Her lips began to move. Jazmine tilted her head so hear what she was saying.

"....i" she whispered.

"What? Baby you gotta speak a little louder." Jazmine told her. Cindy tried adjusting her neck but the pain was too great. Jazmine helped by doing it for her.

"Zuri." she whispered. Jazmine grew furious.

_Uh, it feel so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So find your happiness  
I don't know  
Only God knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or loose  
And I choose to win_

"What did she say?" Cesar asked. The hospital was right around the corner.  
"Zuri." she hissed.

Huey came to a screeching halt when they arrived at the hospital. Cesar scooped her up in his arms and opened the door. He ran into the building and Cindy began to cough up blood.

"Yo I need any doctor in this mutha fucka right now!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the lobby.

"What happened here?" a doctor asked.

"I dont kno man, she came to our friends house like this. Help her man not me!" he cried. The doctor called over a few nurses and they laid Cindy on a bed. She tossed slightly. She opened her good eye and looked at Cesar.

"Baby don't leave me." she cried.

"I wont. I promise." he said crying more.

Huey and Jazmine were behind him as they began to rush her to the ER. Jazmine held Hueys hand when they reached the waiting room door. They let Cesar go up ahead with Cindy. Jazmine turned to Huey with a look of fear, he looked scared too and it scared her. She just wrapped her arms around him and cried.

_No more pain (no more pain,no more tired of hurting)  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more, no more, No more, no more, no more, no more, oh  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning with your disturbing phone calls)  
No drama, no more in my life (leave me alone) _

"Sir I'm sorry but at this point you have to stay here." the doctor told him.

"Nah man she wants me with her, I cant leave her!" Cesar yelled.

"Im sorry." he told Cesar who was now fighting his way into the room to be by her side.

Cindy, regardless of the pain she was in tried to reach out to Cesar the nurses just kept pulling her back and she didnt want that. The fact that they were getting separated was starting to hurt more than the physical pain she was in.

"CESAR!" she cried.

_No more drama, no more drama (I'm tired of all the drama)  
No more drama, no more drama (Go ahead you demons get out of my life)  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA _

"See I gotta be with her she needs me." He said letting every tear fall. He could see her struggling to get to him but the nurses were too strong.

"Im sorry. Its my job to save her life not carry out her possible dying wish." the doctor told Cesar. He looked at the doctor like he was about to murder him without a care, but he had a lot more sense than that. He looked at Cindy who stopped struggling and stared with tearful eyes telling him not to go.

"Cindy I love you. I'll be right here waiting for you. I promise!" he told her. When Cindy heard what he said she cried more, but listened. The nurses finally got her to lay down and the doctor left Cesar in the room alone. The last thing he saw before the doors closed completely was Cindys face. Her lips moved again and he understood her message. '_I love you.' _

_4 and a half hours later..._

"Micheal Cesar?" the doctor called. Cesar looked up, his eyes red from the tears and his face still wet from them too. Jazmine and Huey looked from Cesar to the doctor in fear and hope.

"Yea?" Cesar answered.

"You have got to be the luckiest man alive. She's gonna be fine. A broken rib and a couple stitches was all she needed. She doesnt want to go to sleep until she sees you." the doctor told him. Cesar let out a sigh of relief and followed the doctor into the room where Cindy was. She looked up at him and smiled.

_No more drama in my life  
So tired, tired of these drama _

"Baby, your gonna alright. I know you will." he told her softly.

"I know." she answered in a raspy tone. Probably from screaming earlier. Cesar smiled and kissed her fist as he held her hand. She smiled back. The doctor was about to exit when something popped into his head.

"Um, I forgot to mention. We not only saved her, but your unborn child as well." he said with a smile.

"What?" the couple asked.

"Yea, she's pregnant." he said scratching his chin with a smile of his own. "Congratulations." he said as he finally made his exit.

"Oh my god. I'm..." Cindy said. A smile grew upon her face and she started crying again.

"Yes baby. I know." Cesar smiled at his #1 girl. "God I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she smiled. Cesar kissed her lips softly and the ton of bricks on his shoulders lifted. '_I'm gonna be a father_.' he thought as an even bigger smiled appeared. Cindy put a bandaged hand on her stomach and began to cry tears of relief and joy. She knew their live was going to be changed for the better.


	8. Shattered Glass Heart

_**Must Be Nice**_

Huey and Jazmine were in the waiting room sleeping when Cesar came out to get them. He smiled at them, they looked too cute together for him not to. Waking them might be a challenge.

"Hey, guys, wake up." He whispered. Huey opened one eye and then the other. Jazmine let out a small whine.

"Hmm?" Huey mumbled.

"Cindy wants to talk to us for a sec, then ya'll can head home." Cesar told them. Hueys eyebrows twitched, he was getting up in a few minutes he just needed time to let the rest of his body follow his awake mind. Jazmine sighed and opened her eyes, they were red from the tears she shed earlier and because she was tired, but for Cindys sake they were open.

"Gimmie a sec." she told him sitting up. She closed her eyes and stretched. Huey sat up and let a yawn out. He looked up at the clock 11:08pm. Damn it was late.

"Lets make it quick." he said. He stood up and heard his bones crack and pop. He was tired as hell. Jazmine stood up and nearly fell back over, she grabbed a hold of Hueys arm. She stood up again and they walked slowly and groggily to the room where Cindy recovered.

"Damn, ya'll need some coffee in ya system. You two look horrible." Cindy smiled.

"Mm, look whose talkin." Huey said taking a seat next to the bed. Jazmine sat on his lap with one arm around his neck and her head on his. She sighed.

"What you need to tell us Cindy? It better be an even more good excuse for me to beat the shit outta Zuri." she said waking up.

"Trust me it is. See the thing is...Im pregnant. But I didnt find out til Cesar did like almost three hours ago. That bitch coulda killed my baby." Cindy said with a snarl. Jazmine sat up quickly and her face became red.

"What?" she whispered through her teeth.

"I know why she did it too. She told me during one of my classes. 3rd period at that. It was right after I took you to class she told me all this bullshit bout how she wanted payback from the other day when you kicked her ass. She said she lookin for a second round. But she came at me personally after my time at the WCCM because of this morning when I called her out and tripped her. I admit I was forcin it but she had some nerve to get her cousin on me. She know my rep as a fighter, I don't mess wit females when it comes to broads like her, she wanted to be tough jus cuz everyone knew her. She aint shit compared to me and you Jaz, but what she did was beyond a punk bitch move." Cindy explained.

"What cousin?" Jazmine asked. She had beef wit all of Zuris family in that school except one, Chaveli.

"Devon." Huey and Cesar exchanged looks. They had a conflict with Devon in the past, this was trouble. "She thought that would make us even but that jus brought her down a level. How the fuck you gonna send your older cousin from across town who is not only a dude but a fuckin grown ass man on a teenage girl who is her age when you got beef wit her friend. Jazmine I for one think this shoulda jus stayed between you two but she also came at me so I had to protect my own, you kno that as well as I do." Jazmine just nodded. "So what the hell is she doin? What did we ever do to her? Unless she was one of those girls we used to pick on way back when in elementary that we _apologized_ to before we graduated, and she had a problem with it and think she deserve somethin better then she need to hop off us and go find a dick to fuck cuz I'm in no condition to be banging the fairs with some bitch who cant even keep her legs closed for one minute. I got respect for girls who I had beef wit that get pregnant, and decide to squash it because of that reason but its girls like her that not only irk the hell outta me but they make me sick." she finished. She coughed a little and Cesar gave her the cup of water for her to sip.

Jazmines leg began to jump up and down like her nerves were shot her eyes were staring off into the distance, blank almost and the rest of her was still. Huey knew those reactions from any where, she was gonna beat someone into a coma. Zuri. Huey however had a problem as well.

Devon had a bad rep with not only him and Cesar but he had one with females too. They went to a party to celebrate surviving and passing their first year of Junior High. Huey had a fight with Jazmine and they stopped talking for a long time. He caught a glimpse of Devon leading Jazmine upstairs, he heard a scream that no one else caught and ran to find him almost forcing himself on Jazmine. If he didnt make it in time, she wouldve been traumatized her whole life. He remembered the way she looked when he broke down the door. Her shirt was ripped open, and Devon had her pinned beneath him, with a camera in front of the bed. His nails began to rip the fabric of the chair just thinking about it.

Cesar had unfinished business with Devon as well. He went joyriding with his uncles car one day and hit his little cousin Mia while she was playing in the sandbox at the park. He is damn sure lucky she can walk again, but he aint so lucky that Cesar saw it all happen, even when Devon got out of the sedan a ran off. Cesar never cried before that. The same day he swore if he ever saw Devon again he'd kill him. Now that he's messing with Cindy, and almost killed his child, Devon was going to catch it, hard.

"See this is why I never liked he when I first saw her. Huey thought I was being naive and rude when I told him there was something negative about her but that was some serious instinct tellin me to stay away from her. I'm glad I listened." Jazmine vented out harshly.

"You think thats bad, she also told him to send a message to Huey." Cindy informed.

"What message?" they all asked.

"Keep an eye out for your brother, he might be next. Damn that smile. If I were god, I'da killed his ass a long time ago. Fuck lightening, I d run the little dick head over with a bullet train." she sneered.

"I second that." Cesar noted.

"Look, I'm just as pissed as you guys but I gotta get some sleep, we'll plan their death in the morning. Is everyone okay with that?" Huey asked looking around.

"Yea." Cindy and Cesar agreed.

Huey looked at Jazmine who was still in a trance. "Jazmine."

"Yea I heard you. They lucky they get to breathe the same air as us. Hell I'll take it from them personally if I have to." she threatened. "but for now they'll live." she finished as she stood up.

"Ai'iight you two, get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Huey said as he stood up.

"Later man." Cesar said with a nod. Huey walked up to the bed and kissed Cindys good cheek.

"Bye guys." She said receiving a kiss from Jazmine.

She hugged Cesar and whispered, "Take care of her for me."

"I will." he whispered back.

They walked out the hospital tired and pissed.

"So, she's mad over nothing, wants to kick my ass because she cant handle defeat, and he is just an ass hole who needs to be either put in a mental institution, county jail or 6 feet under. That is one crazy ass family, subtract Chaveli. I don't get it, what _have_ we done to her to piss her off?" Jazmine pondered.

"I don't know but Devon done fucked wit the wrong person." Huey added.

"Can you answer one thing for me?" Jazmine asked.

"What?"

"Back at then when we werent talking and you still came to my rescue, what made you do it?" she asked stopping them when they reached Dorothy. Huey unlocked the door and opened it.

"Because," he said as they got into the car. "I knew that even if we were pissed at each other, we couldnt stay that way forever. We've been through too much to let it all end that early, would you have let it end, or want it to?" he asked.

"Your right...I couldnt."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda..." he said as he started Dorothy. "But didnt." they smiled.

_Eh yo you, you that jus flipped on this cd player_

_I jus wanna inform you that when you got somebody good_

_you hold onto em._

_Must be nice  
Having someone who understands the life you live  
Must be nice  
Having someone who's slow to take and quick to give  
Must be nice  
Having someone who sticks around when the rough times get thick  
someone who's smile is bright enough to make the projects feel like a mansion  
Must be nice  
Having someone who loves you despite your faults  
Must be nice  
Having someone who talks the talk but also walks the walk  
Must be nice  
Having someone who understands that a thug has feelings too  
someone who loves you for sho'  
you just remember to never let 'em go _

As they drove Jazmine looked out the window and felt she could relax only until the next time she came across Zuri. But for now she was holding in all her anger.

_Even when your hustling days are gone  
She'll be by your side still holding on  
Even when those 20's stop spinning  
and all those gold-digging women disappear  
she'll still be here _

Huey looked over toward Jazmine and noticed how much her eyes glowed in the moonlight. They were a dark emerald green that shined beautifully. She turned to him and looked into his eyes she turned back to the window with a smile.

_Must be nice  
Having someone you can come home to from a long day of work  
Must be nice  
Having someone you don't have to show they know exactly where it hurts  
Must be nice  
Having someone who trusts you despite what they've heard  
Someone as mighty as a lion but still as gentle as a bluebird  
Must be nice  
Having someone you don't have to tell you don't want to be alone  
Must be nice  
Having someone you can grow old with until God calls ya'll home  
Must be nice  
Having someone who understands that a thug has feelings too  
someone who loves you for sho'  
you just remember to never let 'em go_

They drove in silence until they reach Hueys driveway. Jazmine noticed Cindys mother sitting in front of her door of her house. Sarah was sitting next to her holding her hand. She jumped out of the car to her and bent down.

"Mrs. McPherson...." she started. Cindys mother looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"Where is she? Wheres my baby?" she asked.

"Shes okay. Shes in the hospital, Cesars watching over her, she is gonna be okay, Linda" Jazmine reassured. Linda hugged Jazmine tightly and sobbed.

"Oh my god. Thank you Jazmine. Cesar is watching her?" she asked releasing her.

"Yes."

"He isnt the one to blame is he?" she asked looking into her eyes frantically.

"No. You know Cesar would die for her anytime of the day, he loves her." Jazmine told her.

"Your right, he would. I'm going to the hospital. Thank you Jazmine." Linda said. She stood up and walked to her car. When she drove off Jazmine looked across the street to see Huey standing in the door way of his house.

_Even when your hustling days are gone  
She'll be by your side still holding on  
Even when those 20's stop spinning  
and all those gold-digging women disappear  
she'll still be here _

"Mom, can I spend one more night at Hueys?" she asked Sarah.

"If Robert is okay with it, then go right ahead." Sarah smiled.

"Im practically family, so of course he wont mind." Jazmine smiled back. She hugged her and went back across the street.

"Staying another day I see." Huey said.

"Yeah. I hope Linda can handle the news though." She laughed.

"I know." Huey looked across the street at Sarah who was watching. He waved at her and she waved back. She finally went back into the house.

Huey followed Jazmine into the house onto the couch. Robert came downstairs.

"Boy, what took you so long to get back. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Robert asked. He noticed the ball of strawberry blond hair next to his grandson and he stopped complaining. "Hello Jazmine." he greeted sweetly.

"Hey Mr. Freeman." she smiled.

"Arent you suppose to be home right now?" He asked.

"Mommy said I could stay the night, if its okay with you." she said.

"Oh, girl your practically family of course its okay." he smiled going back upstairs.

"Thanks, good night." Jazmine called.

"Good night." Robert said with a yawn.

Huey shook his head and chuckled.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"Nothin." he answered tilting his head back. Jazmine brushed it off and laid her head on his lap, they fell asleep on the couch.

_**Your Child/Not Gon Cry**_

Huey opened his eyes toward the sunshine gleaming from the window behind the couch. He sighed but his air supply was cut off by 121lbs of Jazmine laying on top of him. She looked too beautiful to disturb, like and angel waiting to awaken and bring light to the dark world they lived in. He chuckled when one of her eyebrows twitched and she whined in her sleep. When he tried to move her, what he got was highly unexpected. She struck him in the nose with the palm of her hand.

"AH! Dammit! Jazmine wake up!" he yelled. Jazmines eyes shot open and she flipped them both over and pinned him to the floor. When she realized what she had done she laughed.

"I am so sorry. I had a nightmare about Devon and he tried to grab me so my reflexes kicked in. Are you okay?" she giggled.

"I'll be better when you get off of me and get me a cold rag to put over my nose." Huey told her in an emotionless tone.

"Why?" she asked tilting her head, her hair fell over her shoulder. Huey lifted his head and a little blood started running. "Ooh, my b." Jazmine laughed as she got up. She ran up the stairs into the linen closet and ran ice cold water over it. She wrung some out and ran back down and let if fall on his face. "When did I hit you in the face?" she asked.

"Right before I screamed." Huey stated blankly.

"Oh...sorry." she blushed.

"Its okay, really. I'll live." he half smiled. Jazmine let out a small giggle and watched Huey aid himself. Then she felt bad and she got an idea, to reduce the blood flow.

"I'll be right back but I'm gonna need that rag. Keep your head up." she told him taking the rag walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks Tupac." he said sarcastically. He sat in the living room on the floor for 2 minutes until she came back with the rag. She placed ice cubes on, wrapped it, and closed it with a pin. The values of a girls handy work.

"Here." she smiled putting the rag on his nose. She sat on the couch behind him as he tilted his head back. He looked up at her and she was looking back at him. Those big green eyes made butterflies swarm in his gut. Even after what they've been through over the past two days, she still had that effect on him. Wow. "Feel any better?" she asked after a few minutes.

"You tell me." he said. She removed the rag from his face and he let his head fall. No blood.

"Great." she smiled. Just when Huey was about to thank her...

"GRANDDAD!" Riley shouted busting through the front door.

"What dammit I'm tryna sleep!" Robert yelled from his bedroom. Riley paid no mind to the couple in the living room and went right upstairs. Not even two seconds passed and they were arguing.

"Thats the exit cue. I'm goin home." Jazmine stated.

"Im goin wit you. Just let me do somethin real quick." Huey told her running upstairs. He fetched a set of clothes and his towel. "Alright we can go." he said. Just when Jazmine opened the front door Riley came running out of Roberts room and a vase flew by his head. "Now." the two-some ran out the house across the street. Toms car wasnt in the drive way, but Sarah's was.

Jazmine opened the door. "Mommy, I'm home. And Huey needs to use the shower." she called.

Sarah poked her head from around the corner of the stairs and smiled at them.

"Oh sure go right ahead. Jazmine you can use mine." she said.

"Thanks." they said. Sarah went back to her room and came back out with a load of dirty laundry. She looked at Huey who watched Jazmine walk up the stairs to shower and a smile crept upon her face. Huey looked at Sarah when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at him.

"What?" he asked. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Its obvious you like her, no need to try n hide it now, huh?" she smirked. Huey shook his head.

"Well talk about that later." he said turning to the bathroom down the hall. Sarah caught his arm.

"My instincts never let me down Huey, you know that right? So why would they fail now?" she smiled. Huey chuckled and nodded his head.

"Mothers intuition never fails...."

"When it comes to someone loving her child." she said releasing him with a wink.

Huey shook his head and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Sarah was in the laundry room separating the lights and darks when some one knocked on the door. She stopped and opened the door to see a helpless looking woman at her front door with a bundle in her arms.

"Um, may I help you?" she asked questioningly.

"Is Tom home?" the woman asked she looked frightened. She stood 5 ft, 3 brown eyes, dark brown hair that stopped a little below her shoulders, and flawless brown skin.

"Not right now, but he should be on his way home now. Are you one of his clients?" Sarah asked.

"No. I'm the mother of this baby. It's his." she began to sob.

"What do mean his?" she asked.

"I mean, he is a dog who wont claim his own child. Sarah, he's a liar." the woman said tears streaming.

"Who are you, but first come in." Sarah told her stepping aside.

"My name is Tiana Rochel. And this is Manuela, my daughter." Tiana said moving the blanket from the baby's face. She was asleep but Sarah saw a resemblance to Tom on the spot, starting with her eyes.

"Oh my god." Sarah said covering her mouth.

"Mommy whose at the door?" Jazmine asked from the top of the stairs. She looked at the teary eyed woman with a baby in her arms then toward Sarah. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"Is that your daughter?" Tiana asked more tears streaming.

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"She needs to hear this." she said choking back a sob. Jazmines green eyes grew wide. Just when Sarah was about to speak up Huey came out the bathroom. He looked around and his eyebrows furrowed when all eyes landed on him.

"Um, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Mom....who is this?" Jazmine asked.

"A son?" Tiana asked about to turn to the door.

"No! Huey is our neighbor, he's Jazmine best friend. He's always here." Sarah stopped her.

"Dont make me sound like a mooch Sarah." he said with his famous eye brow raised. "Whats going on here?" he asked.

"Your not part of this family so I suggest you stay out of this." Tiana whispered. "I don't mean to sound rude but this is between myself, Tom and Sarah." she said looking at her feet.

"What about me? Mommy who is she?" Jazmine asked frantically. Sarah's mind went blank for a split second. "Mom!" Jazmine called.

"She's the mother of Toms other child!" Sarah screamed. Hueys head jerked up toward Jazmine who held a hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek. He could see her eyes begin to water in shock. She sprinted to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Jazmine!" Huey called running after her. He opened the door, closed and locked it. Jazmine was in the middle of her room bawling. "Jazmine." he whispered.

"I cant believe it, he cheated on my mother? This whole time I thought he just was over worked last year, but this is jus...jus..." she couldnt finish her sentence she was crying too hard. Huey couldnt help but to console her the best way he could. He pulled her into his chest and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I cant say I know how you feel but I can say don't even think about blaming yourself, its not your fault." He hushed. He sighed. '_Dammit Tom. Look what you did_.' he thought.

Back downstairs Sarah and Tiana were in the living room. No words were spoken just tears shed. Sarah heard Tom pull up in the driveway and she ticked.

"Tiana, if Manuela can stay asleep for a little while longer Id greatly appreciate it, but you have to hide. I'll call you when the time is right." Sarah told her.

"Where am I suppose to hide?" Tiana asked.

"The linen closet has plenty of space to fit the both of us beating the sperm out of him seeing as he cant control it. Quickly." she said. Tiana rose from the couch and speed walked to the linen closet. Sarah ran into the kitchen where she knew Tom was going to walk into first. The door opened and closed, just as she predicted, he walked right in. He looked at Sarah with that stupid smile.

"Hey honey." he said pursing his lips to kiss her cheek. Sarah turned away and her face became red with anger. "Whats wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Well Tom I was hoping you could tell me. Are you cheating on me, or have you cheated on me in the recent past." she asked in a low tone.

"What in the world gave you that idea." he asked with the stupid smile again. Sarah shook her head this was pissing her off, they were gonna go back and forth until Tiana came out.

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
It's too bad, it's too bad, baby  
But I gotta face reality  
It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too bad baby, yeah  
But I gotta face reality _

"A young woman came by earlier. She had a newborn in her arms, she was crying and she said it was yours. So are you cheating, or have you cheated in the recent past? And I'm not asking again." she said walking toward him.

_Today you had a visitor  
Or should I say an old friend  
But wait a minute  
That's not where it ends, no  
Is there something  
That you wanna tell me, hmm  
Cause I'm believing what your friends say  
About your hidden secrecies _

When she asked again she was two inches and one lie from punching him in his face. Tom looked at Sarah like he had no idea who she was talking about.

"Sarah...who are you..." he started. Sarah just shook her head violently and pushed him away. She stood in front of the counter and looked out the window, and angry tears began to fall.

"DONT LIE TO ME!" she yelled.

_Your girlfriend  
She wasn't disrespectful  
In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
And how could I argue with her  
Holding a baby with eyes like yours _

"Sarah why are you yelling at me, I never cheated on you." Tom said getting frustrated.

"Obviously you did. Think about it, if I never asked you before today and some one came by today saying they was the mother of your _other_ child and I'm sitting here yelling at you about it you did some creepin in the recent past because that baby looked no more than a month old!" She hissed.

_She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious _

Tom thought about what she was saying for a second. His eyes widened. '_Tiana?_' he thought. When the thought passed Sarah was back in his face.

"Did you?" she asked again.

"No." Tom finally answered. Sarah had enough. She swung a full palm and slapped him across the face leaving a red hand where she hit him.

"LIAR!" she screamed. She walked over to the linen closet and opened the door. Tiana looked scared and Manuela was still asleep. "Im not going to hurt you or Manuela, but I'm definitely gonna hurt him." she said. Her face was bright red, and her fist was clenched.

Tiana stepped out of the linen closet and walked into the kitchen. "Tom," she started to say almost crying as soon as she saw him. Tom looked up at Tiana, then Manuela in her arms and finally at Sarah who was irking to beat him again. "You don't remember the first four months of my pregnancy, you don't remember being at the hospital holding my hand while I gave birth to your other daughter, better yet you don't remember telling me about Sarah and Jazmine when you left me at the hospital the next day you ass hole? You don't remember all that? Do you remember telling me you werent married with a kid and how much you loved me?" she asked.

_She said she never wanted to hurt me  
And could I understand, she's afraid and lost  
She said a real woman wouldn't do this over the phone  
And that you told her about me after the baby was born, oh_

Sarahs jaw dropped when she heard the last two questions. She walked over to Tom and yanked him to his feet.

_Your girlfriend  
She wasn't disrespectful  
In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
And how could I argue with her  
Holding a baby with eyes like yours _

She grabbed his tie and forced him to stand in front of Tiana. She then ran upstairs to fetch Jazmine.

_She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious _

"Jazmine, sweetie open the door." she called. She heard footsteps coming toward the door and it opened. Huey stood at the door and Jazmine was on the floor still crying only lighter compared to earlier. "You have to hear this honey. I know its going to hurt you but your involved thanks to your idiot father." she told her. Sarah looked up at Huey and gave him a look. "You too Huey." she whispered.

"Why do I...." he stopped when he saw a tear run down her cheek. "Alright. C'mon Jazmine." Huey said holding out a hand for her to pull herself up on. She clutched onto his arm for support if she were to collapse. Sarah led the two downstairs into the kitchen. She positioned them so they were all facing Tom.

"Tom, you need to tell all of us the truth. Me as your wife, Jazmine, your daughter of 17 years, Tiana and Manuela, your other family and Huey, your gonna have to thank him later if he wont let me kick your ass." she threatened.

"Im a lawyer, you cant threaten me." Tom said smugly.

"But I'm your wife I have a right to hear the truth. We all do." she told him

"Where does Huey come into all this?" he asked.

"NEVER MIND THE DUMB QUESTIONS JUST ANSWER HERS AND MINE! TELL THE TRUTH!" she yelled. Manuela began to whine, Jazmine held onto Huey tighter and Tiana held her baby girl to his face. Tom was on his own.

_She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me  
Yet so precious _

_Hmm, oh the baby looks just like you  
How could you deny your own flesh and blood  
Your own child  
What kind of man are you?  
Oh, oh and _

_Your girlfriend  
She wasn't disrespectful  
In fact, she's a hundred percent sure  
And how could I argue with her  
Holding a baby with eyes like yours _

"Tell us the truth." She said calmly.

"You really wanna know why I did it?" he started.

"Is that a confession?" Sarah retorted.

"You know why I cheated, yes I admit it, but you really wanna know why? I'll be damn sure happy to tell you, you Sarah stopped loving me thats why. I was lonely you werent there for me and when my concerns surfaced you ignored them." he told her.

"What are you talking about? The only thing you cared about was your clients getting anally raped, and obviously not us getting hurt if you pulled some stupid shit like this." Sarah said getting amped. Huey looked down at Jazmine and she released his arm. He walked up behind Sarah and began to pull her away. Jazmine put a hand on Tianas shoulder and pulled her away as well in case of fists flying around.

"So what? Look I don't know what happened I wasnt feeling the love like I used to back when we were in high school but I feel that its gone. Sarah what happened to the good days when we used to go out and have fun?" he asked.

"We had Jazmine, we had to take care of her, we had to move here, she grew up and we grew apart. You stopped caring about us Tom, you only cared about work. I understand you wanted to provide for us but this was uncalled for. I mean look at her, she's a beautiful young woman who deserves better than this, better than you even. Look at the child you two created behind my back, look at Jazmine, your own daughter that you've had for 17 years and then you go and fuck it up because you felt unloved? Tom I'm your wife your suppose to let me know when your feeling neglected I would've been a better wife. Jazmine is practically taking care of herself now, this would have been a great time. Why didnt you come to me?" she asked.

_She said it's your child  
And it really messed me up  
How could you deny  
Your own flesh and blood ( what kind of man are you)  
Gotta face reality  
There can never be any more us  
Won't deny it's hurting me(its killin me, killin me)  
Yet so precious _

"Because I already met her." he told her gesturing toward Tiana. Sarah was struck with disbelief and looked away. "Are you finished? You done harassing me now?" Tom asked.

"Im not harassing you, I'm pissed. Since the house is in my name thanks to you, and I've been saving money from my job and have enough to get me and my baby anything we please I'm divorcing you. Since you feel the need to go mess around because I don't love you, I'm going to really show you what that feels like. Leave." she stated in a low angry tone. She turned to Tiana. " Thank you for coming by and helping me see something I never caught, do you have a place to stay?" Sarah asked.

"No. I live in a shelter now. I cant go back to my mother either." Tiana said. Sarah smiled a teary smile and sighed.

"Then I'm glad to let you in, if its okay with Jazmine." she said turning to her daughter. Jazmine looked into her mothers eyes and made an instant decision.

"I wouldnt mind having a sister. Tiana your welcome here, its fine with me." she said taking a breath to calm herself. "Daddy, I cant believe you would stoop so low, I don't even recognize you anymore. What a shame, I'm your child and I cant look at you the same for the rest of my life. You scarred me, and I hate you." she hissed. She turned to the other three and went back to her room. Huey followed without a sound.

_While all the time that I was loving you  
You were busy loving yourself  
I would stop breathing if you told me to  
Now you're busy loving someone else  
Eleven years out of my life  
Besides the kids I have nothing to show  
Wasted my years a fool of a wife  
I shoulda have left your ass a long time ago _

"Tom I really think you should go. I cant stand to see you right now either. I'm going to find my lawyer and get the papers, and by next week I expect you gone." Sarah said just above a whisper.

"You want me gone, fine I'm gone." Tom said.

_Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time  
cuz you're not worth my tears  
Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time,  
cuz you're not worth my tears_

Tom walked out the house and drove off. Sarah let out a breath and sat on the couch. Tiana looked at Sarah, then to Manuela. She sat next to the blond haired woman and put a hand on her shoulder while she cried.

"Sarah, if I caused your family pain then I think I should be the one to leave." she offered.

"No. As a mother I cant stand the sight of some one so young with a helpless child practically living on the streets. If you want to stay until you get a well paying job and a nice apartment for you and Manuela thats fine, but your always welcome here." Sarah told her still teary eyed.

"Thank you." Tiana smiled. She hugged Sarah without squeezing Manuela between them and felt her own tears begin to form.

_Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time  
cuz you're not worth my tears  
Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time,  
cuz you're not worth my tears _

_I know there are no guarantees  
In love you take your chances  
But somehow it seems unfair to me  
Look at the circumstances  
Through sickness and health 'till death do us part  
Those were the words that we said from our hearts  
So now when you say that you're leaving me  
I don't get that part _

Jazmine laid on her bed with her arm over her face to hide the tears. Huey sat in a chair on the other side of the room in case he said some thing wrong and she was about to beat the crap outta him. But he knew better than to piss her off more, so he kept quiet.

_I was your lover and your secretary  
Working every day of the week  
Was at the job when no one else was there  
Helping you get on your feet  
Eleven years of sacrifice  
And you can leave at the drop of a dime  
Swallowed my fears, stood by your side  
I shoulda left your ass a thousand times _

_Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time  
cuz you're not worth my tears  
Well I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon cry,  
I'm not gon shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon cry,  
it's not the time,  
cuz you're not worth my tears _

Then she finally spoke.

"I don't think I'm ever going to recover from this, no doctor in the world can cure this. I feel like this is all on me somehow I jus cant pin-point the reason." she stated.

"Jazmine, I already told you not to blame yourself, its Tom who screwed up not you." Huey tried to reassure.

"I know but there is just this feeling int the pit of my gut that says its my fault. I also feel like no one in this world loves me anymore." she said, her voiced cracked with the last statement.

"That not true. Even if he's an ass hole, Tom is still your father he loves you. Sarah cant live without you, she loves you. Your grandparents love you, your aunts, uncles, cousins, Cesar, Cindy Chaveli... they all love you." he told her. Jazmine just sucked her teeth and turned on her side away from him. "Jazmine..." he tried to say but she just sighed sadly and curled into a ball. "I love you." he let out.

Jazmine felt her heart stop for a second like her world froze over then it began to beat again when she heard her door open. She sat up quickly.

"Huey!" she called. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You...you love me?" she asked.

"Yes. I do. More than anything, I just thought you would've realized that by now. Think about it, 7 years ago what would I be doing right now. Plotting a revolution, and you'd be the first person I'd call on. Looking at us now, I'd still do the same if I never got out of that phase, but still I'd love you, I'd just be too scared to admit it." He said. He was about to fully walk out her room when he heard her coming up behind him. When he turned around to see her face, he fiercely got knocked over and her soft lips on his. When she sat up with a teary smile he just smiled back. He lifted himself on his elbows and sighed. "You are something else, you know that?" he said. Jazmine jus nodded while he wiped a tear from her eye. "Good. Cuz I love it." he said pulling her into another kiss.

Hey Guys!

I jus wanna give a special shout out to my boy TRIGGERMIKETHEGREAT cuz he is the shit and im gonna be super nice and tell ya'll to check out his story 'And She Gets Discouraged' his best one yet. (other than mine lol)

And to my boy YoungNeil, i wanna thank you for your support.

Luv ya both ^_^


	9. Tender Lovin Cesar

_**Dear Lie**_

_**(TLC Fanmail Album)**_

_Daddy...why?...Stop....Dont leave me and mommy behind. Daddy don't leave, wait. No, no, don't leave. Why? No, Daddy! Stop! _

"Daddy!" Jazmine shot up from her bed in tears hyperventilating. She curled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close as she cried. She was startled by a sudden movement next to her.

_Dear lie  
You suck  
You said you could fix anything  
Instead I'm fucked  
_

She turned to her left and Huey was simply turning over, or thats what she thought.

"Why are you crying?" he asked slowly his head buried in one of her pillows.

"Nightmares, its nothing." she told him.

"Bullshit. You don't cry over nothing after havin a nightmare and you wake up screamin 'daddy'. Why you cryin?" he asked again.

_You made things even worse for me  
If I had balls I'd tell you get away from me_

"Why else? Its tearing me apart on the inside. Think about it, you've seen my parents through these 7 years right, happy, a little crazy at times but they were happy right? When did all this come into play? When did that man feel the need to jus...jus go out and mess around knowing he got a daughter and a wife at home. They have been married for almost 20 years and now he gon pull some bullshit like this? Not in my world, no." she sobbed.

_Guess I'm not smart  
I let you unnerve me  
I let you control me  
Afraid the truth would hurt me  
When it's you that hurts me more _

Huey sat up and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. 4:07pm. That was one long ass nap. He looked at Jazmine and she was shaking fiercely. He sighed as he put a comforting arm over her shoulder. "I know. I've seen Tom act a little retarded over the years but I've had worse. I probably have no father, I don't have my mother any more. But as many times me and Riley are at each others throats I still have him, me and Granddad don't see eye to eye but he's still my grandfather and he love me. You are so damn lucky to have parents to care for you, bathe you, clothe you, feed you, send you to school, you don't wanna live my life and vaguely remember your mother leaving you and your little brother who was a baby at the time."

_Get outta my mouth  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my mind  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
_

He held her close to his chest and ran his fingers through her strawberry blond hair. "Would you want that? Would you want me leave you?" he asked. Something about his last question struck her heart.

"No." she whispered.

"Then don't let his stupidity and his mistake bring you down." he told her.

_Get outta my mouth  
You're nothing but trouble  
Get outta my life  
Get out of me  
_

"What about you?" she asked. He chuckled lightly.

"No need to worry bout me, I'm always gonna be here for you no matter how crazy shit gets." He wrapped his other arm around her waist and laid back on the bed with Jazmine pressed onto him.

"Thanks Huey." she said wiping a tear from her eye.

_Out of me (out of me)  
Out of me  
Out of me lie  
Lie lie lie lie _

"But what I don't get is why would he do it?" Jazmine asked. Huey sighed and began to stroke her hair lightly trying to soothe her.

"Well you gotta ask him that yourself. I may be a guy but remember I'm different, all guys are in their own way. Like girls. Guys cant understand girls, girls cant understand guys, its a vicious circle we have to cope with." He explained the best way he could.

_Dear lie  
You're dumb  
You think you've got the best of me  
You think you won_

Jazmine nuzzled into his chest more and let the tears keep flowing. She hugged him tighter and clutched onto his shirt. He hissed and it made her jump. He chuckled.

"Sorry, chest hair." he smiled. Jazmine just closed her eyes and let the good memories of her and her father pass through the mental walls of her mind.

_  
Misread my vulnerability  
I've got your walls  
Now get the hell away from me  
I've learned your art_

Huey wished he could read her mind, that way he could figure out a way to help her stop crying. He blames Tom for creating more stress on her head. School is gonna be on that line until she graduates, getting a job is coming next, handling Zuri is gonna be a problem, now her father is causin trouble in her family life. But he knew as long as they were together she had nothing to worry about.

_  
Won't let you unnerve me  
Won't let you control me  
The truth will only free me  
And your lies won't hurt no  
No more _

Jazmine could sense Huey was in deep thought, probably about her. She felt safe with him, being in his arms made her think there were less problems in her life frustrating her more. Being where she was now subtract the family problems she was going through, Huey made all that pain disappear jus by a simple touch. A single hand on her shoulder, a pat on the back, the feel of their bodies in close contact, the touch of their lips that first night, when their not touching whenever he smiled she knew thing s were going to be okay if she was having problems and vice versa.

_Get outta my mouth  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my mind  
Stop puttin' words in my head_

"Your tense, whats wrong with you?" Jazmine asked. She felt him tense up suddenly.

"Nothin. I'm jus worried about you. Your stressed, tired, worn down by others. Live like I do, stop letting things get in your way, push them aside until you feel the need to handle them. Zuri, aint no big deal you can bang on her again, I kno that much after what I witnesses. Your dad, that might bring you down a whole lot cuz its a family thing. Then what would happen t....." he stopped.

"What?" she asked.

_  
Get outta my mouth  
You're nothing but trouble  
Get outta my life  
Get out of me  
Out of me (out of me)  
Out of me  
Out of me lie  
Lie lie lie lie _

"What would happen to us? I mean what if thing s don't work out in your parents divorce the way your mother hopes and you have to live with your father? You think he'd let me anywhere near you after today? Think about it Jazmine. How would we cope with not seeing each other again? We would..." he was cut off by her lips.

"Shut up. You sound like me when I was hooked on that pony when we were ten. And your getting a little irrational for your character." she said solemnly. Huey just rolled his eyes. "Plus I don't think he's gonna want to take custody of me anyway. Don't worry about us either, together or apart, your still mine," she said placing his hand over her heart. " and I'm still yours."

_Lie lie  
I've got  
Your walls  
Now get the hell away from me  
I learned your art  
Won't let you unnerve me  
Wont' let you control me  
The truth will only free me  
And your lies won't hurt no  
No more _

Huey could see the sincerity in her emerald eyes in the afternoon light, they glowed a sad glow when her head hung low when she was alone, but when they were together they glowed a brighter green that shined and polished his world. He blamed Tom for causing her sudden pain but he thanked god for showing him real light. Jazmine.

_Get outta my mouth  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my mind  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
Get outta my mouth  
You're nothing but trouble  
Get outta my life  
Get out of me  
Out of me (out of me)  
Out of me  
Out of me lie  
Lie lie lie lie _

He pulled her back down to his chest and they drifted off to sleep again in each others arms. Neither one could stop the situation from happening, but they were in command of their own future, not just as Jazmine Dubois and Huey Freeman, they were in command, together.

_**Turntables**_

_**(TLC 3D)**_

The morning was boring without Cindy around. Cesar showed up at the bus stop looking pretty sad without his bubbly ghetto blond by his side, but he was strong with and without her. Mostly with.

"Hey Cesar." Jazmine greeted with half a yawn.

"Hey. Where's Huey?" he asked.

"Im right here. If you didnt see my afro then you blind shitless without Cindy." Huey said from the ground. Jazmine was being lazy and didnt feel like tying her own shoe so she made him do it for her. He rose from the ground and dusted himself off. He looked at Cesar and noticed something quite different. He looked pale compared to his normal tone. "You okay man?" he asked.

"Im good its Cindy I'm worried about. The doctor may have said she was fine but then somethin could happen and I'll lose her. It scares me jus thinkin about it. And where were you two yesterday? Cindy wanted to see ya'll, what happened?" he asked. Huey and Jazmine exchanged looks and Jazmine hung her head down before looking off into the distance.

"Not now man. Its personal." Huey told him. Cesar let it go, he'd ask later when Jazmine wasnt around. The look on her face said something was seriously wrong and it hurt. He had no idea how right he was.

The bus pulled up and the raspy old voice of Uncle Ruckus sounded in their ears.

"Well what do ya kno, if it isnt the little half and half, Mr. Basketball Man, and Sir Mix-A-Lot of Woodcrest. You niggas know the drill back of the bus." he said.

"You kno Ruckus, we could file a report of verbal abuse against you for calling us that downgrading and derogatory name you call 'niggas' and have you arrested from your every job you have in this district we call 'home'. Think about it, where would you go with no job outside of Woodcrest. Who would hire you?" Huey said using his laws of logic over demeaning words of ignorance like he used to do way back when. Jazmine just smiled while Cesar looked away trying not to laugh.

"Just get yo narrow black asses on the bus." Ruckus said. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead as he turned his gazed back to the road as the other kids got on the bus behind them.

"Huey I am so gonna kiss you later." Jazmine smirked. Huey's eyebrow rose up and he smirked back.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked. Jazmine simply pulled him by his shirt and yanked him into a quick kiss. Cesar sat behind them and smiled. He and Cindy do the same thing. Damn he was missing her more than normal. First of all, she was hurt, second she text him every two hours to make sure he was okay and to report her physical status which leads to the third reason he worried. She's pregnant wit his kid. He was fine with the idea of becoming a father, and the father of their child but this early didnt really strike him until the words came out the doctors mouth. Money wasnt an issue for him, a house was already coming his way when he graduated from high school thanks to his father who bought it before Cesar was 12. Damn plans and time changed with two small words that effected the rest of his life along with hers.

While Cesar sat behind his two best friends, who were finally undeniably in love with each other and they stopped hiding it after forever, he thought about the day he first laid eyes on Cindy. She was schooling Riley on the court when she caught his eye. He turned too quickly for her to catch, but he was mesmerized by her bright sapphire, almost diamond, blue eyes. He smirked at the thought of it and closed his eyes to reminisce on the very first time she spoke to him.

_**Flashback 1**_

_I used to walk around like  
Nothing could happen to me  
Life is a gamble so I  
Should live life more carefully  
But all I know is that I  
Control my own destiny  
I used to look at others  
Instead of me blaming me_

"Hey." Cindy smiled brightly.

"Hey." Cesar said with a slight blush thankfully it was barely noticeable.

"You play ball?" she asked.

"Yeah." he lit up.

"Well D-up and show me what you got." She said. "I don't wanna sound rude I hope you kno dat. Its jus how I talk. Jus so ya kno." she said.

"Girl c'mon I aint got all day." Riley yelled from across the court.

"Hol' up man. Damn calm ya nerves. So you gonna play," she said tossing the ball to Cesar nearly knocking the wind outta him. "or what?"

"Im in."

Cesar smiled at himself. The day he met her he beat her in a game, two on two.

"Damn." Cindy started clearly out of breath. "Your good." she ended with a smile.

"Well thats how Brooklyn be rollin." he told her also out of breath.

"Whats your name again?" she asked.

"I never said, but since you asked, I'm Micheal but peepz at home call me Cesar." he said holding out his hand to lift her from the ground.

"Why?" she asked.

"My last name fits me more than my first." he laughed. She smiled in agreement.

"Well its nice to meet you Cesar. I hope we can play again sometime." she said turning away.

"Wait, I didnt catch your name." he said lightly tapping her arm.

"Cindy, or 'Fearsome McPherson' as they call me out hea." she smiled. She turned back around without a word, but when she reached the other side of the fence she took one more glance at him and smiled.

Then the unwanted one from two days ago came back.

_**Flashback 2**_

_Don't ask yourself why  
Just look to the sky  
Believe that soon you'll see the other side_

_I know  
That through all the struggle  
There's a bright road  
At the end of the tunnel  
Now you should know  
Whatever your dilemma may be  
You'll learn  
Life is worth it  
Watch the tables turn _

"Cindy, Cindy. Oh my....Huey you gotta drive us to the hospital now!"

Cesar turned his head toward the window and sighed. '_Damn. Of all time s for us to be in any kind of trouble. Jus when things was lookin good for us all.' _he thought as another old school moment passed through his mind. The day he was about to ask her out. Funny day.

_**Flashback 3**_

"Damn, ai'iight you beat me I'll take the loss this time." Cesar said with a smile as they finished a game of hoops at the arcade.

"You already kno Cesar, so why try to beat the best? Might wanna quit while you still can." Cindy gloated as they made their way back to an arguing Huey and Jazmine. What they were fighting over they didnt know.

_Whenever you feel troubled  
With problems coming your way  
Don't ever get discouraged  
There's always a better day  
We all don't know the answers  
Believe and trust when I say  
That havin' faith is always  
The way to make things okay _

"So um....Cindy.." he started.

"Yeah?" she answered with a bright smile.

But just when Cesar opened his mouth. Tip, drop, spill, drip all over Cesar.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" He exclaimed. Huey and Jazmine both put on ashamed innocent faces.

"Sorry." they said in unison. Cesar looked over to Cindy who had her hand covering her mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting up to get a good look at the new stain on his jeans.

"Im good. Nuttin like a lil Tide to get it out, when I get home that is." He chuckled.

"Well lets see what we can get out for now before we leave?" Cindy said placing several napkins over his lap to pick up what they could.

"This is gonna be a bitch to get out." he sighed.

"Yeah, but might as well get some out before it settles right?" Cindy smiled.

"You are so right.

Cesar smirked damn he was so close that day. But the next was way off. She ended up baggin him, and they've been together ever since.

_Don't ask yourself why  
Just look to the sky  
Believe that soon you'll see the other side  
__I know  
That through all the struggle  
There's a bright road  
At the end of the tunnel  
Now you should know  
Whatever your dilemma may be  
You'll learn  
Life is worth it  
Watch the tables turn _

He continued to stare out the window and watch the city fly by him. They drove by the hospital where she is recovering and Cesar blinked back a tear. He didnt know why. She was fine. Maybe he was scared he couldnt tell only time would. But he couldnt blame himself for what happened, but he could blame Zuri for being a jealous, vindictive bitch and taking it out on someone else. But not only is Cindy on the line but now so is his son, or daughter. Great.

_You've had your ups and downs but  
It happened for a reason  
__Cause after April showers  
There will come a change of season  
So please don't give up now cuz  
The sun's shinin' through the clouds  
It's gonna be alright  
I know  
_  
_That through all the struggle  
There's a bright road  
At the end of the tunnel  
Now you should know  
Whatever your dilemma may be  
You'll learn  
Life is worth it  
Watch the tables turn _

The bus came to a stop and he looked up. At the school already. Time flies. He rose from his seat and walked down the aisle of the bus slowly almost in a daze. He looked around and Huey and Jazmine were standing off to the side waiting on him.

"You feelin okay Cesar?" Jazmine asked.

"Im good. C'mon guys. Another 7 hours bein in this death trap we call school and when thats over we gotta do it all over again til it ends all together senior year. One more year guys and we gone for good." he smirked.

"So true." Jazmine agreed. Huey simply nodded his head.

The threesome walked around the building to their usual spot. A large tree by the back of the school, but not too far off campus. Huey sat down and Jazmine sat next to him. He shook his head and pulled her closer. She let out a small giggle and put her head on his lap. Cesar watched the two and pictured himself and Cindy. He smirked to himself and put his headphones in his ears and let the music pull him into another world.

"Huey." Jazmine whispered.

"Hmm?" he nodded. His eyes were closed and a breeze flowed by making his hair flow with it, regardless of the puffy ponytail.

"What are you thinkin about? I'm jus curious." she asked. Huey opened one eye and closed it with a smirk.

"Nothin really. Jus lettin it wander a little bit." he said in a mellow tone.

"Wander where?" she asked.

"Im not tellin you." he smirked.

"Why not?" she asked crossing her arms. He opened his eyes and looked down to her pouty frame and let out a small chuckle. "Whats so funny?"

"Not a damn thing." he answered looking into the distance.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes and his eyes were suddenly on her. She felt her heart stop. His eyebrow rose and she smiled. What happened next she didnt see coming. He smacked her square on her thigh, and it hurt like a bitch. "AHH! Huey you little ass hole, that hurt!"

"It slipped." he said with the same mellow tone.

"My fist is gonna slip in your face." she threatened rubbing her throbbing leg.

"Try me." he smirked. Jazmine sat up and just when she was about to push him over he caught her wrist and flipped her on her back. She tried to fight, but he was strong, and he wasnt really applying pressure at all.

"I hate you." she laughed.

"Dont lie." he laughed back.

"Shut up. And get off me." Jazmine demanded. Huey shook his head, she struggled, wriggled and fought to get up but she couldnt. Damn. "Your an ass hole." she smirked.

The bell rang and Huey got up, he lifted her off the ground and tapped Cesar on the shoulder, he cant hear a damn thing when his headphones are on. But who really can?

As they walked Jazmine suddenly felt a bad vibe rush through her system. Zuri. She stopped dead in her tracks in a hall full of students and lockers opening and closing. Huey looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"She's here. I can feel her." Jazmine said. Her mood shifted and she turned 180 degrees and there she was with Riley. She was leaning against the locker next to his, while he pulled out a large history book. He smiled at her and kissed her lips. Jazmine twitched. '_Does he know where them lips been?' _she thought.

Zuri turned her head and caught Jazmines mean mugg. She gave one of her own and nodded toward a friend of hers who was standing not too far from Jazmine. That girl was in a small trio, who all turned their attention to Jazmine with the same mean mugg. Zuri whispered to Riley and walked up to Jazmine.

"Well, looks like your missing one today. I hope she's alright." she laughed wickedly.

"Dont worry she ai'iight, but you wont be." Jazmine said looking Zuri up and down with disgust.

"Yea right. Jus cuz you got that one time, don't mean you gon get it a second time. Trust." she said twisting her neck.

"Try and kick my ass, I'll have you on the ground before you can even think about throwin a punch." Jazmine threatened.

"Oh really?" Zuri asked getting into her face. Her chest was inches from Jazmines but her face was mere centimeters from hers.

"Yea." Jazmine said closing the gap.

"Dont be getting all up in my face like you really gon do shit." Zuri said pushing Jazmine away by her forehead.

"Touch me again bitch. I dare you." Jazmine said getting back in Zuris face. She took a single finger and pushed Jazmines shoulder. What she didnt see was her fist coming to meet her frame until it made full contact and knocked her into the floor with a loud drop. The whole hallway stopped and began to surround the two. Huey and Cesar were in front watching.

Zuri got back up and tackled Jazmine to the floor only to be flipped and punched in the face several times. Already her nose was beginning to bleed hard. Huey had enough and tried to pry Jazmine off Zuri, Cesar had to help him. As soon as they detached the girls from each other Zuri was being aided by her small posse.

"I told you I cant stand yo hoe ass! And I told you not to touch me! Try that shit again I dare you! Say I wont have yo ass under my foot trick! Don't you ever come at me sideways again! Tryna be hard, yea ai'iight bitch! Thats why you cried the first time I whupped that ass the other day! Please come at me again! I will leave yo ass breathless if you ever try that again! Watch!" Jazmine yelled as the boys pulled her away from the scene. The whole hall way was filled with applause and people telling her to beat her again. Yet again, Jazmine came out without a single scratch.

"Damn." was all Cesar could say. Huey looked at him and nodded.

"Told you so." he said calmly. Jazmine yanked her arms out of their grasp and did the gangsta swipe across her nose. She was breathing a little heavy though. "Jaz you feel a little better?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm good for now. But I'm waitin on her to come at me again, really." she said shaking her head still breathing heavy.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea." she kept breathing and hunched over. "Damn, I cant breathe." she said looking around.

"Try to stand up first and breathe." Huey told her. She held onto him for support. Her body was hot, she was sweaty and not breathing well. Whats wrong with her? Jazmine continued to take deep breaths and then she began to cough and gasp for air she couldnt take in. She started to shake a little. "Jazmine breathe." he told her.

She couldnt speak because she would cough or wheeze.

"Yo is she okay?" Cesar asked.

"I don't really kno but...." Huey's sentence was cut off when Jazmine collapsed and passed out. Now he remembered. Her high blood pressure! 1: she ticked. 2: she was pissed. and 3: she was stressed. The three things he had to make sure didnt happen all at once or her blood pressure would rise and cause her to pass out like she just did. "Oh shit." he said as he lifted her up and carried her to the nurse. Cesar on his tail. He opened the door, and laid her on the bed in front of the door against the wall.

"Oh poor baby, what happened?" the nurse asked checking her pulse on the spot. Her heart was racing.

"She has high blood pressure, and she's been stressed lately. She was out of breath at first but then she passed out." Huey explained.

"Jordain, get her an oxygen mask." the nurse told her assistant who complied in an instant. Less than 30 seconds later she came back with a mask hooked onto a tank. She placed it over her head and let her breathe the much needed air. "You two need to get to homeroom. She should regain consciousness in about an hour. Well send her to class when we're sure she'll be okay. We'll call her parents. But first things first, which one of you has information on her?" she asked.

"I do." Huey said.

"Medical info?" she said with a confused look.

"Trust me, I know."

"When was the last time she bleed her monthly?" she asked. A blush crept on his cheeks and yet he was still able to answer.

"Just last weekend." he said with his eyes wandering. Cesar took two steps away from him and looked at him funny.

"You'll do fine." the nurse said with a nervous smile.

"Cesar I'll see you later." Huey told his friend.

"Sure." then this nigga dipped. Ass hole.

_11:50am Per. 3_

"Uh, Huey." Mr. Roberts, Huey and Jazmines Japanese Language/History teacher called.

"Yeah?" Huey answered in a bored tone.

"Your wanted in the nurses office." he informed. Huey hopped up from his seat and practically left in th blink of an eye. When he got into the nurses office, Jazmine was sitting on the bed looking bored shitless. She looked in the doorway and saw him. She sighed deeply and smiled. He walked in and stood in front of the bed.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah. I really hope I didnt scare you and Cesar." she said apologetically.

"Its fine. As long as your okay then I have nothing to worry about." He told her with calm eyes. They were fixed into hers, unmoving but relieved.

"Thanks Huey." she smiled. The nurse walked in and her head jerked back a little.

"Well, didnt expect you to be here so quickly. I just did a little physical on her and shes all set. You can take her to class now." the nurse told them. Jazmine hopped off the bed and stretched. Huey caught a small glimpse of her naval and his eyebrow poked up and went back down as quickly as it rose.

"Great. Whats Mr. Roberts teaching today?" Jazmine asked as they exited the office.

"Uh...the Heian period and Kyoto." he informed.

"Oh joy." she said rolling her eyes with a small giggle. "I blame you for dragging me into that class. But its actually fun learning a new language and the history at the same time. Thanks a bunch." she smiled.

"I wanted a challenge and you wanted to learn a not-so-typical language so we killed two birds with one stone." he said.

"But who threw it?" Jazmine joked. Huey shook his head and chuckled.

_'She is something else....'_


	10. SWeet LoVes XSCAPE pt1

_**Right Here/Weak/Rain**_

Classes were hell, gym killed and was boring as hell without Cindy. Jazmine, Huey, and Cesar wanted to knock OUT! They were on their way out when Huey thought going home this early would be ...well....not fun. Regardless of the tiredness and fatigue he wanted to have a nice walk home. But he didnt wanna be alone. Cesar hopped the city bus so he could see Cindy as early as possible. He was missin is baby and felt like he needed to be with her after 7 long ass hours without her. Jazmine didnt care as long as she got home before 3:00pm or Sarah would throw a fit. Besides being in high school, you get out at 1:59 in the afternoon. It was a 8 minute walk off the campus grounds and a little over a mile walk home, which took over and hour and some change when walking. Since she was with Huey, it would take half an hour to get down the main street from the school and another half hour plus some to get home on Timid Deer Lane. Thats kind of a troop to most people but to them, it was a great stress reliever, a good exercise for the legs, and peaceful with the one your in love with. Plenty of time to talk about your day and to enjoy each others company. Simply beautiful.

"So, how was your day?" Jazmine asked.

"It was long and tiring. But you already know that, your in most of my classes." Huey sighed. "How bout you?" he asked.

"Mm, ai'iight I guess. Subtract the fight wit Zuri. I bet you when we get back I'm getting called to the main office and getting a day out suspension. I wont mind though. I'll tell my mom everything. She'll understand clearly." she said. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his expression was content like he were thinking the day away. It made her wonder what was going on in his head sometimes. "Huey..."

"I can obviously hear you. I don't sleep walk you know." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

His eyes opened and he looked at her. She was looking directly ahead and by the expression on her face, she was thinking about something, hard. He pulled one hand out his pocket and the other remained. She felt his gaze and looked back at him. Her heart fluttered lightly and she took a step over with questioning eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered simply looking back ahead. He sighed and took in a little air. As polluted as it may be, he didnt mind at the moment. He was just enjoying himself, walking in peace with Jazmine by his side.

_Lately There Seems To Be  
Some Insecurities  
About The Way I Feel  
Where I Wanna Be  
Boy, You Know Is With You  
No One Can Do  
The Things You Do  
To Me _

The walk got quiet so Jazmine thought of the best way she could lighten up the day.

"Hey Huey..." she started.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his eyes still straight.

"What made you want to stay with me all these years even after the multiple times I've gotten into your skin?" she asked. Huey stopped dead in his tracks with a baffled look over his usually emotionless frame.

"Why?" he asked.

"Im curious. I mean...its 100% obvious you love me that I understand. As many times as you told me already, that one little question still irks me." she explained. He stepped forward and kept walking, she walked beside him.

_Never To Be Mistaken  
Long As It's Love We're Making  
There's Gonna Be Some Rain  
Gonna Beat The Pain  
But As Long As I Know  
Boy, Time Will Show  
Our Love Will Grow  
And I Know _

"Well why else? I've always loved you like I keep saying. I guess I couldnt hold it in any longer. You and I both know when I have something to say, I let it out, but that took a while. Like 6 or 7 long years a while. Seriously." he told her. Jazmines face lit up.

"Really?" Huey just nodded. "Aw, arent you the romantic type." she joked.

"Dont play? And you never really got into my skin." he said. She stepped closer as they walked until their shoulder touched.

_Love Will Be Right Here  
Be Right Here  
Right Here  
Be Right Here  
No Fear  
Have No Fear  
No Tears  
Love Is Here _

"You are such a sweetie when you wanna be, you know that right?" she smiled.

"Yeah." he answered with a grin. "But everyone still sees me as an ass hole who doesnt like anybody, but you still love me, why is that?" he asked. Damn he was good at turning the tables.

"Well, there was not only a physical attraction but your sharp, different, inner loving personality kinda caught my eye and you stole my heart." she told him. A small blush crept upon her cheeks. Huey could see it as clear as day, even when she turned her head in the opposite direction.

_True Love Some Don't Believe In  
That's Just What I'm Givin'  
I'm Gonna Keep It Strong  
I'll Be Holdin' On  
To You  
No One Can Do  
Me Like You Do  
It's True _

Huey smirked at himself. He loved doing that. He also loved the feeling of being close to her. He laced his fingers with hers. He felt her jump slightly. She looked at their intertwined fingers and gave his hand a small squeeze and a smile.

_Sure As The Sun Is Shining  
Our Love Will Keep On Climbing  
There's Gonna Be Some Rain  
Gonna Beat The Pain  
But As Long As I Know  
Boy, Time Will Show  
Our Love Will Grow  
And I Know _

"If thats how you really feel then, its all good. Funny thing is, you stole mine too." he confessed proudly. Jazmine looked at him with her mouth slightly open in shock. "Keep that between us." he said quickly.

"I will." she smiled more.

_Love Will Be Right Here  
Be Right Here  
Right Here  
Be Right Here  
No Fear  
Have No Fear  
No Tears  
Love Is Here _

They walked hand in hand, swaying back and forth like the cutest couple anyone has ever seen in their lives. Jazmine nudged closer to his large shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his and put her head on his shoulder. The sweet scent of the Axe body spray tickled her senses and made her feel like she were in a whole other dimension. Just her and Huey.

_Don't Let Go  
You Should Know  
This Thing Is Real _

Huey felt her head press against his shoulder and he looked down only to see the very top of her head and the tip of her nose. Every angle, she was the most beautiful being he was ever encountered.

_No Questions  
Just Explain To  
Your Heart And  
__Love Will Be Right Here _

Jazmine felt his gaze again and looked off into the distance. She noticed an elderly couple holding hands cuddling like she and Huey were and she thought of how nice it would be to be with Huey for that long, plus some. She'd love every minute of it. A smile remained on her face and she looked over toward a younger couple who were about 9-10 years old playing. The girl hopped on the boys back and knocked him over. They laughed and Jazmine thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Huey noticed.

_Love Will Be Right Here  
Be Right Here  
Right Here  
Be Right Here  
No Fear  
Have No Fear  
No Tears  
Love Is Here _

_Love's Gonna Be Right Here _

"Gotta love the kids these days. So young, so cute so...." Jazmine started. The last of her sentence got caught when she couldnt think of the next word, she had an idea of when she wanted to say but couldnt word it out. So Huey did it for her.

"In love." He said looking down at his only girl. She looked at him and nodded.

"Took the words right outta my mouth. You know what I couldnt have said it better myself really." she said with a big bright beautiful smile. Huey smiled back.

He looked ahead of her and pulled her to a small hill. A tree stood tall and underneath plenty of shade. He sat down first and she sat beside him at first. He pulled her between his legs. One was up and the other at her side. She sat down and rested her head against his chest, her body was slightly turned like she was being cradled like a child. His arms were securely wrapped around her shoulders and his chin rested at the crook of her neck. Her whole body was relaxed when they were together but right then her heart began to race.

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me...  
but it's causing me to act in such a crazy way.  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing...  
it's a feeling that I want to stay.  
_

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself but it just kept picking up speed.

_'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,  
with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
I can't figure out just what to do,  
when the cause and cure is you.  
_

Huey noticed the sudden silence and began to wonder.

"Jazmine, you okay? You kinda quiet." he asked.

"Im fine. Its a long walk, my heart is just pounding really hard. Don't worry I can breathe." she told him. He put a hand over her chest and it really was pounding like thousand drums.

"Wow. Well I'm glad we get to take a break from the walk huh?" he chuckled.

"Mhm." she nodded.

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak. _

'_God I cant help myself! There is always that one thing that makes me feel like this. What is it?' _Jazmine thought as her heart continued to try to pop out of her chest.

_It's Time after time after time I've tried to fight it.  
But your love is strong it keeps on holding on.  
Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading.  
In my condition I don't want to be alone. _

'_Why do I feel this way every time I see him. We're already together but he still makes my heart pound like crazy. Why?' _She pondered. It was a beautiful thing to have him around like this but, these butterflies wouldnt stop flying all around her gut.

_'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,  
with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
I can't figure out just what to do,  
when the cause and cure is you._

His arms were strong and tight around her like he was holding on for dear life. Hell she jus might be his life. She'll never know.

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak. _

She couldnt get the idea out of her head. The butterflies were everywhere! In her veins, her fingertips, her cheeks, her eyes, and mostly her heart. That was one feeling she adored when he was near but it scared her somehow. She didnt care.

_I try hard to fight it.  
No way can I deny it.  
Your love's so sweet.  
It knocks me off my feet. _

He held her tighter and her heart jumped increasing the pace. Her palms began to sweat a little bit and a sudden surge of energy found its way into her so fast her breath got caught in her throat for a split second. It came out a single hiccup. Huey chuckled lightly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." she smiled. Sh heard him chuckle again and he nuzzled into her more. His chin was now resting in a highly sensitive area. It made her shudder every time he exhaled.

_I get so weak...  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak...  
Boy it's something I can't explain.  
I get so weak...  
Something 'bout the way you do  
the things you do ooh ooh, it...  
knocks me right off of my feet,  
off of my feet.  
Can't explain why your loving makes me weak. _

"This is something we should do more often." she told him. He nodded his head in agreement but where his head rested tickled her neck. A small giggle escaped her breath and she simply kept smiling. God she loved the feeling! But was there more?

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak. _

Whatever it was, she was hooked to it like a drug. He was her addiction and she never wanted to get off no matter what happened.

She continued to relax when a tiny raindrop fell on the tip of her nose.

"Huh? Is it suppose to rain?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot it is." He answered as they jumped up quickly. As soon as they were away from the tree it began to pour on their heads.

"Ah! We gotta get outta the rain like now." Jazmine said giggling.

"I got no hood." Huey told her. She pulled a navy blue umbrella from her bag and opened it. "Your short it wont cover us both." He said.

"And your too tall." she added. Then an idea popped into her head. "Huey can you carry me and my bag? I'll hold the umbrella." she offered.

"Yeah." he said. Then a clap of thunder crashed overhead scaring them both. "Hurry up. Get on my back!" he laughed as it began to downpour completely. Jazmine gave him the bag and hopped on his back as fast as she could. She held the umbrella as he walked. She couldnt help but to laugh because she forgot all about the weather alert regarding the strong rain and thunder storm.

Even as she was safe under the umbrella and it poured like crazy it felt like just a summer rain quickly passing by with a misty breeze with it. The sound was like music to her ears.

_Sometimes it's soft as a misty rain  
That gently touches my soul  
It cools the fire that burns in me  
And I simply lose control  
So just _

Huey stepped in a puddle and let out a complaining groan. "You gotta be shittin me!" he yelled. The thunder grew louder, the storm was closing in, fast.

_Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops  
Rain on me  
Just  
Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just shower me  
Just rain on me _

"You okay?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah. I'll live." he said as he crossed the street. Cars zoomed by and more water threatened to splash over them so he hurried home with Jazmine on his back. She giggled when a car almost splashed water on them, Huey jumped back further onto the sidewalk to be safe...er.

_Full as a dam at capacity  
My passion's about to explode, yeah  
I can't escape, it's surrounding me  
I'm caught in a storm  
That I don't need no shelter from _

Jazmine felt so secure with Huey taking her home this way. It felt something like a dream she never wanted to wake from. EVER.

_Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops  
Rain on me  
Just  
Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just shower me  
Just rain on me _

Huey walked until he hit an all too familiar corner. Home free at last.

"Jazmine you wanna go home by yourself or are we sittin in the house?" he asked.

"Yours or mine?" she countered with a puzzling question of her own. He laughed. "Put me down I wanna walk." she told him. He set her on the ground and they walked hand in hand again. Jazmine led Huey to the middle of the street just so she could feel the heavy raindrops all over her. She left the umbrella open and danced around.

"Jazmine get out of the rain, you'll catch a cold." he told her as she continued to spin around like a little girl. He walked behind her and she got a hold of his wrist. She begun to spin him too.

_Shower me  
Sprinkle me  
Fall down on me  
(You're love just fall on me)_

Fall down, fall down on me

Jazmine stopped spinning and turned to a very wet Huey who just stared in awe. He stepped forward and looked up at the dark sky. Jazmine looked up and the rain fell on her face. It reminded her of the heavy love she received from Huey, and vice versa.

_  
Let it  
Fall down, fall on me_

Thats what it was. She was in love. Huey pulled her closer so they touch, not caring about how soaked they were. Jazmine looked into his mahogany eyes and they had an irresistible glow to them. She knew what was coming. She let her umbrella fall out her grip and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her heart stopped racing finally and she could breathe again.

_  
Just _

As the rain fell softer on them, they shared a sweet kiss in the rain like a romance novel come to life. Her small hands found his neck and she felt so lifted, so high off the ground she never felt like coming back to the earth.

_Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just fall like raindrops  
Rain on me  
Just  
Rain down (on) on me  
Let you're love just shower me  
Just rain on me _

When she looked into his eyes again they stayed focused on each other until a loud rumble shook beneath their feet like a small earthquake. Jazmine looked back up and put out a small hand to let the raindrops fall upon it. Huey was mesmerized by her in every way he could think of, but they had to get out of the rain before they got sick.

"Jazmine we gotta get outta this rain." he told her as he pulled his key out his pocket. She picked up her umbrella and they walked onto the Freeman pavement into the house.

_Sometimes it's soft as a misty rain....._


	11. SWeet LoVes XSCAPE pt2

_**Softest Place on Earth**_

Huey opened the door and kicked off his now soaking wet boots. That was one water stain that wasnt comin out for a while. Jazmine took off her sneakers and laughed at the funny sensation of her wet jeans along her ankles. This was going to be a long night.

Her mothers car wasnt in the driveway so she had to call and tell her she was staying with Huey again, or at least until the storm passed.

It rang....and rang....then...

"Jazmine." Sarah said from the other end.

"Hey Mom." Jazmine greeted sweetly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Im fine. Its just me and Huey sorta got caught in the rain, but were at his house right now. We just got in." she informed.

"So your staying there tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, your bound to have clothes over there so have fun, don't be up to late...."

"And you'll see me in the morning." Jazmine finished.

"I love you honey. Send Huey my love too."

"Love you too Mommy. I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jazmine waited for Sarah to hang up first before closing her phone.

"What she say?" Huey asked.

"She sends her love and she'll see us in the morning." she informed.

"Gotta love Sarah." he said. He looked at himself and shook his head. He was gonna need a long hot shower. Like now. "Im bout to hop in the shower, you jus find what you need for tonight and then you can hop in." he told her.

"Yep." she agreed.

They both went upstairs to his room and they each grabbed a towel. His a Celtic green and hers a Watermelon pink. He walked out after pulling out a dark green t shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. Jazmine however had to rummage through the bag he had full of clothes he washed and kept for her. The water began to run and she didnt feel like sitting down in wet clothes. She stripped them off and wrapped the towel around her while she pulled out an old black t shirt that used to be Hueys way back when and mint green and white bikini underwear. Her faves since 8th grade, she can still fit them by the look of it.

She sat in the room for less than 5 minutes until she got tired of waiting for him to get out. She walked out the room into the bathroom where he was still showering. Today must've been a slow shower day for him.

"Jazmine what are you up to?" he asked. A sly smile crept upon her frame and she stepped in the shower with him.

"No good obviously." she whispered. Her breath was like a sudden draft, it sent a chill down his spine that he was only familiar with whenever she was with him.

"Ya damn right no good." he said over his shoulder.

"I'll do your back." she teased.

"Here." he said without hesitation tossing his cloth over his shoulder. She caught it with ease. It was already covered with Irish Spring so all she had to do was wipe him down good. Real good.

Huey was enjoying himself, she was on that wax on wax off scrub down status, keeps ya clean til the next shower. (trust me) Jazmine was having her own fun washing him. Her mind began to wander and her hands stayed on his back and upper shoulders. She dropped the cloth on his shoulder and ran her nails down his back. He flinched when she reach the middle of his back which was THE most sensitive area on his back. He wont admit it, but it tickled. "Hey, cut it out." he warned.

"Why should I?" she encountered slowly. At first she thought he was just going to look over his shoulder like he normally would but he turned to face her completely.

"Because its not nice to scratch people. Especially me." he said calmly.

"And if I refuse to listen?" she asked through devilish eyes.

"You really wanna go that route?" he asked.

"You tell me."

_It's a glowing little feeling,  
Like a summer sun that slowly rises,  
On a new horizon of love.  
And it's more exotic than Jamaica,  
Or the rain that falls in Costa Rica,  
Like a waterfall to the sea,  
So tell me baby... _

"You sure?" his eyebrow rose.

"Are you?" Her eyes seemed to change before his own from a beautiful green to a lusty emerald.

_Do you wanna fly, I can take you high,  
Come ride on these midnight skies.  
If you're looking for Heaven's only door,  
You've got the key baby open me. _

"I asked first." he said pushing her back onto the cold wet wall behind her.

"But, I don't care." she tested.

"You should." he pressed his body against hers. His hands found her waist and her hands found his biceps that flexed with every inch she moved up.

"Should I choose not?" she smirked inching closer to his lips, just barely above a whisper.

"Then I'll just have to change your mind." he whispered back just before closing the gap with the hottest kiss he ever placed on her. The rain was just a pre-kiss, but now the time bomb has run outta time, and they exploded.

_Baby won't you come inside,  
I'll take you on a fantasy ride.  
Take a journey through my universe,  
My love's the softest place on earth.  
You don't have to pull the blinds,  
Let the neighbors lose their minds.  
Baby you can be the first,  
Inside the softest place on earth. _

Jazmines arms reached up around his shoulders into his hair bringing him closer while Huey pulled her body off the wall so he could wrap his arms around her completely. The feel of the hot water was nice, but his body on hers, her body on his, was way better.

_Overflowing with emotion,  
I can will you feel so sensual,  
When I touch you, you will lose all control.  
Come on baby, kiss me all over,  
From my mountains to my valley low,  
There's an ocean of love just for you,  
Just for you._

Jazmine let him open her mouth with the simple feel of his tongue running across them. He took one of her legs and pulled it up on his hip while he worked his way to her neck and collarbone. Her breath got caught in her throat again in a hiss telling him she wanted him bad.

_Do you wanna fly, I can take you high,  
Come ride on these midnight skies.  
If you're looking for Heaven's only door,  
You've got the key baby open me. _

He could feel her blood rushing through her veins in her neck, her heart was beating like an 808 to the stereo. Her nails dug back into his skin on his shoulders and she began to gasp and pant for air. His teeth grazed her shoulder and she shuddered with a devilishly, deep, raspy chuckle.

_Baby won't you come inside,  
I'll take you on a fantasy ride.  
Take a journey through my universe,  
My love's the softest place on earth.  
You don't have to pull the blinds,  
Let the neighbors lose their minds.  
Baby you can be the first,  
Inside the softest place on earth. _

Jazmine pushed him away so she could turn off the water.

"Its a little hot now, how bout we cool things off a tid bit?" she offered. He agreed with the silent raise of his famous eyebrow and a smirk.

"Ai'iight. Ladies first." he said with the sexiest smile she has ever seen. Dayum!

She grabbed the towel from the sink and wrapped it around herself. Huey stepped out and wrapped his towel around his waist while Jazmine stood behind him with just a simple, easy to pull of towel and nothing else.

_So no more dreaming,  
Your body's steaming,  
You want it baby, this is your night.  
I keep arising, I'm fantasizing,  
I want it so bad I'll do what you like._

He took her hand lightly and led her across the hall to his room. She swung herself in while he closed the door behind them. He turned toward her with a small but sexy smile. Huge turn on.

_  
We can do it in the movies,  
Or in my jacuzzi,  
Or maybe Central Park.  
So if there's any doubt,  
To what I'm all about,  
So tell your friends I'm turning you out._

She sat on the bed with a slight bounce. When she looked back up he was already hovering over her with her back pressed on the bed, her leg back on his hip, and his tongue was back in her mouth. She couldnt stop herself, she didnt want to either. Things were beyond hot at this point and she loved it.

_Baby won't you come inside,  
I'll take you on a fantasy ride.  
Take a journey through my universe,  
My love's the softest place on earth.  
You don't have to pull the blinds,  
Let the neighbors lose their minds.  
Baby you can be the first,  
Inside the softest place on earth. _

_'And I thought I was good at seducing people, but he got me hooked on his love. I'm not even gon lie to myself. I love him.'_ Jazmine thought as she was put under a spell of deep, long, sensual kisses. Yeah this was gonna be a long night.

_6:37pm._

Huey sat on the couch with his head tilted back on Jazmines lap while she rubbed it after combing it out. He was in a daze, her hands felt so natural pretty much anywhere on him he knew he couldnt give her up for the world. He loved her too much to even think about it. They were clothed (mostly) and just relaxing. Jazmine looked good enough to eat with just his t shirt and bikini bottoms on. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail that made her look even sexier.

He looked up at her and she was looking back at him with those same gorgeous eyes he fell in love with.

"What?" she asked.

"You have no idea how I feel about you when I have you to myself, do you?" he asked in a serious tone, but it was also sweet.

She tilted her head to the side and let her eyes wander a bit before answering.

"No. But I'm guessing your gonna tell me?" she smiled. Huey simply made a face and sat up.

"You follow me, I beat you up." he joked. Jazmine pouted while he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh wow." she said shaking her head.

"Jazmine." he called.

"What?" she giggled.

"Come into the main hall but right before you hit the kitchen door close your eyes." he told her.

"Why?" she asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Please?" Huey never says 'please' unless he's tellin someone to beg for mercy after messing with someone. Scary. She got up from the couch like it was a suspense movie. Very, very slowly. Huey stood in front of the doorway to the kitchen with an evil smile. "Close your eyes." he encouraged. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldnt be trusted so he put a blind fold over her eyes to be sure.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" she said as he tied the blindfold.

"Yes I am." he smirked. He held onto her hand and circled around until he was standing behind her still holding her hand.

"What did you do?" she asked laughing.

"You'll see. Now walk forward til I say otherwise." he told her. Behind the blindfold she rolled her eyes and took baby steps into the kitchen. "Okay two more steps....Stop. Turn left. Lemme say this now, you are facing the table. Stand right there." he told her.

"What did you do?" she giggled. Huey came back behind her and took hold of the blindfold.

"Keep your eyes closed til I say so." he said. He took off the blindfold and her eyes were still closed. "Ready?"

"Yes! What is so damn important that you had to blindfold me?" she asked eagerly.

"Open your eyes and find out." he said from her left. She opened her eyes and got teary eyed.

"Aww Huey! You really do love me!" she squeaked hugging him tightly. Jumping like a little kid in a candy store. There was a pink box on the kitchen table and inside was the puppy they saw at the mall Tiny Tim. He was asleep though, but she didnt care. It was the best thing anyone has ever done for her. She kept looking from the puppy to Huey practically crying. "Thank you. I love you too." she said crying. He just smiled big and watched her spaz out. "How did you get your grandfather to say you can buy him?" she asked.

"Well he didnt, but I did have a nice talk with Sarah first, she agreed and said you deserved it." he explained.

"Who bought him?" she asked still crying.

"I did. That extra money I had was just enough for me to get him, and a few toys. The rest of his stuff is already in your house." he told her.

"Whats the occasion? We haven't been together a month yet." she laughed despite the tears.

"I've known you all my life, well most of it, and I wanted to do somethin special." he said.

"Oh my god. Huey you have made my day, my week my everything! I don't know what to say other that thank you over a million times." she stated trying not to cry even harder.

"That reaction was enough." he smiled. She hugged him tight again and stood there in disbelief.

"I cant even describe how happy I am, you have no idea." She said. She was really amped about having a puppy the look in her eyes was beyond priceless, just how he hoped. "But where is he gonna sleep?" she asked.

"He'll be our special guest tonight but he is sleeping in that box. Okay?" he explained.

"Yea I don't mind. But thank you, he is just so cute." she squeaked.

"I'm glad you love him. But you love me more."

"Aint gotta tell me twice." she smiled. She hugged him again and tried to breathe.

Jazmine couldnt help but keep looking into the box like it was the newest thing your sweetheart could ever give you, and subtract the new, it was the sweetest. Then Tiny Tim started to move and whimper. She bit her nail and looked in the box. Tim turned over and opened his gray eyes, which then suddenly lit up when he realized it was the pretty girl from the mall who pet him. He turned to Huey and sat up. His tail wagged back and forth at both of them and Jazmine giggled like a little girl. She picked him up and began to pet his head and his tongue started to flop out of its mouth and his eyes drifted open and close. Jazmine cradled it like a baby and went back into the living room with Huey in tow. When they entered the living room Huey sat first and Jazmine sat on his lap with Tiny Tim Fats asleep, again.

"Dont start cryin, he jus went back to sleep." Huey whispered.

"Shut up." Jazmine whispered back.

Yet again they fell asleep on the couch. Huey, Jazmine and now Tiny Tim.


	12. Still Hurts after it Fades Away

_**Still Hurts after it Fades Away**_

Riley was on the edge. Zuri was a liar, and to believe he was beginning to really fall in love with her. He felt stupid, beyond that even. He was so into her he even cut loose ALL his hoes, even Felisha Gomez. His number one every day of the week. But now he had to find a way to get all of them back but he had to get rid of Zuri first. How? That should come easy no matter how much it hurts him.

He was chillen at her house waiting for her to return like a housewife. That was a damn shame. This bitch got the most G-ed up and out nigga throughout Woodcrest waiting like a housewife. He felt real stupid.

The door began to open, then it closed.

"RILEY, yo baby is home and hot." Zuri called entering her bedroom where he sat on her bed in deep thought. "Whats wrong wit you?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why am I hearin about you rollin around wit like four other guys in the same mutha fuckin day within less than an hour?!" he asked with a deeper bass in his tone than intended.

"Nigga don't be up in this house yellin at me over some rumors you heard from jealous niggas and bitches in the street. They jus madd cuz they aint got that Bonnie and Clyde like we do. Thats all there is." she spoke softly with the last of her comment. She was beginning to wrap her arms around his neck when he pulled them off and pushed them away. He stood up and started pacing the floor with a single finger over his pursed angry lips.

"Hm. Its a damn shame. A girl like you woulda learned how to stay faithful to one guy if you really love him that is. But I'm guessin you don't cuz you never loved any one but yourself and the money, gifts and jewelery you get in the end you gold diggin hoe. You wanna kno why I never gave you anything? Huh? Its because of these so called jealous niggas and bitches have been down for me since I was still a child you really think they would ever have the nerve to lie to me after all the shit we been through over the years. Those jealous niggas and bitches have been down through the good and bad. And where have you been, all around apparently." He paused. She had a look of disbelief on her face. He sighed and looked her in the eye. "I saw you myself, all four times. I called in a favor and he stayed on ya ass like all those other niggas have been. Fuck that they worse cuz they were really in that ass. I wanna know one thing." he stopped.

"What?" she stood in the middle of the room appauled.

"Why would you lie?"

_It doesn't matter who creepin first  
It don't matter who be the worst  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt  
You don't tell what you peeped or heard  
Cause you know you did deeper dirt  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt _

"Riley what are you talkin about. I was with the girls all day." Zuri said defensively.

"Yeah I kno! They were wit you doin the same exact shit you was doin! You lied to me when you told me you loved me and now you lyin to my face when I clearly saw you myself! Hell I was even nice enough to take a couple pictures to keep myself in the line of truth instead of ya lies!" he yelled throwing photos at her from his back pocket.

_Ever think what your girl doin when you're gone  
Never think she could be doin somethin wrong  
Cause she say she satisfied and happy with the life  
But still you get a vibe cause you know you ain't right _

Zuri stood still in shock like she had no idea, then she got mad.

"Oh really? The wat about them bitches I've seen you wit before huh? What happen to them?" she asked trying to get a point across which failed miserably when he replied.

"I cut every last one of them loose so I could be with you! I thought you were real Zuri! What happen to the real Zuri I met at Terrences party? I sure as hell aint lookin at her right now. Was I lookin at the real her then either? I jus wanna kno cuz I'm startin to question how you really feel about me, and lemme jus say I don't like fake people like you. Me and a fake nigga don't mix, we will be outside on the street bangin the fairs til the cops rolled up. Hell I wouldnt mind getting arrested c wanna kno why? Cuz I got real niggas beside me to bail my ass out. You think all the niggas you be rollin wit would ever do that for you? What about ya girls would they? I think not cuz they jus as fake and fucked up as you are!" he bellowed. Zuri jumped backward and shook slightly. He was really yellin at her.

_I can look my woman straight into her lovely face  
And she can play along like everything is A OK  
Cause she know what I'm doin' but it's all part of the game  
Plus I know that she's cheatin anyway  
But does matter _

"Riley why you so upset? And you didnt even give a chance to let me explain." she began to tear up.

"Whats there to explain to me! I saw you! Plain simple clear as day I saw you! Don't be tryin to tell me what you werent doin when I was watchin the whole time. And from what I heard you didnt go shoppin til after I left when you got in a threesome wit two other niggas. Right after I left! I hear this shit! Hm, sounds kinda fake to me when you say you didnt huh?!" he asked aggressively almost jumping into her face. As pissed as he was Riley knew to never put his hands on any female. Regardless of the situation.

"Riley...." she spoke softly in tears. She couldnt find an excuse. Was she finally caught? Even worse was she the one getting cut? Her expression grew furious.

_It doesn't matter who creepin first  
It don't matter who be the worst  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt  
You don't tell what you peeped or heard  
Cause you know you did deeper dirt  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt  
(repeat chorus)_

"You think jus cuz you say you cut all those bitches loose I'm jus gon believe you?" she asked.

"You damn well should. Hell check my phone, my call logs and text messages, they are mostly from you, Huey or one of the guys. I haven't talked to none of then since I met you. Imma keep it 100 wit you, the last time I talked to em was when I cut em all off." he spoke truthfully and calm. Zuri believed him in every way possible. But she just wanted him to get off the subject, but he was strong.

"Zuri, remember when you said you were pregnant wit my kid a couple weeks ago? And then you miscarried about a three days later."

_I can't imagine us bein' apart  
Like a thousand drums is beatin' on my heart  
When she be givin 'way what I coulda swore was mine  
But who am I to say when I do it all the time_

"You lied about that too. That kid wasnt mine, and you got another abortion. From what I kno listenin to Huey for a change is that, abortion is technically murder. Now that wont sound good on ya record will it?" now he was getting personal.

_Cause I can look my woman straight into her lovely face  
And she could play along like everything is A OK  
She know just what I'm doin' but it's all part of the game  
Plus she knows that she's cheatin anyway  
But does it matter _

"Guess you been domin ya doctors to keep it a secret. It musta been hella good too cuz you been doin it for 5 years now." he said. Now Zuri was getting scared.

_It doesn't matter who creepin first  
It don't matter who be the worst  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt  
You don't tell what you peeped or heard  
Cause you know you did deeper dirt  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt _

_(repeat)_

"Baby cant we work somethin out. I can quit." she offered.

"Your dumber than I thought. You and me aint that different. I cant quit bein a playa cuz of one girl unless the game lets me go willingly cuz of grown ass man shit, but you will always be what you really are. A hoe." he stated calmly almost in a Huey tone. Zuri broke.

_Guess the moral of the story don't cheat  
And if you got a man or woman don't creep  
I know she fine as hell nigga don't beat  
But if she fine as hell nigga gon' keep her  
And if you wanna get it on girl do it  
Cause believe me I don' been through it  
But if you love what you got  
And you keep steppin out watch out cause you might just lose it _

"Truth of the matter is, you shoulda kept ya legs closed from the beginning. Then we'd be in that bed right now but now I don't even wanna think about it. I'm prolly gon catch an STD thinkin bout you. So you know wat I'm takin all my shit and I'm dippin. I don't need dis at all. And I hope Jazmine whup ya ass again for the third time." he said grabbing a full duffel bag from the corner.

_It doesn't matter who creepin first  
It don't matter who be the worst  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt  
You don't tell what you peeped or heard  
Cause you know you did deeper dirt  
Any secret we keepin it's gon' still hurt _

_(repeat 2x)_

While Riley made his way to the front door Zuri ran up to stop him. He looked at her and kept his free hand at his side from striking her out of anger.

"What?" he asked.

"Please sit down, we can talk it out somehow right? I mean the least you can do is give me one last chance. Right?" she asked still teary eyes. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch, the duffel bag at his side.

"Make it quick." he said.

"Truth is, the reason why I went to see them all was to cut them off. I realized I loved you recently so I made a decision to stay faithful to you after I cut them off." she said.

"By doing wat exactly, cuttin them a piece of pussy that shoulda been mine from the start? Yea ai'iight." he didnt believe a word she said and it pained her to know this. The tears and emotion were all fake though. "How can I trust you when I leave you for no more than one second? Hell can I even turn my back right now and you not be right behind me talkin it up wit some nigga out in another part of the US." he said literally turning toward the bedroom. When he turned a text message popped up in her inbox from a guy out in London. She read it and text back. When she looked back up Riley was looking back at her shaking his head.

_My heart is beating fast  
My hands won't stop shaking  
I thought that we would last  
I thought that we would make it  
I guess I was wrong all along  
We were inseparable but apart we've grown  
_

"Its a damn shame." he said to her coldly as he got back up reaching for his duffel bag. Zuri ran to the door and blocked the exit.

"Your not leaving me. I know you wont. You love me. You said it yourself a minute ago. Don't leave me." she whined.

"See, ya selfish. You don't really wanna be wit me for the finer things I can provide for you and you alone. I'm that real nigga when it comes to a real female who wants to stay down for not jus Young Reezy, not jus Esco, but the real Riley Freeman." he said.

_So, Can you tell me what to do when all the feelings is gone  
When you look around your all alone cause all the right went wrong  
Tell me how you look into my face and say baby I can't stay  
What do you do when the love just fades away? _

"I cant think anymore. I really cant. You jus want to make yourself feel better because you have no one to do it for you. Everything don't revolve around what you want for yourself Zuri, get it through ya head already." Zuri felt like she was getting punished for every year she wasint, his words struck her like a bullets.

_The situations ugly  
I miss the way you touch me  
Do u even want me anymore?  
Let me know...  
Cause I'm tryna to figure us out  
I don't wanna break up  
What's the use when there's nothing left_

"Why are you doing this to me, to us for that matter. You have no clue what your up against. I am the most wanted an desired bitch throughout this damn city and then you wanna compare me to some lower ranked bitches to me?" she asked angrily.

"But those bitches out there have more sense than you will have after breakin a nail in a cat fight. You cant stop because you cant fight the feeling. I understand, then you kno what I did I stopped for you. But it looks like I can go back now huh?" he retorted._  
_

_Can you tell me what to do when all the feelings is gone  
When you look around your all alone cause all the right went wrong  
Tell me how you look into my face and say baby I can't stay  
What do you do when the love just fades away?_

"Thats what I thought. Now will you excuse me I gotta go." he said practically telling her to move.

"Im staying right here til we talk this all out." she fought.

"Whats there to talk about? You cheated, I caught you, now you here I can finally be rid of you the best way I can. By leavin you. Easy jus like you." he said.

_Was this ever true?  
Did I ever love you?  
Baby we were caught up in the feeling  
Oh did you ever care for me cause if so then where'd it go?  
Are we giving up I need to know or are we holding on_

"Riley honey don't leave me. I love you." she cried while she move to let him out.

"Too bad, cuz now, unlike yesterday, I don't. Real talk." he said walking out the house. Zuri had nothing else to get him back in except one thing. She ran back into the house into her top drawer and pulled out a gold Revolver.

"Riley come back." she called from her doorway when she ran back.

"Why should I?" he asked sarcastically keeping his back to her. She felt the tension build up inside and couldnt stop herself.

_Can you tell me what to do when all the feelings is gone  
When you look around your all alone cause all the right went wrong  
Tell me how you look into my face and say baby I can't stay  
What do you do when the love just fades away? _

_(repeat 2x)_

She pointed the revolver at him and waited for him to stop. While he kept walking flashbacks of the weeks they spent together and the nights she spent with other ran through her head. Then both fights with Jazmine sent her over the edge.

"RILEY!" she shouted. He kept walking without a care in the world when she snapped.

**BANG!**

She opened her eyes only to watch him fall tot he ground first to his knees then on his face bloody and unmoving.

"Oh god."


	13. On call for a Freeman

IM BAAAAAAAAAACK! lol. I missed you guys too.

Lemme jus say thank you for waiting for so long and im sorry for making you wait.

TRIGGERMIKETHEGREAT, MizzC, sweetiepye2, RileyEscobar and every other fan i cant name right now thank you so much. This is for you guys and to keep The Dynasty strong. Its on!

_**On call for a Freeman**_

Huey and Jazmine were cuddling on the couch when Hueys cell began to vibrate on the coffee table. He leaned forward and a local number was calling him.

"Hello?" he answered with suspicion.

"Is this Huey Freeman?" a mans voice said from the other line.

"Depends whose askin?" he replied. His eye brow rose up. Jazmine noticed the change in his facial expression and put Tiny Tim down.

"Who's that?" she asked inaudibly. Huey put a finger over his lips slowly and listened.

"Well, Huey we have your brother Riley here in the O.R. He's close to getting a bullet pulled from his shoulder, but it pretty close to a vein that is directly from the heart. Were afraid he might not make it out alive." the voice said. Hueys eyes furrowed and he sat up within a blink of an eye. Jazmine jumped in shock.

"Whoa, what the hell do you mean he wont make it out alive!?" he yelled into his phone. Jazmines eyes searched for an answer but she couldnt find one.

"The bullet might have made a small sliver in his vein and were afraid to move it because he has already lost enough blood before we got the distress call less than an hour ago." the man told him.

"Why didnt you call me when he first got there?!" he asked.

"Because we had to explain this all to your grandfather first." the man said.

Huey jus shook his head breathing heavily. Then he suddenly stood up and ran up to his room still talking to the man.

"You need me over there right now, cuz the old man got the car." Huey told the man.

"Well thats up o him" the man sighed.

"Im comin out there and my brother better survive or you'll never hear the end of it outta me." he threatened hanging up violently. He ran back down stairs with a pair of sweat pants and Adidas flip flops and tossed them to Jazmine. "Jazmine we gotta go right now. Someone shot Riley." he said with a terrifyingly angry expression.

"Oh my god is he alright?" she asked putting on the pants and flip flops.

"Like they know let alone care anymore. But we gotta go right now." he said. Now he was amped.

Jazmine hopped up and grabbed Tiny Tim. Her mother was home so she could jus drop him off and leave.

"Hurry up and drop him off we gotta get there now." Huey was more afraid than anything for his brother at the moment so his main focus was getting to the hospital. Jazmine ran across the street and put Tiny Tim in his little bed off the kitchen where he instantly fell asleep. She ran back out to find Huey already walking toward the hospital. She ran up to catch him and he was on the move. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. A signal telling her to run. And they began to sprint like they were running for dear life.

Before they reached the corner of the street Robert pulled up beside them and stopped. He automatically unlocked the doors and they hopped in.

"I can see they called you." he pointed out stepping on the gas and doing a U-turn.

"Yeah." Huey said out of breath. He looked over to Jazmine to make sure she was okay knowing what could happen if they ran any longer. She was fine. "Granddad, where were you when they called you?" he asked.

"Thats none of yo business boy, now hush. Yo brother is probably dying right now and you worried about me." the old man smirked. Why he was smiling, Huey had no clue.

_Woodcrest Medical Center_

Robert, Huey and Jazmine burst through the doors of the main lobby and went straight to the desk.

"Wheres my grandson?" Robert demanded.

"Name?" the lady at the desk asked impatiently. She looked aggravated, working at a hospital in the middle of the ghetto was stressful.

"Riley Ellis Freeman." he said. Huey didnt know Riley had a middle name.

"He's listed under critical. Are you the grandfather?" she asked filing her nails.

"Yes, I am his grandfather, now where the hell is he?" Robert was getting edgy.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here. Hes in the OR still, the doctor however is itching to speak to you and our other grandson, which I'm guessing is you." she asked turning to Huey.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Great. And she is?" the lady asked.

"A friend of the family." Robert said.

"My girlfriend." Huey added. Robert slowly turned his head to Huey with a confused expression.

"Since when?" he asked.

"For a while now, but we'll talk about that later. Wheres the doctor so we can talk?" Huey asked.

"The doctor is busy with your brother. He'll be out soon though after I page him regarding your arrival. Please have a seat in the waiting room with his other friends, and tell the blond one to calm her nerves." she told them pointing to a room beyond the double doors. Huey and Jazmine exchanged glances and walked briskly into the room to find their friends sitting in chairs looking a little stressed out.

"How the hell did you guys get here before us?" Jazmine asked. Cindys head snapped toward them and she almost jumped up to hug Jazmine, but the pain killers were taking a while to take effect seeing as she took the less than 3 minutes before. She stood up slowly instead and reached for a hug and let Jazmine walk to her. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but when Caesar came to get me Riley was being strolled in. Lemme say this now, he looks terrible." Cindy explained.

"Well thats really helpful, but I'm glad to see your okay. If only we could see Riley though." Jazmine inquired turning to Huey who had a near blank expression on his face.

"Dont we all." a voice said from behind the group. Jazmines heart jumped and then it subsided, but it was still a beautiful thing to see Jerome there.

"Jerome, when did you get here?" she asked giving him a tight hug. He returned the embrace with open arms and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Right after you three. Huey you got a lil macho man, whats up?" he asked giving Huey a man hug.

"I kno. I wish it were on better terms if we werent here wondering whats goin on wit Riley. But its good to see you man." Huey said.

"Same. I was comin to get these two but from what I'm hearin I gotta stay a lil bit longer. What happened to Riley?" he asked.

"Someone shot him, and they scared shitless to remove the bullet, it could kill him, we are all really itchin to see him or talk to the doctor." Caesar explained with a sigh. Huey nodded in agreement as he sat down in a chair on the opposite wall, and Jazmine on his lap. Jerome made a confused look and let his head jerk back in surprise.

"Huey since when did you and Jazmine...." he started only to be cut off by everyone staring at him as if he were stupid. "Never mind." he snickered sitting down.

_5 hours later_

Moment of truth made its way to them when the doctor came into the long and wide hallway. All eyes were on him.

"Wheres Riley?" Robert asked.

"Ah, you are his grandfather. Um, Riley is going to be fine as long as he doesnt move an inch. We got the bullet out no problem except the blood loss. Hes stable and asleep. We had to hook him up to the machine only until he's able to breathe on his own. He has no feeling in his right arm, its all numb thanks to the bullet wound and morphine. He cant feel a thing. Other than that...."

"He'll be ai'iight." Caesar sighed with everyone else.

Jazmine looked at Huey who had a look of pure relief on his face. She began to play with is puffy ponytail and simply smiled. He looked up at her and shook her hand out of his head.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What did I tell you about my hair?" he said. She put a single finger over her lips and thought for a quick second.

"I don't remember." she shrugged.

"When its pulled back leave it that way, if its out leave it that way." he reminded.

"But I was only playing with it, you know I like your hair." she pouted.

"But thats not why I pulled it back to begin with."

"Anyways, we'll keep you all updated daily on Riley. Is that okay with you?" the doctor asked Robert directly ignoring the arguing couple who made the most noise in the room.

"That would be fine. Thank you." Robert said shaking his head. Huey put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze as if telling him everything was going to be alright. Just before the doctor walked out Robert stood up and asked him "How much is this gonna be on the medical bill?" he could feel his pocket grow light.

"Not a thing. You actually getting paid this time. Its in the policy, you get injured you get paid, if you pass away your family gets paid. Anything that causes you to end up here in the hospital will get you paid $20,000 or more." the doctor explained. Only one thing came to mind when the doctor made his final statement. 'Cha-Ching!' _'Giggity, giggity, gig-i-ty. Dear diary, Jackpot." _and other_ 'Family Guy' _quotes popped into Roberts head. He was rich off one bullet!

Huey was thinking about all the other times Riley was shot at and the multiple times they could have gotten paid and out of the damn city. What the hell!

"I told him over and over getting shot was nothin to be happy about this time I'll let it slide. But one thing still irks me, who called and said he got shot?" Huey asked.

"It says a girl called, no name she just said her boyfriend was shot." the doctor said. Jazmine and Cindy turned to each other with the same look. Zuri.

"Did the caller give an address at all?" Jazmine asked suddenly with a sarcastic click in her tongue. Huey sighed, he knew what she was thinking.

"Ah, here. 235 Glendover Drive. Why?" he asked.

"Just gonna pay a lil visit, say thank you. Thats all." she said with a bright smile. So fake.

"Well the police are probably questioning them right now so....you still might want to go over there and get the story behind this." the doctor suggested.

"Dont worry we will." she said turning to Huey. The doctor went into another room and Jazmine slowly turned to everyone else. "So whose driving?" she smirked devilishly. Huey shook his head.

_**Riley's State of Mind**_

_**Before and After**_

Paper Planes Freestyle (Trey Songz)

_**Tires Screeching**_

_Hol up, wait a minute. Lets rewind some shit real quick. We'll be back on track in no time...._

_FLASHBACK!!!!!_

"_RILEY!" she shouted. He kept walking without a care in the world when she snapped._

_'Cant stand diz bitch. She foreva lyin to me. I aint even gonna look back. I'm done.' Riley thought._

_**BANG!**_

_**'**Oh shit....did she jus....' he thought._

_She opened her eyes only to watch him fall tot he ground first to his knees then on his face bloody and unmoving._

"_Oh god."_

_'Oh god aint gon help! You shot me you bitch!' he thought more as he felt himself grow dizzy. Then darkness..._

_**Riley way back when.....**_

Though he was young, and new to the whole confusing situation. Riley knew what was going on between him and Jaelyn Taylor. She had a huge crush on him since they met back in 1st grade while Riley was still livin in Chicago. Being such a gangsta he was, he hid his feelings for her from everyone else. Only they knew the truth. They were just too afraid to admit it. While Riley was tryin to pick up on his swagg level, he had to cut her loose a little bit but in the end they were always meant to be even with the three bumps in the road. Keyshia, Candice, and Ray-Ray. Lets start with Keyshia Heart or 'Keyshia Love'

Keyshia sat next to Riley in their math class, Jaelyn sat on the opposite side always keeping an eye on him making sure he wasnt slacking off. Though they were all young, everyone knew Keyshia's rep. All but Riley.

_I'm fly that's why haters mention my name  
You can catch me in Virginia ain't another quite the same  
If you from around here you know how a nigga play  
Chevys pretty heavy twistin up the Mary J (yep)_

And during that class Riley was always distracted by her. No worries, Jaelyn was always there to bring him back. Keyshia was quite the problem though. She was always in trouble with teachers and the principal at that crazy school. Jaelyn first noticed this when Keyshia started hitting on Riley at their Christmas party that year.

_  
I like white paper gettin high out my brain  
I can make your body quiver, can you take a lil pain  
You be comin round here like every other day  
I live the player life, I do it the player way  
She said I'm WORKIN WORKIN BABY  
I said I'm TRIGGA TREY  
She said I'm WORKIN WORKIN BABY WHEN I'm WORKIN I GET PAID (what?)  
Plus I got this tooly goons lerkin every day  
So don't get foolish with me or I gotta let it spray (fo sure)  
I told her cool it baby I get coochie every day (day)  
My life is like a movie so which role u tryin 2 play (play)  
I got a big jacuzzi with some groupies on the way  
And you can come along  
LOOK BABY YOU GOTTA PAY _

When Riley started hearing all the rumors, he decided to ask Keyshia himself. It was all true. So he dropped her. But it took a while. Then she had the nerve to ask if he'd like to see. He refused. It wasnt all that much of a hard decision but he made it hard on himself. But Jaelyn was still there.

_Hold up baby, know what baby  
Can I swell up like you crazy  
Play me like I'm checkers  
Show respect you should know better  
Trust me I know better  
And you a paper shredder if you think I can not show you how to be a paper stretcher (what's that)  
She said fuck the bullshit I just want the cheddar  
Now I ain't on dis bullshit she be a hoe forever  
NIGGA FUCK THE BULLSHIT I JUST WANT THE CHEDDAR  
SWIZZ, PROVOLONE, MANOURI, MOZZARELLA WHATEVER  
_

After her shit got bad.

_All I wanna do is (gunshots) (yep)  
And (cash register)  
And take your money (songz!)  
All I wanna do is (gunshots) (yep)  
And (cash register)  
And take your money (songz!)  
[x2]  
_

The there was Candice in second grade. Very pretty, very bright, very broke. Negative. She was always asking Riley for lunch money. He didnt like that very much, but he was being nice at the time.

_System full of that trone (trone)  
Mixin weed and brown and shit  
We gonna really be gone  
Now she says she down and shit _

After Keyshia was dropped he hooked up with the poor girl anyway. (no pun intended) She always said she was going to pay him back one day but she never did. So instead came the favors. Same old thing. Do my homework and classwork, I give you lunch money. Sad.

_But I'm on to the next one, VIP section  
No objection  
Full of them blessins  
Known this women  
Room is spinnin  
Talkin about all the videos shes been in  
Jeezy and Weezy and Ne-Yo and Chris  
I'm weezin and breathin the leaves of the piff  
Cool baby, ooh baby, I'll do one with you maybe  
Shit, there's a camera at the crib crazy  
And we can shoot this scene  
No shirts, no jeans  
Walk around like you work for me  
I kindly get behind you grindin and you remove your skirt for me  
She responded certainly, I think that could work for me  
Can he sign receipts for my bottles, that's kinda purgary  
10 bottles a couple dollars all that shit was worth to me  
It's on girl, we gone  
Then she said she don't work for free (damn) _

Then she turned on him after he found out she was always loaded with money but just bought other things with it. And the money he gave her, wen to people she owed over time. Wow...

Jaelyn was never like that.

_All I wanna do is (gunshots) (yep)  
And (cash register)  
And take your money (songz!)  
All I wanna do is (gunshots) (yep)  
And (cash register)  
And take your money (songz!)  
[x2] _

Then there was Ray-Ray da Hoodrat. She was not only crazy but homicidal. No one knew until she tried to push him out a window during a party. Pretty face, ugly mind. She was one of those crazy, homicidal girlfriends you were afraid to ignore her phone calls before the first ring. She was that bad. And on top of all that she was always trying to take money from the young hustler, she succeeded half the time, the others he got her in check.

_Trigga Trey Songz  
First world hypocrisy  
Drinkin more liquor then the A-B-D-C  
Not for real though  
I'll just try to say something like shawty said (c'mon)  
Some some some I murdo  
Some I let gooo  
Some some some I some I murder  
Soooo I let goooooooooooo  
_

She once asked him to borrow a few dollars ($90) and he refused. So she snuck into his stash and took twice that amount. Leaving Riley with only $20. Crazy bitch.

_  
All I wanna do is (gunshot)(she wanna)  
And (cash register)  
And take your money (she wanna)  
All I wanna do is (gunshot)(she wanna take)  
And (cash register)(take my)  
And take your money (mone-dededey)_

_All I wanna do is (gunshots) (ow)  
And (cash register) (she wanna die)  
And take your money  
All I wanna do is (gunshot) (ohhhhhhhhhh)  
And (cash register) (ohhhh)  
And take your money (ooh)_

_Now everybody just snap (c'mon)  
It's so silent for  
Wouldn't you agree  
Just roll with your boy  
S-O-N-G with a Z  
Of course  
_

But when that happened she did disappear and the first person he called was none other than who else....HUEY. DUH! Then he called Jaelyn after the fact Huey told him 'Thats what you get for messing with crazy girls who wanted nothing more than the money you made on the streets because you wanted something to do after school because you were bored at home. And yes those were your words exactly.' those words rang in his head like the school bell well after it rung while he slept in class. Jaelyn was always there for him.

When he left Chicago it was hard for him to break the news to her. It still pains him to think about that day.

_Flashback....._

"Jaelyn...can I talk to you real quick?" he asked. It was just about the end of class and they were getting ready to go home for summer vacation.

She turned toward him and those heart stopping brown orbs looked up at him "Why?" she asked.

"Please?" Riley never had to beg before, subtract Huey having him pinned to the floor when they fought.

They walked to the bus after the bell and Riley was in a rut. He couldnt get out the words. He knew it would break her heart to know they'd never see each other again. But he had to man up sooner or later.

They sat on the bus for a short second until she broke the silence.

"What did you wanna tell me?" she asked. The glow in her eyes shined bright whenever they spoke. Big beautiful and brown eyes.

"Well, the fams is goin thru some issues right now and I gotta move out of Chicago with my Grandfather and Huey." he said slowly. His eyes on her red and white high top Converse next to his all white Nike Air Forces. When he looked up her eyes didnt glow, shine, shimmer, not even the slightest twinkle showed. Just pure hurt. "Jae..." he said quietly.

"Your leaving me?" she said sadly. Her eyes beginning to well up in tears. Her nose had a slight red color, she was really hurt.  
"I know. Its stupid right. Truthfully I don't wanna leave. Really! I wanna stay here with all my friends." he said. She turned her head toward the window as a tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and wiped the tear away. He heard her sniffle lightly. "I wanna stay here with you. Your my best friend." she tipped her head back onto the seat eyes closed. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"You do?" she asked the tears threatening to appear. Riley didnt want to see her look so hurt, but he was trying his hardest to man up; and look her in the eye right back.

"Yeah." she turned her attention to the boys in the back of the bus who were throwing paper balls at each other. She licked her suddenly dry lips and sighed deeply.

"When are you leaving exactly?" she asked. Riley shook his head and shrugged.

"I dunno. Jus sometime over the summer. Its suppose to be part of growin up but I'm not sure if I'm ready for dis." he told her.

"Okay. Umm...." she said running her hand through her dark brown hair. A few locks fell over her eyes and the rest over her shoulders and back. "Well if thats whats gonna happen, so be it." she said. Not only was she hurt, but now she sounded angry.

"Jaelyn...." Riley started.

"No. I'm fine. I'll live. Jus do me a favor." she stopped and looked him in the eye again.

"What?"

"Make these last days together worth it before you leave so we wont end things on the wrong foot." she said trying to smile.

"Yeah! We can spend the summer together before I go!" Riley jumped up. The bus came to their stop and they got up and walked to his Aunts house where his stuff was already being put into a moving truck. "What the hell?" he said stopping in his tracks. They looked at one each other and ran into the house.

"Riley! I'm glad your home. Your leaving tomorrow afternoon on a two hour flight so sleep well tonight."Aunt Cookie told him. Jaelyn suddenly turned around and ran out the house.

"JAELYN!" Riley called. He dropped his things and ran after her only to watch her turn into the blacktop next to the playground. She sat down and covered her face with her sweater. Her sobs could be heard through the fabric. "Jae."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried. Now Riley was hurt.

"But..."

"No..." she said turning away. Riley sighed and turned away back to his aunts house to finish packing. Jaelyn cried, her best friend was leaving her forever. She was probably never going to see him again. That was the thought that hurt the most.

The next morning Riley went for a short walk to the park to find Jaelyn there. Her hair in a low side ponytail. A white t-shirt, pink shorts and white Adidas. He sat next to her quietly. She was ignoring him but she knew she couldnt stay mad forever. After ten minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Promise me one thing." she started. Riley looked up and turned his head toward her.

"What?"

"You'll call me when you get the chance. When you get there would be nice so I know your gonna be okay." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'll try." he said. Her body jerked toward him, their knees touching and she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"No, promise me you will. Don't try to call me, call me. Please." she begged. A deep blush appeared on his cheeks, but he knew he had to tell her what she wanted to hear, but actually keeping that promise might be an issue. He tightened the grip and nodded.

"I promise." he said confidently. She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thank you!" she said. When she pulled away she smiled at him and sighed.

They spent as much time as they could together until Riley had to leave to go to the airport. Jaelyns mother told her she had to stay home but Riley could come over to say goodbye. They stood on her front porch in an uncomfortable silence. Riley stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, unsteady and nervous. Jaelyn leaned against the railing looking off into the distance. They didnt speak a one word. Then Jaelyns mother walked out and looked at them both.

"Aww, you look so sad. Don't worry honey he'll only be a phone call away. And Riley your Aunt called and said you need to get home right now." she said walking back into the house. The two young friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Time to go huh?" Jaelyn said quietly.

"Yeah." Riley said stepping off the porch . Jaelyn stood behind him. He turned to her and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back and hugged him long and tight. She sighed and released him.

"Luv ya loser." she said as he began to walk down the small walkway to the sidewalk. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see her turning back toward the house. He ran back before she could reach the front door. Her head whipped toward him and before she could even think of making a face he kissed her square on the lips. He pulled away slightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"Love you Jaelyn." he said before running home. Jaelyn stood on the front porch in shock before reality hit after it played in her head and the feeling lingered and sent a chill down her spine. When her mother walked on to the porch Aunt Cookie drove by with Huey in the front seat with his stoic face and Riley in the back. Their eyes locked as he rode by and neither felt their heart beats so fast, but both knew why.


	14. Expect the Unexpected

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

It's been weeks since Riley was shot and students are still waiting for his return. Huey, Jazmine, Caesar and Cindy have been getting questions ever since and Zuri disappeared out of the blue.

When ever a girl who had either a relationship, or anything close to it, with Riley ask how he was doing, they'd get the same answer. 'He'll be out soon. You can see him in the hospital if you like.' and they'd go. Huey would get calls around nine-thirty at night from Riley thanking him for tellin the whole school, but the visits from the ladies were nice and he was beginning to feel better already. Huey would laugh on the inside knowing his brother wasn't really effected by getting shot, jus happy to be alive. He still had quite the number of weeks to stay until he was ready to leave.(cough cough 2!) Getting off the pain killers wouldnt take much seeing as he can take certain pains and eat them like a bowl of Capt'n Crunch, it was just a mental pain that was killing him. He wanted to be in school for once and truthfully he was starting to miss his older brother. Scary. But for now this is where he was goin t to stay.

A knock on the door came. It was only 3:30 and girls are already showing up? This might be interesting.

"Come in." he answered. The door clicked and opened slowly. The sound of high heels tapping the floor echoed in his room and the ruffling of plastic. When he looked up he saw a pair of light brown eyes, that stopped his heart, an angelic face, long dark brown, almost black, hair that flowed down her back and flawless mahogany skin. His eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?" he asked. He didnt want to be rude and start hitting on her like he did most girls. There was something about her that said don't do it.

"Well Riley I was hoping you'd remember me." she said. Riley thought for a moment. All his exes he either told them to keep their distance or that he never wanted to see them again. What gives?

"So I do know you?" he questioned.

"Yeah. The reason why you probably don't all that well might be because the last time you saw me I was standing on my front porch watching you leave. I missed you loser." she smiled. Then it hit him like a home run.

"JAELYN?!" he yelled. She laughed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder as she looked back up toward him with the sexiest smile he ever seen. Riley got out of the bed and hugged her as tight as he could with his good arm. "Oh my god! What?! Jae...when did you...." he stuttered.

"I moved out here a few weeks ago and I heard the news. It took me a while to find you but I did." she told him as he released her. His arm stay wrapped halfway around her waist as he got a better look at her frame. Yep thats Jaelyn.

"Wow. I cant believe this at all. I mean real talk....im in shock and shit like this don't happen to a nigga very often." he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Even when you got shot?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed and shook his head.

"A little but damn seeing you here after a grip and a half this takes the cake." he smiled. Jaelyn smiled back. She held up the roses with a shrug. Riley looked at them and smiled even bigger. "Still the sweetest girl." he complimented. She blushed lightly. The door opened again and they both turned to it like deer in headlights.

"Am I missing something here?" Huey asked. Jaelyn sprang off Riley and hugged Huey.

"Huey you grew up! But you still have that big ass afro. Some things never change." she laughed.

At first Huey simply made his famous face until he studied hers. "Oh Jaelyn. Its you. Hi. When did you...."

"Long story, I'll explain later." she smiled.

Jazmine walked into the room and almost went hoodrat on Jaelyn because she had her arms around Huey. But it was a friendly gesture. She could tell by how Huey didnt hug back, or touch her at all for that matter.

"Jazmine, this is Jaelyn. She was my bestie back in the day." Riley told her with a huge smile. She nodded.

"Oh, okay then. I'm Jazmine." she said extending her hand which Jaelyn shook with a smile.

"Jaelyn, nice to meet you. Are you friends with these two?" she asked. Jazmine nodded.

"Yeah. But its more like Huey is my boyfriend and Riley is just one of my friends that I've known for a long time. Not my bestie but close." She joked. Riley sat back on his bed and gave Jazmine a Huey face. She laughed. Jaelyn laughed with her. She turned to Huey with a smirk and his head jerked back lightly.

"What?" he questioned with a hidden confusion.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend. Actually since when did you have a friend other than Caesar?" Jaelyn asked. Huey rolled his eyes.

"For a while now. Almost 2 months. The 16th it'll be 2 months." He answered. Jazmines eye became glossy with tears.

"You remember our anniversary?" She asked. Huey sighed and opened his arms. He knew what was coming. She hugged him tight with a giggle.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldnt?" he told her. Jazmine smiled. Jaelyn put a hand over her heart and couldnt help but to say 'Awwww.' She looked over to Riley who had been shaking his head. He looked toward her and they stared for a second until Caesar walked in and gave Jaelyn a huge Bear Hug.

"Whoa!" she squeaked making Riley laugh. When she was set on her feet again she was inches from punching him in the face but she couldnt. "Damn you Michael! If I didnt call you my big brother back in the day you woulda got duffed, hard." she laughed giving him a hug.

Riley was impressed. She wasnt all that much the same, she had more hood to her the kind he liked. Not ghetto but jus enough swagger to steal his heart. He knew she wasnt a hoodrat, she spoke full Ebonics. (black ppl talk) and had common sense. He could tell. She didnt dress like a hoe but one thing he did notice was a thick line of black ink peaking out her jacket on her forearm.

"Jaelyn whats that?" he asked.

"Whats what?" Jaelyn asked back.

"Your arm." he pointed out. Caesar took two steps back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Whats he talking about?" Jaelyn looked at the arm Riley pointed at and lifted the sleeve. It was a ribbon that read _'_Alice Sophia Taylor. Sept. 8, 1967- March 29, 2006 RIP MOMMY_'_

"Ma died a couple years ago. Breast Cancer. I live with my Aunt Judy and Uncle Charles now. They took me in when daddy got arrested and under moms request in her will. Plenty of space, no children to take it up." She told them. Riley suddenly felt bad. His lips were parted as if he were about to speak up but nothing came out. "Its alright. She raised me right and to be smart in school on the street and in my spare time. My Aunt and Uncle are just trying to finish what she started. They've been doing the greatest job ever." She smiled sadly.

"Oh. I see. Well its great to have my little sister here. Oh you know what, now that your here Jerome is gonna want to see you. You know good and well you two were like siblings more than we were. " Caesar told her. Jaelyn smiled.

"Your right he would. I gotta see him." she said quickly putting on a smile to keep the tears back. Cindy walked in the room.

"Cindy, this is my lil sister from way back when." Caesar told her. Cindy looked toward Jaelyn and smiled.

"Sister?" she pondered.

"My play sister." he added. Cindys lightbulb came on.

"Oh! Hi. You are...."

"Jaelyn." she smiled shaking Cindy hand.

"Oh that is a cute name! I like that. If I have a girl I'm naming her after you." Cindy exclaimed. Jazmine laughed.

"Cindy you said if it was a girl you were gonna name her after me. What happen?" she asked.

"Her name is a lot cuter than yours boo-boo." Cindy joked. Jazmine made her hurt face and turned to Huey. Who just shrugged. "Im jus playin Jazzy you kno I love you like a twin sister." Cindy said hugging her. They laughed.

"Wait....when? What do you mean when?" Jaelyn asked.

"Oh, I'm a month preggo." she announced. Now it was Jaelyns turn to ask questions. She turned to Caesar.

"Um..." she started. Caesar nodded.

"Yes I'm the father. Your too late Jazmine already has dibs on the god-mother position and Huey is the god-father so....sorry Jae." he said scratching his head. Jaelyn shrugged.

"Oh its nothing. I'm fine. As long as I get my older brothers back I'm fine." she smiled.

"What about me?" Riley asked from his bed. Everyone turned to him and sighed.

"Im all set with you Riley. As long as I know your alive and still my bestie thats all I need to hear." she smiled. Riley smiled lightly.

"Iight thats cool. Huey whats that in your hand?" he asked.

"Gifts from girls. And man let me just say you need to either cut some loose, stick to a few or one at a time cuz this shit is ridiculous." Huey said opening the bag and handing it to Riley.

When he looked inside there were pictures of different girls that he went out with in the past all wearing barley anything down to their birthday suits. Then there was a box of Magnums that said 'To Riley Love Kinkii'

"What the fuck?" he said out loud laughing. "Im jus gonna put this right here and leave it alone until I feel like I'm going insane without a girl on my dick." he said putting the bag in the drawer next to the bed.

"Basically tomorrow." Caesar joked. Jaelyn snickered and everyone else tried to hold a straight face. Which failed when Riley shook his head.

"Fuck all ya'll." he laughed. They all burst out laughing.

"We leavin cuz we all got things to do, so Riley we'll see you tomorrow." Jazmine told him with a hug and a kiss.

"Later guys." Riley said huggin Cindy and a pound to his brother and Caesar. As everyone was leaving Jaelyn stood in the room last.

"I gotta go to but imma miss a day and come see you in the morning okay." She told him.

"Aww Jae, you aint gotta do all that for me." Riley said trying to wave it off.

"I want to. Please?" she begged. Riley would never give in so easily when a girl begged to see him but he HAS to make an exception for her.

"Alright fine!" he smiled.

"Yay!" She said hugging him a little too hard making him cringe. "Ooh, sorry." she laughed. Riley shook his head and told her it was nothing. She accepted it and smiled. She kissed his cheek. "See ya." she smiled as she closed the door. Rileys head nodded absently as he watched the door close. When it shut completely he turned on the TV and the first thing that came on was one of his favorite movies. 'Love & Basketball' He dosed off eventually but from the smile still on his face he had a good dream.

_Jazmines house..._

Jazmine and Huey walked in the front door of the Dubois house with their bags from school and laughs. When Jazmine turned to the living room she stopped completely and her face grew beyond angry.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly and slow. Huey walked up behind her and stopped with her.

"Tom?" he questioned.

"Hey guys. Um...I know I'm not suppose to be here but..." Tom started but Jazmine cut him off.

"You damn right you aint suppose to be here. Get out before I call the cops and tellem you trespassing!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Watch your tone young lady. I'm your father and you better respect me the same way you always have." Tom said with a warning tone pointing his finger.

"Why should I respect a man who doesnt even care about the baby he helped birth and the woman he married? Why you here?" she asked looking him up and down. The front door opened and Sarah walked into the living room.

"What the....why is he here? Whats going on?" She questioned immediately. She stood next to Jazmine with fury in her eyes.

"I was jus askin him the same thing." Jazmine noted.

"No you werent. You cursed at me." Tom said.

"So what? You turned your back on me and mom I still feel I have no respect for you at all. I cant forgive you neither can she." Jazmine argued gesturing toward Sarah.

"Jazmine go upstairs and do your homework. I'll handle this." Sarah said pushing her aside. Jazmine looked Tom up and down and went up stairs Huey in tow. Once they were gone Sarah turned back to Tom who held an aggravated expression. "This better be a damn good reason for you to show up all of a sudden Tom. If not I advise you to leave now." Sarah threatened. Tom sighed.

Jazmine slammed her door while Huey sat in the computer chair next to her bed. She threw her things on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm down as fast as she possibly could. She sat down on her bed and whispered to herself. '_Don't even think about it. He aint worth the stress. He aint worth your time. Let it go._' Huey could hear her. He rolled the chair toward her and put a hand on her knee. She looked to him for his usual wise words nothing came just a look. But she could read it. "Im trying Huey. You know how I get when I see people I don't like. I'm still mad at the fact that now my own father is on that list, right after Zuri. And let me jus say that is one short ass list." she said with a raspy tone.

Huey shook his head and sighed. "Well you cant stay mad forever. I know he did you and Sarah wrong but he has a point. You cant always mouth off everytime you see him." he said.

"There better be 'I'm not agreeing with him and saying what he did was right' coming after that sentence otherwise you cant leave when he does." Jazmine spoke angrily. Hueys eyes widened in shock. He blinked.

"Hell no I don't agree with him. You crazy? Don't answer that." he sighed again as Jazmine plopped down on her bed with a bounce. She growled into her pillow and half screamed with an aggravated sigh. She looked up to Huey with red eyes. She sat up again and began to inhale and exhale slowly to calm herself. She finally spoke again.

"Your right about one thing, he did do us wrong but as for being mad it might stay for a while until a shitload of stress blows over without me being sent to the hospital because my body decided to overheat due to high as all hell blood pressure." she spoke quickly. She released a breath and suddenly felt better. "Huh....thats funny. I feel....light." she looked around. She turned to Huey, he simply shrugged. Then from downstairs came a loud crash making them both jump. They looked at each other and dashed for the door Jazmine first. They stood at the top of the stairs and listened as best they could.

Running water, dishes clashing, and screaming.

"Sarah must be washing dishes." Huey stated sarcastically.

"And another thing, why is Jazmine never home?! Why is she always out with Huey? You let her? Lord knows what they do when shes gone or when your back is turned. For all we know Huey is what he seems since we moved here. Hell, he probably changed into something we don't want for her like Riley! He might be messing with her head." Tom stated negatively. Huey almost jumped over the railing and whupped his ass but Jazmine held him back.

"What the hell makes you think that. Huey is the best thing that ever happened to Jazmine and you know it! She told me herself and from what I see, when they're right in front of me, is that he is still the same. Yes he changed but in a good way. And why would you think Jazmine wouldnt tell me what they do and don't do behind my back?" Sarah questioned.

"Have you asked her?" Tom spoke. Huey looked toward Jazmine who seemed unnerved by his question. He was confused.

"I didnt have to. She told me herself and you know what I trust her. And why do you think so low of Huey. After all those time he saved your ass, your just going to turn your back on him like you did us? You are just so....." Sarah stopped.

"So what? Say it!" Tom encouraged.

"FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD THATS WHAT! You got some nerve to be in this house talking about things you don't really know about. I wonder why....oh thats right....YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then absolute silence. Jazmine looked at Huey who had his mouth wide open.

"What?" she whispered.

"You told your mother?" he asked. Jazmine smiled sheeply. "Damn." he laughed. She shrugged. "Well I know one thing I'm done hearing all this shit. You wanna go somewhere to take your mind off the stress?" He asked. Jazmine nodded. "Alright get your skates and meet me outside when your done with your homework." he told her.

"Why do I need my...." she was stopped by Hueys finger across her lips.

"Trust me." He said getting up. He grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs. He looked into the kitchen and Sarah looked back st him. "Im leaving, but I'll be back later." he told her. She nodded and looked to Tom with an evil look.

"Thats fine Huey. Tom I'm done arguing with you you can leave first." Sarah said coldly. Tom grabbed his jacket without a word and left slamming the door. Sarah threw a plate across the kitchen. She was pissed. "I cant stand him. Why did I get married to him to begin with?" she asked out loud.

"I'd answer but I wasnt with you guys 20 years ago to remind you." Huey said sarcastically. Sarah looked up at him and chuckled.

"Your an idiot. I can clearly see why Jazmine loves you so much. Your both retarded. Get outta here." she smiled. Huey looked up the stairs at Jazmine who was laughing at her man. They locked eyes and he smiled. 'B_ye Huey_' she mouthed. Huey opened the door and took one last glance at her before he closed the door. Jazmine shook her head.

"Jaz, baby come downstairs please." Sarah called. Jazmine trotted into the kitchen with her head half down. She looked toward her mother who watched with sarcastic eyes. "What does he have planned for you two. I know theres something up his sleeve." she asked.

"Or in his afro, one of the two. Still I honestly have no clue. At all." Jazmine said scratching her head.

"Does it bother you?" Sarah asked.

"Nope not at all. I like his afro. But he pulls it back during school." Jazmine answered.

"Not his hair Jazmine. The fact that your father and I argue and that we're getting a divorce. Does that bother you at all?" she asked. Jazmine shook her head.

"Not as much as the other tings I'm dealing with. But that problem hasnt been around for a while since Riley was shot." Jazmine shrugged.

"That Zuri girl? She's nothing unless she's really been getting into your skin." Sarah said putting away dishes.

"Thats the thing she has been getting into my skin. Since elementary. Then she disappeared during junior high and freshman year of high school she came back and came out to be the worst thing in the city of Woodcrest. And on top of that..." she paused for a moment. '_Moment of truth_.' "She was the one who shot Riley." she confessed. Sarah dropped another plate only this one actually slipped out of her grasp. She sharply turn to Jazmine with shocked eyes.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"She hooked up with Riley to get closer to me so she could irk me, then she went out whoring while they were together. Riley broke up with her and I guess one of the reasons why she snapped was because we fought twice and both times she lost and she couldnt take the pressure of being below my feet. She shot him called the police, blamed it on Devon, and disappeared. No one seen her." she explained helping Sarah pick up the broken glass.

"Something is seriously wrong with her. She needs help." Sarah said shaking her head. She stopped Jazmine from continuing to help her. "Homework, you done?" she asked in her mother voice.

"No. I have a writing project but I'm working with Cindy on that. She has all the data and rough draft. I just have notes." She told her mother. Sarah sighed.

"Fine do what you want until Huey comes back to get you." Sarah told her getting the broom out the closet.

"Alright. And can you do me a little favor." Jazmine asked.

"What?" Sarah smiled.

"Make me a ham and cheese sammich." she said in a baby tone batting her eyes. Sarah chuckled. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!"

"Okay okay fine! Just go somewhere." Sarah laughed. Jazmine hugged her mother and trotted out the kitchen like a little girl. Sarah sighed. '_I love her._' she thought as she swept the floor.

It was 4:37pm when Huey came back through the door.

"Jazmine, c'mon we gotta go. If you make me late I'm gonna beat you like you beat me in madden2k9." He hollered.

"You wouldnt beat me that bad Mr. 63-10 loser." Jazmine reminded. Huey shook his head to get the bad memory out his head. They played madden one day and she whupped his ass. Patriots vs. Giants. That game was hell. He never lost so bad in his life. The worst part, Riley, Cindy, and Caesar were all there to witness the ass whuppin of a life-time. And that one week Riley had every right to laugh at him. That was embarrassing.

"Dont remind me. Now get your skates and lets go." He rushed. Jazmine grabbed her roller skates and they were out the door.

They walked up to the front of _Clazzic Roll_ the best place to take your boo skating and where Huey first got started as a DJ. They played old school, new school, 70's, 80's, 90's, reggae...anything and everything popular then and now basically.

Huey held Jazmines hand as he walked to the ticket line. No ticket, no entry. But Huey had the hook up.

"Hiro! Hook me up man." Huey yelled to his friend. Hiro Washington was of Taiwanese and Puerto Rican background. So not only could he whupp ass, draw his fingers off, had dark hair, that he cut a few years back, but he was unfortunate kid who lost to Huey in the DJ contest. But they agreed whoever won there would still be some DJ to DJ love and respect. No beef whatsoever.

"AYE! DJ FRO'STYLE WHATS GOIN ON MAN!?" Hiro yelled over the loud music of his headphones. "Hey Jazmine." he smiled taking them off.

"Hows it goin Hiro, you up to no good?" she smiled back.

"You already know girl. Same ol Hiro doin his thing tryna be somebody like ol boy here. Hold on. Yo Big Mike, Huey's back!" Hiro called.

A large Faizon Love lookin black guy came from the record room, or rec-room as they call it, and looked out.

"Hey Huey!" he said. If you looked at him too fast while he spoke you would think Fatman Scoop got one hell of a tan and grew three inches. In circumference.

"Hey Mike. Man I came to visit, its before 5 and I brought someone with me. I get in for a dollar right?" Huey asked. Jazmine laughed.

"Hell no! You get in free my man. Your famous here. Hurry up and bring ya skinny ass in here." Big Mike bellowed. Hiro opened the door and let the two-some in. He gave a big man hug to Huey and gave Jazmine a friendly kiss on the cheek. Big Mike came out on extremely large skates snatching Huey up and hugging him like a rag doll would by a little girl. Swinging him around like paper. Jazmine was shocked that he didnt break in half the way his back curved when Big Mike hugged him.

He dropped the 6 ft 1 afro headed teen on his feet and patted him on the back roughly nearly knocking the him over. He looked at Jazmine and hugged her lightly. "Your with him, so your considered family here." Big Mike told Jazmine with a smile that would put a teddy bear to shame.

"Okay." she smiled brightly.

Huey and Hiro were caught up in a conversation when Hiro jumped back ten feet with a shocked expression. He looked at Jazmine and back at Huey.

"Dont lie to me! No you dont!" he laughed.

"I have no idea what your screaming about but just in case, yes, me and Huey go out." Jazmine answered. Hiro punched Huey square in his chest hard.

"You dickhead! Why am I hearing this now? I'm your boy your suppose to tell me these things when they first pop up. I feel neglected." Hiro complained.

"Sorry man. You slipped my mind until earlier." Huey told him. Hiro shook his head. He looked at Jazmine and back at Huey. "Congratulations you idiots. It took you up until recently to hook up after everyone told you two for years to hurry up and get it over with. You choose now?" he complained.

Jazmine shook her head and Huey scratched his.

"Aye man let it go. As long as they didnt wait til the other was getting married to confess, they're good. Right guys." Big Mike said with a hearty laugh. Jazmine blushed as she laughed.

"Whatever. Hiro, you wouldnt mind if I hop on the tables would you?" Huey asked getting off the subject.

"Nah! Have fun, besides I'm done for the night but I don't wanna go home." he said turning to Big Mike.

"I don't care, have fun just don't drop nothin on my shit." he warned. It wasnt directed to Huey at all, or Jazmine. Hiro was the one who smiled. He knew the deal.

"Whatever. Hiro get me a bottle of water. This may be a while." Huey told his boy. Hiro left behind the door of the kitchen Big Mike had set up one year. _DJ's special guests N Big Mike only_ the sign read on the front. "Jazmine your coming with me." Huey said. Jazmine gave him a look.

"Where the hell we goin?" she asked. He pointed to the door next to the floor. The turntables were on the other side of the door. She made a silly face. "Oh. Tehe."

"Have fun man imma be back here if you need me." Big Mike told them.

"Mike do me a favor and bring out my old mix. I wanna have a little fun while I'm here." Huey said. Big Mike smiled and walked into the rec-room, Hiro came out with two water bottles when he came back.

"Is that the old mix you made?" he asked with a smirk. Huey nodded. "Aww shit. Jazmine you aint never feel like this ever again after this girl. Trust. DJ Fro'Style spin dat record!" he laughed sitting in the lounge chair behind the turntables. Jazmine gave Huey a look as he swiftly disappeared behind the door. Jazmine sighed.

"Well he told me to put on my skates and thats what I'm gonna do. So fellas if you'll excuse me I gotta go skate my ass off. Toodles." she said sitting down taking off her shoes and putting on her skates. As soon as they were laced up she left. Big Mike and Hiro smiled at each other.

"My little Huey is growin up. He makin a name for himself and he got a girl. I have done my job so well." Hiro joked. Big Mike smacked him upside his head. "Ow! What did I do?" he whined.

"Nothin I jus felt like doin that." he laughed walking back into the rec-room. Hiro watched Huey put on his old mix and smiled as the bass of the music blasted through the speakers and into his bones. Now he felt like skating.

Jazmine looked into the booth where Huey nodded his head to the beat. His eyes were closed. He was feeling the music all over again like he used to. He looked up to the floor and saw her first. She waved and kept skating. Hiro rolled up next to her.

"C'mon Jaz show me what you got." he laughed. Jazmine shook her head.

"Dont know what your getting into Hiro. But okay." She said with an evil grin.

Just what Jazmine needed. "Be Where You Are" was on of those songs she would dance to in a club in the summer. This might be a challenge because shes on skates but she had to try.

" C'mon Hiro." she gestured. Hiro followed. She turned on her skates and faced him. He was confused.

"Since when do you know how to skate backwards?" he asked. She just laughed and turned back.

_High heels on,  
Hair did,  
Can't no other woman rock a dress like this,  
Body bangs,  
Doing her thing,  
She the only reason for the song I sing,  
And I wish I could be there,  
When she get ready to go,  
Dancing in the mirror and talking on the phone,  
Telling all her homegirls,  
What she putting on,  
They already know she putting on,  
_

Jazmine mouthed half the verse before she really got started then she was off.

_Cause when she hit the club,  
Heads turn around,  
She living it up,  
Drink up in the club,  
I'm in love from afar,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Girl I wanna be where you are, _

Hiro was impressed. He may have been on the other side of the floor but he could see her every move.

Huey watched from the turntables as Jazmine moved. She spun and swayed on her skates left and right with no hesitation. She was just enjoying herself.

_Should I make a move,  
Or should I fall back,  
Let you do what you do,  
See in you in the song,  
I ain't trying kill the groove,  
Know you turning down all them other dudes,  
But I,  
Ain't nothing like them, oh no,  
Can't fight the feeling,  
Girl I wanna know about you, yeah,  
Baby don't you get me wrong, no,  
But I've been watching you so long, _

Hiro was very impressed. Either Huey taught her well or she was a naturally good dancer. Heads stopped on the sidelines to watch in amazement and a semi-respectable envy. Huey laughed as she basically stopped everyone.

_Cause when she hit the club,  
Heads turn around,  
She living it up,  
Drink up in the club,  
I'm in love from afar,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Girl I wanna be where you are, _

He began to study her closer than before. He could feel her heartbeat through the music. As crazy as it sounds thats the one thing that came to his mind.

_Are you here from one of dreams,  
Cause I don't want to ruin this fantasy,  
To take the chance,  
And you don't wanna be mine,  
But you gotta be in my heart,  
Girl I'm coming over to you,  
I'll put my pride to the side,  
But I wanna leave with all your love, _

Hiro was on the floor doing his own thing but Jazmine had spectators in awe.

_I just wanna be here,  
Where you are,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Please don't deny me,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
_

Jazmine looked around and stopped dead in her tracks. All eyes were on her. She smiled at the crowd a blush across her cheeks. Hiro caught up with her finally.

"Shut and down." he laughed. She rolled her eyes and kept skating. Her eyes drifted toward Huey who watched. She smiled at him. He smiled back. The only negative was she couldnt see it. At the moment.

_Cause when she hit the club,  
Heads turn around,  
She living it up,  
Drink up in the club,  
I'm in love from afar,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Baby girl I wanna be where you are,  
Where you are,  
Girl I wanna be where you are, _

_8:21pm_

Jazmine, Hiro, Huey and Big Mike were the only people left in the rink cleaning and laughing still on their skates. Jazmine was skating away from Hiro when she rolled next to Huey.

"*sigh* Wow. We need to do this more often. Really." She smiled. Huey looked up from his trash bag and set it down.

"Fine. I'll bring you in New Years Eve." He noted. Jazmine nodded. "But right now I deserve a dance with a certain girlfriend of mine." he smirked.

"You say it like you have more than one." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Uh about that..." he joked. Jazmine pushed him into the floor where he easily caught himself from falling. He skated backwards.

"Quit playin." She laughed skating toward him. He reached his hand out to her and she took it happily. "If I fall I'm whuppin ya ass." she threatened.

"Oh trust me I'm gonna make sure you wont. I don't need another ass whuppin." He laughed.

"I don't hear any music Huey." She commented.

"Thats because Hiro is in the booth watching us thinking how cute we look when he should be playing the song. RIGHT HIRO!" Huey shouted in the emptiness. Jazmine laughed but it was cut short when she heard the start of the one she could never resist.

_Girl, Close Your Eyes  
Let That Rhythm Get Into You  
Don't Try To Fight It  
There Ain't Nothin' That You Can Do  
Relax Your Mind  
Lay Back And Groove With Mine  
You Got To Feel That Heat  
And We Can Ride The Boogie  
Share That Beat Of Love _

Huey released her hand as she laughed at his silliness. Then he started to lip-sync with the song. It was bad enough he had an afro to go with it but she couldnt help herself. Huey skated in circles around her on one foot. Arms wide open. "Be careful!" she laughed.

_I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
We're Gonna Rock The Night Away _

Huey skated backwards snapping his fingers singing to Jazmine. She was feeling a little embarrassed even though there was no one else on the floor with them. He was even doing a Michael Jackson jig.

_Out On The Floor  
There Ain't Nobody There But Us  
Girl, When You Dance  
There's A Magic That Must Be Love  
Just Take It Slow  
'Cause We Got So Far To Go  
When You Feel That Heat  
And We're Gonna Ride The Boogie  
Share That Beat Of Love _

"Huey quit playing around. If you knock me over I'm gonna kill you!" she said as he skated around her again. She squeaked as she stumbled. Huey chuckled. He skated back to her and held her lightly.

_I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
We're Gonna Rock The Night Away  
_

"Just move like I do. Roll and step with the beat." He whispered. She looked up at him slightly confused. He held her waist in one hand and laced his fingers with hers in the other. She was struck with awe.

_And When The Groove Is Dead And Gone (Yeah)  
You Know That Love Survives  
So We Can Rock Forever, On _

_I Wanna Rock With You  
I Wanna Groove With You  
_

"Roll, step, roll, step, roll, step, there you go." He smiled. As they skated along the floor together. Jazmine had the hang of it in nothing flat.

_  
I Wanna Rock With You  
I Wanna Groove With You_

Huey suddenly turned toward her grabbed her other hand and spun her in circles. "AHH! Quit playin!" she hollered. Huey just laughed. He stopped spinning and they both stumbled and caught each other.

_I Wanna Rock (All Night) With You Girl (Sunlight)  
Rock With You, Rock With You Girl (Yeah)  
(All Night)  
Dance The Night Away _

"Oh my god if you ever do that again imma hurt you so bad!" Jazmine threatened with a laugh.

"Suck it up. You'll live." Huey smirked. Jazmine pushed him away only to be caught by her waist again and swung around until they fell.

_I Wanna Rock With You (Yeah) (All Night)  
Rock You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night) Rock The Night Away  
Feel The Heat Feel The Beat Rock You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock - Rock The Night Away  
_

"I cant stand you sometimes. And you said I could trust you and that you wouldnt let me fall you jerk." She whined as they lay in the middle of the floor. Her hair cascaded from her shoulder as she looked down at him. He looked back with a smile.

"At least you didnt get hurt. Right." he said gently touching her cheek. She shrugged.

"I guess." she said with a smile.

"Iight then." Just when he was about to kiss her Hiro came out of the booth giving them a round of applause.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. I mean Huey real talk my heart was just....OH MY GOD!" he laughed. Huey shook his head.

"Shut up Hiro!" the couple said in unison laughing.

"Whatever man. I'm goin home. I'll catch ya'll eventually and Jazmine you better not be pregnant like Cindy or I'm whuppin both of ya'll!" He hollered throwing up a peace sign. Before either one could respond he was already gone.

"Imma hurt him instead." Jazmine said standing up and skating over to the bench to take off her skates. Huey followed. "My feet hurt a little." she whined.

"Well when we get back to your house I'll massage them for you." Huey said. Jazmine grinned.

"Really?" she asked batting her eyes. Huey nodded. She pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you."

With their laces tied and tired bodies telling them to get some sleep they left the rink into the night. They drove not even a block away when they spotted Zuri and an older man.

"What is dis bitch been up to?" Jazmine sneered. Huey's eyes were a sharp as a knife.

"Jaz isnt that....Tom?!" he eyed as they stopped. Jazmine looked harder and surely enough it was him. And he was...kissing her!

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

Hello world! no i am not dead jus so ya'll know. Git it right. First off i meant to do this a LOOOONG time ago but i never got around to it and i am deeply sorry.

A little MJ tribute like i promised some ppl i was going to do (madd late I kno already!) a little fun, romance, dancing and mystery as you can see goin on here. Oh yea im good.... Cant wait to see wats gon happen next huh....yeeeah..I got chu guys. I'll never let you down. You have my word.....WUURD. LOL

_Peace Love & Pudding_

_Minni3_


	15. A Zuri Story

First things first.... a very special thank you to TRIGGER MIKE cuz he was the one who gave me the idea for this chapter to begin with plus Im doing him a favor. Your welcome. =)

And 2nd Im sorry I havent been here in a while. JR year of high school is a very busy time for me. Tests projects, stress, people, drama....all that jazz. But Im getting to the breaking point where I can jus flat out be free! And prom is around the corner. YAY!

The show must go on! And it will MAY 2ND 2010! BOONDOCKS ALL DAY! WHOOP WHOOP! lol

ILY GUYS!

_Minni3_

A Zuri story....

Sitting in her bed thinking about her past mistakes was something Zuri was used to on a regular basis. Seeing as she made so many of them. Where it all began she doesnt know much but she knows where her influence came from.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb _

Her father wasnt the nicest people she ever knew. He wasnt nice at all. He'd say things to her, beat her until she bled, leaving bruises on her arms and legs. Since she was about the age of 7. Her mother left for a drug lord, now she was a junkie out in Chicago somewhere. Not a day went by when she didnt miss her. But so many times did she wish she could get away. From home and from school.

Two girls used to pick on her everybody. Well one did the other would laugh. Cindy and Jazmine, hence her reason for disliking them so much. She will admit only to herself that she accepted the apology but its wasnt enough. The fact that they made her life miserable she wanted sweet revenge. And she got it. Riley was just the ticket but now she was regretting the day she stopped going to her shrink.

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

Her grandmother sent her there after an altercation with her father that put Zuri in the hospital then a womens correctional facility for six months. She fought back after years of just letting him do what ever he wanted. By then she was just about 12.

When she was sent to live with her grandmother she as introduced to her cousin Devon. They became friends fast.

_until you find it there and lead it back _

_FLASHBACK...._

_home..._

"Hey Zuri! I wanna show you something." 14 year old Devon called to his younger cousin. Zuri was still very young and just getting to know the changing world as people knew it She trusted Devon since the day they met. Its a family thing to trust each other.

"What?" she perked up looking his way. He gestured him to come toward him and she did. She approached timidly. He was standing with one of his friends who she talked to a couple times during school.

"Julius you know my cousin Zuri right?" Devon asked.

"Yea. We had gym together last term. You in my health class now right?" Julius asked.

"Yea. You sit a few rows away next to that girl Jazmine right?" Zuri nodded slowly.

"Yea. She annoys me though. I dont know what that Freeman kid sees in her. I understand they just friends right now but he can do better. Still we aint here to talk about school." he said. Zuri smiled lightly a blush played across her face.

"Zuri the reason why I called you over here was because Mr. Crazy here wanted to holla. So I did what I was told and imma let you two handle the rest." Devon said rubbing his hands taking two steps back about to leave them together.

"Wait what?" Zuri got nervous.

"Dont worry he dont bite. Ya'll have fun. When you done imma be over there schoolin the kids on how to ball." he said turning to go play a game with a few kids from the block.

Zuri and Julius gave each other a shy smile.

"Talk about your reliable wingman." Julius laughed lightly. Zuri smiled.

"Yeah tell me about it." Their eyes locked and Zuri's heart was stolen on the spot by his brown eyes.

_End...._

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

Zuri and Julius were friends for just a few more days then he finally asked her out. They were together for about four months until one day things got out of hand. He struck her because he thought she was tricking him for his friends Fredrick, Daryl, Quentin, Shaun, Flavio and Tyler. Basically the all stars of the basketball team of their school. In truth Zuri couldnt resist the attention she got from the other guys that she wasnt getting from Julius. It was fun to a certain point. Just being their friend apparently wasnt enough for them. They wanted to be more than friends. They all said the same thing. _"If you really wanna be my friend you gotta do me a favor." _most of the favors were the same. Every girls nightmare on her knees or on her back. She would always cry to Devon that they were all the same and he'd tell her guys were like that. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that wasnt true but by the way things were going it might be. After that she got smart and tried an actual relationship where she doesnt have to be a smeeze to get her way.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

There was Gregori, Travis, Clifton, Francis, Antonio, Paul, Joseph, Walter, Phylip, and a set of twin Keyon and Kevin. Out of those 11, 8 of them turned into a bedroom relationship. And out of those 8 three she got pregnant, all while she was still in Jr High.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

She dropped out for a while and turned to the streets for comfort and love. She found it alright. In one bedroom, motel, hotel, inn, car, truck, or SUV at a time. She never worked a corner in her life but what she did do was let her own cousin trick her out into a hoe.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
_

She hated it at first until she remembered she could fight back and turn to Devon for anything. Plus the girls who she rolled with said they'd be there for her in anytime of need. Such as when her grandmother died, she was 15, they were there.

But what clicked to Zuri was that now that her grandmother was gone this gave her the chance to move in with Devon and his older brother Justin.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Justin, unlike Devon, was nicer to Zuri. Devon would yell at her for things she did wrong or things she wouldnt do for him. Justin would put a hand on her shoulder and say thing would get better. Zuri would play it off like she didnt care by telling him to buzz off but every word she would take to heart.

After her third abortion she decided to come back to school. By then she was about where she was now. 17 and the biggest hoe ever known. Her girls were there for her then. But Jazmine Cindy Riley Huey and Caesar were all there too. Which she really didnt feel like dealing with. So instead she wanted revenge.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul_

When she got with Riley at the party she found it o be perfect. But she came out wrong in a sense. She had no idea soft hearted Jazmine turned into a fighting hot head who could whup ass like a boxer from the street. That didnt stop her however. It just provoked her to continue. And as she continued she knew something wasnt right in her head. She ignored it. She ignored the thought of going crazy.

_  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more_

And when she shot Riley....

"_Riley come back." She called from her doorway when she ran back_

"_Why should I?"_

"_RILEY!"_

She knew she was crazy.

_**BANG!**_

_  
bring me to life_

Zuri jumped up from her dead-like sleep. Sweaty and breathing heavy she realized since the day she met Devon all she made was mistakes. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles around her eyes, sweat dripping down her forehead down to her neck.

_Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"Theres no turning back now. Mistakes happen and theres no turning back when you've come this far. You've already started, now its time to end it." she whispered to herself. A menacing look upon her face. She looked like her father. She hated her father for everything she ever put her through as a child. She hated Devon for turning her into a tramp. She even hated herself for letting it all happen to begin with. She sighed. "There is NO turning back." she repeated.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) _


	16. Black Roses

For my Riley fans....

Like this says this is for my Riley fans cuz I haven't been havin no real Riley chapters. So heres a lil present for you guys.

Much luv to ya all. N lik Bel Biv Divoe said "Never Trust a Big Butt and a Smile."~_Poison_

MAY 2ND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR SEASON THREE! BOONIES ALL DAY!

And another thing every 10 reveiws is equivalent to a new chapter. so wat you gon do homie?

Riley was in his hospital bed dosing off watching 'Shottas' on a DVD Caesar let him borrow. The numerous gunshots kept him awake. After a while they seem to settle down and his room became silent. A peaceful silent. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the slight sting in the back of his neck from trying to stay awake.

The numerous images passing through his mind into his dream making him toss and turn. He's not suppose to so he stays in one spot but he was semi-comfortable.

He finally relaxed and let a good dream take over.

"Jaelyn wat you been up to?" He asks his old friend. She turned to him with her beautiful eyes and smiles.

"Just looking around. This city is pretty okay. Certain things I don't like. I don't know how you can stand it." she shrugs. Riley laughs lightly.

"Me either. But I been here for a long time so I'm pretty used to it by now." he said looking out to the sunset.

_Who knew we would be where we are here today  
Yeah  
Who knew that your heart had to cause our break  
Girl  
Ain't gone be all beaches trough the pain you would stay  
I guess... life is no fare no noooo _

"Hey Riley look at this." she called out. He walked over to her briskly and looked to where she was pointing. It was Jazmine and Zuri. They looked pissed at each other. Jazmine turned away from her and Zuri pulled a gun.

"Shit!" he ran down the hill and the further he ran the further away he got. "Jazmine!"

_Just listen to me, we can't go on  
Pretending to be, like we're so strong(strong)  
Love(love), gone(gone), gone with the wind  
I've got something to give to you _

He stopped when she was completely out of sight. He looked around frantically. Nothing. Absolute darkness. Then a light loomed behind him.

_Black Roses for this dyin' love  
Now we're breakin' up  
Since we're givin' up  
Black Roses _

_an early Valentine  
Special delivery just for you and I _

"Riley..." a voice called out to him. He turned to the voice. Zuri. He ran and this time he actually got away. He stopped again turned back to where he came and back to find himself in his room. Huey walked by him from the bathroom.

"Huey. Man you seen Jazmine?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's home. Asleep. Where you should be." Huey replied coolly. Riley shook his head. "Go to bed Riley." he said.

_Who knew our love would ever be  
Called a memory  
Who knew my home for happyness  
Would soon be misery  
Hate that we're so distant girl do you even miss me at all  
I guess... life is no fare no no noo _

"Riley! Hey! So like what you doin later?" Jaelyn asked from his bed. When did she get there?

"Um...I don't know, Its 11:30 on a Wednesday and I don't wanna hear Hueys mouth so might as well knock out." he said a hint of suspicion in his tone. She patted the bed next to him and disappeared under the blanket. He followed her laughter around and found the way out from underneath. She lay across his chest...naked?

_Just listen to me we can't go on  
Pretending to be, like we're so strong(strong)  
Love(love), gone(gone), gone with the wind  
I've got something to give to you _

He looked around his room and back at Jaelyn only to fond that it wasnt her. It was Zuri! "Ah!" His body fell and landed in a dark space.

_Black Roses for this dyin' love  
Now we're breakin' up  
Since we're givin' up  
Black Roses _

_an early Valentine  
Special delivery just for you and I _

He was back in his hospital bed. He got up and ran out the door into a dark hallway. Not even a window. Everything was pitch black. Even the floor.

_Can't sleep can't eat (nooo)  
I can't erase the pain (nooo)  
Cause I still feel your heart beat (Yupp)  
Million miles away (I can't) _

Huey appeared out the darkness and Riley tried to reach out to him. He disappeared into thin air. More friends appeared and disappeared when he tried to reach out for them. Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, Jaelyn. They all did.

_I can't think, can't sleep(nooo)  
I can't erase the pain (nooo)  
Cause I still feel your heart beat (Yupp)  
Million miles away _

Sirens blared behind him and he did the only thing he could. He ran.

_I can't think, can't sleep, can't eat  
Can't erase the pain (nooo)_

"_RILEY!"_ Zuri called out to him.

_  
Cause I still feel your heart beat_

He turned to her to find himself behind her and his back toward them. He sprinted out to himself but he was too late.

_BANG!_

_  
A Million miles awaaaaaaaaay _

Riley shot up from his hospital bed and looked around frantically gasping for air. He looked around to make sure things werent getting worse. It was all a dream. He looked at his calendar. He was getting out that day. It was 4 in the morning. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as he laid back onto the bed.

_Black Roses for this dyin' love  
Now we're breakin' up  
Since we're givin' up  
Black Roses _

_an early Valentine  
Special delivery just for you and I _

_Black roses. Black. Roses._


	17. Think it over?

So like....i was bein irrational when I said every 10 reviews is equivalent to 1 new chapter so imma be nice n say every 5 is equivalent to a new chapter. And among other things....KELSEY don't YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Lmao. So many reviews in one week from ONE PERSON! OMGOD! The horror! But I still luv ya though. Shout out to the kiddz TM-1, Yung Girl K n **oh lord** SapphireStones.

So yea 55 reviews= chapter 18. =) yay! **NO CHEATING** (hint hint)

Minni3

Truth Surfacing....

"Take two of these orange ones everyday. One every 12 hours. Don't oversleep and please don't forget or you'll be back here with more meds when you leave. But you'll be off in no time. Okay?" The nurse told Riley who looked quite concerned for once his health. Nodding his head, paying close attention, replying, yes and no, Huey was scared. Maybe he needed to be in the hospital now.

"Yes ma'am. You said my appointment is on the 8th of next month right?" he asked.

"Yep. Sure is." she nodded happily.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself. Tell Rayla I said hi." he waved goodbye.

"Bye Riley. I will." she smiled. Huey looked toward his younger brother completely dumbfounded and confused. Riley looked at Huey and jerked his head back in his own confusion.

"What?" he eyed his brother who looked shocked as fuck.

"Never mind. You look happy to be goin home." Huey noted. Riley shook his head.  
"Eh fair to say I am. Thank god! All the beepin while I was sleepin I couldnt take the noise fo'sho mah mind was racin lik a roller coaster on the ice floor! Oh mah god!" He sighed. Huey was really confused. Along with Caesar who was sitting in the backseat looking through his iPod. The boys looked at each other dazed. "What?" Riley asked taking note of the looks.

"Man did you jus describe your time in the hospital in a verse cuz I must be hearin shit mah mind is playin tricks and that sounded really really good....Riley wat the hell..." Caesar whined.

"No I didnt." Riley shook his head. A gong went off in Hueys head.

"Anyways so...Caesar whats goin on wit you and Cindy. You two alright?" Huey asked pulling off onto the main road.

"Its all good. We kinda thinkin about wat we gon do right now in prep for the kid. But..." Caesar spoke. Huey stopped abruptly at the red light, turned to his best friend with his mouth wide open.

"BUT?! What the hell you mean BUT? Nigga aint no BUTS unless she getting on your nerves or your re....." Huey stopped. Caesar put his hands over his face. Huey was in shock. He was gonna die today. "Ceez...dont tell me you thinking shit over now. Cuz if you are I don't wanna hear Cindys mouth when or if you decide to leave." Huey said driving as the light turned green.

"Its not that its...."

"What man? You love Cindy right?" Huey interjected.

"Yeah."

"You wouldnt do anything to hurt her feelings?"

"Nah. Its...."

"You'd take a bullet for her wouldnt you?" Huey was jus about to go off.

"YES MAN DAMN! ITS NOT LIK I WANNA LEAVE HER, NOT THAT I'm THINKIN ABOUT IT FOR THAT MATTER ITS JUS I don't KNOW IF I'm 100% READY TO FATHER A KID RIGHT NOW! I'm FUCKIN 17 YEARS OLD STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL, A BASKETBALL SCHOLARSHIP COMIN AT ME SENOIR YEAR, NO JOB RIGHT NOW SO I'm MORE BROKE THAN RILEY WHEN HE FELL OUT THE TREE WHEN HE WAS SIX! I'm NOT READY FOR ALL THIS!" Caesar shouted trying not to completely spaz out. Huey stopped in the Freeman drive way and felt like banging his head onto the steering wheel. Instead he sighed.

"Stay here real quick. C'mon you." he gestured toward Riley who shrugged and complied. This was the day Huey was gonna die. Shit was crazy. The boys got out the car and walked into the front door where Jazmine was on the couch talking it up with Jaelyn. When Riley walked into the living room a huge smile appeared.

"Hey." He smiled. Jaelyn got up and hugged him tight. He flinched. "Ooh, careful. These pain killers are getting ready to kick in. Don't send me back early." He chuckled. Jaelyn backed up and kept her hands on his forearms.

"Sorry. Hi Huey." she waved to the antsy teen.

"Hey Jaelyn. Jaz we got a bit of a situation on our hands right now. Come outside." Huey told her. Jazmine hopped up quick.

"Why whats wrong?" She asked as Huey opened the passenger door. "Hey Caesar." she nodded. Huey climbed into the drivers seat and the three of them sat in silence until Huey spoke up.

"Tell her. But Jaz this stays between us. You cant tell Cindy anything and you cant give Riley any more detail that is about to be told to us. Am I clear?" he asked with a long sigh. Caesar had his head down in his hands.

"Whats wrong...?"

Riley and Jaelyn were on the couch watching American Gangster and cuddling. Riley seemed comfortable but Jaelyn was a bit on the tense side.

"Whats the matter?" Riley asked. Jaelyn looked up at Riley, just when she was about to answer her cell phone started ringing. A text message. She sighed as she flipped open her phone. She bit her lip nervously and closed her phone. "Who was that?" Riley asked.

"Chain text. I don't bother with them anymore. People are so corny. Where do they come up with these things anyway?" Jaelyn rolled her eyes. Riley shrugged.

"Aye who knows. I'm creative but eh...thats not my thing to send it in a text message. I'm real. If I got somethin to say shit imma be Reezy and put it out there verbally. Hell all mah haters might jus get a ten minute voice mail tonight." He smirked. Jaelyn laughed lightly. What a goofball.

"Your madd silly. How does it feel to be home from the hospital?" she asked.

"Eh its alright I guess. The nurse was nice, the damn doctor couldnt speak English though. That had me heated. But the nurse was always there to translate."He nodded. Jaelyn smirked.

"Trust mah boy Riley to have grown women lookin after him when he off his feet and off the streets for a lil bit. Thats some true pimp status right there mah dude." she smiled. Riley's cocky smile played across his face.

"You right." he laughed. They both did. "Can you do me a quick favor?" he asked.

"What?"

"Lik go in the fridge and pour me a cup of Kool-Aid. I'm thirsty. And can you put some ice cubes in there too. And if there aint any jus give it to me straight." he said as she got up.

"Okay. Yes massuh Freeman." she spoke like a slave. He shook his head. He thought about the good old days from when they were younger. He didnt really lik thinking about the day he left but the day she came to see him last week he blew that memory right out.

He peeked into the kitchen where she was standing in front of the counter cracking the ice cubes loose and putting four in two tall cups.

_Silhouette, of a perfect frame,  
Shadows of your smile, will always remain (Will always remain).  
Beginners love, soon fades away (Oh baby)  
We go on...  
I Will long as... _

She grew up a whole lot since he left. Her short nappy hair was permed and flowed down to her back. Her petite child like structure was taken over by a full blossomed lady. Her face still looked somewhat the same only now it was more mature.

_(Long as I live)  
Long as I live, you will be my, (my first love).  
Oh baby you and only you.  
(Long as I live)  
Long as I live (my first love) you will be my first love.  
And I choose you again. _

Jaelyn poured the cherry flavored drink into the two cups slowly just to take up time. She was glad to be back with Riley again. She remembered the fun they used ti have. Even though all that fun got them into deep trouble countless times. Like when they got sent to the principals office for fighting each other. Which is how they actually became friends to begin with. It was funny.

_I'm keeping no Candy-Coated Valentine,  
Memories of you, you when you were mine.  
A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain,  
Times keep changing come sun or rain. _

But when he left she felt alone. She was quiet without her right hand man by her side. They were really each others right hand. The good old days. The best time of their lives.

_  
(Long as I Live)  
Long as I live, you will be (my first love)  
My first love and my only love.  
(Long as I live)  
Long as I live,(my first love).  
Ohhh, you will always be my,  
Oh, be my first love. _

Jaelyn put the pitcher back in the fridge and the ice back into the freezer. Grabbing the two cups she walked back into the living room with Riley. He was occupied by the television until she sat next to him. She handed him his cup and he gave her a dumb look.

"Straw silly." he smirked. She smacked herself in the forehead.

"Sorry." she smiled.

_(Long as I Live)  
Long as I live, you will be (my first love)  
My first love and my only love.  
(Long as I live)  
Long as I live,(my first love).  
Ohhh, you will always be my,  
And I'll choose you again_

Jaelyn came back with a red and white straw. Dropping it in his cup she held it up to him to sip. As he put his lips on the straw his eyes found hers. Her heart was stolen with that one glance.

_A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain,  
times keep changing come sun or rain. _

Riley sighed as the refreshing taste of cherry Kool-Aid quenched his thirst. Jaelyn set the cup down and cuddled even closer to Riley. She hoped he couldnt see the blush on her face. However o no matter how much she thought she didnt want him to she did just out of curiosity. She got her wish. He could see it clear as day. Plus she wasnt as tense.

_(Long as I Live)  
Long as I live, you will be (my first love)  
My first love and my only love.  
(Long as I live)  
Long as I live,(my first love).  
Ohhh, you will always be my,  
Oh, be my first love. _

To ruin the perfect moment they were having another text message. _Allen___where are you!?_ Damn...

"Um Riley...I gotta go." Jaelyn stuttered. Her eyes dropped as she got up with a sigh. Riley frowned.

"You comin back?" he asked. Jaelyn smiled lightly before turning to the front door.

"Why wouldnt I? I'll come back tomorrow say...one, one-thirty..." she smiled.

"Yea. You and I gotta have a long talk. Cuz these small ones aint cuttin it for me." He smirked. Jaelyn rolled her eyes.

"Wateva loser. Be happy Im rollin through anyways." she said. Riley nodded.

"Iight wateva you say Jae. Bye!" he turned back to the television. Jaelyn reached into her purse and threw her pen at his head. "OW! What the..." He gave her a dirty look.

"Bye Riley." she waved opening and closing the door as she left.

_Back in the car...._

"Are you kidding me?! So what your saying is your not ready to be a father so your jus gonna back out!?" Caesar what the hell!?" Jazmine spazzed. She was highly upset.

"No! Not entirely. But like I don't know how to describe it okay. I'm caught in a web of confusion. I...i need to clear my head. Huey can you drive me home before I really go nuts please? I'll call you guys later." Caesar shook his head. Jazmine folded her arms over her chest. He could see the tears welling up. "Jazmine I'm going to think long and hard bout this okay. If I think about leaving i'll let you beat me personally. I promise." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Jazmine sniffled and inhaled.

"You break her heart I break your neck in 12 places." Jazmine threatened.

"Okay. If Cindy calls tell her I'm home but I'm goin out for a jog." He looked to his friends. Huey nodded and Jazmine sighed.

"Sure. But make it home before the rain pours on everybody." she spoke softly. She was a little more calm now. Huey was still on the quiet side but he agreed.

"Iight. Later Jaz." Caesar said hugging his friend. She got out the car and walked back into the Freeman house to keep an eye on Riley.

Huey started the car and sighed. "You better think extra hard. She was serious." He warned.

"I know. She been hangin wit you too damn long." Caesar chuckled. Huey couldnt agree more. Jazmine had a hard shell but she was so soft at heart. Just like him. Whoa...

"Well as long as you do what she says then you'll live to play in th NBA." Huey said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah you right." Caesar sighed. But his question was how the hell was he gonna balance a raising a kid on top of what he already has goin for him?

_Hour and a half later..._

Jazmine was reading a novel while Huey read a biography on Mos Def. Her cell rang at her side. '_Cindy' _Oh boy. She sat up straight. "Yeah?"

"Jazmine have you talked to Caesar or seen hi?" Cindy sniffled.

"Yeah earlier. He said he was gonna be home for a while then he was going out for a jog. Why?" Jazmine asked.

"He's not answering his phone. I called like six times and it just went to voice mail. I'm home alone cuz Ma went out." She choked a sob. Huey eyed Jazmine from his book.

"Well stay home and lock the doors okay. Turn off the lights and keep that metal bat I gave you close by. " Jazmine told her best friend.

"Your not coming?" she sniffled harder.

"No. I'm sorry honey. But if he's not at your door step in half hour call me back okay. Give him time to himself. He'll be back."Jazmine reassured.

"Alright. I'll wait. Thanks Jaz." Cindy sniffled before hanging up.

"She okay?" Huey asked.

"Caesar either let his phone die or turned it off. She called him and it went to voice mail." Jazmine told him. Huey shook his head.

"Oh yeah. He's thinking long and hard." he nodded.

_Somewhere on the Eastside of Woodcrest...._

With his dreads free from the usual ponytail Caesar sat in the park alone just watching time fly. While time passed him by his thoughts all one Cindy played in his head. The day they met, when they hooked up, when they first kissed, shedding tears of joy, sadness and the laughs. Now a kid on the way? Was he really ready for all this to come?

_Yo, all I need is one mic, one beat, one stage  
One nigga front, my face on the front page  
Only if I had one gun, one girl and one crib  
One God to show me how to do things his son did  
Pure, like a cup of virgin blood; mixed with  
151, one sip'll make a nigga flip  
Writin names on my hollow tips, plottin shit  
Mad violence who I'm gon' body, this hood politics  
Acknowledge it, leave bodies chopped in garbages  
Seeds watch us, grow up and try to follow us  
Police watch us {*siren*} roll up and try knockin us  
One knee I ducked, could it be my time is up _

He stood up and sighed. Walking out west. His walking turned to a power walk as numerous outcomes played in his head. He really began to jog at this point.

_But my luck, I got up, the cop shot again  
Bus stop glass bursts, a fiend drops his Heineken  
Richochetin between the spots that I'm hidin in_

Even a scary thought crossed his mind. Cindy dying while giving birth.

_  
Blackin out as I shoot back, fuck gettin hit! [more sirens] _

He burst into a sprint and let the wind carry him.

_This is my hood I'ma rep, to the death of it  
'til everybody come home, little niggaz is grown  
Hoodrats, don't abortion your womb, we need more warriors soon  
Sip from the star sun and the moon  
In this life of police chases street sweepers and coppers  
Stick-up kids with no conscience, leavin victims with doctors  
IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU READY TO DIE, WITH NINES OUT  
THIS IS WHAT NAS IS BOUT, NIGGA THE TIME IS NOW! _

He stopped sprinting and jogged again. Keeping control of his breathing and non stop movement and thinking kept him going.

He could hear Cindy calling out to him telling him to come home in the back of his mind. As much as he wanted to ignore it he couldnt. Then he realized he shouldnt. Especially in the state she's in now. He stopped for a little bit and looked into a blacktop where a little girl and a little boy were playing one on one. It reminded him of the innocent days way back when.

_Yo, all I need is one mic..  
All I need is one mic.. that's all I need  
All I need is one mic.. all I need niggaz  
All I need is one mic.. yeah _

Looking ahead he had a little over a mile to go before he reached his destination. He sighed and power walked.

_All I need is one blunt, one page, and one pen  
One prayer - tell God forgive for one sin  
Matter fact maybe more than one, look back  
at all the hatred against me, fuck alla them  
Jesus died at age 33, there's thirty-three shots  
from twin glocks there's sixteen apiece, that's thirty-two  
Which means, one of my guns was holdin 17  
Twenty-seven hit your crew, six went into you _

Cindy...the best thing that ever happened to him. A kid....a mistake? No. Caesar loved kids. And kids loved him. Sorta. But to completely take no part in his own kids life by leaving....that wasnt Michael Caesar. That was his father whom he never knew. Jerome knew him. But Caesar never even got a glimpse. He left months before he was born.

_Everybody gotta die sometime; hope your funeral  
never gets shot up, bullets tear through the innocent  
Nothin is fair, niggaz roll up, shootin from wheelchairs  
My heart is racin, tastin revenge in the air _

Story goes that Rich, Caesars father, apparently died of a stroke when he was four but as he got older somewhere developing in the back of his mind he knew it wasnt true. His old man abandoned him, his brother and his mother. Bastard.

He jogged again before bursting into another sprint.

_I let the shit slide for too many years, too many times  
Now I'm strapped with a couple of macs, too many nines  
If y'all niggaz really wit me get busy load up the semis  
Do more than just hold it explode the clip until you empty  
There's nothin in our way - they bust, we bust, they rust, we rust  
Led flyin, feel it? I feel it in my gut  
THAT WE TAKE THESE BITCHES TO WAR, LIE 'EM DOWN  
CAUSE WE STRONGER NOW MY NIGGA THE TIME IS NOW!! _

He didnt want to be anything like his old man. Caesar wanted to be there like his father wasnt. He wanted his kid to grow up with both parents, friends who love them. Never being left out in the cold by the people who raised him/her. Or at least by the one who was suppose to. Michael Caesar was NOT Richard Caesar. Not and ounce.

_All I need is one mic.. that's all I need, that's all I need  
All I need is one mic.. there's nuttin else in the world  
All I need is one mic.. that's all a nigga need to do his thing y'know  
All I need is one mic.. _

He stopped for a minute and felt the rain coming down on his hard. His dreads getting into his face unaffected him. His body felt hot and the cold water falling from the sky helped cool him. He looked ahead at the road before hi. The road to father hood, the right path was staring him in the face. With her big beautiful ice blue eyes. They were waiting on him. To come into her arms and tell her that there was nothing to worry about and that they were going to raise that baby into an intelligent adult.

He burst into sprint again telling himself 'don't stop until you get there.'

_ALL I NEED IS ONE LIFE, ONE TRY, ONE BREATH I'M ONE MAN  
WHAT I STAND FOR SPEAKS FOR ITSELF, THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND  
Or wanna see me on top, too egotistical  
Talkin all that slick shit, the same way these bitches do  
Wonder what my secrets is, niggaz'll move on you  
only if they know, what your weakness is I have none  
Too late to grab guns I'm blastin cause I'm a cool nigga  
Thought I wouldn't have that ass done? Fooled you niggaz  
What you call a infinite brawl, eternal souls clashin  
War gets deep, some beef is everlastin  
Complete with thick scars, brothers knifin each other  
up in prison yards, drama, where does it start?  
You know the block was ill as a youngster  
Every night it was like a, cop would get killed body found in the dumpster  
For real a hustler, purchased my Range, niggaz throwin dirt on my name  
Jealous cause fiends got they work and complain _

Stomping in puddles. He didnt care. The pang in his chest from running. He didnt care. The way his muscles started to ache with every step. Not a thing to him. All that mattered was that the pain was going to disappear and he wont have to run from change anymore.

_Bitches left me cause they thought I was finished  
Shoulda knew she wasn't true she came to me when her man caught a sentence  
Diamonds are blindin, I never make the same mistakes  
Movin with a change of pace, lighter load, see now the king is straight  
Swellin my melon cause none of these niggaz real  
Heard he was, tellin police, how can a kingpin squeal?  
This is crazy, I'm on the right track I'm finally found  
You need some soul searchin, the time is now _

Turning the corner he was mere yards away. A light guided him home. He stopped running and his breathing evened out. He doubled over to completely catch his breath when the front door opened. There she was. Puffy eyes and slightly confused. She was beginning to show. It was a beautiful thing and he made up his mind. '_I'm gonna be the man my father never was and beyond.....' _

Cindy stood before Caesar with relief in her eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his wet face and looked him in the eye. He sighed. Still doubled over he pulled her close and put his ear to her belly. He couldnt wait until that day when that first cry rang in his ear. His first kid with the only girl he will ever love.

"You okay?" He asked standing up looking her in the eyes.

"I am now." She spoke quietly hugging him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. A sigh escaped her and the both felt whole again. She led him into the house. Its just what he needs. Some rest. Now that the hard part was over it was time for the challenge. Waiting for the baby's arrival.

_All I need is one mic.. yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
All I need is one mic.. that's all I ever needed in this world, fuck cash  
All I need is one mic.. fuck the cars, the jewelry  
All I need is one mic.. to spread my voice to the whole world _


	18. A Jaelyn story

This is the chapter where I make everything clear about mah girl Jaelyn Taylor. No she isnt shady, she aint a trick, she aint a nicer version of Zuri. No! I forbid it. Why would I make mah girl lik tht? Only Zuri ppl get it right. And don't worry we will get back on track **again** cuz you guys are throwin ME off wit these questions. I'm getting to the bottom of em wit this one. And to really mess wit you guys not only will it be told from the authors POV **ME** but it will also be told from Jaelyns POV. Hold onto your brain cuz MzMinni3 is bout to blow ya mind. GET AT ME!

_Jaelyn Taylor_age nine_

Its been a while. A good four actually, since my best friend left. I miss him. Everything seems so...different. Its like now I'm just half of what I used to be. **sigh. If this is how its gonna be then so be it. Among other things he promised to call me when he got there. He never did. I hope he does one day. Soon.

The first day of third grade. I was so nervous. Usually he'd be the first person I'd find so we can do at least one devious thing to kick off the year. Like last year we pulled the old whoopie cushion in the teachers chair trick. Classic. The class laughed so hard and we sat in the back of the class in tears. We never got caught but we were forced to separate. The stupid lady put us in alphabetical order. I hated the kids I sat with. They were all snot nosed girls! UGH! All I heard was Tyler this, Tyler that. Tyler Hines is sooo cute! Tyler Hines is sooo smart. He's funny. BLAH BLAH BLAH! I HATED sitting back there! The only plus side was we were all set up in our own reading and math groups and Riley was in both of mine. Those were the only times we actually got a chance to be together during class. It was fun. I was all alone with HALF the same kids as last year. All the same girls from the table too. First year without Riley...goodbye fun. Hello boredom.

_Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
[Will.]  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... _

_Jaelyn Taylor_age twelve_

_7th _ grade time of every girls life right? WRONG! So very wrong! I was never so unhappy to be in school ever! I really hated that the first day I Jr. High I caught my period for the first time. That was serious hell to pay. Hours of feeling like I was gonna die. I thought my stomach opened its own vortex and was gonna swallow me in front of everybody. Thank god it was a three day weekend and it stopped Sunday morning. I was so relieved! I Went to school with my head a little higher and less irritable.

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
_

The boys from elementary school were even more immature than before. And the older kids were terrible! They were all hooked on having sex! I never felt so mentally violated in my life! All the girls talked about was either how good it felt or how much it hurt then how it got better in the end. The boys werent any better. All I heard was "Man you shoulda heard how she screamed...how she called me daddy...seen how much I skeet all over her face...the way she sucked my dick!" I HATED IT ALL!

They even had the audacity to ask me! Like I would mess wit you and your little ass dick any way. I aint easy I aint desperate I aint playin hard to get hell I'm not even lookin! So what in the world gives you permission to ask me to perform a task like that? Um nobody! HOP OFF!

_Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down _

After a while a few dudes tried and only one was close to actually getting close. Smart in school and on the street jus not smart with the people he used to roll with. Hence why he got locked up after robbin the store around the corner from the school.

_'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah_

He stole five bottles of Goose and broke two-hundred dollars worth in UV. Smooth. Real smooth. What a way to get my attention. Dumbass.

**sigh Its whateva. I'll find someone eventually.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
_

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
_

_Jaelyn Taylor age_14_

Things were great in 8th grade. No Retarded boys comin up to me askin for somethin they were never gonna get and as a plus I made friends. Allyson Carter, Marie Hartford, Chase Winston-Bartholemy and triplets Yara, Yessi and Yago Perez. It was hella easy to tell them apart. Yago was a boy (duh) Yessi was more preppy and Yara was more hip-hop. How their mother came out wit a two girl one boy outcome when they came out the womb is a medical mystery.

_Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it _

Allyson was the pretty one who knew everybody and the basic connection between two girls or two guys who HATED each other. She had serious smarts and captain of the girls basketball team. Lucky girl.

_One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious _

Marie was the emo-hip_hop lover. As weird as she was she actually had great taste and she could throw one party and we'd ALL swear it was an hour long but in fact it was really a good six! She's always start early. That was the fun part. Love her!

_And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh) _

_Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there _

Chase was the rich-boy who girls adored like a celebrity. However as much as girls loved him they all thought the same after he gave them no attention. They all thought he was either gay or an absolute ass hole. They'd come back.

_Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah _

I was seen as the normal one though I was quiet. I would talk a whole mess of shit though. It was great. I got into less trouble with them beside me. As much as I loved THEM I'm upset that I highly believe they still don't measure up to Riley. I feel like a total bitch thinking that way. I told em eventually and they all accepted it too. They didnt shut me out they didnt do anything. They all jst said "Oh...well as long as your happy then thats alright." I love them so much.

Going back to the boys however...they were all trippin and a mess.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
_

After Christmas break they all thought I looked different and that I changed for the better. Puh-lease! They were all the same in the membrane. Another time when I almost believed one was different. Xavier Thorton. Fine as all hell and popular. Mm...coulda had him but if it werent for that ass hole stuck up conceited playboy attitude I woulda said yes. Dick head of the century. Shame.

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha _

I moved on and so did he. Givin the girl after me the same lines the same ol bullshit he gave me. Only she was a dummy. She said yes. She and him did the boom-boom in the bedroom and he bailed out when she missed out three months in a row. A DAMN shame. That coulda been me. **smh

_Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp _

_Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey! _

There were loads of guys after I turned him down. The cheapest one had to be Danny McArley. Dan the man my ass. This girl Kayla done burnt him like toast and he messed around and gave it to four other girls. Nasty! Peter Humphrey...his last name kinda said it for me. Hump-free! I'm surprised he aint dead yet wit the completely RAW SEX he had wit so many girls. Even some from other schools. Really nasty. And Sergio Paul. Poor guy. I was actually gonna say yes to him if he didnt go to that party in March. 3-29-05. Miss you kid.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
_

_I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha _

Sad year Jr. high was. Glad I'm out.

_Jaelyn Taylor age_14_

So Ma has been in and out the hospital for a while. I guess stress from work finally got to her and her cancer. Bad enough she actually had breast cancer but high blood pressure. Damn. I knew my life wouldnt be the same after that. She raised me right. I'm gonna miss her til the day I see her again. Hopefully. I'm scared to die though. I don't know whats gonna happen to me after. Do I come back somehow, or will I jus rot in the ground six feet below the rest of the world? Who knows.

14 was a time for exploring for me. Relationships was shockingly my number one priority. I didnt wanna be single my whole life without some form of experience with guys. I mean geez, a girl gotta have a life right?

_Ooooh BOP!_

_No, you're never gonna get it, never ever gonna get it, my lovin' (x8)_

So freshman year of high school was the perfect time. You'd find one of everything. The ass hole, the undercover freak. The quiet one, werido, out there too damn much and eventually Mr. Right. But boy was that hard when there were so many and that all in one guy who had too many girls on his dick. Jermaine Quel. Damn daddy of freshman year but good lord he was a playa.

(_back to author POV)_

_I remember how it used to be You never were this nice  
You can't fool me  
Now you talkin'  
Like you made a change  
The more you talk  
The more things sound the same  
What makes you think  
You can just walk back  
Into her life  
Without a good fight  
I just sit back  
And watch you make a fool of yourself  
You're just wasting your time _

There were so many times she'd wish on a star on just plain luck that one day he'd ask her out. But there were also the times she's constantly get her heart broken. They were friends and thats as far as it went. It hurt to know she couldnt have all she wanted but she knew it was time to grow up. Not everything came on a silver platter served hot. Sometimes she had to get it herself. Which she never did. Life was like a river. She just let it flow and come to her as God planned.

_No, you're never gonna get it, never ever gonna get it, my lovin' (x8)_

Though they were times of hard work freshman year was easy. It was the fact that she had to leave probably mid-Sophomore year. She was willed by her mother to move in with her aunt and uncle. They however had other plans. Like moving! Her father got locked up a year or two earlier. So he was out of the question and Jaelyn said she'd feel more comfortable in a spot where she could adapt faster. Oh boy...

Her friends were gonna be hard to say goodbye to but the horny boys wouldnt be so bad. In fact she was pretty damn happy to get away. Yay less perverts! (hopefully)

_Now you promise me  
The moon and the stars  
Save your breath  
You won't get very far  
Gave you many chances  
To make changes  
The only thing you changed  
Was love to hate  
It doesn't matter what you do  
Or what you say  
She doesn't love you, no way  
Maybe next time  
You'll give your woman a little respect  
Then you won't be hearing her say that- _

_Jaelyn Taylor age_15 (present day)_

Moving day! She couldnt have been happier. All the packing was a workout but it was all worth it. She was gonna miss her old buddies. And she had to admit the number of guys coming at her every other day...those were fun times. There go the old memories time to make new ones. Woodcrest here comes Jaelyn. Be prepared.

"Goodbye Chicago...goodbye Ally, Chase, Yara, Yessi, Yago, Marie....bye guys. Love you." Jaelyn whispered to herself as she sat on the plane. As the plane took off the nice thing to do would be to say goodbye to her fan club.

_Now its time for a breakdown_

_Never gonna get it x7_

Goodbye Charlie

_Never gonna get it _

Mike, Sidney...

_Never gonna get it_

Rob, Eric...

_Never gonna get it_

Kelly, Brandon...

_Never gonna get it_

Justin, Nate

_Never gonna get it_

Michael, Frankie

_Never gonna get it_

Jamal, Brian

_Never gonna get it_

Aaron, Greg

_Never gonna get it_

Jermaine!

_Never get it!_

_No, you're never gonna get it, never ever gonna get it, my lovin' (repeat until fade)_

So there she was in Woodcrest High not even a week and it was Chi-town all over again. Oh boy. There was something familiar about the name Woodcrest that she couldnt figure out. Where though?

This new place did have its perks. Like she hoped the guys were less perverted. And she finally said yes. Allen Deleaney. Fine piece of brown skin. But lord did he have a temper with other guys. Whoa. He only did it for Jaelyns sake so she wouldnt get hurt. Security hotness and trustworthy. Perfect. But the over protectivness not the best thing. But she eventually learned to ignore it.

"Oh my god did you hear about Riley Freeman. My poor baby got shot." one girl said during lunch. Jaelyn could hear them from where she was sitting. It was loud cafeteria she had no choice but to yell.

"Poor baby. You should visit him in the hospital after school." her friend suggested. There was a squeal and applause.

"You are sooo right. I should. Abby your the best!" the girl yelled.

"Thats what I'm here for Ericka." she said. There was a hidden sadness and jealous tone in her voice. Jaelyn could hear it. But then something hit her like a ton of feathers mixed with bricks.

RILEY FREEMAN!?

Was she gonna pull the teen movie thing and suddenly run out....no she was too black for all that. She was jus gonna get up when the bell rang and see him later in the week....wait how was she gonna get Allen to...nevermind she knew.

_later that day...._

"Babe..." Jaelyn spoke into the phone with a sigh.

"Hmm?" Allen sounded a little distracted so she had to get off soon.

"You know Riley....right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Allen questioned. She almost froze.

"Well we used to be buddz back in Chicago when i was younger. And i havent seen him in a long time...think you can drop me off sometime so i can go see him. Please?" She asked. He had a car she needed a ride. There was a silence.

"Sure but i got things to take care of in the house so it might be some time. Like a few weeks. Wit my older sister on break from college I might wanna chill wit her alot. But I'll take you one day." He said. Jaelyn sighed inside and smiled.

"Oh you are the best! I'd kiss you right now but your too far away." she laughed. She heard him chuckle.

"I know. But um I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." he said.

"Thanks babe. Love you." She kissed the phone. The light flashed telling her the call ended. She plopped onto her pillow and sighed. A girly giggle escaped her and she kicked her feet in excitement. She couldnt wait...

_3 weeks later..._

A dozen and a half roses and a pounding heart in her chest. Today was the day! Already in the hospital and the clerk about to say "next" there was no turning back now. Yes there was...

"Next in line please." 'damn!'

"Um hi. I'm here to see Riley Freeman. I'm an old friend of his." She spoke nervously and quietly. The lady didnt look too happy at first but when she saw the sincerity she had to let her go in. No question.

"Sure baby girl jus sign in, look into this little camera here so we can identify you when you leave and he'll be upstairs down the hall in 3016-C." she smiled.

Jaelyn signed her name took the picture and received the visitors pass. "Thank you." she smiled sweetly. "Third floor to the right." she read the directions next to the elevator. Simple enough.

The long bright hallway, balloons people smiling, laughing, one lady crying with a little girl in her arms. She hated hospitals. They gave her the creeps.

3016-C...moment of truth. She knocked on the door just loud enough to hear.

"Come in." A voice said from the opposite side. She took a deep breath and sighed. Finally she opened the door....


	19. If You Were Mine

I couldnt jus leave you guys without something to read before the season premiere. So this is for you guys. The Boondocks Fans who stuck by the show since day one. We THE BOONDOCKS!

Back to Normal?

Being back in school was nothing for Riley Freeman. The girls who showed him massive love, his boys who congratulated him on his almost recovery, the teachers who welcomed him back and yes even the haters who wished him on life support kept his G-status on high. He enjoyed the attention but it was all because they wanted an excuse to get a story out of him. Its been three days and already 6 girls were suspended for fighting over him. It was all for show and to probably get a piece. But as of right now, looking to settle was an option. Who he would settle with. A problem.

"Hey Riley..." A voice called from his side as he was walking the halls. He turned around to see a delightful familiar face.

"Whats goin on Ashley?" He gave her a friendly smile. She hugged him lightly.

"So what you doin after school? Wanna chill?" Ashley asked him. Riley thought for a moment. Something caught his eye. More like someone.

It was Jaelyn and Allen. They looked happy. Having fun almost. A slight pang of envy stung him. But he shrugged it off.

"Uh...nuttin goin on wit me unless you plan on takin me out. We all know I cant really do much as of right now." He said. She smiled rolling her eyes seductively.

"Well theres a game tonight at the WCCM. Me and a few friends were gonna go but they were all invited by their boyfriends to go. I didnt wanna be alone." she told him.

"Well..." he played.

"Please?" she begged getting a hold on his good hand.

"Iight. What time?" he asked.

"Dont worry about it. You jus be you an I'll be there around five. Cool wit you?" she shrugged innocently. He looked back toward Jaelyn and Allen who were parting from each other with a kiss.

"Yeah." he nodded. Ashley perked up and kissed his cheek.

"Kay. See you later." She said trotting away. He nodded absently. Jaelyn was turning down the hall toward him but when their eyes met she froze for an instant and turned away. What was that?

_After school_

Riley was on his way home with Huey when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at eh caller ID. _Jaelyn._ Did he really wanna talk to her right now after that morning? Yeah he did.

"Yea?" he answered.

"Hey, um. I know I saw you earlier but wat are you doin later?" she asked. She sounded nervous.

"I was invited to a game at the WCCM why?" he questioned her curiosity.

"Well I was thinking since Ive been busy maybe we could hang for a little bit. If your not doing anything after the game." she asked.

He hesitated at first but...

"Sure why not." he said looking out the window. What he didnt expect to see was Allen on another girl. Whoa....what?! This wasnt right. "Yeah roll through. You goin to the game?" he asked.

"Yeah. Allen plays for the team and he told me its only the smart thing to do to take his girl along." she chuckled lightly. '_Which one?'_ Riley questioned in his head.

"Iight cool. If I look like I'm being pummeled by a bunch of girls...i prolly am. Jus stand clear. I don't want you getting hurt." he spoke softly with the last of his statement. If only he could see the blush on her face.

"Okay. So i'll see you later." she said.

"Yeah." he nodded. Like she could see.

"Okay....bye." she hung up in a hurry. Riley closed his phone and sighed with a smirk. But what the hell was Allen doing with that girl?

"You sound a little more respectful than normal. Who are you and what have you done with my ass hole of a brother?" Huey asked. Riley sucked his teeth and laughed.

"Dont worry bout all dat man. But I got plans tonight." He said resting his head on the seat. Huey peered over at his brother with suspicious eyes.

"You got plans? Where the hell you goin?" he questioned.

"A game wit a friend of mine. That a problem DAD?" Riley said sarcastically. Huey ignored the side comment and sighed.

"Iight. Before you leave take your pain killers." Huey reminded. Riley simply nodded.

_5pm_

Riley was on the couch when a knock came at the front door. Huey was way upstairs and Robert left about an hour ago. Great he had to do it himself.

"Wat?" he said opening the front door.

"I don't appreciate that tone Riley." Ashley said with her hands on her hips twisting her neck.

"Oh I'm sorry.. You see I don't like people sometimes so it became a habit....Im jus sayin." he smirked. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Its all good. Jus don't let it happen again." she said. Riley gave a her a wide grin.

"Iight. Huey I'm off dis! Ill be home eventually." he yelled up to his brother.

"Uh-huh!" Weird. Huey usually doesnt....

"Have fun Riley!" Jazmines voice came out of no where. When the hell she got there he didnt want to know. What was gonna happen....he wanted that to be the LAST thought going through his head as he left. And it was.

He couldnt help but to think of Jaelyn and whether Allen was cheating on her or not. He was praying for the not. If he was how was he gonna tell her or just let her find out on her own. Either way she was getting hurt in the end. Damn he hated liars.

_Since you been with him  
It's hard to ignore  
That I barely ever see you smiling anymore  
He talks to you  
Any old kind of way  
For the life of me  
I don't know what's making you stay _

They got to the WCCM and the game was about to start. He and Ashley sat toward the back with her friends. He looked toward the bottom and spotted Jaelyn and Allen talking on the floor. The ref walked over to Allen. The game was starting. He nodded to the ref and turned to Jaelyn with a smirk. As he bent down to kiss her cheek his eyes went up toward the back. A girl a few rows in front of him with dark brown and red hair waved to him. He couldnt see her face but what he did see was him wink at her. What the fuck?

_And I heard that yall be going to the movies dutch  
And he play it to the left when yall be at the club  
Girl just how long before you finally wake up  
And say enoughs enough (ooh ohhhh) _

The game began and Riley kept an eye on Allen intently as he moved. He took a shot and gained two-points. He paid no mind to the cheering crowd he focused on the game. If only he could focus on how many daggers Riley was shooting at him.

_If you were mine shawty  
I'd keep you fly shawty  
You should be with me  
I could tell that he  
Don't even try shawty  
He's playing games shawty  
You need a change shawty  
You should be with me  
You would be happy _

_If you were mine _

He glanced over at Jaelyn who he swore was probably cheering the hardest and loudest. She looked so amped and happy. When Allen took another shot and it went straight into the hoop he slipped up and looked at the other girl first. Jaelyn turned her head so fast Riley almost missed it but their eyes met again. There was an obvious questioning anger on her face before they saw each other. But when she glanced directly into him it was his turn to freeze. Again she turned away first. What was going on? Did she know? Or was she piecing it together at that very moment? He couldnt tell. He did however see that she stopped cheering all of a sudden. And it wasnt even halftime yet.

_Whatcha doing with  
A wannabe baller  
Always talking big  
But he ain't doing nothing for ya  
You deserve better girl you know you do  
So why you let this dude run all over you _

The coach pulled Allen off the court for the rest of the second quarter. While he wiped the sweat off his brow he snuck a glance at the other girl while turning to Jaelyn. They looked like they were talking then they were arguing. He could tell by the sudden furrow in his eyebrows. Jaelyn pointed toward the back and Allen made a face. He put a hand on her cheek and she seemed to calm down. Bullshit. He just told her a lie! It was obvious.

"Great game huh?" Ashely nudged. "Allen is the next Kobe if you ask me." she commented.

"If you say so." Riley shrugged off still focused on the couple. This wasnt right.

_The fact that you can't trust him got you feelin stress  
And you don't have to put up with all this foolishness  
(no you don't)  
Girl just how long before you finally wake up  
And say enoughs enough (ohhhh) _

When the game finally came to an end, the anticipation of overtime that threatened them never came, Riley went to the floor to talk to Jaelyn for a bit.

"Hey." he called as he approached. She turned to him with slightly watery eyes. She still managed to smile.

"Hey. Enjoy the game?" she asked digging her fist into a pocket.

"Mm Ive seen better." he smirked trying to pry the thoughts from his head. She let her jaw drop and crossed her arms. "I mean it was entertaining and killed time at home for me but you know it wasnt all that." he admitted.

"Oh whatever. I bet if your arms wasnt in that sling you woulda played huh?" she laughed.

"Hell yea. And we'd be up a good ten points. Fifteen tops." he grinned. Jaelyn laughed more.

"Cuz you got game right? Okay." she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yo Jaelyn. You have fun?" Allen called making his way toward them. Riley took a step back and watched him kiss her cheek. He refrained from making a rude comment.

"Great babe. The man as always." Jaelyn put on a fake smile.

_If you were mine shawty  
I'd keep you fly shawty  
You should be with me  
I could tell that he  
Don't even try shawty  
He's playing games shawty  
You need a change shawty  
You should be with me  
You would be happy _

_If you were mine  
_

"Riley Freeman. I aint seen you in a while. How's your arm?" Allen asked turning his attention to the injured teen. Riley looked at his arm and shrugged.

"Its getting there. Come next season you better watch ya back cuz I jus might take ya spot." he answered smugly. Allen chuckled.

_If you were mine shawty  
I'd keep you fly shawty  
You should be with me  
I could tell that he  
Don't even try shawty  
He's playing games shawty  
You need a change shawty  
You should be with me  
You would be happy _

"Yeah iight kidd. Keep tellin yourself that. But uh babe I gotta go lik now. The guys wanna go celebrate our win so Ill jus hitch a ride wit one of em." He told her. Jaelyn nodded.

"Hm. Alright. Call me when you get home. No matter how late." She told him.

"Iight I will." he kissed her cheek again. "See ya babe. Later Riley." he waved walking toward the other players.

"Goin home alone?" Riley asked. She shrugged.

"Im used to it. I'll be iight." she told him with a slight sadness in her tone.

_You will never have to worry about playing mind games with me  
I would give you all the attention that you need  
If you were mine _

Riley turned around awkwardly to find Ashley gone. Really? He sighed.

"Well by the look of things imma need a ride home. Either that or we go out somewhere and talk like we said we would." he reminded. A big smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

"That would be nice." She said looking down at her feet then back at him. He held out his good arm and they walked out to her car. "So where to?" Jaelyn asked.

"Anywhere. Its your car and imma let you pick." Riley smirked getting into the car.

"Hmm..." Jaelyn closed his door and walked to the driver side. "A blizzard at Dairy Queen?" she suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah. I want cookie n cream." Riley licked his lips making her blush lightly.

"Me too. They are so goos." she said as they pulled off. The first two minutes were awkward in silence so Jaelyn turned on her radio. It was old-skool hour. Nothing but late 80's and 90's music. Hip-hop, R&b, soul and Rap. Tupac's I get around had just went off and they went into a slow jam. Even more awkward. TLC red light special. Great. Riley had to break the silence.

"So whats he like?" he asked out of the blue.

"Allen? He's a dream. But I have days when I actually question his loyalty being a basketball player and all. But I have times when I think I'm going crazy and need to stop worrying." she said rolling her eyes.

"Mm." he mumbled as they pulled up into the lot of the Dairy Queen.

"You getting out or you staying in?" she asked opening her door.

"Go'head. You know wat I want." he smirked. She sighed as she got out. He watched her but the thought of Allen being more than a basketball player kept gnawing at his brain cells. One thing for sure this conversation wasnt over until he got out the truth.

Jaelyn came back with the two blizzards and placed hers in the cup holder and drove Riley home. He took few bites of his until they reached his street. Jaelyn got out with her blizzard in hand and opened the passenger door for Riley.

"Lets go for a walk." He suggested. Jaelyn grabbed her Blizzard and they walked down the block. They talked about what they've been up to since he left the Windy City and laughed at her crazy misadventures in Jr. High and freshman year if high school. The boys made him laugh. People were crazy. Which brought them back to Allen.

_I would have you shining  
I would have you ballin  
I would have you smiling every time you see im callin _

"How many times did you say you felt like he cheated on you?" Riley asked suddenly. Jaelyn stopped in her tracks and sighed before she kept walking.

"A while. Like around a month and a half maybe. But its not like he...."

"You saw him giving that girl those looks didnt you?" he asked. She took a bite out of her ice cream and spoke again.

"Did you see her?" she asked. Her voice was low but loud enough for him to hear.

"Not her face. All I know it she had red hair." He informed. She nodded. Her eyes were down as they reached to shorter end of the street and stopped to turn around.

_And I wouldn't be screaming on you  
_

Riley was about to speak again when he recognized a familiar silhouette and red hair under a streetlight. He wanted to tear his eyes away but before he could Jaelyn turned around. She couldnt believe it.

_Wouldn't be cheating on you  
No matter what we go through _

_If you were mine_

"Jae...." he started. She let out a shaky breath and her eyes began to water. She wanted to run up on him so hard but she couldnt move forward only back toward her car. Riley caught up to her as she opened the door. "Jaelyn..." he heard her sniffle and choke on a sob.

"How could I not know?" she asked herself wiping tears from her eyes. Riley placed the rest of his blizzard on the roof of her small Toyota and wrapped his good arm around her.

"Its not your fault. He's just an ass. Don't even worry about it. Tomorrow jus break up wit him. Stop crying ma." he comforted her. She wrapped her arms around his torso without hurting him and cried into his chest.

_If you were mine shawty  
I'd keep you fly shawty  
You should be with me  
I could tell that he  
Don't even try shawty  
He's playing games shawty  
You need a change shawty  
You should be with me  
You would be happy _

_If you were mine_

Jaelyn shook her head and turned her back toward Riley.

"Can I stay here? Jus for tonight?" she asked. The question shocked him at first but he couldnt resist.

"Yeah. I'll jus sleep on the couch then...."

"No." she interrupted. "I need someone near me. Please?" she still had tears running down her face. He put a light hand on her cheek wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"Ai'iight." he sighed. Jaelyn closed her door and grabbed both cups. Riley opened the front door with his only available hand. Jaelyn pushed it open with her knee. He looked over to her sad frame. Their eyes locked as they walked though the door.

_If you were mine(repeat until fade)_


	20. Anniversary

I would first like to apologize...for slackin. I haven't been here in a while but I'm so proud of the writers who have been on their grind. Big ups to all yall!

So lemme get these shout-outs n we can get rollin. XxAintNoreasonXx , rileylover3 , traban16 , and child who is cool. Thanx guys yall da best! And a special shout out to my home-skillet-biscuit-wit-a-side-of-awesomeness SapphireStones! Congrats on the 220+ reviews for Nine Months!

On wit the show...story (dammit you get the idea!)

The Anniversary

Jazmine woke up very groggy. She slept over 8 hours and she felt like this why? No clue. She turned over to check the time. 11:23am. Huey was gonna kill her...

"Jazmine wake up." His voice called from the other side of her door. Yup, she was gonna die today.

She stood up and stretched her way to the door. He walked in smoothly and kissed her cheek.

"Huey I jus woke up. I swear." She yawned. Her eyes opened and almost popped out of her skull. He was wearing black dress pants dress shoes a white dress shirt and a black tie. He was already dressed for her wake it seems...

"Huey..." she questioned.

"Its the sixteenth..." he said.

Her eyebrow shot up. "I know what day it is but why are you wearing that?" She asked. Huey sighed.

"Theres something I wanted to do today." He said. There was something different about him. Very different. A sad Huey stood before her. She could see it.

"Whats wrong?" she asked patting the bed so they could try to talk. He shrugged and sat at the edge of the bed right next to her.

"Instead of celebrating like you usually do why not something else?" he asked. Jazmine was confused. They always had fun somehow but today seemed like something more serious.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Get dressed. And when I say dressed I mean like this." he said. Now she knew something was wrong.

Jazmine lightly placed her hand on Hueys forehead, neck and just when she was about to check his eyes he jerked back. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just get dressed. Please?" he said getting up and walking downstairs.

_28minutes later..._

Sarah walked into the living room when she noticed the familiar afro on her couch. What she didnt expect was the sudden change in wardrobe.

"Hello Huey. Um...are you..."

"Im fine Ms. DuBois. Just waiting on Jazmine." he said before she could get her question out.

"Oh. Okay...you want anything while your here?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Hi mom." Jazmine spoke from behind Sarah.

She wore a black dress that fanned out and stopped at her knees and a simple pair of black heels. Her hair was in a tight bun with her usual curls on either side of her face. Very little mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow. The peach colored lip gloss was the perfect touch to her already beautiful face.

"Oh my...where are you two going all dressed up?" Sarah asked.

"Its Hueys idea. I had nothing to do with it." She shrugged. Sarah turned to Huey who just stared at Jazmine.

"I promise she will be home before you get home from work tonight." He said grabbing his blazer and heading toward the door.

"Okay...well see you when I get home. I guess." she scratched her head.

"Later mom." Jazmine said. Huey gave a slight wave as he closed the door behind them.

"Huey where are we going?" Jazmine asked again.

"You'll see." he said opening the passenger door.

A long drive later they were at a cemetery. Flowers placed upon some graves flowers growing out of others while the rest lay bare as if forgotten.

"What are we doing here?" Jazmine asked. Huey pulled a bouquet of Calla lilies, orange carnations and snapdragons from the backseat. They were gorgeous but even still he got out the car without a word. "Fine don't answer my question." She mumbled as he opened the door to let her out.

She looked around as she stepped out and a breeze went by as she inhaled slowly. As depressing as a cemetery may be the way the sun shined brightly and the perfect clouds above plus the smooth cool wind everything seemed calm and relaxing.

_Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself_

Huey lightly held her hand an began walking. As they stepped out of the shade into the warm sun she began to relax.

_No one has to know what you are feelin'  
No one but me and you _

He stopped a few feet away from a headstone. His eyes unreadable but you could tell he was thinking.

"Huey..." she whispered but he spoke too.

"I didnt forget. I just wanted you to meet someone as special to me as you are." he spoke out loud. Was he mad? He was talking to himself. Or so she thought.

_I wont tell, your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me _

Jazmine took a closer look at the headstone. _Loretta Maye Freeman 1927-2001 "Dont let this world keep you down."_

She knew who it was.

_I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary _

"Jazmine eight years ago today was the worst day of my life. But after the numbing went away and I felt more comfortable about the thought of her heart not being able to break again I decided to come here every year to get a hello I deserve instead of the goodbye I didnt receive." He said softly. Jazmines heart melted.

_I feel such a connection  
Even when you're far away _

"Do you think she knows we're here?" she asked.

"She knew we were coming before we did." he said. Just when she was going to say something else a light warm breeze tickled the back of her neck the scary part was the sun was in front of them.

_Oooh baby if there is anything that you fear _  
_Call my number baby__ and I'll be here_

"Why did you bring me?" she asked. He smirked and let a light chuckle escape his lungs.

"I needed someone to celebrate with." he said finally looking her in the eye. She felt her heart jump.

_I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me _

"Its very sweet of you to come here every year. I bet she loves to see you when you come around." Jazmine smiled.

"Yeah. But this year you made it better." he said laying the bouquet on the headstone.

_I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary _

"She knows your in good hands." she said as he stood up.

"No. She knows YOUR in good hands." he said taking a hold of her hand locking them.

Jazmine smiled down at the headstone. A swift breeze went by. "We should head back before the wind picks up." she suggested.

Huey took off his blazer and draped it over her bare shoulders. "Yeah."

Thats all he said before they turned back to Dorothy to go home. It may have been a short visit but it felt like the day wasnt going to end. But the cool breeze coming in it was time to go.

_Only we know what is talked about, Baby boy  
I don't know how you could be driving me so crazy _

The drive home, after they ate, was blissfully quiet. But once they got into the Freeman house it was almost like a dream and they were waking up to reality.

"Boy where have you been?" Robert asked from his recliner in the living room.

"Out." Huey replied bluntly.

"Hi Mr. Freeman." Jazmine smiled.

"Hello cutie pie. Did you have a nice day with my knucklehead grandson?" he asked.

"Mhmm. It was a very nice day." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Robert smiled.

_Baby when you're in town  
Why don't you come around _

The couple went to Hueys room and began to wind down from their day. Huey undid his tie, kicked off his shoes and laid down. Jazmine undid her bun, let her hair fall, kicked off her shoes and laid next to Huey who pulled her into a tight embrace.

_I'll be the loyalty you need  
You can trust me _

"Im glad you came with me." he spoke softly. Jazmine smiled and snuggled closer to him laying her head on his chest.

"Im glad I could come along." she sighed.

_I wont tell, your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me _

"Oh I almost forgot. Hold on..." he suddenly sat up and leaned over to his nightstand. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a medium sized black velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it. "Ta-da." he smiled.

_I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

"Aww you didnt have to. Today was enough." she clasped her hands together.

"No it wasnt. Today was your gift to me and heres mine." he said nudging it to her.

"Okay..." she smiled. She untied the ribbon and opened the black velvet box to find a heart shaped necklace with little white diamonds lining the silver. "Oh my god. Huey..." her voice trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

Huey took the necklace out the box and smirked. He knew she was gonna cry. Thats why he bought it. Jazmine turned around and lifted her hair so Huey could place it around her neck. She touched the heart and felt her own skip a beat along with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered kissing her cheek. Jazmine just smiled more. She turned to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you." she repeated over and over kissing his lips softly.

Huey just pulled her back onto the bed and they just laid theres and fell asleep.

_9:16pm_

_Pinch me if I'm dreaming  
As a matter of fact  
I take that back  
Let me lay there (please) _

_Inside of your love _

Huey opened his eyes and looked at the strawberry blond in his arms. He looked at the time and he noticed their anniversary wasnt over yet. So he just laid there holding her tight. She shifted.

_Listening to your heart beat  
Girl there ain't no feeling  
Better than feeling  
On your body _

Turning in his arms she looked into his eyes. Usually they'd be hard to read but that moment she could read into them with ease.

_Girl don't you move a muscle  
Girl I just wanna touch you  
_

"If this day went any better it would have still been the best anniversary ever." She said.

"I feel like we should have done more but I guess today was enough regardless. You have no idea how much it meant to me to have you there with me today." he spoke sincerely.

_If you ever took your love away  
I can truly say  
I'd die right here today _

"Your probably right but I think I can." she looked at him with her big green eyes and smiled lightly.

_Don't give me the world  
I just want my girl. _

"Its past nine. Someone gotta get home before her mom considers killing me." Huey said sitting up. Jazmine sat up and stretched before turning to get up.

"Need me to walk you out?" he asked.

"No I'm a big girl I can handle myself." she smirked.

_If I could have anythang  
I put it on everythang  
That it would be you you you you  
I just want you you you (2x)_

"Next week is my birthday might I remind you." he yawned.

"Oh yeah. It damn near slipped my mind." Huey gave her a look. "Sorry. But at least you warned me ahead of time." she shrugged.

"Yeah that too." he sighed.

_You are my love  
And my for you girl is all that I need  
If I had nothing more.  
That our love I'll be just fine with our love _

"I truthfully don't care if I get anything but as long as your there that should make me feel good about being one year closer to dying." he said bluntly.

"Huey thats not nice." she laughed.

"But every year closer to death knowing your there feels like another year added to my life."

_Your shoes can't be filled they cannot fill your heels  
My truth is in you there is nothing that's real  
As our love I'll be just fine as long as you're by my side _

Those words sank into her heart. She never knew Huey thought that way. She didnt have to ask if he meant it because she already knew. He wouldnt lie to her about his feelings. Hide them maybe but lie? Never.

_If you ever took your love away  
I can truly say  
I'd die right here today  
Don't give me the world  
I just want my girl. _

"So it could just be a day like today with just us being together and that would make you the happiest person in the world?" she asked.

"Believe it or not I see you as my better half so yeah it would. " he nodded.

"Aww." she grinned.

_If I could have anything (Woahh)  
I put it on everything (Woahh)  
That it would be you you you you (I just want)  
I just want you you you (2x)_

"So I could do something real stupid and you'd still love me?" she asked leaning toward him.

"I don't have to worry about you doing anything stupid I wont care cuz your not stupid. Just know I love you anyway."

_What would I do where would I be?  
If there was no you there'd be no me  
Why don't you think about that now _

"You really think that?" she smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldnt." he said.

"I can get you into trouble." she shrugged.

"Like we haven't been in bad situations before." he gave her another look.

" Okay fine. Whatever. But that was real sweet of you to say that though. I didnt know you had a sweet side."

"If I didnt I wouldnt have asked you out."

"Might I remind you that you never asked me out." she pointed out.

"See what I mean. I'd be lost without you sometimes."

"Now I know thats a lie." she laughed.

"Not entirely. Besides you just helped me plan my birthday." he smirked.

"What another day when its just us?" she asked batting her eyes.

"That would be the perfect day." he said pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"If you say so. But on another note I gotta get in the house. Besides someone has to greet mom when she gets home." she yawned grabbing her shoes.

"Iight. Your comin back here tomorrow so don't over sleep." Huey smirked.

"Of course."she smiled giving him another kiss. As Jazmine opened the door she stopped and turned back to Huey. "By the way...your welcome." she said with a grin. Huey made a face as she left.

As she walked across the street she felt like she was on top of the world. A man who loves her, family who love her, die hard friends who would do anything for her too. She was definitely on top of the world.

When she opened her front door she looked up at his window and all she could see was his silhouette standing there but she could feel his eyes on her. A huge blush made its way to her cheeks as she smiled closing the door.

Huey stood in the window until she was out of sight. When he laid back on his bed all he could think about was her and how much he loved her. He was thankful to have her.

Once Jazmine was in her bedroom she received a text and it put a smile on her face that could brighten up the night.

_'__Thank You.'_

_What would I do where would I be?  
If there was no you there'd be no me  
I put it on everything  
That it would be you you you you  
I just want you you you _


	21. A Friends Love

Lets see...where shall I begin...ah yes the thank yous!

Anonymous **ooh scary** child who is cool killercam MissG2020 traban16 cameran SapphireStones charmed0401 and Bunny. Keep them comin guys I'm almost done!

A Friends Love

"I saw you! How can you just lie like that?" Jaelyn screamed into her phone. Riley shook his head. Its already been a good two weeks since the game she hasnt spoken to him and NOW she's breaking up with him? What took so long?

He could hear Allen trying to calm her down but Jaelyn was not in the mood for another lie.

"Shut up! Stop lying to me! I saw you and some red haired bitch all hugged up under a streetlight. What happened to celebrating with the guys? What happened to calling me when you got home no matter how late it was?" she asked. This was gonna take a while. As much as he wanted to take the phone and tell him off Riley didnt. He held back. It was hard but he was doing good so far.

"Yeah I left with Riley. So what? At least I wasnt doin shit behind your back and then got caught!" she paused rolling her eyes. "Okay so one of your friends saw us getting ice cream its not like we let it melt so we could lick it off each other followed by a night of hot sex in my car. I don't give a flyin fuck about them. They aint you and I aint her so the reason why you were wit her was what?" she said sarcastically.

Huey came downstairs and gave his brother a confused look.

"Dont ask because its best not to." he said.

"I wasnt going to but okay. We gotta go." Huey said grabbing the keys.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND THAT BITCH! THE MINUTE EITHER ONE OF YALL COME AT ME SOMEONES GETTIN FUCKED UP!" Jaelyn screamed hanging up her phone. She turned to the boys. "Hi Huey." she smiled.

"Where we goin?" Riley asked.

"Your appointment. Uh Jaelyn are you okay?" He asked. Huey found it quite scary when women of color were angry to the point of using profanity or saying something like 'If I catch you with someone else imma chop yo dick off and feed it to them.'

"Mhmm. Just a little guy trouble. Nothing to worry about." she grinned.

"Uh-huh...right." He said taking a few steps back. He opened the front door to find Caesar Cindy and Jazmine. "The hell?"

"Man you heard us before I could knock on the door. Ninja man strikes again." Caesar laughed.

"Whatever. Cindy how you feeling today?" He asked. His main concern was for his unborn god-child but she came first.

"How nice of you to ask. I'm fine. Hey Jaelyn." She smiled walking into the house.

"Since when do you care?" Jazmine laughed kissing his cheek.

"Dont start. Riley come on." Huey smirked calling his brother.

"Where yall goin?" Caesar asked.

"To get his crazy pills. Watch the girls while were gone." He said sarcastically.

"Im goin wit you. Later girls." He called on his way out the door.

"Caesar..." Cindy called stopping him at the door. "I want pizza. And wing dings. And some mozzarella sticks. And a large steak and cheese sub with onions." she smiled.

"You just ate three bowls of cereal half my sandwich and egg salad with ketchup and cream cheese! Are you serious?" He whined. Everyone else went pale in the face.

"That was breakfast. This is lunch. Here take this and go." she said holding up a fifty dollar bill. Caesar sighed. He took the fifty dollars and turned back to the door. "Wait a second there mister..." Cindy demanded. Caesar turned back.

"What now?" he laughed.

"You didnt give me a kiss." she pouted pointing to her lips. He shook his head and gave her a kiss.

"Bye guys!" Jazmine called as they finally made their exit.

"Jazmine I wanna know one thing." Jaelyn said.

"What?"

"Way back when we all thought Huey wouldnt be the dating type but it seems to me that we were wrong. What happened?" she laughed. Jazmine blushed as she laughed with her. Cindy sat up.

"Your right he wasnt. But I guess I sorta softened him up since then. We've been friends since we were like 10 and we just had our anniversary a few days ago and his birthday is coming up." she said.

"Before Huey did you have an ideal man in your head. I mean Huey can turn heads any day but when they step up and he opens his mouth its a whole other ball game with him." Jaelyn pointed out.

"I don't know. By the time I was 13 I had an idea but at the same time it had already occurred to me that he was basically it." Jazmine shrugged. The girls cooed.

"So like you guys didnt hook up until when?" She asked.

"Four months ago. Its not that big of a deal." the mulatto said scratching her head.

"In a situation like mine waiting that long or longer to get the man you want isnt very fun. Especially if you knew each other since K-2." Jaelyn added. Cindy and Jazmine exchanged looks.

"If I'm not mistaken I think you and Riley got a thing goin on." Jazmine implied. Jaelyn stumbled on her words until all she could do was sit there and smile. "Ah I knew it!" she laughed. Cindy snickered next her her.

"Well what did you expect. I haven't seen him in forever. And the last time we saw each other was the same day I had my first kiss and the day he left."

"Awwwww!" The girls held the same expression.

"Im serious. Riley was my first friend ever! My first best friend, the first person to get himself suspended because I was suspended, yes he was my first kiss and its kinda funny to admit but he was my first love." She smiled.

"That has got to be the cutest love story I've ever heard." Cindy said with tears in her eyes.

"I know isnt it. And this is like that chapter in the book when they meet up again years later and figure out they still love each other." Jazmine smiled at Jaelyn.

"Well I'm not sure if he even remembers that day or when he kissed me and told me he loved me."

"Hol up! He told you?" Cindy perked up.

"Yeah." Jaelyn blushed. Jazmine shook her head and smiled. Cindy just smirked devilishly. "Why do you guys keep smiling at me like that?" she laughed. Jazmine sat up straight with a sigh.

"Well Ive always known that Riley wasnt the type of guy who would stick up for a girl, stay with one girl and actually care about her. Besides me that is but I'm only a friend but you..." she paused pointing toward her "Your special to him. He saved you from a heartbreak you couldnt see coming, he patched up your heart with bits and pieces of his own...Jaelyn there is no doubt in my mind that you and Riley are in love." she finished.

"Im not sure about being in love besides we don't even have what you and Huey have goin on." Jaelyn shrugged.

"You right. You have it better. Riley aint afraid to tell you he loves you in public, he tell you exactly whats on his mind and I bet if you were crying your eyes out over something random he'd try to comfort you somehow."

"So I'm guessing those are things Huey doesnt do." Cindy laughed only to get a pillow thrown at her head. "Hey hey hey...i got yo god child don't play wit me." she waved her finger.

"The sad part is shes right. But then again I haven't cried over anything lately so whats the point, Huey wont say he loves me in public but I have the text messages to prove it and he does speak his mind. He is very open about the things that run through his head." Jazmine made a face with that last statement.

"Honey we know. Aint no need to be tellin us that. In fact they are both highly open minded." She pointed out.

"So I get the thug Freeman and you get the smart Freeman and Cindy got the one who is gonna be the best dad in the whole wide world!" Jaelyn said turning things to Cindy.

"Dont even get me started. He will sit on my bed and talk to the baby. But you should have seen his face when it kicked for the first time." Cindy put her hand over her heart.

"Aww. What did he do?" Jaelyn asked.

"He jumped back like ten feet and screamed 'oh my god did it jus kick?' and I jus sat there in shock. I wish I took a picture or recorded it. Straight up Kodak moment!" she smiled. Jaelyn laughed. Just the thought of what his face looked like was funny to her.

"You shoulda took a picture and sent it to me." Jazmine laughed.

"Trust I...whoa." Cindy stopped and put her hand on her stomach eyes wide.

"Cindy you okay?" Jazmine asked with strong concern in her tone.

"Im fine. But someone doesnt appreciate me talkin about daddy. Sorry honey." She laughed. Jazmine stood up and put her hand on Cindys stomach as well and she felt it move and only for a second it stopped. Suddenly a little foot grazed her hand.

"Oh my god. Hi sweetie." she said. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Talk. They say babies can hear you when their in the womb and learn to recognize your scent." Cindy told them.

"Hi. Its Auntie Jazmine." she spoke. "Can you hear me or do you have selective hearing like your mom?" she asked. She waited a moment when finally something touched her palm. She smiled.

"Did you ever find out its gender?" Jaelyn asked.

"Nope. We want it to be a surprise. And on a 'oops' note we haven't settled on a name. Or even begin to think of one for that matter." she shrugged.

"Cindy." Jazmine whined playfully.

"Well when you and Huey start poppin out kids of your own you come up with a name after not even seven months." she stuck out her tongue.

"I don't think Huey even likes kids. He tolerates his cousins to a point and every other kid who isnt related to him can be sure if they even think about thinking about bothering him they will be hung over a porch by their ankles." Jazmine explained.

"If he does that to my baby he will never hear the end of it out of me." Cindy pointed out.

"Theres one exception. Thats his god-child. He wont hurt em."

"That too. I'll tell you one thing I don't wanna kno wat Riley would be like of he had kids." They all laughed.

Jaelyn however had a thought come to mind.

"Hey youll never know. A baby can change a thug into a family man. Mini-vans, first day of school, high school graduations, college. Just one look into their childs eyes would turn em into a completely different person." she said.

"Yea. Besides look at Snoop Dogg, this gangsta got wat four kids and a wife now. When he wit his kids hes a whole different person than in the Gin and juice video." Cindy pointed out. Jazmine nodded. The room became silent. "But then again somethin always pulls em back to the block and they gotta hustle again. The money, money and the cars, cars and the clothes the hoes." she sang.

"They jus wanna be successful!" Jazmine sang with her.

"You guys arent funny." Jaelyn said shaking her head. While they were laughing she got a text message.

_**Riley: Wanna go for a walk later?**~$YUNG_REEZY$_

A smile crept on her face.

_The Boys_

_**Jaelyn: Sure why not =)**_

Riley grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Caesar why is Cindy so damn greedy?" Huey asked as his best friend came back with the ridiculous amount of food.

"You think this is bad you shoulda seen her before she got pregnant. She ate half as much." he laughed.

"At least when you go to an all you can eat you aint wasting ten bills on a broad who would only eat a third of her salad and say she done." Riley added.

"Wow, when did you get smart?" Caesar asked.

"Somewhere between Jaelyn and Taylor." Huey grinned.

"Shut up." the young thug looked out the window without a word.

"Wait a minute. Is that wat I think it is?" Huey was shocked. "Caesar you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" the dread head asked.

"Thats just it. I don't hear anything." he gave him a look. "Absolute silence." he said.

Surely enough Riley didnt protest, jump say something under his breath or even a dirty look. Not a sound.

"Riley you feelin alright. You kinda quiet my dude." he asked.

"Yeah why?" he scowled.

"Man I knew it. We gon die in 2012. The world will end. Either that or as soon as one of us step out this car we gon get struck by lightening." he joked.

"Ceez calm down. We aren't gonna die...in 2012." Huey gave Caesar a dull look.

"Believe wat you want but I have my reasons why I think we gon die."

"Why?"

"First, you hooked up with Jazmine, second Cindy got pregnant and we ALWAYS strap, third Riley found real love and he aint sayin shit." he said. Riley didnt say a word. Caesar gestured toward the backseat. Huey shook his head.

"He aint nothin to worry about. And the reason why me and Jazmine finally got things together was because..." he paused. As much as he loved Jazmine he didnt want to look like a punk. But then again when did that matter? "well lets jus say it happens." he sighed.

"Love happens?" Caesar grinned devilishly.

"Yeah. Something like that." Huey said turning into the driveway.

"Ahh so you admit you love Jazmine. About time." the dread head laughed. Huey shot him a dirty look.

Riley opened the front door and the girls all stopped laughing when he walked into the living room. Jaelyn gave him a small smile. Thats all he saw throughout the whole room. And he loved it.

"Cindy I got your ridiculous order and a pepsi anything else?" Caesar asked as he entered the house.

"Nope. Besides I'm full. I told you to get all this for everyone else. I need a nap." Cindy said rubbing her belly. Caesars jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me!" he whined.

"No. Huey you wont mind if I passed out on the couch do you?" the blond bombshell asked with a cheesy grin.

"As long as you don't drool so I wont hear granddads mouth later then fine." Huey shrugged.

"Yay!" she squealed laying down. Caesar handed the bag to Jazmine who went straight for the steak and cheese sub. Huey went for the pizza, lucky for him it was a small cheese.

"Save the wing dings for me." Riley said his eyes still on Jaelyn who was getting up.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Jus save the damn chicken. We'll be back." he said watching Jaelyn walk toward the door. She eyed him back.

"Uhh..." Jazmine started but they were already out the door. "What was that?" she asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"So where are we going?" Jaelyn asked. Riley shrugged.

"I really don't know. We could jus go walkin around for a while. As much as we see each other we don't spend a lot of time together. The longest time was when you spent the night, and we didnt even get a chance to talk at all." he laughed.

"Okay. A walk sound fine." she smiled as they were already at the end of Timid Deer Lane.

"How bout we slow down cuz this walk is already goin by madd quick." Riley said taking note that they were already crossing the street.

"Alright." Jaelyn said wrapping her arm around his. A blush crept onto his face.

_My whole life has changed_  
_Since you came in, I knew back then_  
_You were that special one_  
_I'm so in love, so deep in love_  
_You make my life complete  
__You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

"So wat you been up to?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"No good as usual. I guess you stuck to me after you left." she told him.

"How?"

"Well remember Mr. Issa and Ms. Walker always used to flirt and they thought we never noticed?"

"Yea." he began to laugh.

"Um...i got suspended for basically puttin them on blast. What I didnt know was that day his wife came to visit him." Riley stopped to give her a look and she laughed. "Dude there was this woman who came in asking for him and the bitch ass principal saw me sitting there and told me to escort her to the class and when we got there Ms. Walkers shirt was on the floor along with Mr. Issa's pants, his wifes jaw, and my black ass." she explained.

"Wait how'd that get you suspended?" he was puzzled.

"Oh um...i sorta kinda maybe told the whole student body then that bitch Ashanti told another teacher that I was spreading rumors and it got back to the principal and the day she caught me I was on the playground fighting with Ashanti. But what I wanna kno is why the hell did I get in trouble for tellin the truth to the public?" She shrugged. Riley laughed.

"But how is it a rumor if its true?" He asked, which made her laugh even more.

"Exactly! And I think I really got suspended for fighting but who cares. Everyone was waitin for me to whup her ass anyway." she shook it off.

"Yeah I am a bad influence on you." he laughed.

"No your not! You were like the best thing to ever happen to me." she said snuggling closer.

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
And I'm doing things I never do  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
Why it takes so long for me finding you  
This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at_

Just those words alone made his heart jump. The way she said it made impact too. He knew when they talked it was pure truth. A real conversation friends are suppose to have. Yet this was a different level.

"Yeah right. People always tell me otherwise." he said sadly.

"Well the truth lies in what you think of yourself not someone else. Do you think your a screw up?" she asked stopping them in their tracks. He sighed.

After all the mess he and the family been through since they got here he felt like one. How the hell you have record before your even 10 years old? He could ask his brother but what difference would it make?

"I don't know. Ask the police." he said, a hint of aggravation in his tone.

"See there you go thinkin negatively about yourself."she pointed out.

"Im not." he defended himself.

"Then why you lettin other peoples words shape you?" she asked. "I thought Young Reezy didnt need anybody tellin him who he was cuz he already had it down. The only one who runs you is who?" she quizzed.

"I do. Wat makes you think some random nigga gon bring me down? I'm Young Reezy cant no body run me." he said poppin his collar.

"Yeah thats wat I thought."

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)  
You were that special one (You were that)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love  
You make my life complete (You make, make my love  
complete)  
You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (Ooh...)  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

"So wat about you Riley? Wat chu been up to?" she asked.

"Uh I haven't gotten arrested in over four months so I guess I'm doin better. But on the downside I got less bitches comin up on me. But then again wats the point when my original ROD came up?"

"You kno I never got that whole ROD thing. What da hell do it mean?" Jaelyn asked.

"Ride or Die Jae. You gotta get wit it or get lost girl. Tell you one thing you got the hair movement down." he laughed.

"Oh see. Now your makin fun of me."

"Real talk I'm not! You make it look better than all them other bitches."

"Oh so I'm a bitch now?"

"Wait no! I didnt mean it like that! You twistin up mah words."

"No you jus said I make it look better than other bitches so that must mean I'm a bitch to you."

"No!"

"Then what?" she asked getting in his face. Just inches away from his nose, regardless of her 5'4'' tiny behind and his 5'11'' tallness. (A/N: I gave her my height. Yea I'm short. So wat!)

"Your not a bitch. Your too..." he got stuck. He didnt know how to describe her.

_I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
Never thought about settling down  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
But not with all my friends around  
But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you  
_

"Im too wat?" she asked getting curious.

Never in his life did he have to think about a girl this way. He could take any girl from his past and sum her up in one word but Jaelyn? He would need a whole book series to get that out.

"I don't know. Your...special." he mumbled at the last word.

"Im wat?" she grinned. She only wanted him to say it again.

"Special! Your special." he spoke louder.

"To who?" she questioned.

"Me." He confessed looking toward his feet.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)  
You were that special one (You were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh...)  
You make my life complete (You make my life complete)  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you  
I have no sight  
_

He had to admit there was not one girl in the world who made him feel weak. Her touch, her laugh, the way she looked at him, the deep conversation, just the feel of her being around made him a whole different person. With anyone else he'd be that bad ass Riley that everyone knew and girls wanted to be with but Jaelyn made it known that she was real with him. Between them there were no such thing as secrets, being out of the loop, inside jokes between one of them and someone else. Two halves making a whole and an unbreakable bond.

"Really?" her brown eyes glittered as she smiled. He just nodded.

_{God has blessed me} God has blessed me, baby  
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
{I'm so happy, baby}  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby  
{Share my world} Come and share my world, baby,  
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah  
{I'm so in love} I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...  
_

"Why am I so special to you?" she asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just need to know. Your aware of what happened to me in my last relationship and I felt hella worthless until you let me stay the night. But people be actin funny and I jus wanna make sure your not gonna be one of em."

"Wat! Hell no. Jus because that dumb nigga dropped you don't mean your gonna fall forever." he spoke from his heart. Another new feeling for Riley.

"You'd catch me?" she asked. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'd catch you and carry you on my back until you tell me you can walk by yourself and then I'd watch over you just to make sure you were alright." he told her.

"So if I told you...that I fell again would you catch me?"

"It depends on where you fell and how far."

Now it was Jaelyn's turn to look at her feet. "Im not sure where I fell just yet but I'm falling faster than a penny thrown off the Empire State Building." she chuckled.

"Thats a hard ass fall."

"Its not the fall I fear, its the landing."

"Wats the point of fearing the landing knowing I'm right here?"

_My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very  
special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one),  
so deep in love  
You make my life complete (You make my life complete)  
__You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes  
(No one competes, oh)  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have  
no sight_

_(repeat til fade)_

Jaelyn wiped the tear that threatened to fall and smiled. She looked around to see they were blacktop with hoops.

"How far did we walk?" she chuckled.

"Oh snap...too far." Riley laughed.

"We better get back before they start grubbin on that chicken." she said turning back to the direction they came from. Riley lightly tugged her to a stop and turned her back.

"It can wait." he said pulling her into a heart melting kiss.

She fell alright. She fell in love with her best friend. What she failed to notice before was he fell for her first.

* * *

Alright ppl the 3 Part Finale is comin soon. Get ready to cry. *and possibly wanna yell at me*

Peace love n pudding

Minni3


	22. Tick Tick Tick

First of all thank you guys soo much for simply being there cuz without you the fans...this story would never end. **yes it would**

Big ups to: taytertot504, Authenticredhead504, SnuckyYoCookies, Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen, Youngkong313, Fayth85, MyWorldIsAnime, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, KnowlegdeKid, missingthepoint, Taraban16, and child who is cool.

BTW the finale will be done in 5 parts plus a bonus chapter. **mwahahahahahahaa*

And it just dawned on me tht I didnt address a certain author KODfreak...i don't wanna sound like a bitch but um...in the comic book Cindy has a thing for Caesar and (I think) vice versa so **shrug** if you don't like them being together then fine but I'm not gonna change MY story to YOUR liking. So read review and mosey on down. Jus sayin.

Tick-tick-tick...

Huey woke up to a weight on his chest he cracked an eye open to a mess of strawberry blond hair and two honey colored arms wrapped around him and among that...he was naked . There was a slight stinging sensation on his arm and his upper left shoulder. He laid there and thought about what could have caused them and it dawned on him. Pre-birthday sex. DUH!

The night before had been a tad wild. Cindy missed out on the fun but Caesar didnt. There was some drinking involved and truthfully Huey wasnt much of a drinker but thanks to him not being able to say no to Jazmine he drank until...well he couldnt really remember.

He remembered seeing Riley and Jaelyn engaged in a hardcore make out session on the couch. Caesar was passed out on the floor between the living room and the main hall with the last of the Goose in his grip. Jerome was in the bathroom with his girlfriend after a game of Hide n Go get It, which Huey learned was Hide n Go Seek only one person would hide and the one to go after them would go get whatever they wanted like a hug, a kiss, a make out session, a feel or to the extreme...(need he think any further) Hiro and his girlfriend disappeared into the basement sometime after and Granddad went to bed early as his way of "supervising".

The very last thing he remembered was Jazmine taking him upstairs and a shirt hitting his lamp some laughing, squeaking, a hard thud (more than that actually) and...oh yes the tingling sensation of finger nails in his back.

Just thinking about all of it with that hangover gave him an instant headache.

He felt Jazmine stir and turn to look at him.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." She smirked.

"Another year older today. How nice." He said sitting up.

"What time is it?" she asked. Huey looked at his digital clock, well after he blinked a few times.

"10:34" he yawned.

"We slept in too long. Time to get up." She said scratching her head. She grabbed the sheet she was wrapped in and started to gather her clothes. Huey gathered the blanket and wrapped it around his waist before getting up. Already Jazmine was in the mirror putting her hair up in a quick ponytail. Thank god it was straightened.

"Cant I sleep for a few more minutes? Its my birthday." he yawned wrapping his arms around her. She laughed.

"Since when do you care about your birthday and want to sleep late?" she asked turning in his arms.

"Its a blue moon tonight." he grinned planting small kisses on her neck.

"We've been seeing those a lot lately." she said pulling him closer as he put her on top of the vanity.

"You can say that."

"Did you kick the planets and realign them?" she eyed him. He gave her a cheesy grin and pulled her into a smoldering kiss.

However it was cut short but the sound of his door hitting the wall.

"Aye wake up birthday, whoa! My bad!" The one and only Michael Caesar. Trust him to ruin a moment.

"Niggas don't know how to knock!" Huey laughed as Jazmines laughed in his shoulder.

"We'll continue later." she shook her head. "But right now I have a dread head to mangle."

Jazmine hopped off the vanity and picked up the mini backpack from off the floor.

"Do we even have time to take separate showers?" he grinned following her to the bathroom.

"What has gotten into you?" She laughed in between kisses.

"Nothin. But somethings about to get into you." he had a huge grin on his face. Either he was still slightly drunk or still very horny.

"I didnt need to hear that." Caesar said from the middle of the stairs.

"Go away! You, c'mon we got a long list of things for you today." Jazmine smirked yanking the birthday boy into the bathroom.

Caesar shook his head and kept moving. He stopped in front of Rileys door.

"Esco, get up man." he called as he knocked on the door. "Riley." he said stepping in. He immediately regretted opening the door.

"Ahh! Caesar get out!" Jaelyn screamed at the top of her lungs pulling the sheets over her naked figure.

Caesar slammed the door shut and ran halfway down the stairs before bumping into Riley.

"Man, what the hell did you do?" he asked. All the dread head could do was stutter. He threw his hands up and broke for the door. Riley kept walking up the stairs. Jaelyn was sitting on the bed shaking her head when he entered. "what was the screamin for?" he asked.

"Lets not get into that okay." she laughed.

"Iight so movement of the day is to jus chill until seven then we come back here to get the party jumpin til whenever niggas get tired." he told her.

"Does Huey know we're throwin him a party?"

"Somethin like that. He knows we're all gonna be here later on tonight but he don't know everything. Jazmine planned this like a year ago and we been keepin people updated on whether we were really gonna do it or not cuz we all know how he is." he explained.

"Oh."

On the outside Jaelyn looked completely fine but in the back of her mind she was still dazed from the recent events that took place. Besides the most hilarious night ever that is.

"So as soon as birthday boy and Jessica Rabbit get out the bathroom you can hop in the shower. According to Jazmine I gotta take you shopping for tonight." he grinned. Jaelyn hopped off the bed and have him a big fat one on the lips.

"You are the best!"

"Yeah I try." he said walking out the room to find a wet towel clad Jazmine pulling an equally wet and towel clad Huey into his room. "Can you two quit fuckin for one day!"

"Im a grown man, I can do what I want." Huey poked his head out the room.

"Yeah and shes still technically a minor you jackass." Huey was in shock, as well as Jazmine. Did Riley just logically argue with Huey...and WIN? "Happy birthday."

Thank God he had things to do at home before he had to get ready for the night. So on Michael Caesar went running out the Freeman home to his own house. When he arrived his mother was outside in the heat washing his car, or getting ready to. But by the way she looked at him when he approached it looked like he was washing it this time. No more paying mom to wash his car.

"Hey mom." he said with a sheepish grin. However Melanie Alexis Caesar wasnt having it today. She gave him a warning glare as she handed him the hose. "Yes ma'am." he sighed. She turned her frown around and kissed his forehead before walking into the house.

Watching her boys grow up was the most fun in her life. Even better than high school, even though it was hell to pay. When Michael came Jerome wasnt too happy about it but he played the big brother role like he shouldve. Like the time Michael got into a fight on the playground when he was six. He came home with a black eye and Jerome went to the playground and got into a fight with the boy. That among other moments were the greatest the rest however werent so great.

_Flashback_

"Mom!" 11 year old Michael screamed from his room. All she could do was hug him and tell him to relax.

"I know baby." she hushed. As old as he was, he never felt anything like his. Jerome the expert, who was standing in the doorway, knew what was wrong.

"I keep tellin him its nothin. He'll be iight." he grinned crossing his arms over his chest.

"He told me that the pain would get worse and then I'd never play ball again." he cried more. Melanie turned to her eldest son with a death glare, he froze instantly.

"How many times do I hafta tell you to leave him alone?" she yelled making him jump.

"He's being a baby over nothing! Its just growing pains. Listen short stuff all your joints are gonna hurt. Back, knees, and maybe your neck and shoulders. Everything will hurt." He said.

"Jerome..." she gave another warning glare.

"Coach told me the same thing about two years ago. He said to take an aspirin and walk it off." He said walking out the room.

"why is he so mean to me?" the tearful Michael asked his mother. she smiled at him.

"He's just jealous because your my baby." she winked at him.

A bottle of Aleve zoomed by her head and knocked MC in the head making him cry even more. She stood up.

"JEROME!"

_End Flashback_

She smiled. But the sound of the front door opening snapped her out of the happy memories.

"Done already?" she asked following him into the kitchen. He shrugged.

"I can do that." he grinned.

"Yeah I expect it to be scrubbed down with soap and water by two o' clock tomorrow and vacuumed." she got him every time.

"Fine. I'll do it when I get up." he smiled. He could see something in her eyes that just seemed different. "Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Just thinking." she shrugged.

"Nope don't give me that. Thats the 'something crossed your mind' look." he eyed his mother. Okay so MC had his days.

"There are a lot of things running through my mind but the fact that I'ma be a grandmother in three months is on my mind earlier than I anticipated. Your on the same boat as me with that one." she pointed out.

"You say it like your growin a gray hair. Which you shoulda about a long time ago with all the stress we put you through."

"Yeah but I tend to make that stressed feeling disappear." she grinned.

"By laughing at our stupid moments and telling Pops so your not the only one laughing." he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh the laughs I have. Laughing is a life medicine. The more you laugh the longer your lifespan."

"In that case imma live til I'm about 110. You have no idea." he smiled at her. She still held her mom face. "Okay your serious about something. Let me sit down and let you talk." he said making his way toward the couch. She followed.

Caesar sat down and waited for his mother to speak.

"Michael I hope you realize what your doing. Raising a child isnt all the fun you think it is. You have to feed them bathe them, clothe them, change them when they need to be changed. Its a full time job." she started. Caesar nodded his head understanding what she was telling him. "You and Jerome were a handful you know. I raised you two all by myself. Yes I had some help from your grandmother but remember how upset I was after she died? I had to be everything to you boys. Mother, father, doctor, protector. Everything." she said started to tear up.

"I know. You did everything for us too." he said nodding his head. "the last thing I want to do is be like my father and leave my son or daughter with Cindy so she can raise them alone. I always told myself that I'd be a great father one day." he said.

"And I believe you will with all my being but I worry about you when you walk out that door." she sobbed. Caesar got up and held his mother tight.

"Ma you raised me right. I know my limits and I just so happen to slightly cross a line." he said.

"You have a lot to think about. Your still young. You have one more year of high school to do, you want this rap career to blow up sometime after, you have a baby on the way. You didnt cross a line. This is a plan set for you. I know you'll do fine I just love you way too much to let anything happen. I laid in bed the other day and thought of a worse case scenario." she said.

"Ma I'm not leaving Cindy." he told her. She shook her head.

"What would you do if you lost Cindy while she gave birth?" she suddenly asked. This was something he really didnt see coming. At all.

"Then I'll be just like you and raise them myself. With or without Cindy I am going to be the father mine wasnt." he said.

Melanie smiled as she looked up at her son. She kissed his forehead.

"Your my baby. I don't care if you have kids of your own or how old you get. You are my baby. And I trust you'll do the right thing." she said.

"But I want to make one thing for sure just in case." Caesar started. "If anything, God forbid, ever happened to me, would you take care of them for me?" he asked with a tear of his own falling past his cheek. She wiped it away.

"With or without you I'm still grandma. Of course I will." she smiled.

"Thanks Ma." he said.

"Your welcome. Now go get dressed." Melanie said making her way into the kitchen.

Caesar shook his head and pulled the towel from his door and hopped in the shower.

_PARTY TIME!_

"Im not even gonna say it. I wont say it. I wont say it!" Caesar said shaking his head. Huey rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I don't think you should either but just do it to make my day." he laughed.

"No! I wont do it! I wont complain." Caesar was trying so hard not to but he always got antsy when the girls were late.

"Man calm down. They'll be here." Huey assured.

"Man is he complaining again?" Riley asked appearing from behind them. Huey nodded. "Damn. Not never in my life have I met two niggas who was this pussy whipped. One cant get any cuz the one he whipped on is carryin his kid." he joked.

"Actually to fulfill that need for both of us I get to hit from the back so ha!" Caesar laughed.

"Yo! Too much info! Dayum." Riley complained with a disgusted look on his face. Huey looked like he was going to be sick.

"Im jus sayin. But um riddle me this bro, shouldnt you be dancin wit Jaelyn instead of botherin us?" he asked. Huey made a face before he started laughing.

"I did come over here for a reason though..." Riley scratched his chin.

"To ask where Jae was?" now it was Rileys turn to make a face of his own as it turned a slight red color.

"And he talks about us." Huey laughed.

"Uh-oh Huey's laughing. Who died?" Jazmine asked from behind them. The boys turned around.

"Damn!" Caesar blurted out. Everyone looked at him and gave him a look. "Im sorry but they look good!" he shrugged.

Jazmine wore a white off the shoulder crop top that showed her abs, black shorts that hugged her hips, four-inch black heels, her hair was straight down and her bangs touched the top of her eye-brows. Her black eyeliner made her emerald green eyes pop and her light pink lip gloss made her lips pouty and fuller.

Jaelyn wore a black tank top under her white cut off shirt, light blue shorts, and brand new black timberland boots. Her hair was in a tight ponytail just under her left ear.

Cindy wore a regular peach colored baby doll dress with white sandals. Her hair was curled and falling down her shoulders with straight bangs.

Caesar had every right to speak his mind. They looked good. Then something clicked to him.

"Wait...did you guys plan to dress alike?" he asked Huey and Jazmine who were wearing similar outfits. Huey wore a regular white t-shirt, black jeans and brand new all black top-ten Adidas.

Jazmine gave Huey a peck on the lips and hugged him. "Maybe." she smirked.

As cute as it was it was scary. Huey doesnt act like this but when it came to Jazmine, that rule book went out the window.

"Right...now if you'll excuse me I gotta dance with my baby-girl." Caesar said hugging Cindy.

"Aww."

"Dont worry you'll get one in too." he joked.

"Im still praying for a boy but anyways we'll see ya'll later." Cindy said shaking her head as they walked off.

"We off dis." Riley said pulling Jaelyn away.

"We're going to the VIP section." Huey said pulling Jazmine to the balcony upstairs.

"I had no idea there was a VIP section in this house." she said.

"Yeah. The only way in is with this key Granddad gave me. You never noticed that random door next to his bathroom?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know! I'm never in here remember!" she laughed as he opened the door.

"Well how else was Granddad able to see us when you kicked the living black off me that day?" he asked.

"Touche." she laughed.

"Aye! Its the birthday boy!" Hiro yelled from the turntables on the ground. The party people looked up at the balcony and started cheering. "I got a present for you two up there." he said. The twosome looked at each other and Hiro put on his famous reggae mix. The same mix that brought them together one night and the same one that Jazmine discovered Huey had a weakness for reggae and unfortunately like every other guy grinding. But she'd be his only dance partner and they'd get down. And dirty. So Huey had a few skills and secrets up his sleeve. Big whoop. (shrug)

Then their favorite song blared through the speakers. Nina Sky Move Ya Body.

"Iight Fro'Style I see you and ya girl up there doin it big." Hiro said. "Show em how its done." the spotlight was on them.

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

Jazmine held a cup of water in her hand while she sat on Hueys lap slowly moving back and forth. To say he wasnt slightly turned on would be a lie but he knew how to control...ahem...it.

_All up in the club looking fly  
Made your first approach  
And caught his eye  
Slowly move your way towards the dance floor  
Grabbed her hand  
And she whispered  
Hold my hip  
Got in the groove  
Stand behind me  
Let me grind with you  
If I lick my lips  
I'm prob'ly feeling you  
Imma make you go ooh_

Riley and Jaelyn were on the floor when he looked up toward his brother and laughed. "Nosa, my brothers getting it. Lemme find out he aint a lame." he said. Jaelyn looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. Jazmine is workin him to the bone. There is no doubt in my mind they gon be doin the do tonight." she laughed. Riley nodded.

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

Cindy and Caesar were watching from the turntables next to Hiro. It was Caesars idea to play the old mix and it worked.

"Whose the man?" he grinned.

"Hiro is. Its his mix. You just so happen to remind him that he had it." Cindy laughed.

"Nah, Huey is the man. Look!" Hiro said pointing toward them.

Huey stood up and danced with Jazmine who held him close with one arm around his head and the other pressed against her body twisting and twirling in circles. As expected, Huey was able to keep up.

"Oh damn." Caesar laughed.

_Whoo (you feelin' it now)  
Take it slow  
Turn me on  
Club gets warmer  
Body moves closer  
One with the rhythm  
Don't stop moving  
You're making me  
HOT  
From head to toe  
I feel your flow  
Vibe gets stronger  
Party seems longer  
Makes me really want'cha  
Don't stop moving  
You're making me  
HOT  
_

"Iight everybody imma need ya'll to turn your attention to the balcony in a minute cuz it seems to me ya'll need some help. Fellas take note and ladies take a walk if you so happen to get jealous." Hiro joked on the mic.

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

_(repeat 2x)_

"There he go puttin us out there." Jazmine laughed.

"Well shit if he want us to teach em then we might as well." Huey shrugged.

"You right."

_Can you feel the beat  
Can you  
Can you feel the beat  
Can you feel the beat  
Can you  
Can you feel the beat  
Can you feel the beat within my heart  
Can't you see my love shine through the dark_

_Can you feel the beat  
_

"Iight guys the spotlight is on you!" Hiro said. The crowd looked up at them.

"Take a step back." Jazmine said putting her hands on the balcony leaning forward.

_Can you feel the beat within my heart  
Can't you see my love shine through the dark  
Can't you see that you must be a part  
Of that beat in my heart  
_

As soon as Hiro yelled go Jazmine bent over and let loose.

_Slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind  
_

Huey stood up straight with his cup at hand and took a sip all while slow grinding with Jazmine, and quite firmly might anyone add.

"Dis niggas a G!" Riley laughed.

_Fast wind, fast wind, fast wind, fast wind  
Move your body, move your body, move your body, move your body  
AYE!  
_

When they sped up Jazmine dropped and did the dutty whine before finishing. Huey laughed and pulled her against him.

"And I thought reggae was my weak spot." he said. Jazmine just laughed and turned to face him.

"I have my secrets too." she smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing him. He smiled back.

"Yea I bet. Lets go downstairs and check on these people." he suggested. And off the balcony they went.

Zuri walked into the party and started looking around for a particular afro or puffy ponytail. The house was dark so it gave her a chance to find him without none of his friends seeing her. And just as she hoped she found him with a cup at hand laughing with one of his friends. Or at least someone who was just there.

She slowly strode toward him and watched as he put his cup down for a moment to tie his shoe.

"Perfect." she said to herself smiling. She pulled a small tablet from her cleavage and poured the powdered substance into his cup with a devilish grin. She was able to turn around without being seen and waited for him to take a sip. Which he did. Everything was falling into place. Now all she had to do was wait a good minute before the drug began to work.

She watched him for a while and when he touched his sweaty forehead she made her move.

"Aww are you okay?" she asked taking the cup from his hand.

"Yea I'm good." he slurred slightly.

"Your all sweaty. Let me take care of that." she whispered in his ear. He obviously didnt recognize her and he wasnt thinking straight like he usually does. This was beyond perfect.

She led him up the stairs to his room, sat him down in his computer chair and sat on his lap. His eyes were half closed and he looked confused.

"Are you sure your okay?" she cooed.

"Yes. I'm fine." he said. His head was visibly spinning.

"Hmm in that case can I do a quick check up to make sure." she played with his chest.

"What are you a doctor?" he asked with a dizzy grin.

"Only if you want me to be." she yanked him closer.

"Riiight." he groaned. Zuri shushed him and he looked at her still lost.

"I'll take good care of you." she said closing the distance between them.

Her hands held his face and she took her poisonous kiss to another level and dipped her tongue into his mouth. His hands roamed from her waist to her hips and pulled her closer. Her back arched as she bit his lip and started grinding against him. He held her tighter.

In the back of his mind he swore he was kissing Jazmine and she was just being funny. He didnt know what he was getting into.

Back downstairs Cindy and Caesar were downstairs with worried looks when Jazmine approached them.

"Are you it was her cuz I definitely saw her over there when you text me." Caesar said.

"I don't know." Cindy yelled at him.

"Hey guys you have you seen Huey I cant find him anywhere."Jazmine asked.

"Wait werent you two just upstairs?"Caesar asked with a confused expression. Cindy held one as well Now Jazmine was confused.

"No. Who told you that?" She asked. The couple exchanged fearful glances. Jazmine bolted up the stairs to his room. Her eyes set ablaze when she opened the door...

OH SNAPS! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! Part II comin soon. Review n get a shout-out.

Til next time, Happy 4th of July! **insert fireworks**

Minni3


	23. The Blowout

**Oh man its getting tense! AHHHH!**

**Shout out to: Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen, Paige1292, keyks554, child who is cool, Traban16, Ariel and Whatever**

**On with the finale!**

**I couldnt come up with a song but the thought of a dramatic silence in the next two chapters sounded pretty damn good, so tell me what you think.**

**The Finale Pt. II**

_**last chapter...**_

"Hey guys you have you seen Huey I cant find him anywhere."Jazmine asked Caesar and Cindy.

"Wait werent you two just upstairs?"Caesar asked with a confused expression. Cindy held one as well Now Jazmine was getting scared.

"No. Who told you that?" She asked. The couple exchanged fearful glances. Jazmine bolted up the stairs to his room. Her eyes set ablaze when she opened the door.

_**And now we continue...**_

Zuri was on top of Huey with her tongue down his throat. When the door hit the wall they stopped and looked at her.

"Jazmine? Wait a sec..." Huey turned on the lamp and when he was faced with Zuri who blew him a kiss he threw her off his lap. He stumbled as he stood up. He was still drugged. "I swear to I didnt know that was..."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Tears were already running down her cheeks, but her eyes held a death warrant with Zuri's name on it.

Caesar Cindy Riley Jaelyn and Hiro came into the room and gaped at the sight before them.

"What happened?" Cindy asked already beginning to form tears of her own.

"Well I'm a tad dazed cuz afro here can kiss but um Devon will you explain to them whats going on." Zuri said smugly wiping the corners of her mouth.

"My pleasure." a voice said exiting the closet. All eyes turned to him.

Caesars eyes turned into death itself, Huey on the other hand went from confused to "all hell is about to break loose"

"Riley good to see your still alive. Caesar, still got them dreads. Cindy...heh how you feel?" Caesar lunged at him and slammed his head into the wall making it crack.

"Hey hey hey, I still gotta give him my gift." He grinned devilishly gesturing toward Huey.

"I don't want it." Huey spoke through his teeth.

"But you already got half of it I might as well give you the other half. Right Jazmine?" he said. The room grew silent but there was a question so loud, so profound it was as if they all spoke at once.

"What?" Huey questioned.

"Jazmine said she wasnt going to tell you so I might as well take the weight off her shoulders." he grinned.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell your friend to lay off or I wont say." Devon eyed Caesar. Huey eyed the dread head to release him.

"What do you want?"

"Well I only came to tell you the truth. I mean Jazmine would never lie to you but she does know how to keep a secret from all of you. And the only ones who know what Im talkin about are me and her." he gestured toward the mulatto.

"Whats he talkin about?" Huey asked Jazmine, who remained quiet.

"Oh man she was the sweetest girl. Not just mentally and emotionally but physically too." he said menacingly.

"What?" Huey questioned. Jazmines eyes grew wide. She knew.

"Remember that party from way back when. How you 'saved' little Jazzy Bear from mean and nasty Devon." Zuri smirked devilishly.

"What about it?" Huey asked. "It was five years ago."

"And five years later she hasnt told you yet?" he laughed. "Wow that girl can really keep her mouth shut. Haha, in a way."

"Your not making any sense. What are you talking about! What are you trying to tell me?"

"Innocent little Jazmine wasnt as innocent as you thought that night Freeman. But I wanted you to have some fun so I let you finish what I started."

"Jazmine what is he talking about?" Huey asked getting more agitated as the conversation went along.

Devon licked his index and middle fingers and smirked. "I swear. Every time I do that shes the only one who comes to mind. She was so good. Hell you might even say she was delicious."

This time Huey lunged at Devon and made a hole in the wall.

"What!" He hit his limit and was steadily rising.

"Its funny. Even my pinky made her bleed. But you my friend did your part like I said. Thanks." He grinned more.

Just when Huey was going to question him there was a faint yet audible "shit" from Jazmine who held her hand over her mouth. Huey looked over his shoulder before turning back to Devon.

"You can ask me anything but you'd think I was lying, but ask your girl she'd never lie to you. Oh no. Ask her what I'm talkin about. She'll tell you." Devon eyed Jazmine, whose tears flowed harder.

"What is he talking about Jazmine?" Huey asked. She stayed silent. That made him even more upset. "Jazmine." he called out to her. Not one word.

"Wow your suppose to be the smart one. Well lets just say it was a bloody tight squeeze for me as it was for you." Devon continued to taunt. After a long silence he spoke again. "She wasnt all that much of a virgin my dude. Guess I beat you to it. But admit it felt great bein in that huh?" Huey tossed Devon to the floor.

"WHAT!" he snarled fiercely.

"Im jus sayin! Don't be mad at me because you got my leftovers. But man was she good. But the fun part was watching her cry for you and she knew you werent gonna make it in time." He said harshly with and evil smile.

Huey lifted Devon from the floor and slammed his face into the next wall. Riley was going to jump in but Jaelyn held him back. Caesar held his fist tight and Hiro turned red with anger. Cindy continued to let the tears flow Zuri smiled wickedly while Jazmine stood in place, unable to move.

"I cant imagine what it wouldve been like to be deep within that girl. Damn your lucky. But I have an idea. It felt good didnt it. Oh look shes crying again. I love it when she cries especially for you like she did when you actually came to her rescue. Too bad you were too late to save innocent Jazmine. I got there before you. And I loved every second of it. Didnt you?" He laughed. Now everything was processing in his head. "I gotta hand it to ya Freeman, you got yourself a trustworthy girlfriend. Well you had one." He continued to laugh and gave Huey a grizzly smile.

Huey released him. He ran out the room down the stairs and out he front door. Jazmine was still. Quiet. Unmoving and shaking until she broke for the door. After him.

_**The Hill**_

Huey didnt know what to say, do or think. For once he was lost. So many questions ran through his mind. And they were gonna be answered whether he liked them or not.

Footsteps approached him.

"Why didnt you tell me what he did to you?" he asked still facing away form her.

"Because of the reaction I'm getting now." She sobbed.

"You knew I wouldve been there for you!" he yelled turning toward her. "You knew we had bad history Jazmine!"

"I only did it to get back at you because of the fight we had I didnt know what was going to happen to me at the time. I was young, I was stupid and if I knew I wouldnt have done it. I'm sorry." she cried.

"Now your sorry! Its been five fuckin years and now you wanna apologize for...practically sleeping with the enemy? NOW YOUR SORRY?" he stepped closer.

She flinched. For a moment she though he was going to hit her but they he knew better than that.

"I had no idea what I was getting into okay. I didnt know." her voice cracked and trembled.

"Now you know. Five years later." he snapped.

"And I'm not the only one in the wrong right now. What was that shit with you and Zuri?" she spat. He forgot about that. He was so caught up with the urge to kick Devon's ass he forgot.

"That was a mistake. Plus thats different. Your not finding out five years later."

"The reason why I I didnt tell you was because I know what you wouldve done. You wouldve killed him." she told him.

"So who were you protecting me or him?" he asked.

"I was protecting you." she threw her hands up.

"By keeping it a secret?"

"By keeping you from becoming the one thing you'd hate yo be and make you a hypocrite."

"Okay if you told me what would I be? How would it make me a hypocrite?"

"You'd be a statistic." she answered. Huey was taken aback. "You woulda literally killed him and got yourself locked up. Don't you always say the last place you want to be was in a category with the rest of the stereotypical African American men and you didnt want to be a statistic before you hit age 25. Well I kept you from it. But you know what, it doesnt even make sense anymore. I admit I screwed up and I wasnt thinking." she said wiping some tears away. She was right but he wasnt going to admit it. But at the same time for something this childish to linger on for five years was frustrating.

"So messing around with the one guy I hate to get back at me over a childish argument kept me from becoming a statistic but it made you one for what reason?"

She looked down toward the grass. "I did it for you." He turned to face the tree and ran his hands over his face in frustration. "I did something stupid when I should have thought it out more but I didnt because I was mad at you, you were mad at me, we werent talking. I tried to give you a taste of your own medicine but it backfired on me. Thats wat happened." she explained.

"Well it was a stupid move." he said. A pain struck her heart. "He was someone you shouldnt have been involved with. Now your in the middle of a conflict." he told her.

"Well the last thing I wanted was for one of us to get hurt. Thats why I didnt say anything. I think about it all the time but I never talked about it until now. I shouldve told you the truth from the start." the tears came harder.

"You shouldve thought of that when you walked away from me that day. If you really wanna think about it I suggest you should start now." he said in an icy tone. Before she knew it he was walking away. A cold breeze brushed her shoulder. She broke.

He was right. Why was it every time she tried to be like him and so something right it backfired on her?

She needed time to think to herself and time away from him. So she walked home.

_**Back at the Freeman house**_

He hoped the party cleared out, but it didnt. It looked like more people came in. Just a crowd of black kids and white kids alike. Unaware of what was about to go down. But he had to wait for the perfect time.

Huey went into the closet and pulled out an old computer keyboard. Great length and perfect weight. He walked toward the living room and watched Devon on the opposite wall and waited. However he wasnt aware that his best friend was watching him.

"Cindy I gotta get you out of here." Caesar said quickly. She was confused.

"Wait why?" she asked.

"Trust me we gotta go." Riley appeared. "Esco find Jae and send her home. Tell Hiro Ill be right back and to watch Huey." he told him.

"Wait wheres Huey? Why we gotta watch him?" Riley asked.

"Trust me. Shit is about to hit the fan." he said gesturing Cindy out the front door.

Riley spotted Jaelyn and Hiro talking and walked to them.

"Jae, Caesar said I gotta take you outta here. Somethin is about to pop off with Huey and truthfully he's right and I don't want you to get hurt." He explained.

"Okay um wait about Hiro?" she asked.

"Hiro has to stay here and make sure Huey doesnt do anything stupid or try to kill someone." He told him.

"Iight but once a fist flies I aint jumpin in." Hiro said.

"You shouldnt." Riley said as he left with Jaelyn under his arm.

"Whats gonna happen?" she asked.

"I don't kno but that negative vibe isnt helping at all." He said.

Huey stood on the wall and waited. He noticed Caesar and Riley getting the other girls to safety which left Hiro to watch him. Like he needed it. So there he was quiet and ready to blow.

Riley came back first and within no time so did Caesar. His blood was boiling and the breaking point was reached.

He walked over to Devon with the keyboard in his hands. He got a good grip and was in perfect range. Devon turned to him and it was the perfect moment.

In one swing he smashed the keyboard against Devons face. He hit the floor and the whole party froze. Everyone who could see bolted for the door not wanting to get hit. Caesar Riley and Hiro all stayed to make sure nothing went wrong...or at least got worse. Zuri stayed as well. She sat there in shock at what she had witnessed.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled at him. As much as he wanted to smash her face he didnt he just walked right by her and kept aiming for Devon.

"Now you wanna fight Freeman? For that little slut you call your girlfriend? How cute." he said spitting up a tooth.

Huey didnt say a word as he dropped the keyboard.

Everything ever that happened because of Devon ran through his mind. Cindy and his unborn god-child, Riley being shot, he knew he was involved, Caesar and his family and even deeper into his skin he raped Jazmine and blamed it on him.

"You wanna take it out on me? Well go right on ahead. I've been waiting for this one." he said glaring at him.

Huey closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he took a fighting stance. Caesar Riley and Hiro glanced at each other and stepped away. He had to do this on his own. It was either that or jump in and risk being paralyzed from the neck down. Huey charged at Devon and bodied him to the floor pounding his face as he did.

Devon was taking hits to the face before he kicked Huey off into the wall and broke the shelf. Huey was back on his feet and back to Devon in nothing flat. He picked him up and dropped Devon on his back. He then lifted him by his feet and swung him out the window onto the lawn. Devon was hurt real bad so when Zuri had ran out to his side they ran off.

Huey looked across the street toward Jazmines front porch where she was standing and where she had disappeared into her house.

"Damn!" Hiro looked at the broken glass scattered across the lawn. "Yo..."

"Go home guys. Riley go to Jaelyns house for a while." he said all to calmly. The boys didnt argue they all simply exchanged glances as they left.

"That was the scariest shit I've ever seen." Riley told Caesar who nodded in agreement.

Jazmine saw Devon fly out the living room window and automatically knew what happened. When Huey looked over to her she felt Hell freeze over and went into the house before she could witness anymore damage be done.

"Jazmine." Tiana noted as the young mulatto slowly walked toward the stairs. She hit the floor before she could reach them. "Jazmine." As soon as Tiana saw the tears in her eyes she went into mother mode. Even though Jazmine wasnt hers she knew it was the right thing to do. "Honey what happened?" she asked.

"He hates me." she sobbed. "He hates me and its my fault." she officially broke down. She felt done for. Without her best friend, without her shield, without her man, without her Huey, Jazmine was finished. And the whole world was going to hear about it if Zuri told anyone which Jazmine knew she would. That made things worse. This was one fight that was going to last all of Woodcrest a lifetime.


	24. The Last Straw

**Oh Snaps its Part III!**

****DOUGIE****

**^ whatever ^**

**Shoutouts!**

**Paige1292, keyks554, jasmine kareem, whatever and child who is cool**

Monday was far from a walk in the park for Jazmine. Her usual ride to school was gone for good plus he left already. So she had to depend on another ride to get herself to school. And here she was right on cue.

"Thanks Jae." she said getting into the passengers side. There was still some gloom in her tone.

"Its the least I could do for my girl." Jaelyn smiled.

The weekend wasnt to be spoken of until everything blew over. Or at least for the next six months. Possibly never. Who knows.

"Wheres Riley?" she asked. Jaelyn gave her a small glance. She knew. "Never mind."

"How come Caesar and Cindy didnt come get you?" Jaelyn questioned as they pulled up to a red light.

"They both have an 8am parenting class and they both have a thing for skipping school twice a term." Jazmine explained.

"What about Hiro?"

"Who knows where he went. Do you not wanna drive me to school?"

Jaelyn jumped and made a face throwing her hands up in defense. "What? No its not that! I was just asking." she gave a sheepish grin.

They pulled up to the student parking lot and the first person to catch her eye was Zuri and her posse. As soon as Jazmine passed by they started pointing and laughing at her. Now she was getting pissed. But in the very beginning of the day. No. Not today Jazmine.

To make things worse the whole school knew about the break-up. Lets just hope they don't know the details.

The bell for first period rang before she knew it. A cold breeze went through her entire being. She didnt even need to turn around to guess why. He was there alright.

She entered the class and sat in her seat. Thankfully they were on opposite sides of the room in this class. However this was one out of the four classes they had together. Hopefully the rest of the day would be better.

Lunch

Jaelyn invited Jazmine to hang during lunch since Riley has a full year lunch detention with the exception of Friday until he graduates.

All around her eyes and fingers wandered in her direction and it was really irking her to the point of no return. The murmurs and whispers about her and the party were all around and she was every level of sick of it. Whisper was as far as it went but they should know that Jazmine is half white not a half wit!

"So Jazmine..." and here comes the black half better known as all hell is soon to break loose. "Where'd you go after the party on Saturday night. I was looking all over for you." Zuri mocked. Her posse laughed.

"Well get your head out your ass and look harder." Jazmine said sarcastically.

"My head is no where near my ass. But yours is." she laughed more.

"Cut the shit Zuri what do you want?" Jazmine asked.

"Isnt it obvious I came to bother you until you crack." she gave her a menacingly grim smile.

Jaelyn got up from her seat. "Oh hell no. that aint even right."

"Who are you?" Zuri snapped.

"You honestly wanna know my name cuz I brand it right into yo gassed up greasy forehead." Jaelyn stepped forward. Jazmine pushed her back.

"Jae chill." she warned. "She's only trying to provoke you."

"Yeah Jae. Chill. And sit yo ass down before I beat it like yo momma shoulda!" Zuri threatened. Jaelyn almost jumped over Jazmine to deck her but she was strong. "You aint gonna do nuttin anyway. you

aint even in this."

"Obviously I am now! And you dont even know me so I don't know who the hell you think you talkin to." she was beyond ready to pounce. Out of respect for Jazmine she held back.

"Bitch I'm talkin to you!"

"Zuri this is between us! Leave her out of it!" Jazmine exclaimed silencing them.

"You right. But tell her to back off." Jazmine gave Jaelyn a sideways glance and she took half a step back. "Was that so hard?"

"Focus on me not her." Jazmine tried to bring it back to just them but she just made it worse.

"Okay lets focus on the five years you been keeping that dirty little secret from that precious boyfriend of yours. Your just mad because he knows the truth. If anything you should be thanking me." she said in a low taunting tone.

"You didnt help with shit except made things worse..." Zuri interrupted her again.

"Neither did you! Sitting there crying like a little bitch while Devon told it all. We did you favor!" she yelled in her face. Jaelyn got in defense mode again.

"How was that helping?"

"It was either you tell him or we did. We know your the one to keep secrets. We wanted to ruin your perfect little life and it worked. No more perfect little Jazmine and her perfect boyfriend and perfect meaningless life. Your finished." she whispered the last part. Zuri and her posse turned with taunting laughter. It rang in Jazmines ears like the worst song ever to hit mainstream and kept playing over and over again. She stood completely still.

_Run up get done up_

_run up, run up get done up_

_run up, run up get done up_

_run up, run up get done up_

_if we beefin I got you_

_if we beefin I got you_

_if we beefin I got you_

_if we beefin I got you_

"By the way he's a great kisser. You shouldve held onto him. But still tell Huey I said hi." she said. That was the last straw. But today little Jazmine didnt cry, let it ride or run. Away that is. In fact she wasnt stuck in her spot anymore.

_I don't think that you wanna_

_but if you wanna please do_

_bitch! run up get done up_

_trick! Run up get through_

_I got D to the right_

_I ride wit Jay to the left_

_I don't fuck wit too many_

_I hold it down by myself_

She hopped over four tables and tackled Zuri to the floor and literally began to beat her face in. The twins behind Zuri were just about to jump in and grab her but Jaelyn had already grabbed them and began to take on both of them at the same time.

_But you can bring your whole crew_

_bitches all get ran thru_

_not talkin bout me_

_but the two in the crew_

_man you niggas are funny_

_thats why I play you like dummies_

_havin thinkin you sumthin then I leave you like nuttin_

It was a five girl battle. One on one and one on two in the middle of the cafeteria and they werent foolin around. This was no ordinary chick fight it was bloody knuckles on a bloody cheek type. It was Jazmines revenge. Everyone was getting up just to watch and take videos of the fight that was already lingering for too long.

They all saw Jazmines fist fly into Zuri's face legit five times in a row before she drop kicked her and kept going. The fight took a while to end because of the students taking up the area so the school police and counselors couldnt get through.

_Bitch got beef_

_take it to the streets_

_fuck throwin hands we pull out heat_

_fuck pullin hair we pull out meat_

_git ya ass up take another hit b_

_hol up hoe say no mo'_

_keep talkin shit the deeper I go_

_beat you wit a pole_

_then put it in ya throat_

_leave you like a frog_

_you'll croak, you'll croak_

When they finally pulled the girls apart Jaelyns hair was a mess and Jazmine was being carried out by school police. How she managed to break free was anyones call. She ran back to Zuri and went back to punching her in the face.

Zuri's posse Anastasia and Ashanti were a wreck. Ana had scratches on her throat that were beginning to bleed and Asha already had a black eye forming and a busted lip. Now their "perfect" faces werent perfect anymore.

Zuri was done beyond return. Her nose was turning blue and purple and bleeding practically in clots a cut on her cheek and both eyes were beginning to turn black. The scratches were just as bad to look at as they felt on her arms face and neck. A bruise was just under her eye but more on her opposite bleeding cheek. The truly striking feature was the gigantic knot forming on her temple where Jazmine had beat her head into one of the tables. The blood said the rest. She got knocked the fuck out!

_Run up get done up_

_run up, run up get done up_

_run up, run up get done up_

_run up, run up get done up_

_if we beefin I got you_

_if we beefin I got you_

_if we beefin I got you_

_if we beefin I got you_

She cried on her way to the office with her terrified twins behind her. Jaelyn was in the hallway waiting for Jazmine while trying to recover from the hype. Jazmine was getting yelled at by the counselors about how disappointed they were in her and a bunch of other things that seemed to not matter at all to her at that point.

When she stepped out she saw the surprised look on Jaelyns face. She turned to see Huey and Riley standing there with surprised expressions of their own toward her. All she could do was turn and leave with Jaelyn before the tears threatened to fall. Or at least break barrier.

As soon as they reached the office she could still hear Zuri crying and the tins yelling at her for getting them involved.

"Jaz," Jaelyn called. "Tom is gonna get a kick outta this." she shrugged. Jazmine smirked at the thought. She forgot about her parents and Jaelyn was right. She'd NEVER hear the end of it.

"Yeah I know. But still thanks for havin my back." she smiled. Jaelyn smiled back as she placed the ice pack on the back of her neck.

"It was your idea to bother her any way!" one of the twins yelled. "We don't understand why we roll wit you! Thats why she whupped that ass!"

"Again." the other twin agreed.

The room got quiet with the exception of Zuri still crying. Looks like another suspension for Zuri. Or worse.

Huey

He saw the whole thing from the moment Zuri stepped to Jazmine running her mouth until they were all taken out of the cafe. Fair to say he was more than impressed with her fighting skills. If only he wasnt still recovering from the last month. He wouldve honestly congratulated her but he held back. Tom was going to give her an earful later. A five day suspension for Jazmine. Again.

Fifth period was all peaceful and quiet because he was the fist one in as usual but once the class came in it was chaos. All because that ONE instigator saw just as much as he did.

"Yo Jazmine banged on Zuri!" he yelled entering the class sending them into a buzz of gossip.

Most heard about the fight but very few actually saw it but they were still able to get it down piece by piece punch for punch.

"Jaelyn Taylor? Riley's girl? Naah!"

"Yeah! She banged on both the twins at the same time!"

"Word!"

Absolute chaos! Huey couldnt wait to get out! The class already gave him migraines but this was a splitter!

When all was said and done the quiet drive home was all he needed. But the drive was too quiet for his liking. Riley wasnt blasting his music. He was just flat out quiet. And just when he was going to ask his phone rang.

"Jae...yea I saw. Babe...babe chill!" he listened for a moment before his face dropped. "She what!" he yelled. "No wonder. Why'd you jump in?" more listening. "Oh the twins...yea she wouldnt let that happen regardless." he focused on what he was being told and nodded slowly. "Oh I get it now. So Zuri got sent to that school for harassment, you and Jaz got five days by means of self defense and the twins got ten for interference?" he asked. "Thats crazy...yeah I know...oh she did? Iight then imma talk to her later. What did your aunt say?" he questioned. "Okay that works...yeah. Then I'll see you later on I'm almost home." he said. "iight. Bye."

"How's Jaelyn?" Huey asked.

"Five days out and her driving privileges are gone for two weeks." he explained.

"Thats fair." he nodded as they pulled into the drive-way. As soon as the engine was cut off Riley just let it out.

"You know she cried right?"

"Jaelyn?"

"No. Jazmine." he wasnt beating around the bush this time. He was on a new level of serious.

"That was my first guess."

"Then why'd you say Jaelyn?"

"Because I went with my second guess." Huey was getting defensive.

"Well arent you the one who always said not to second guess yourself? You taught me now imma teach you. Who should you really be mad at? Jazmine for tryna teach you a lesson about your own damn self, Devon for trickin you or should you be mad at yourself for being a dick?" Riley asked. He got out the car and made his way into the house leaving his older brother dumbfounded and struck with awe. Much to his disliking Riley had a point. The thought was as bitter as the feeling. He couldnt deny it. But should he have a reason to be mad at himself? Maybe.

Now he was looking at the facts.

It was him who was the victim...right? He was being lied to for five years. But it was one lie. One little mistake she made five years ago. The only time he'd ever hear her say she was lying is if she was playing a joke on him.

He was the victim of a five year lie. But it was five years go! C'mon! They couldnt let it go? All can be forgiven and among that he didnt want to hear the story five years ago so five years later why get mad?

She never messed around with anyone before during or even after their relationship. But then again is it entirely the end? She makes mistakes all the time and some of them are cute if some thought was actually put into them. Shes out of her naïve stage. She's growing up.

Devon...was always known as the spawn of Satan. And Zuri was no better. He corrupted her and she corrupted herself even further. They were always the wrong kind of people to be around no matter the situation. Even toward each other it was a incurable poison. They did things to fuck up peoples lives on purpose on a regular basis. They're an even bigger threat to the world than when he was a domestic terrorist!

So Riley was right! He shouldnt be mad at Jazmine. Not even in the least bit. She just had a moment in time when she took a wrong turn. Shes not the type of person to hurt the people she knows and loves on purpose. Or even at all.

He said it himself that he did things to her she didnt like. He even molested her during those time when he shouldve been there to protect her even if they werent talking. The argument was so stupid they don't even remember what it was about anymore! And yet he was mad at her!

This was going to be a lot to think about. He needed to clear his head. And fast.

He finally got out of the car and went into the house. But when he finally slammed his door shut he did something he hasnt done for the longest time.

He cried.

OH DAYUM! Looks like a few fans got their wish. **takes a bow** your welcome guys =)

Yell and review plz.

Minni3


	25. Past Mistake

Bonus chapter!

This is back story to what happened and the reason for all this tear jerking drama. But it doesnt have a song to it still. Remember, dramatic silence. However read and review and we'll get back on track soon.

Shout outs to: jasmine kareem, child who is cool, whatever, IMARealOG55, Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen, keyks554, Paige1292 n the un-named reviewer and a delayed thank you to rileylover3

Here we go...

_Huey & Jazmine_

_Its a day I don't like to think about and over the years it slowly faded into an old memory. But with Devon and Zuri bringing it up its like a reoccurring bad dream. The worst part is it was far from a dream._

_It was real..._

_5 years ago..._

_HUEY_

"Huey c'mon we aint got all night plus Ma got me on 12:30 curfew and I damn sure don't wanna hear yo granddaddy's mouth of you come in late!" Caesar yelled at me from outside my door. I just rolled my eyes. He's gonna get me into a heap of trouble going to all these parties one day.

In all honesty to say I hated parties was lie. I absolutely DISPIESD parties. All the gyrating the smell of alcohol, sweat, perfume, Axe body spray, armpits, fish, B.O. and hot breath gave me hives!

"Will you shut the hell up! I'm comin!" I yelled back as I opened my door. Not only was the dread-head standing there but so was Riley.

"Nigga you take forever to get dressed to go to a party but you will steadily have forty five minutes to spare during the week. Why is that?" he asked. Caesar snickered next to him.

"Because I don't wanna waste good clothes on an event made for people who have nothing better to do with their raging thirteen year old hormones. And another thing why the hell are you up? You aint goin anywhere." I looked at him funny and he just scoffed at me.

"I was invited." he told me.

"By who?"

"Ashlee."

I'm not even going to describe the facial expression he had on his face.

"If anyone asks no we're not related. Can we go and come back before I grow a beard." I complained. I really didnt want to go but Caesar was my right hand in all my schemes so I was his wingman at parties.

And yes I'm a re-retired domestic terrorist.

"You promised. Huey never backs down from a challenge or breaks a promise." he said giving me a huge Caesar grin. I cant stand him being right about me sometimes. All I could do was bite my tongue while they dragged me to Jeromes car.

Jerome is Caesar's older brother and the only reason he agreed to take us to this party was because there was another one down the street from where we were going to be.

"Okay no smoking drinking and no fornication with the ladies Jerome. I'm too young to be an uncle." Caesar said to his brother while myself and Riley got out the car.

"Right back at'cha bro. I should have you home by 12:38 at the latest." he said.

"Good looks bro. Later."

And just like that Jerome was off.

Riley almost ran off until I snatched him up by his collar.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"I don't know you, you don't know me, when you call, bring my ass on home or get whupped in front of all my boys like two years ago. No fighting and no matter how fine the bitch is no sex until I'm old enough to know the difference between a small twitch and a huge itch." he recited back to me.

"One more thing." I reminded. He sighed.

"Never bathe in hot oil and bisquick?" I slapped him upside his head. "Okay damn...not all females are bitches." he said.

"Goodbye." I waved him off and he was gone. Caesar shook his head at me.

"You know its bad to own people right?" he laughed.

"Can we just..."

"And away we go!"

_Jazmine_

Okay so Cindy convinced me to tag along to this party but only because it was at Devon's house. We've known each other for a while and we hung out a few times but c'mon I mean he's 15 and I'm 13 but he's nice to me unlike Huey who always feels the need to put all my hope down below the crust of the earth. Jerk. But then again Huey never...

Never mind that today Jazmine. Just don't think about that day. He said sorry.

So here I am at this party with Cindy whose dancing away with Caesar. And if Caesar's here Hueys around here somewhere. But I've had enough of him lately. We haven't talked in over a week so I'm guessing we're not really friends anymore.

I don't care. I made a new friend in Devon and Huey can be mad at me all he wants.

"Jazmine. What are you doing all the way over here? Why arent you here with me?" Devon asked me. All I could do was smile.

He was tall but not super tall brown skin and light brown eyes and a really nice smile. Who could miss it?

"Because I was waiting for you to come find me." I told him. A little flirting never hurt anybody.

"Oh well tag your it. But time for a new game." he said putting his face closer to mine. He was making me nervous but I tried to keep my cool.

"Okay...um let me get something to drink and I'll be right back." I said inching away.

"I'll be waitin for you." he smiled at me.

I felt my cheeks get hot as I made my way into the kitchen. And what a not so shocking surprise there was Huey. Stoic as always.

He looked up at me and I swear I felt a chill. Thank goodness Devon came up behind me.

"You were taking forever so I had to make sure you were okay." he said. I laughed.

"I honestly just walked in here."

"Well in that case let me get the drink for you instead." when I looked up Huey was gone. I did a quick glance around the room and casually turned toward Devon. "All you gotta do is say the magic word." he smiled at me.

"Please?"

"Comin right up." then he was off giving me a chance to breathe some fresh air.

"If you know any better you'd stay away from him." I heard Huey before I saw him. If my eyes rolled back any further they'd fall out.

"What do you have against him?" he finally appeared next to me.

"Dont worry about that just keep your distance."

"What do you care?" I snapped. He held his famous face as I turned to him.

"Do you not care? Jazmine you gotta listen to me on this one. Hes not as nice as he looks. Hes not nice at all." he told me.

"Well Huey tell me something. Ive always listened to you and yet something bad always happened. So if I choose not to listen, maybe something good will happen." I was trying to get him away from me. He already made it clear what he thought of me and that we werent friends so why bother?

"Jazmine I'm serious. Stay away from him." he gave me a look.

"Or what?" I asked. It seemed to shut him up. Either that or he got quiet because Devon came back.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked handing em my drink.

"Nope. He was just saying hi. We haven't talked in a while." I lied.

"Dont you two live across the street from each other?" he said taking a sip of his drink eyeing Huey.

"Yeah but we don't talk...much." now Huey was giving me a warning glare.

"Well since you guys seem to be done getting reacquainted Jaz can we go?" Devon asked. Before Huey could respond I spoke up first.

"Yeah. Lets."

_Huey_

I can honestly say I wasnt surprised that she would pull a stunt like this but what did shock me was the fact that she tried to talk me down as if I was wrong. She can try all she wants but she'll see what I mean soon enough.

Devon already got his warning. If he knows whats good for him he'll listen. Which I highly doubt.

They wandered off somewhere leaving me by myself in the kitchen.

If she wants to play around with fire imma let her. Thats her business.

Caesar pulled me out my thoughts and waved his hand in front of my face. I caught his wist and almost broke it in half.

"Chill!" he yelled.

"Dont put your hands anywhere near my face." I told him releasing him.

"Damn." he shook it off. "what was that I saw wit you Jaz and Devon? Are they together or somethin?" he asked.

"i don't know." I shrugged. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What chu mean you dont know? Nigga you know just about everything!" he gave me a shocked look.

"Like I said. I don't know."

_Jazmine_

Devon was such a sweetheart. He danced with me basically the whole night. He made me laugh he didnt criticize me and he thought it was cute that I wanted pony when I was younger. However he had either a memory problem or he didnt listen very well because I kept telling him to stop touching me between my thighs. It felt funny.

"I want to show you something." he said. I shrugged as he led me up the stairs.

His room was red and black. His bed was black and gray with red stitches along the seams and pillows. He had a light hardwood floor with a red area rug in front of the bed and two black dressers-a tall one in the corner of the room and a short-long one in front of the bed with a flat screen on top along with a PlayStation 3 and a Xbox360.

"Nice room." I told him looking out the window.

"i get that a lot. Friends come over and chill. They get a little jealous cuz I got two game systems, a king size bed, and my own bathroom." he said pointing toward a door.

"Can I look?" I asked.

"At my bathroom?" he laughed giving me a funny look.

"Yeah. I just want to make sure it looks as good as your room." I told him.

He took the drink from my hand and placed it on the small dresser.

"Maybe another time." he said. He was getting a little to close so I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You must sleep like a baby on this. Its comfy." I said making circles on the blanket.

"Yeah I do. But I haven't been sleeping so well since I met you." he said making a sad face.

"Aww why?"

"Because I think about you a lot. Your hair, your smile, your eyes and those sexy lips of yours." he said getting super close to my face. I could feel his breath on my nose.

"Devon its getting late and my parents expect me home soon." I tried to tell him.

"They can wait a little longer." he said kissing my shoulder.

"No. Then I'll get in trouble then they'll never let me come visit you again." I pushed him away.

"Then lets make the bet of this one." he said reaching up my shirt. His hands were cold but I don't think that was the cause of the chill that went down my spine.

"Stop. I gotta go." I tried to push him off again but he was bigger than me.

"But I still gotta show you my surprise."

"It can wait for another time. Get away from me!" I pushed him off me but he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed. I swear I felt my heart stop..

"But your here now."

"No! Get off!" I kneed him in his family jewels and tried to break for the door. He grabbed me before I could reach the doorknob.

I screamed.

_Huey_

I heard a familiar shrill from above my head. I knew I wasnt crazy because everyone else heard it too. But when nobody did anything I was going to shrug it off until I heard someone talking.

"Looks like Jazmines Devon's new girl." he said.

"Wasn't that chick Stacey his girl last week?" his friend asked.

I heard another scream and broke for the stairs. When I reached the top I could hear Devon yelling and Jazmine struggling. The door was locked so I kicked it down.

Devon stood above Jazmine who was pressed face down into the bed. I punched him in the back of his head and threw him to the other side of the room.

I took off my sweater and put it over Jazmines shoulders. She was crying. This wouldve been a great time to tell her "i told you so." but I decided not to.

The whole party stopped to stare and see what all the noise was. Caesar and Cindy followed us outside and eventually Riley found his way out.

"What happened?" Caesar asked. They were all asking questions but I was too vexed to answer. After they decided to get quiet we managed to make it back to my house before 11:30.

This is why I don't go to parties. Things always happen. Either a fight breaks out, niggas act dumb and start stabbing people or it gets aired out by police and bullets.

"Huey..." Jazmine called to me as I left her in the guest room to change my clothes.

I let Caesar and Cindy take my bed in me and Riley's room and I'm guessing he's sleeping in his own bed because he was just walking in while I was walking out.

I walked back into the guest room and handed Jazmine my Black Panther Party t-shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts. She still had tears in her eyes while she watched me walk back out the room.

I went downstairs to make sure all the lights were out, the front and back door were locked and if the alarm was set. However I couldnt find myself to go back upstairs just yet. By now I had walked into the basement and was pacing the floor. Before I could hold back my fist went into the drywall making a gaping hole the size of a baseball that went through it four times at once.

I finally went back upstairs to the guest room where I left Jazmine. As I figured she was still upset. She changed her clothes and was sitting on the bed with her face buried in her knees. She was still crying but a lot lighter than when we left Devons.

Speaking of Devon, we are going to have serious problems the next time I see him. No one fucks with Jazmine and gets away with it.

"Huey..." she tried again. I held up my hand and stopped her from saying anything else.

"I really don't wanna hear it. Just go to sleep." I told her.

Her eyes were drenched in tears and her nose was red. She watched me move around so I could watch over her while she slept.

I turned off the light and listened to her cry herself to sleep.

_Jazmine_

I eventually stopped crying and just sat there laying on my side facing away from Huey.

He was mad at me inside. Either that or he would be mad at me when I tell him what Devon did to me already. Tonight however was a whole new thing. I honestly didnt have real sex with Devon but as far as I know the first time, the real first time, will still hurt. He told me he only stretched it out some but sooner or later when I give it up I would still hurt so whoever the lucky guy is he'll just be finishing what Devon started.

I honestly hope its not Huey. Who knows what would happen knowing how overprotective he is. The last thing I want is for him to be hurt because of me. Hopefully when I tell him he'll understand why I did it.

I shouldve listen to him when he said to stay away from him the first time but no. I had to be stupid naïve Jazmine and not listen. Everytime I try to do something against Huey it backfires on me and he always ends up right. Now I really wish I didnt do it cause now he's not gonna be the only one whose gonna be hurt.

I turned over when i heard a light snore from behind me. Huey was in the recliner covered by a small blanket sleeping.

I made a choice. I'll tell him. Just not now or anytime soon. Maybe when he's ready.

Yeah...when he's ready.

Por queeeee! Jazmine no!

Okay so now you know what happened review and yell at me all you want cuz I yelled at myself for this. **hehe**

Minni3


	26. Life of the Broken Hearted

Oh Snaps its Part IV!

Aye **does the Berney**

^ yea right!

Shout outs! Jasmine Kareem, keyks554, Paige1292, Whatever, and child who is cool. A note for Jasmine Kareem, I'm updating the last chapters every monday or tuesday, plz be patient but keep the reviews coming til the end. And to Paige1292, keep up te good work with All This Love. you'll always have me as your #1 fan, whether I review every chapter of not. Jus kno I'm reading ;) So on tht note suggest everyone reading this, needs to read All This Love n show my homie some love.

_Jazmine_

Its been well over a month since we spoke but it feels like forever since our last laugh, our last hug and an eternity since the last kiss! So here I am with puffy eyes and a runny nose staring into the mirror contemplating what to do next.

_Time on my hands  
Since you been away boy  
I ain't got no plans  
No no no no  
_

"Jazzy...sweetie come out please." Cindy called to me from the other side of the door.

_And the sound of the rain  
Against my windowpane  
Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane, boy_

"A month Cindy! A whole month! And we haven't even made even contact!" I yelled at her opening the door only to get the angry pregnant chick death glare. That brought my angry to ant size.

"Exactly. He'll come around...eventually." she said as I passed her. I heard her sigh as I took up a tissue to wipe my eyes.

_I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down_

Honestly I haven't stopped crying since that day and the next time I see that girl imma finish what I started. She don't know. Luckily for her I'm in a weakened state. However I'm luck to have friends like Jaelyn Cindy and Caesar to comfort me. I see Riley pretty often and give him a few hellos and hugs but he wont talk about...

"Huey will come around. Don't worry about it." she does that a lot. Just blurt out the name and break me why don't you!

_Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you been gone  
Everything's goin' wrong  
_

"At least someone can stay on the bright side of all this because its not my job this time." I sulked.

"Can you please not wallow today. I shoulda been done consoling you a long time ago." she got quiet for a moment. "Then again you guys have been all over each other since you were ten so maybe not..." she shrugged.

"Your not helping!" I watched her flinch. That made me feel better.

_Why'd you have to say goodbye  
Look what you've done to me  
I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes  
Ooh baby_

"Can you at least give momma a smile because I'm due any day now." she said. I turned and gave her a look.

"You went to the doctor?" I asked. That made me smile though.

"Mhm. She said I'm due soon. I haven't really kept track of it like I shouldve but I'm almost there." she smiled at me rubbing her gigantic stomach. She was huge. She even had the waddle down. I'm not even gonna say how funny that looks.

But still the smile faded. He was the godfather so if anything ever happened to Cindy and Caesar we'd have to take care of him or her.

_I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down_

"Now we must feed. I'm hungry." she said getting up heading toward the stairs.

"I thought Ceez was coming to feed you?"

"He's outside." she grinned as I helped her down the stairs. And not even two seconds late he let himself in.

"No hes standing right there with a bunch of food and I hope he has something in there for me!" I smiled.

"Of course! A steak n' cheese extra cheese with bacon bits and ketchup just how you like it." he said kissing my cheek.

"Your the man." I smirked.

"Yeah I know. Oh did I tell you guys wat Ma asked me one day?" He started.

"What?" we asked as we sat down.

"She was talkin about how raising kids wasnt entirely as fun as it looked then she dropped the atom bomb on me and asked what would I do if Cindy died during child birth?" he said. Cindy was so thrown off she started to choke so I had to pat her back so she could breathe.

"She said that?" she asked finally catching her breath. Caesar nodded. "And what did you say?" she questioned. He made a face.

"I'd raise em like I should. What do you think I said?" he looked at her.

"I'm jus askin! Don't be getting all loud wit me nigga I'll still fuck you up. I don't care if I'm pregnant." she was doing the hood thing and twisted her neck. I just laughed.

_Oooh baby love  
goin' down, goin' down  
Mmm ooh I'm goin' down  
Ooh I, I...  
_

Just when I was about to get down on my sub someone decides to knock on the door. The only thought that came to mind before opening the door was 'I better like you.' but as soon as I did

_I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down_

I really wished it didnt.

"Granddad sent me over to refill our sugar bowl." he said with his famous scowl holding up the jar.

I took the jar and filled it while he sat outside and waited. I was going to beat the black off of Robert for sending him. I really was. When I went back to give him the jar I wanted to say something but I choked. His hand swiped mine when he took it back and he kept moving without even the slightest glance.

I closed the door and turned to the couple standing behind me with sad faces.

"Jaz..." Cindy called to me but I broke for the stairs and burst into tears. Again.

_Ooh, goin' down  
Goin' down  
Oh, I don't know what to do  
If I ever lose you  
I'll be goin' down  
I said I'll be goin' down  
_

Of all times for him to pop up. It just had to be today. This is exactly what I needed! I had him where I wanted him to talk and I choke! Now I KNOW he doesnt want to talk to me.

_Oh, please forgive me baby  
I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did I do wrong?  
I said, what did I do wrong?  
Please forgive me baby  
And come on home  
Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down_

_Huey_

Imma kick Granddads ass for that. Why would you send me over there knowing whats going on!

Her eyes were red and puffy like shes been crying a lot. I kinda expect that but honestly it looks worse than I expected. I was going to talk to her but my mind went blank and it pissed me off. My mind never goes blank!

I still cant get over how upset she looked. I feel like shit because I blamed her when i shouldve blamed Devon and Zuri. I'm mad at the wrong person. She makes mistakes all the time and some of them are pretty cute when she does. Like the time we were in our art class and she called the silver paper metallic gray. I know thats basically another name for it but it was fun to correct her up until she cried. It never dawned on me on how much of a dick I am to her sometimes until about three weeks ago. Riley brought it to my attention which is really starting to bug me that hes right about me for a change. Who woulda thought? But still...it hurts.

_Reminiscing I remember me and you we used to play with the dogs  
While you were sleep id stare, stare while you lay in my arms  
And now im stuck on stupid rain forest couldnt get wetter than you get  
I used to beat it up you gave me your love I abused it now Im facing the music _

I cant blame her for wanting to teach me a lesson about being a jerk but for it to backfire that way I shouldnt have been mad. And among that its one of those cute mistakes thats going to stick with us forever. I bet in another five years we're gonna look back and laugh about this. At least I hope so.

_Oh how I yearn for your touch im so lonely now that you left me  
If I could run away you know I would  
And Im hurtin cause girl I never loved you like I should  
When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need dont need you  
What do you do when love is lost _

I mean eight years of the best friendship ever gone to waste over a little argument we cant even remember how it started is just dumb. She even tried to tell me the full out truth and I was too hardheaded to listen.

_I was trippin wouldnt listen now Im sitting sipping shots at the bar  
Now Im riding to the 90's hits listening to Aerosmith  
I dont wanna close my eyes dont wanna fall asleep  
Tell me how I can I be fly without the wind beneath my wings _

What guy wouldnt want the truth behind a five years secret from a girl he's been able to trust for far too long. Yeah I didnt wanna hear it at first cause that was the old me but since then I know I changed because shes the one who changed me. And in all honestly I love her for that. Where would I be if she never talked to me that day?

_Oh how I yearn for your touch Im so lonely now that you left me  
If I could run away you know I would  
And Im hurtin cause girl I never loved you like I should  
When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need dont need you  
What do you do when love is lost  
_

Here I am looking myself in the mirror trying to wash the tears off my face about to punch my reflection because I'm just that much of an asshole! This whole time EVERYBODY was right about me. I shouldve treated her better when I had the chance. For all I know she thinks I never want to talk to her again when I have to. I gotta set things right.

_And now I see  
The man you need  
When I look into the mirror I see change  
And I close my eyes and wish you could see the same  
But its too late _

For all I care there can be a million Jazmines in the world but I'm lucky to get the realest one. I don't care how many other girls besides her there are shes the only one I'll love past the grave! Its always the high school lovers that last the longest depending on how things go and seriously we shouldve been together a long time ago! Like in another life kind of a long time ago.

_When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need dont need you  
What do you do _

I don't give a fuck what anyone says about me! They can say I got soft all they want but I see it as the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't care! All I want is my Jazmine back.

_When your love is lost  
Your whole worlds thrown off  
When the one you need dont need you  
What do you do when love is lost  
_

She's my world. And I just figured out what I gotta do.

_Lost gone out the window  
When love is lost  
Lost cant see your love no more  
When the one you need dont need you  
What do you do when love is lost  
_

I just gotta figure out when...


	27. The Finale

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 26 but it seems that I forgot to mention that this chapter you are about to read is the FINAL chapter. I need to kick myself for that.

Shoutouts to: Child who is cool, Lana, Whatever, Miss Ace Thank You (welcome back) Paige1292, keyks554, and Jasmine Kareem. nothin but love to all of you :)

The Finale!

_Huey_

"Huey c'mon man you gotta come out bathroom dude. This aint you!" Caesar called me from the outside of the stall.

I was quiet. I really didnt want to come out especially because I cried recently. The last time I cried was when my grandmother died. I haven't been this out of it in the longest time. Fair to say I was a wreck.

"Bro, c'mon we aint got all lifetime to be watchin you beat yourself up for anymore. And besides that lunch is about to end and you gotta get to class." Riley called to me.

Maybe the high school bathroom was a bad idea to hide in but at least it helped. Some.

When I finally emerged from the stall they both gave me a look.

"I don't know about you guys but I'll catch you later." Caesar said going to class.

I washed my hands and splashed water on my face to sober up. Riley was standing by the whole time.

"I dont need a sitter. Especially my brother." I told him.

"I know all dat already. But what you need is ya girl back." he told me. I shook my head. "Think about it. While ya'll was together you was on top of the fuckin universe and flyin higher everyday. Don't let no five year BS and Devon bring you down to your old reality. I actually liked it when you were together." he said. I stood up and gave him a look.

"Why?"

"Because you were happy. The last person who ever made you happy was Nana and you cant even deny it." he said. For once I was getting a lesson from Riley and it was valuable too.

"Thanks Dr. Phil. Now what are you gonna do, give me advice?" I asked sarcastically.

"I already did." he said as we walked out the bathroom into the hall way, she was on the other side talking to Jaelyn. She looked up at me and I swear I saw her eyes tear up from where I was standing. "But I'm not like you. Your smart enough to figure this out on your own. And I bet you already have an idea." he patted my shoulder.

The bell rand and the halls were filled with students in seconds. Jazmine disappeared into the crowd. When I turned to Riley apparently so did he.

He was right. I did know what to do. I just had to figure out when.

_Jazmine_

"I saw him in the hallway." I sniffled talking to Cindy. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"And then what happened?" she asked wiping my tears.

"Riley was with him. I guess they were talking because he stopped and looked at me." I told her.

"Honey thats because your no the only one feeling the pain." she said. I wiped my nose with a tissue.

"He doesnt feel pain." I told her giving her a droll look.

"Yes he does." she said pulling out her phone. She went through it and showed me a message from Huey received two days earlier.

**Is she okay?**

_Not really. She aint holdin up too well._

**Honestly neither am I. I feel like shit without her.**

_I know you do. I bet she feels exactly the same. She's really sorry about what happened._

**I know. I just want her to know I'm sorry for not seeing it her way. I'm actually hoping she'll forgive me for being a dickhead.**

_Trust me Huey. All will be forgiven if you would talk to her face to face._

**How am I gonna do that? I'm afraid to talk to her.**

_Huey don't worry you'll think of something_

**I hope your right. And I hope she knows I'm not mad at her and I still love her.**

_Believe me she will._

I had to sit down and actually process everything I just read. I couldnt control myself as I burst into tears.

He does love me still. Hes not mad at me. But why would I be mad at him? I was the one who was wrong. For all I know hes beating himself up right now. Great now I feel guilty!

"Jaz, you gotta talk to him. Hes a mess without you. He got a B- on the physics test the other day. He never got lower than an A in that class. Not even and A-" she pointed out.

"I cant."

"Why not!"

"Well maybe I can. Just not right now." I told her.

"Dont take five years this time." she smiled at me. I couldnt help but to smile back.

"Thanks Cindy." I said hugging her.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have mommy duty to take care of. Caesar said he'll come see you later." she told him.

"Okay. Be careful." I said escorting her to the front door.

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too."

Even with the proof in the text that he's feeling it like I am, I don't think I can muster up the courage to talk to him just yet. I'll figure something out.

It's six thirty...I gotta eat then I'm taking a nap.

_Huey_

I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean...two and a half months and we haven't said a word to each other. There was no way in hell we could just waltz up to each other and jus be happy all over again.

"I cant do it." I told Caesar and Cindy who were now staring at me with their jaws dropped.

"Nigga what the happy hell do you mean you cant do it!" he yelled at me. "You can kick ass, tell off a government official, a teacher, a cop, an agent or even the devil himself but you cant walk up to Jazmine ad tell her your sorry? Huey...what the fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Well shit nigga what do you want me to do? For all I know she might think I hate her!" I yelled back.

"Will you two knock it off. Your giving me a migraine." Cindy said massaging her temples.

"Huey you know shes the type of girl who'd understand and forgive you for being an asshole." Caesar told me.

"Just because I said I was and asshole doesnt mean you co-sign and agree with me." I said giving him a dull look.

"Well you need a medium between you two so might as well use me instead of a mental mirror you cracked and shattered into a million pieces." he argued.

"First of all I have no idea what the hell that meant and second why don't YOU give me directions on what to do next." I yelled.

"Guys knock it off!"

"Well first of all go over to her house and apologize. Then after that you can kiss and make up."

"Guys..."

"Shits not that simple Caesar. You know that."

"GUYS..."

"It could be if you werent so damn stubborn."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND...GAH!" Cindy stopped mid-sentence and doubled over in her chair. "You argue like a married couple going through a divorce." she took a deep breath and got up to walk into the kitchen.

"Still though ya'll gotta get it together. All this fightin aint cool man. I aint even gon lie the super cute shit was creepy cuz it was you but at least you seemed to act normal for a change." he noted. I gave him another dull look but my next comment was interrupted by the sound of glass hitting the floor in the kitchen.

We ran in and Cindy was doubled over holding onto the counter breathing heavy looking at us with wide eyes. Caesar walked up to her and helped her up.

"Babe are you alright?" he asked.

"I think the little monster in here feels the need to start crawling a little too early." she said referring to the baby. "We gotta go anyway. Caesar go get my bag its in the living room." she said standing up. She held the counter to steady herself. Caesar walked out the kitchen to retrieve her bag.

"Where in the living room?" he asked.

"On the couch where she was sitting captain oblivious." I told him.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Ahh!" Cindy screamed from the kitchen. I looked over to her and she was sitting on the floor panting.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked starting to panic a little. She shook her head standing up and holding onto the counter. Caesar appeared next to me and out of nowhere came the sound of...water hitting the floor. The three of us looked down at Cindys feet where a small pool of water gathered. She looked up at us with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Oohhh shit..."

_Jazmine_

I was half asleep on my couch when my started ringing on the coffee table. To my surprise it was someone who doesnt call unless it was an emergency.

"Riley?" I answered.

"Cindys water broke and me and Jae are outside. C'mon!" he yelled into the phone. I threw on my flip flips and broke for the door. Surely enough there they were with the rear passenger door open. I literally jumped in the car and closed the door.

"Wait you guys found out before me! I'm hurt!" I said.

"Huey call me and we were already driving. He was the one who suggested we come get you before we drove up there." He explained.

So he thought of me this time. Only because I have to be there. I am the God-mother. If one wasnt there we'd both be in body bags as soon as she got out the hospital. What a way to kill two birds with one stone.

The drive to the hospital was longer than expected only because Jae didnt really her way around yet. Thankfully we still made it in time.

When we got to the waiting room Cindy and Caesars mothers were talking and smiling at each other holding hands Jerome was sitting down with a bottle of water in his hand. All eyes were on me as soon as I burst through the door.

"Jazmine. Thank god you made it in time." Linda smiled kissing my cheek. Melanie hugged me tight.

"I wouldnt miss it for the end of the world. Where is she?" I asked.

"Shes not entirely ready to deliver yet. But shes waiting for you." she told me.

"Which room?" I asked.

"Will you shut the fuck up!"

"That works." I laughed making my way toward Cindys voice. Just as I expected she was pacing the floor trying not to cry in agony in her hospital gown and Caesar was in a corner shaking in terror.

The bathroom door swung open and I was face to face with Huey. My heart stopped when he looked at me. I was about to speak up but the doctor came in.

"Cindy and Caesar?" she asked.

"That would be the chihuahua in the corner and the blond pacing the floor." he answered earning a dirty look from both of them.

"You must be the God-parents." she smiled at us. We nodded. "Well its nice to meet you both but by request of the mother-to-be you cant be in here during the delivery." she told us.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well this is a direct quote, your Mr. Cynical and criticism and shes squeamish." at this we both looked over to Caesar who shrugged.

"Im not cynical." Huey pouted. Cindy gave him the 'pregnant death glare' and I swear on everything I heard her growl like a beast. I didnt know that was possible for a human being.

"Okay we don't want to upset her at the most crucial part of her pregnancy. I think we should lay her down and get ready for delivery." she said politely.

"I think Caesar has that covered already." Cindy smirked at Caesar who blushed and smirked back.

"Thats nasty and we're leaving." Huey shook his head walked out.

_Author POV_

The doctor practically pushed them out as two nurses went in to deliver the baby. Jazmine stood away from everyone else in her own corner and Huey couldnt help but stare.

"_Its now or never Freeman."_ he thought to himself.

"Jazmine hol' up." he stopped her. He felt her tense up when he took a hold of her wrist. He took a deep breath. "I...Im sorry." he said. By the sound of her voice, she was confused.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
_

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. All those years I kept it to myself when I shouldve told you from the start." she started to tear up. "I didnt want you to find out that way. Plus when it happened you made it clear you didnt want to hear what happened and..." he cut her off.

_Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
_

"Im apologizing for how I reacted. I shouldnt..." he sighed. "I shouldnt have been mad at you at all. that whole argument back then was my fault. I was being a jerk, I was insensitive to your thoughts and honestly I'm as stubborn as they come." he confessed. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and more confusion.

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
_

"I was being hard headed and childish but I never thought trying to get back at you would backfire on me like that. I never meant for you to get so mad I didnt want either of us to get hurt and I swear to you I never meant for any of this to happen the way it did." she sobbed. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jazmine you know I tried to warn you about him but you didnt listen. Truthfully that taught me a lesson." he said.

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you_

"I understand if you don't wanna listen to me all the time. I hate it when I talk too. Especially how I talk to you." he told her. She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I know I always put you down but I do it because I care. A harsh reality like Devon...I never wanted to see you face that alone but you did." he looked into her eyes and sighed. "There are few things that you shouldve discovered on your own but that I couldnt allow."

"Everything you ever taught me I learned and kept with me since we met. Ive always been the naïve one of the group and people always told me to grow up but you...your the reason why I've grown so much over the years." now she was clinging to his chest.

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

"Thats what makes this fight so stupid and why were perfect for each other." he held her face in his hands and held a sincere gaze. "You werent mature enough and I was too mature. At the time. Everything about you is basically the missing better half to my heart." he said. Her eyes widened. "when I don't see you, hear you, get a random text from you, or even think of you, I tend to lose my mind. Your my sanity." he laughed.

"But you always said I drove you crazy."

_You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,_

"And thats a good thing! Without you I am crazy! Ask the guys. I damn near considered cutting off my hair because you werent there to comb it out when I washed it." that made her laugh. "Ah finally." she looked up at him."She smiles again. Thats all I wanted."

"To see me smile?" she asked. He shrugged.

_You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
_

"That too. But I wanted to see you. The Jazmine I've always known. I don't care wat the whole world thinks about us being together. They can hate it, they can love it but either way as long as we're together they gotta deal with it. As long as the whole world knows that I love you thats all that matters to me. And the best part about it the world does know I love you." he said. She gave him a funny look. "To me, you are the world."

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
_

Jazmine swore she felt her heart stop completely and a whole new life was brought into her body when it started to beat again.

"After all this time...even after what happened you still love me?" she asked. He sputtered and laughed.

"Hell yeah! What the fuck kind of question is that!" he said. She laughed. He wiped the last tear from her cheek.

"Im jus askin." she smiled taking a hold of his hand.

"No need to even question the thought. No matter what kind of stupid misadventure occurs I want you to be there every step of the way." her smile grew. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked.

"Well first things first can you find it in your black hole to forgive me?"

He gave her a long passionate kiss on her lips and smiled. "Yes."

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too _

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a newborns cry Cindys laughter and Caesar cheering.

"Yes! Thank you god! Cindy, baby I love you! Oh my god! Whoo!" he yelled.

"Looks like we got our first misadventure." Jazmine said looking toward the door of the delivery room.

"Yea well it doesnt compare to the greatest journey that we started eight years ago." Huey smiled. Jazmine looked him in the eyes and smiled back.

"Congratulations, your a God-father." she said.

"And your a God-mother."

Caesar came out the room with a bundle in his arms and the biggest smile they've ever seen.

"I'm a father." he said looking at them. They shook their heads and laughed. "Say hello to your god-son Michael Isaiah Caesar." he said placing his son in Jazmines arms.

She took a single look at him and saw Caesar without question. "He's like your little twin, hes so cute." she cooed. Tears started to flood her eyes. Huey peeked over her shoulder and looked at his god-child.

"Yeah big forehead and all." he joked. Caesar gave him a droll look. "Im jus messin wit you. Congrats man." he said giving his best friend a huge man hug.

"Thanks man. You know Cindy got creative when she named him." he told them.

"Really? How?" Jazmine asked.

"He already got like five nicknames. Lil MC, MJ, CJ, MIC, Lil MIC, MIC Jr." he laughed.

"Caesar thats six nicknames." Huey laughed with him.

"But still very creative. But umm your middle name is Isaiah?" Jazmine questioned.

"You didnt know?" the boys looked at her funny. She shrugged.

"Okay Auntie don't be hoggin him iight. Uncle Fro'Style gotta get his turn too." Caesar said gesturing her to hand him over to Huey.

"I swear if he calls me that imma kick ya ass." he said with a serious expression.

"And if I don't get a chance to hold my grand baby imma kick all ya'll asses." Melanie said from behind them.

"Sorry." Huey smiled giving his god-son to Caesars mother.

"Yea lets play pass the baby." Caesar said sarcastically as his mother walked away with the newborn.

Jazmine watched as her god-son was passed around like macaroni and cheese at Thanksgiving. She turned toward the wall next to her where Huey was watching her with a smile on his face. He opened his arms for her to walk into so he could hold her again.

"From this moment on no more secrets." she said turning in his arms to face everyone else. He placed his chin at the crook of her neck, wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"Yeah but we keep the inside jokes. Especially ours." he suggested.

"That too." she nodded. Then the darnedest thing came to her mind. "I just remembered what were arguing about when we stopped talking." she said.

"What?"

"We were talking about that guy you said was an agent working for the CIA. The one that was always watching you."

"Yea..."

"You got mad at me because I called you a schizophrenic sociopath failure of a domestic terrorist." she reminded him. It clicked.

"You did! I only got mad cuz..."

"I was right?" she grinned. He spun her around and glared at her with his famous face.

"No. I got mad because that actually hurt my feelings." he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "Im sorry."

"I forgave you along time ago." he smiled.

_A few weeks later..._

After Lil MC was born everything went back to normal. Or what you call normal for them at least.

Devon and Zuri were arrested after Chaveli called the police on them for fist fighting each other in the street and the gang found out the state had put out a warrant for Devon's arrest and Zuri was put in a mental hospital because while in jail she basically went crazy. She is currently going through a daily shit load of therapy and neither are getting out any time sooner.

Tom and Sarah finalized their divorce. Sarah gets to keep her house on Timid Deer Lane and Tom was forced to pay alimony and child support out the ass for Manuela until she was eighteen. Thats going to take a lot out his pocket. Since Tiana still refused to live in a shelter Sarah gladly let her and the baby girl live with her. They are now the best of friends.

Riley and Jaelyn swore on everything they werent a couple but after a night of drinking, partying and a video of them damn near naked on someones couch at said party they finally gave up the best friend labels and are official. Riley had to leave behind a trail of broken hearts but then again a real girl like Jaelyn by his side who wouldnt?

Cindy and Caesar are happily living in a condo that their mothers had bought for them after Lil MC was born. They are turning out to be kick ass parents and are said to be engaged until graduation from high school. No one believed it until Cindy showed up in school one day with a huge rock on her finger about the size of a dime. You put a dime on your left ring finger and tell yourself that aint got some size to it. Especially for a couple of eighteen year olds.

Now as for Huey and Jazmine things went back to the way they were. All the love they can give each other plus some that they missed when they were fighting. And you can even ask Riley how much (ahem) lovin they give to each other but he'll only go pale in the face and walk away. Since that day they couldnt be happier.

"Why are you all the way over there? Your madd far." Huey said from his spot on the tree. Jazmine was looking out into the sunset and the warm breeze flew by. She looked over at her man and smiled.

"You gotta admit its a beautiful sunset." she said walking up to him and placing herself in his arms still facing it.

"Yeah. Oh I almost forgot." he said reaching into his pocket. She watched with anticipation. "Face that way and close your eyes." he grinned. Jazmine sighed and did as she was told. He pulled out a chain with a pink and gold ring dangling from it and placed it around her neck. Her eyes shot open and she touched it.

"Huey. Whats this for?" she asked turning to face him as he finally clasped it securely. He pulled her to his chest and looked deep in her eyes.

"I Huey P. Freeman promise to be the shoulder you cry on, the diary you confess to, the arms to hold you, the heart beat in your chest, the ears to listen and the one to love, cherish and care for you when you do and don't need, forever. This is my promise and my promise ring to you." he smiled. Jazmine had not a single word to say. All she could do was let the tear fall from her eye, breathe and stare in awe. He gave her a single loving kiss on her lips. "Your welcome." he smiled. She finally began to move.

"This is the best thing you ever gave me and that was the sweetest thing you've ever said. I have nothing to say." she said. He wiped the tears away and held her cheek.

"Let me help you with that. I love you." he said. Jazmine smiled and laughed lightly.

"I love you too." They smiled at each other before he hugged her tight but just as they were getting comfy her phone rang. "Way to ruin the moment Cindy." she answered.

"He gave you the gift?" she said. Jazmine looked at Huey with a shocked expression. "You knew! And you didnt tell me?" she yelled into the phone.

"It was a cute surprise and if I told you it wouldnt have been as memorable as it probably will be everytime you look at it. Now be happy I didnt say anything. And put Huey on the phone cuz I know he put his on silent." Cindy spoke.

"Its for you." she shrugged handing him the phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Hol up. Ceez. Here." Cindy handed Caesar the phone and he sounded a little excited.

"Yo I jus got a call from this dude Jacks Canton from the radio station we sent the last mixtape to and he wants us to go on tour this summer startin June 20th. I cant go without my DJ." he said.

"And I wont go without my emcee." Huey laughed. Jazmine could hear the conversation. Her eyes were sparkling.

"We goin on tour! Cindy baby we are on our way to the top!" he exclaimed. Cindy could be heard talking to their son saying how happy daddy was and how silly he looked jumping up and down the way he was.

"Call the family were celebrating on Friday." Huey announced.

"iight. Answer ya damn phone next time." he yelled at him.

"Iight fine. Call me tomorrow." he told him.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Lets just say..." he looked at Jazmine who was smiling at him. "I got things to do tonight." he said.

"Iight man. Be cool and strap twice." Caesar joked.

"Get off my phone!" Jazmine yelled at Caesar.

"Bye!" he was off the phone which gave them time to spend together.

"In addition to that list of promises I promise to keep in touch with you and to not be gone for too long." he smiled. She shook her head. Huey handed Jazmine her phone back.

"Thats good to hear but its also quite some time before then but in the meantime what exactly do you have planned for tonight?." she asked.

"Imma let you figure that out." he grinned.

Oh yeah...they couldnt be happier.

_I am the stone that the builder refused  
I am the visual, the inspiration  
That made Lady sing the blues  
I'm the spark that makes your idea bright  
The same spark that lights the dark  
So that you can know your left from your right  
I am the ballot in your box, the bullet in the gun  
The inner glow that let's you know to call your brother son  
The story that just begun, the promise of what's to come  
And I'm a remain a soldier till the war is won_

**takes a bow** and there you have it!

A special thanks to everyone who read Boondocks Playlist from the very beginning and stuck with it until now. Thank you guys so much. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the music or the characters from the show. I only own Jaelyn, Melanie, Jerome, Zuri, Devon, Lil MC and any minor characters I put in.

Music by: 2Much, Mary J. Blige, Trey Songz, Alicia Keys, Aaliyah, Rupee, Sammie, Lil Kim, Colby O'Donis, Nas, SWV, Xscape, Keri Hilson, Evanesence, 112, Baby Bash, Frankie J, Lyfe Jennings, Lloyd, Ashanti, Plies, Akon, Brooke Valentine, Tyra B, Shai, Janet Jackson, TLC, Michael Jackson, EnVouge, Avant, Keke Wyatt, Pussycat Dolls, DaBanggas, Nina Sky and Asheru.

I cant say it enough. Thank you all for your support and hopefully I'll hear from you guys again in my next story.

I'm off dis!

Minni3


End file.
